


Kings

by ashAksara



Series: Silvery Miracles [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Anime, presenting OC(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surga? Neraka? Atau kesempatan kedua? Ketika Mikoto dihadapkan pada pilihan, sementara jawabannya digenggam raja baru yang luar biasa labil dan penuh penyangkalan. Anggap saja ini sebagai sekuel dari ribuan doa yang mengharap sebuah akhir bahagia. (dipublikasikan pula di fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi pertama author di AO3. Latar waktu satu bulan setelah kejadian Ashinaka Gakuen, dan merupakan sebuah sekuel alternatif dari seri animenya, sehingga tidak akan menyinggung K: Missing Kings sebagai official sequel sama sekali. Author terbuka untuk segala saran dan kritik yang membangun. Selamat membaca dan semoga karya kali ini berkenan di hati~! :D

##### 

_"Antara surga, neraka, atau...."_

 

 

Pada sebuah dimensi di mana warna perak menghampar luas tanpa batas, Suoh Mikoto berdiri dengan sebatang rokok tersulut, terselip di bibirnya. Terasa aneh, pikirnya. Ia bernapas tapi tak ada udara yang ia isap dan embuskan. Tidak ada nikotin racun yang biasanya mengalir di tenggorokannya. Segalanya terasa aneh. Bahkan ia tidak yakin dirinya berdiri menjejak tanah.

Singkatnya, ia tidak tahu di mana dan sedang apa.

Hal terakhir yang tergambar jelas di kepalanya adalah panas membara di sekujur tubuh ketika Pedang Damocles di atas kepalanya mengguruh dan meruntuh. Panas itu kemudian digantikan oleh nyeri menusuk di dadanya; tusukan pedang sang Raja Biru yang diarahkan padanya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan diri. Mungkin hanya Raja Biru yang tidak siap. Tidak siap untuk kehilangan satu pulau seperti tragedi Kawah Kagutsu karena kejatuhan pedang raksasa merahnya… atau mungkin Raja Biru ketakutan untuk kehilangan hal lain.

Apapun yang terjadi, Mikoto telah memaksa pria itu hingga ke ujung jurang pilihan yang tidak ada jalan keluarnya. Antara mati bersama, atau membunuhnya di tempat. Dan pria itu memilih untuk membunuhnya, mengotori tangan dan sebagian tubuh dengan darahnya. Mikoto tersenyum getir. Ia bersyukur sampai saat terakhir ia tidak sempat melihat persisnya ekpresi wajah seorang Munakata Reishi ketika menyanggah tubuh limbungnya yang memberat dan kemudian jatuh ke tanah.

Mikoto mengembuskan asap terakhir. Puntung rokoknya memendek dalam waktu begitu singkat. Ia menjatuhkan puntung, menginjaknya hingga tidak ada lagi percik api tersisa, lalu merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mencari satu batang lagi.

Tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa menemukan bungkus rokoknya.

"Anda mencari ini, Suoh- _san_?"

Sebuah suara riang menyapanya. Mikoto berbalik. Ada seorang pemuda berdiri di sana, membawa payung merah besar di tangan kirinya dan menggoyang-goyangkan satu pak rokok di tangan kanannya, sembari tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang berkilau. Mikoto mendengus. Sebetulnya ia sudah bosan berurusan dengan pemuda ini.

Ya, Isana Yashiro. Tersangka pelaku pembunuhan anak buah, teman, sekaligus keluarganya tersayang. Bocah berambut perak bertampang bodoh yang diduga ditumpangi calon raja gila yang haus kekuatan para raja lainnya. Sekaligus bocah polos yang mewarisi jiwa Adolf K. Weismann, Raja Perak pertama dan, mungkin, yang terakhir.

"Kau yang sekarang, yang mana?"

Tawa pemuda itu menggema. "Memangnya ada berapa 'aku' di sini, Suoh- _san_?"

"Hmph, sesukamu," gumam Mikoto. "Lalu? Ini di mana? Dunia orang mati?"

"Seandainya bisa semudah itu… sayangnya kita belum sampai di sana, Suoh- _san_ ," jawab Shiro, lantas melemparkan satu pak rokok di tangannya pada Mikoto. Pemuda itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Katakan saja ini merupakan sebuah dunia perbatasan antara dunia manusia dan dunia orang mati, tempat di mana seharusnya kita melihat Sungai Stynx dan dijemput untuk menyebranginya, kemudian diadili akan lanjut ke surga atau neraka. Tapi aku tidak melihat jemputan kita datang, jadi…."

Mikoto menyulut batang rokoknya yang kedua. Diam-diam mencermati setiap kata yang dilontarkan Shiro. Sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya, dengan siapa ia tengah berhadapan. Menangkap setiap kalimat dari mulut Adolf K. Weismann merupakan perkara mudah, tapi kalau ia harus ditipu oleh calon Raja Tanpa Warna yang mengincar kekuatannya… itu lain cerita.

"Jadi? Kita di sini, menunggu untuk dibawa pergi?"

"Aku tidak yakin bahwa jemputannya akan datang dalam waktu cepat. Buktinya, ada seseorang yang sudah lama berada di sini dan belum ada yang menjemputnya untuk lanjut ke kehidupan yang lain."

"Siapa—"

"Kiiiiing~~!"

Belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya menangkap figur seorang pemuda lain, berwajah sumringah sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan dan berlari ke arahnya. Satu lagi wajah bodoh, namun yang kali ini sangat melekat di sudut ingatannya. Menghapus senyum sinis di wajahnya menjadi sebuah kelegaan dan juga sesak yang membelenggu. Bagaimana tidak?

Bertemu Totsuka Tatara semakin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa… ia memang sudah mati.

  


________________________________________

  


"Jadi bagaimana, King? Lanjut atau kembali?"

Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Totsuka penuh tanda tanya. Totsuka sendiri lalu beralih pada Shiro, lalu pada wajah rajanya lagi, berkali-kali, sampai pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah ekspresi ketidakpercayaan.

"HEEEE…?! King belum diberitahu Shiro- _kun_? Shiro- _kun_ , aku sudah bilang, _'kan_ … kalau bicara dengan King harus jelas, jangan berbelit-belit dan bertele-tele, atau dia tidak akan pernah mengerti maksudmu."

"Totsuka… kau mengatakan hal itu seolah aku orang paling bodoh di antara kalian."

"Ahhahahaaa~ maaf maaf…. Jadi, jelaskan sekali lagi, tapi harus singkat, padat, dan jelas, ya?"

Shiro mendesah pasrah. Memang sulit sepertinya, berhadapan dengan duo imbisil di mana yang satu tidak mudah menangkap dan mempercayai kata-kata orang lain sementara yang satunya lagi hobi mempermudah segala masalah, di mana hobi mengerikan itu kerap kali menjerumuskan si pemilik hobi ke dalam lubang buaya dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan.

Satu tarikan napas dalam, Shiro memulai ceritanya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ini adalah dunia perbatasan antara dunia manusia dengan dunia orang mati. Asumsikan saja orang mati akan dijemput untuk menyebrang sungai dan diadili, lalu kenapa kita bertiga… bahkan Totsuka- _san_ yang sudah lama berada di sini tidak bisa pergi? Jawabannya ada dua; masing-masing dari kita memiliki hal krusial yang masih harus diselesaikan, atau keberangkatan menuju kehidupan akhirat kita yang tertunda akibat cukup banyaknya orang yang tidak menghendaki kepergian kita. Anggap saja sebagai sebuah jalan untuk menyelesaikan utang yang tertinggal atau… untuk kembali ke kehidupan kalian, jika kalian menginginkannya dan memang ada yang menginginkannya, dengan sangat."

Kalimat terakhir dari Shiro, Mikoto nyaris tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri.

"Kembali ke kehidupan? Hidup lagi? Heh, jangan bercanda, bocah. Mana mungkin—"

"—tentu saja mungkin, Suoh- _san_. Anda lupa tentang siapa sebenarnya Adolf K. Weismann dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, alasan utama yang membuatnya diincar Raja Tanpa Warna, sesaat setelah membunuh Totsuka- _san_?"

Oh, iya. Raja brengsek itu mengincar keabadian milik Raja Perak. Lalu, intinya…?

Satu senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Shiro. "Aku ini makhluk abadi, Suoh- _san_. Karena itulah kalian ada di sini. Takdir kalian yang bersimpangan dengan waktuku membuat kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk, sekali lagi, kembali dan hidup normal seperti sedia kala. Meski tetap saja… ada bayarannya jika kalian memilih untuk kembali."

"Begitu? Dan bayarannya adalah…?"

"Kalian berasal dari Klan Merah. Selama Raja Merah yang baru mengizinkan, maka kalian bisa hidup. Begitu saja. Mudah, _'kan_?"

Mikoto terdiam. Totsuka masih senyum-senyum sendiri, mengamati rajanya yang kentara sekali tengah mencerna berbagai macam informasi dalam kepalanya. Raja Merah yang baru? Rupanya di dunia manusia, ada raja baru yang telah terpilih. Apakah salah satu dari orang-orangnya di Klan Merah? Mikoto tidak sabar untuk menanyakan pertanyaan berikutnya pada si Raja Perak.

"Raja Merah yang baru, siapa?"

"Seseorang yang Anda kenal baik, Suoh- _san_ ," jawab Shiro, penuh keyakinan. "Pedang Damocles baru saja memilihnya. Lambang Klan Merah sudah kembali terbakar di tubuh anggotanya. Meski sayangnya… jika Anda dan Totsuka- _san_ turun ke dunia manusia sekarang, aku tidak menjamin Raja Merah bisa langsung membantu Anda… melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu."

"Tetap ada halangannya, eh?" dengus Mikoto, sementara Totsuka tertawa lagi.

"Tenang saja, King… pasti ada jalan."

Mikoto beralih pada Totsuka. "Jadi, kau mau bagaimana?"

"Aku _sih_ terserah King," Totsuka menjawab dengan mantap. "Aku _'kan_ bawahanmu… aku ikut ke manapun kau pergi. Kalau ternyata setelah ini King masuk neraka, aku akan siap mengikutimu sampai neraka sekalipun."

"Heh. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mikoto mengangguk pada Shiro. Tidak perlu kata-kata, Shiro sudah tahu maksudnya.

Di antara hamparan perak membentang, butir-butir seperti salju mulai menghujani ketiganya. Awalnya perlahan, lama-lama menderas. Disertai tiupan angin yang makin lama makin menderu. Mikoto merasa dirinya seolah dihempas jatuh dari ketinggian. Sesaat sebelum matanya terpejam, yang ia ingat hanyalah wajah Shiro yang seolah mengucap selamat jalan serta sebuah siluet malam penuh kerlip lampu Kota Shizume.


	2. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini disertai terjemahan lirik ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lagu yang berjudul Kings, oleh Angela.

##### 

_Sekali lagi, imaji itu berlari. Diwarnai derak api. Sosok yang semakin menjauh. Dijilati api. Hingga akan tiba saatnya kedua tangannya tidak bisa lagi meraih dan sosok itu hilang dari pandangannya._

 

 

_No blood. No bone. No ash._

Sekerumunan pria bertampang sangar di tepi pantai. Beberapa menggunakan topi, kacamata, maupun jaket bertudung kepala. Beberapa juga membawa tongkat kayu, pipa paralon bekas, sampai bat kasti. Seluruhnya mengacungkan kepalan tangan ke udara. Meneriakkan tiga frase pendek untuk didengar langit.

_No blood! No bone! No ash!_

Titik merah berkumpul, turun dari angkasa untuk melesat ke satu-satu di antara pria-pria tersebut. Kemudian cahaya merah itu menyelimuti masing-masing tubuh mereka. Seperti kobaran api. Menyengat. Hingga pendaran cahaya merah menyala hilang menyisakan sebuah tanda sumpah setia berwarna merah darah, terukir di kulit mereka.

_NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!_

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan, seorang pemuda berdiri. Tubuhnya terbakar. Apinya meletup-letup sampai langit, menari di bawah naungan sebuah pedang raksasa berwarna merah, diwarnai suara guruh. Namun pemuda itu tidak sedikitpun memberikan ekspresi kesakitan. Mata pemuda itu terpejam. Seolah menikmati tarian kuda merah menjilati tubuhnya. Membakar kulitnya. Merasuk hingga sel-sel terdalamnya.

Dan ketika Yata Misaki membuka matanya, sebuah perisai aura merah meledak. Ledakannya dahsyat. Tanah di sekeliling berguncang.

Raungan mereka semakin keras. Menggaung.

_"NO BLOOD…! NO BONE…! NO ASH…!"_

Tak jauh dari sana, di atas karang, Mikoto dan Totsuka tersenyum. Menyaksikan kelahiran raja baru mereka. Sementara api Misaki masih menari-nari dengan indah, membumbung tinggi hingga langit. Bahkan ketika Pedang Damocles perlahan memudar dari pandangan, kobaran api merah masih menjilati sosok pemuda berkupluk buluk itu, tidak mau padam.

  


________________________________________

  


_"Waktu kita, hanya empat puluh hari, ya?"_

Mikoto mengangguk. Di mulutnya masih terselip sebatang rokok yang tersulut. Sementara Totsuka berusaha menjajari langkah kaki Mikoto yang lebar. Sebetulnya mereka tidak sedang terburu-buru, hanya saja Mikoto mulai jengah dengan pemandangan aneh di sekitarnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Mikoto, dan Totsuka tentunya, menabrak orang-orang lalu-lalang di kanan-kiri. Ah, bukan menabrak… tapi menembus. Mereka sudah mati, ingat?

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu keduanya dijatuhkan oleh si pemuda berambut perak, kembali ke Bumi. Terasa seperti baru beberapa saat, meski di Bumi waktu sudah berlari cepat selama tiga puluh hari lamanya. Ya, sudah genap satu bulan semenjak kepergian Mikoto… atau seperti itulah yang dirasakan anggota Klan Merah. Satu bulan, yang terasa beberapa jam berlalu bagi Mikoto sendiri. Lalu kini mereka kembali merasakan detak jarum jam, bergerak harmonis dalam nostalgia. Setengah berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Setengahnya lagi bertaruh antara melanjutkan hidup, atau mati.

 _"Bocah sialan itu,"_ gerutu Mikoto, _"Empat puluh hari, bisa apa kita?"_

 _"Semua tergantung Yata-_ kun _sepertinya. Bukan begitu, King?"_

Mikoto mendengus. Waktunya dan Totsuka tinggal empat puluh hari lagi, menurut skala waktu perhitungan normal manusia di Bumi. Berkali-kali menabrak dan menembus berbagai macam objek—dari manusia, kucing, anjing, Totsuka yang meleng menembus tiang listrik, hingga Totsuka yang iseng melenggang santai menembus etalase toko pakaian dalam wanita di pinggir jalan—membuat Mikoto mulai pesimis. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Raja Merah pun sama saja? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kehadiran mereka tidak bisa diketahui oleh siapapun?

Di sisinya, Totsuka seolah mengerti berbagai macam persepsi yang berkecamuk dalam kepala rajanya terdahulu.

_"Jangan khawatir, King. Pasti ada jalan."_

Mikoto tersenyum samar. Ah, kata-kata khas Totsuka…. Pasti ada jalan… jika Totsuka yang mengatakannya, biasanya memang akan ada jalan keluar yang menjemput. Jalan keluar? Tunggu. Sel-sel otak Mikoto mulai mencerna sebuah informasi. Belum tentu menjadi jalan keluar, tetapi masih layak untuk dicoba.

_"Jadi… sekarang kita ke mana?"_

_"HOMRA."_

Totsuka mengerjap bingung. Matanya menatap lekat Mikoto.

_"Anna."_

Satu nama yang seolah menyalakan sekering listrik di kepala Totsuka.

_"Aaah~ Anna, ya? Eh… memangnya, Anna bisa lihat hantu gentayangan?"_

Mikoto tersenyum tipis. _"Yah, berharap saja."_

  


________________________________________

  


Fushimi Saruhiko tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihat matanya sendiri.

Pertama, ia bersumpah melihat Pedang Damocles merah muncul di langit malam Kota Shizume. Merah yang menyala, kali ini tidak segelap merahnya Raja Merah terdahulu. Saruhiko menggeram. Apa ini pertanda sebagai kebangkitan kembali HOMRA, Klan Merah?

Kedua, ketika cahaya merah melesat cepat dari balik jendela dan membungkus sekujur tubuhnya… mengakibatkan reaksi panik berlebihan dari Hidaka Akira dan Doumyouji Andy yang tengah mengerjakan laporan di ruang kerja markas Scepter 4; Doumyouji yang lantas menelepon Letnan Scepter 4 dan keributan dari Hidaka yang membuat hampir seluruh personel pasukan khusus Scepter 4 berkumpul di ruangan tersebut dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

Ketiga, ketika rasa panas membakar kulit di dada kirinya. Dan saat ia melirik bagian tubuhnya yang disengat jalaran panas itu, Saruhiko terperangah, hampir berteriak frustasi.

"Fushimi- _san_ … itu…."

Yang Hidaka lihat tidak salah. Lambang HOMRA, sekali lagi tercetak di atas kulit Saruhiko, setengah tersamarkan oleh bekas luka bakar yang juga disebabkan pemuda itu sendiri.

Dalam langkah terseok—efek samping segala kejutan rasa di tubuhnya—langkah Saruhiko menderap, tergesa-gesa, secepat mungkin untuk tiba di kantor sang Ketua Scepter 4. Ada yang harus Saruhiko pastikan. Ketuanya yang tahu segala hal seperti peramal jempolan itu pasti sudah sama-sama melihat tanda dari langit. Saruhiko harus tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan siapa.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan gerombolan yang mengekornya di belakang. Tak lupa perjumpaannya dengan Awashima Seri tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangan sang ketua.

"Fushimi- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah dengar dari Doumyouji- _kun_ kalau—"

Saruhiko mendecak, memotong perkataan letnannya. "Aku tidak akan ke sini kalau aku tahu ada apa, Letnan."

Keempat, benar saja, kali ini indera pendengarannya ikut-ikutan bermain dengan logikanya. Karena ketika Saruhiko nyaris mendobrak paksa sepasang pintu raksasa berornamen biru dan emas itu, matanya menemukan Munakata Reishi tengah memandang jauh ke luar jendela, dengan tangan kanan yang masih mengenggam erat PDA, masih menempel di daun telinga.

"Ya. Baik. Terima kasih informasinya. Sampaikan salam dan undangan minum teh pada Raja Merah yang baru. Ya. Selamat malam."

Tadi ketuanya bilang apa? Sampaikan salam dan undangan pada Raja Merah? Berarti memang benar kalau….

"Ah, Fushimi- _kun_. Kau datang, rupanya? Sudah melihat Pedang Damocles merah di langit? Atau, ah~ kulihat tanda HOMRA-mu juga telah kembali."

Saruhiko menggeram. Pandangan Reishi begitu mengganggunya. Kilat manik keunguan dari pria itu membuat Saruhiko gusar.

"Kapten, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Benarkah Pedang Damocles milik Raja Merah—"

Ketua Scepter 4 itu mengangkat tangannya. Tatapan mata yang kemudian menyisir satu-satu para personelnya. Saruhiko mengikuti arah pandangan Reishi. Sepertinya kaptennya itu tengah meyakinkan diri bahwa bawahannya telah lengkap berkumpul di sana, untuk menerima informasi mengenai situasi yang—menurut Saruhiko—serba janggal dan serba salah.

"Aku baru mendapat kabar dari salah satu eksekutif tertinggi HOMRA," papar Reishi di awal pembukaan pidato, "dan seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri hingga beberapa saat yang lalu… Raja Merah yang baru telah terpilh. Kini kita tidak bisa lagi sembarangan mencari alasan untuk memenjarakan segerombolan preman biang kerok penganggu misi kita selama ini… terlebih lagi, untuk mencari alasan menangkap strain di antara mereka, Kushina Anna."

"Jadi, segala perintah untuk menangkap Kushina Anna maupun kasus pengeroyokan _yakuza_ yang dilakukan oleh Klan Merah, dibatalkan?"

Reishi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seri. Saruhiko sendiri sudah gatal ingin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dari ujung lidahnya.

"Dan? Yang beruntung menjadi raja baru HOMRA?"

Jeda singkat. Mungkin bagi anggota Scepter 4 lainnya, wajah Reishi masih sama datarnya. Namun Saruhiko bersumpah baru saja melihat sudut bibir atasannya tertarik sekitar beberapa millimeter dengan kilat biru menyala melintasi matanya, tertancap di kedua bola mata Saruhiko, telak.

Saruhiko juga tidak mungkin pernah menyangka bahwa jawaban yang akan diluncurkan Reishi satu detik kemudian memiliki efek samping untuk memutarbalikkan dunianya, melontarkannya dari kenyataan untuk sampai dan mendarat pada… entahlah, ketiadaan? Kehampaan?

Yang pasti, Saruhiko tidak akan pernah kembali lagi pada akal sehatnya. Karena….

"Yang terpilih menjadi Raja Merah yang baru adalah dia yang dijuluki sebagai _vanguard_ HOMRA…."

_Deg!_

"… Yata Misaki."

Saruhiko mendadak merasa dikungkung kegelapan dan dicekik udara penuh karbonmonoksida. Ada jeda singkat, memberi kesempatan pada jarum jam di ruangan Reishi untuk menjadi latar belakang suara. Saruhiko membeku. Sementara dari ekor matanya, ia tahu seluruh tatapan dengan berbagai makna tengah diarahkan padanya.

Saruhiko terkekeh pelan. Lengkung di bibirnya melebar.

Masih di kantor atasannya, jemari kanannya bergerak, memunculkan kobaran api. Tidak bisa dicegah, bahkan Reishi pun masih kalah cepat. Yang Saruhiko tahu, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menggasak simbol di dada kirinya dengan kobaran apinya sendiri. Dan yang terakhir kali Saruhiko ingat adalah suara jeritan melengking tinggi dari sang letnan yang memanggil namanya, diikuti satu pukulan di kepala—entah oleh siapa—mengagalkan usahanya yang nyaris membakar habis tubuhnya sendiri.

  


________________________________________

  


We're attracted to each other again  
Yet we'll end up comparing and insulting each other  


  


_"Saruhiko! Sudah kubilang jangan makan sendirian di halaman belakang begini!"_

_"Lalu? Aku harus makan di atap, mengikuti kebiasaanmu, di antara kerumunan orang berisik itu, Misaki?"_

_"Jangan sebut nama depanku! Dan—maksudku... kau_ 'kan _bisa, maksudku... mengajakku untuk menemanimu makan di sini."_

_"..."_

_"Oi! Katakan sesuatu—"_

  


No matter how many nights pass  
Somewhere in this pitch black  


  


_"—kau bodoh, Misaki."_

_"... ap—puaaaa...?!"_

_"Hehe... si bodoh."_

  


There's a piece of myself I'm missing  
So I'll search, and kiss, and destroy  


  


________________________________________

  


"Yata- _san_ , selamat...!"

"Semoga bisa jadi raja yang sehebat Mikoto- _san_!"

"Jangan meleng lagi kalau pakai _skateboard_ di jalan...!"

"Sebagai tanda selamat, buatkan aku nasi goreng Yata- _rice_... ya, Yata- _san_?"

"Jadi... aku harus memanggilmu dengan Yata- _san_ atau masih boleh Yata- _chan_?"

Yata Misaki geleng-geleng kepala dan mendesah pasrah dengan rentetan konveti dan komentar teman-teman satu klannya. Klan Merah. Klan peninggalan raja terdahulu, yang baginya yang terhebat, dan yang kini harus ia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa raga. Cih, memikirkannya saja membuatnya merinding. Ia tidak ingin jadi raja. Ia merasa pundaknya mendadak dibebani berton-ton karung beras.

Ia bukan raja. Ia tidak mungkin jadi seorang raja. Rajanya hanyalah Suoh Mikoto, seorang. Dan kenapa tidak Kusanagi Izumo saja yang jadi raja? Secara kekuatan, Izumo masih menjadi yang nomor dua setelah Mikoto dan dirinya hanyalah nomor tiga.

Kenapa Pedang Damocles memilihnya? Apa yang jadi dasarnya untuk menjadi seorang raja?

Dipikir-pikir... ia juga tidak pernah tahu mengapa Mikoto naik sebagai Raja Merah. Yang ia lihat hanyalah keagungan sosok Mikoto di hadapannya; wajah garang meliar dengan punggung selebar sabana dan lengan sekuat baja untuk melindungi anggota klannya... imaji yang kemudian membuatnya selalu melupakan sepenggal kalimat yang diucapkan mendiang rajanya itu beberapa tahun lalu, dalam sorot lelah Mikoto yang, saat itu, tidak ia mengerti apa artinya.

> _"Yata, aku tidak ingin jadi raja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi raja. Dan aku tidak pernah berlaku layaknya seorang raja."_

Tuh, _'kan_? Baru teringat sekarang rupanya. Misaki merasakan hiruk-pikuk di sekelilingnya, namun raganya lelah. Baru beberapa jam ia menopang tubuhnya dengan titel baru itu, dan ia merasa sudah hidup ratusan tahun lamanya.

Ah... mungkin seperti ini perasaan Mikoto dahulu. Memilih diam namun memperhatikan satu-satu di sekeliling. Apakah ia juga harus jadi seperti itu? Mengawasi, tidak lagi bersikap gegabah... dan seakan-akan melakukan segalanya sendirian? Mikoto dulu kerap kali terlihat pergi sendiri, tanpa ditemani Izumo, Tatara, ataupun Anna sekalipun. Sendiri... padahal ia yakin Mikoto pun tahu bahwa tanpa diminta pun anggota HOMRA akan siap menemaninya ke manapun, kapanpun.

Sendiri? Seperti itukah? Haruskah raja bergerak dalam kesendirian seperti itu? Kenapa...?

"Yata- _chan_ , Mikoto juga tidak pernah ingin jadi raja."

Ucapan Izumo membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia lalu memandang lekat-lekat segelas jus jeruk dingin yang disodorkan sang bartender padanya. Setengah berharap, tanpa harus berkata-kata, Izumo akan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan jawaban lain yang tengah ia butuhkan.

"Kekuatan sebagai raja memang akan menarikmu dalam kesendirian. Namun Mikoto sadar ia tidak pernah sendirian. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Misaki mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tahu apa yang salah. Ia tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa menegakkan kepala dengan bangga untuk menyambut julukan barunya. Ia tahu mengapa riuh di sekitarnya bisa tersamarkan-nyaris-tertulikan hanya oleh sebuah perasaan ambigu. Ya, pertanyaan terakhir Izumo itu sama efeknya seperti menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok. Isi kepalanya jernih seketika.

Masalahnya adalah pada orang itu. Pemuda bodoh sekelas monyet yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya, mendukungnya, berdiri berdampingan sebagai partnernya... sebagaimana algoritma fungsi seorang Kusanagi Izumo terhadap Suoh Mikoto.

Cepat atau lambat, Misaki tahu ia harus menyelesaikan segala urusannya dengan Saruhiko.

  


________________________________________

  


Pesta yang meriah. Seandainya Totsuka tidak ada bedanya dengan hantu-hantu di film-film beraliran horror dan misteri—ya, semacam hantu yang bisa memegang benda padat yang berkontradiksi dengan kemampuan menembus tembok—mungkin pesta akan terhenti seketika dan seluruh anggota HOMRA akan lari tunggang-langgang karena gelas bir yang melayang-layang di udara.

Untung saja tidak. Untung saja Totsuka tidak bisa memegang gelas bir siapapun dan meminumnya dengan iseng. Dan untung saja… memang tidak ada yang bisa melihat keberadaan ia dan Mikoto di sana. Padahal sudah cukup lama keduanya berdiri di antara keriuhan pesta. Sudah cukup lama Mikoto merebahkan tubuh di sofa favoritnya dan hampir ketiduran—yang mana ironisnya Misaki duduk di sisi sofa satunya—dan sudah cukup lama Totsuka mengamati raut cemas Misaki sampai usaha mati-matian Izumo untuk menenangkan gemuruh isi jiwa raja barunya itu.

Lewat dini hari. Pesta masih belum usai. Bandou, Shouhei, dan Chitose masih bernyanyi-nyanyi serak. Kamamoto masih meraup sisa-sisa makanan yang ada dalam jarak jangkauan lengannya. Eric, Fujishima, dan Dewa masih bermain kartu, sembari memaksa Misaki untuk ikut dalam permainan mereka. Izumo berkali-kali memperingatkan untuk tidak mengotori meja atau kursi dari sundutan rokok yang dibungkus dalih tidak sengaja ataupun tumpahan minuman keras. Yang tidak terlihat di bar itu hanyalah Anna. Namun ketika Mikoto menangkap sebuah suara dari lantai dua, ia mengedik memberi isyarat pada Totsuka untuk mengikutinya ke kamar tempat Anna tinggal.

_"King… apa tidak seharusnya kita tunggu saja sampai Anna bangun nanti pagi dan…."_

_"Dia tidak tidur."_

_"Eh?"_

Di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang kemudian terbuka perlahan, Totsuka terdiam dan Mikoto tersenyum tipis, menemukan seorang gadis kecil berambut putih, seputih salju, yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan balas menatap mereka. Begitu dalam.

Seakan penuh kerinduan.

Setetes air mata meluncur dari manik merah besar gadis kecil itu.

"Kalian datang…. Aku sudah tahu…."

Sebuah reuni kecil yang tidak begitu dramatis. Namun ibarat permainan catur, Totsuka tahu Mikoto baru saja mengamankan langkahnya di atas petak-petak hitam putih. Anna yang melihat dengan sendirinya, mengerti dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu ia maupun Mikoto menjelaskan apapun… Totsuka kini bisa merasakan kelegaan, barang sedikit saja.

Perjalanannya masih panjang. Dan tiga puluh sembilan hari tidaklah lama sama sekali.

  


________________________________________

  


They say we have a lot of things in common, so  
I can't help but keep you in my sight  


  


_"Oi, Saru...! Itu kotak bekalku!"_

_"Hmm? Oh, aku sisakan untukmu juga,_ kok _."_

_"... TAPI INI ISINYA SAYUR SEMUAAAA—"_

_"—Misaki, itu bagian ganti rugi karena aku selalu meminum jatah susu yang tidak suka kamu minum. Kalau kamu tidak mau minum susu, kapan kamu bertambah tinggi?"_

_"Kamu sendiri juga tidak suka makan sayur...!"_

_"... tch."_

  


We're all just people who flock to a conflicting justice  
And snuggle together for one last moment  


  


_"Kamu... suka sekali berperan sebagai pembela kebenaran, ya?"_

_"Pembela kebenaran itu keren...! Berperang melawan yang jahat, melindungi yang lemah...! Eh, memangnya kamu tidak suka, Saru?"_

_"Tapi_ 'kan _tidak ada pembela kebenaran yang cebol."_

_"Pembela kebenaran juga tidak ada yang pilih-pilih makanan dan tidak suka makan sayur."_

_"... karena aku tidak bisa jadi seperti itu..."_

_"Ha? Kamu bilang apa, Saru?"_

_"Bukan apa-apa. Oh ya,_ game _yang kamu pesan sudah sampai. Kapan mau main ke rumahku?"_

_"Hari ini! Langsung! Pulang sekolah! Yeaaahh...!"_

  


I realize the future is uncertain and the past can't be changed  
So I'll search, and kiss, and destroy  


  


________________________________________

  


Saruhiko mengerang. Kepalanya sakit bukan main. Ditambah cahaya matahari yang memaksa menyelusup masuk dari tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha fokus, lalu meraba-raba ke bawah bantal tempat ia biasa menaruh kacamatanya sebelum tidur.

Tidak ada. Oh, ia baru ingat. Semalam ia tidak jatuh tertidur seperi biasanya. Ia _dijatuhkan_ agar dapat tertidur demi mengurangi kerusakan pada organ tubuhnya yang lain. Pagi ini saja ia sudah menemukan perban membebat dari bahu kiri hingga dadanya, dan ia tidak butuh belitan perban di lokasi yang lain lagi. Jemarinya kemudian merayapi nakas sisi ranjangnya. Ia menemukan kacamatanya, beserta secarik kertas terselip di sana. Memakai kacamata bingkai hitamnya, Saruhiko membaca lekat-lekat isi kertas tersebut.

  
 _'Kapten Munakata memberimu waktu istirahat hingga jam makan siang. Pergunakan dengan baik dan pergilah ke ruang pengobatan jika dibutuhkan. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu. Berkas kasus untukmu kutaruh di meja ruang kerja. Selamat beristirahat._  
 _\- Awashima Seri-_  
 _Ps. Kutinggalkan pasta kacang merah di kulkasmu. Selamat menikmati dan akan kukirim lagi kalau sudah habis.'_

  


Saruhiko melenguh. Sebagian karena pesan tambahan letnannya tentang pasta kacang yang dalam satu jam ke depan akan berakhir di tempat sampah, dan sebagian lagi karena rutukan-rutukan di kepalanya.

Dasar bodoh. Memenuhi isi kepala dengan berbagai hal negatif hanya akan menyeret rasa sakit untuk semakin membelenggumu, Saruhiko.

Meski mau diteriaki sebagaimanapun, nyatanya Saruhiko tidak bisa melepaskan imaji yang tergambar lekat di otaknya. Lalu imaji itu akan mengundang hadirnya sesosok pemuda bertubuh pendek dari ingatan yang telah dikuncinya rapat. Sosok yang manis, sorot mata tajam yang baginya menggelitik, suara cempreng yang melontar sumpah-serapah hanya untuk ia tertawakan dengan satir. Saruhiko tidak bisa berpaling. Imaji sempurna itu sedikit demi sedikit berganti warnanya.

Yang ia lihat kemudian adalah merah. Membara. Meletup-letup. Menghalangi pandangannya pada sosok itu.

Saruhiko menggeram lemah. Mengapa harus _dia_ yang menjadi raja? Mengapa harus Yata Misaki yang menjadi penerus Suoh Mikoto? Mengapa harus Misaki- _nya_ , dari semua orang yang ada di Klan Merah?

Lalu dirinya apa? Siapa?

Mengapa selalu seperti ini akhirnya? Mengapa seolah ia selalu jadi yang tertinggal paling belakang? Imaji itu akan berlari sekali lagi pada sosok Misaki yang mengekor Mikoto dengan sinar kebanggaan terpancar dari wajah polosnya. Misaki yang akan selalu mengejar Mikoto. Lalu kini berganti… Misaki yang menjadi pengganti dari Mikoto.

Harus seberapa lebar lagi tembok itu memisahkannya dengan Misaki? Apakah ini memang karmanya yang telah meninggalkan HOMRA dan bergabung dengan Scepter 4? Apakah pergi dari HOMRA memanglah sebuah bentuk pengkhianatannya terhadap Misaki? Dirinya selalu berpikir bahwa Misaki-lah yang mengkhianatinya, mencampakkannya, dan berpaling pada sebuah ikatan lain tanpa memperhitungkan dirinya lagi. Bagaimana kalau selama ini ia yang salah?

**_Bip… bip…._ **

Saruhiko menoleh. PDA-nya berdering pelan, mengeluarkan siluet warna dari dalam mantel kerjanya. Mendecak, ia bangkit dan merogoh-rogoh mantelnya, untuk kemudian membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirim.

Satu kali membacanya sampai habis. Dua kali. Yang ketiga, Saruhiko hampir pingsan di tempat.

Karena pesan singkat itu berbunyi sebagai berikut.

  
 **Saru, temui aku nanti malam di kedai okonomiyaki perempatan blok 7. Datang atau aku akan memanggangmu habis jika suatu hari kita bertemu di jalan.**  
 **-Yata-**

  


Terkekeh. Saruhiko tertawa. Bunyi tawanya parau yang bahkan telinganya sendiri muak untuk mendengarnya. Jadi Misaki ingin bertemu dengannya? Jadi Misaki mengancamnya apabila ia tidak memenuhi ajakan tersebut? Saruhiko ingin mencoba peruntungannya. Bagaimana jika ia tidak datang? Wajah seperti apa lagi yang akan diekspresikan pemuda itu? Apakah ia harus datang? Atau tidak usah sama sekali saja agar Misaki punya hutang untuk menjadikannya manusia panggang.

Ia ingin Misaki untuk _mengejarnya_. Ia ingin Misaki untuk terus _mencarinya_. Dan memang Misaki- _nya_ masih _ingin bertemu_ dengannya.

Saruhiko tertawa lagi seraya membantingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kepalanya semakin sakit. Denyutan luka bakarnya semakin meraja.

Sekali lagi, imaji itu berlari. Diwarnai derak api. Sosok yang semakin menjauh. Dijilati api. Hingga akan tiba saatnya kedua tangannya tidak bisa lagi meraih dan sosok itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Saruhiko lalu menghantamkan tinjunya pada tembok. Tenggelam dalam stagnansi gelegak ego, tanpa mau mencari arti.


	3. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini disertai terjemahan lirik ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lagu yang berjudul Stone Cold, oleh FictionJunction.

##### 

_"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Aku muak. Cukup sampai di sini."_

 

 

_Pedangku menancap, menembus tubuh seorang teman._  
 _Sementara teman itu hanya tersenyum._  
 _Senyumnya hangat._  


  


Munakata Reishi terjaga sepanjang malam. Belum bisa mengetahui alasan apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa pergi melayang menuju alam mimpi… atau menjemput lompatan waktu untuk mengistirahatkan raganya. Ia beringsut di atas tempat tidur mewahnya sendiri. Kanan-kiri.

Ia resah. Sesuatu mengganjal isi pikirannya.

Tidak biasanya.

Tidak biasanya? Bukankah tidurnya selalu diwarnai gelisah semenjak tiga puluh satu hari yang lalu?

  


_Pedangku menancap, menembus tubuh seorang teman._  
 _Sementara teman itu hanya tersenyum._  
 _Senyumnya lembut._  


  


Ia mendesah, melirik jam dinding menggantung di kamar kondominiumnya. Pukul dua dini hari. Ia mendesah lagi, sekali lagi membalikkan badannya. Kali ini menghadap jendela.

Matanya lalu nanar menatap kusen jendela di hadapannya. Setengah tidak fokus. Ia teringat sesuatu. Siluet tentang tirai perak yang terembus angin malam, asap tembakau disulut, segelas red _wine_ , dan yang terakhir: aura merah. Namun setiap kali otaknya berusaha menggabungkan potongan kenangan itu, egonya lantas memberontak. Menghapusnya kembali dan menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan.

Singkatnya, Reishi tertawan isi pikirannya sendiri.

Antara melangkah maju. Menderap mundur. Atau berjalan di tempat.

Meski logikanya memecut kedua kakinya untuk terus melangkah maju. Tanpa perlu melihat lagi ke belakang.

  


_Pedangku menancap, menembus tubuh seorang teman._  
 _Sementara teman itu hanya tersenyum._  
 _Temanku itu tersenyum. Tanpa tahu apa yang kupikirkan._  


  


Untuk kesekian kalinya, Reishi mengganti posisi berbaringnya. Kini memunggungi jendela. Jemarinya menggapai sisi ranjangnya yang sepi, yang biasanya ditempati seekor singa jantan dengan wangi tembakau menggelegak.

Berpaling ke manapun rasanya sama saja. Potongan kenangan itu akan selalu ada. Seperti pemangsa buas. Mengendap-endap. Mendekat.

Menghantuinya.

  


_Pedangku menancap, menembus tubuh seorang teman._  
 _Sementara teman itu hanya tersenyum._  
 _Senyumnya hangat._  


_Tanpa tahu apa yang kupikirkan._  
 _Tanpa mau mengerti apa yang kurasakan._  


  


Malam ketiga puluh dua. Khusus untuk malam ini, Munakata Reishi tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

  


________________________________________

  


Bar HOMRA pagi hari. Misaki mendorong pintu bar dan melangkah masuk ke dalam, disapa pemandangan Izumo yang tengah memelitur ulang rak minuman—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sampai-sampai seisi HOMRA sudah kebal dengan bau pelitur kayu—dan Anna yang tengah menyantap _pancake_ bersirup stroberi sebagai menu sarapan.

"Pagi, Kusanagi- _san_."

"Aa, Yata- _chan_ , selamat pagi," balas Izumo tersenyum lebar. Mungkin _mood_ seniornya itu sedang bagus hari ini, pikir Misaki. Berharap saja Kamamoto atau si peranakan bule sialan itu tidak mengganggu _mood_ -nya sendiri agar tidak ada lagi kilah tidak sengaja ketika ia menghajar jatuh oknum tersangka perusak _mood_ -nya yang selalu saja berakhir memakan korban entah kaki kursi, sudut meja, sampai kusen pintu.

Bicara tentang _mood_ , Misaki tahu _mood_ -nya sedang 'agak' jelek hari itu. Refleks ia menarik kursi bar lalu duduk sembari menghela napas dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Di hadapannya, Izumo—yang semula masih asyik bercumbu dengan pelitur—mengangkat kepala dan sebelah alisnya.

"Yata- _chan_? Ada apa?"

"Eh…? Ada apa… apanya?"

Seniornya itu mendengus, setengah geli dan setengahnya lagi mungkin kesal akibat perilaku Misaki yang tidak pernah berubah; telmi, bebal, dan polos. Lagipula siapa sih anggota HOMRA yang tidak kenal perangai unik Misaki? Kaitkanlah tiga kata pada kalimat barusan apabila yang bersangkutan disinggung tentang masalah pribadi… namun kaitkanlah tiga kata lainnya—temperamen, berisik, namun loyal—apabila urusannya menyangkut harga diri dan HOMRA. Sayangnya, harga diri Misaki terlalu mendominasi hingga tidaklah heran jika sifatnya yang telmi, bebal, dan polos itu tidak diketahui banyak orang….

Sebetulnya ada tambahannya. Tiga kata itu juga sebetulnya menyangkut seseorang… atau lebih tepatnya _perasaan_ terhadap seseorang. Namun tidak ada anggota HOMRA yang berani menyinggungnya di depan Misaki—tidak, tentu saja… jangan harap bagian tubuh tidak ada yang gosong terbakar apabila berani melontar satu nama perasaan itu di depan muka Misaki.

Kembali pada Misaki, ia awalnya menatap kosong secangkir teh panas aroma melati yang dihidangkan Izumo, sementara Izumo bersikeras bahwa aroma teh hangat akan membantunya menenangkan pikiran—sebetulnya Izumo mengatakan bahwa susu panas lebih terasa efeknya, namun karena Misaki sangat membenci cairan koloid bernama susu dalam bentuk apapun… yah, apa boleh buat.

Setelah meneguk tehnya, Misaki mendengar Izumo bertanya lagi, "Jadi… ada apa? Atau perlu aku suruh Anna membaca isi pikiranmu dan menceritakannya untukku?"

"… mimpi buruk."

Suara manis Anna membuat kedua lelaki itu menoleh ke arah sofa. Dengan gerakan anggun gadis itu menyuapkan potongan terakhir _pancake_ ke dalam mulut sembari menatap Misaki. Sorot manik merah itu tidak bisa diartikan oleh Misaki. Dan jawaban Anna atas pertanyaan Izumo itu membuat Misaki sadar bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menyembunyikan rahasia di sana. Tidak selama seorang cenayang kelas wahid seperti Kushina Anna berada di antara mereka.

"Ahhahaa… memangnya Yata- _chan_ mimpi apa?"

Misaki menghela napas pendek, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Izumo. "Bukan mimpi buruk, _sih_ … lebih tepatnya mimpi aneh. Kau tidak akan percaya, Kusanagi- _san_."

"Namanya mimpi, mana ada yang tidak aneh?" timpal Izumo. Kali ini tangannya bergerak mengelap piring kecil.

"Mungkin juga. Yah, jadi… semalam aku mimpi…."

"… ya?"

"… tapi jangan tertawa, Kusanagi- _san_."

"Lah… kau _'kan_ belum _ngomong_ apa-apa…."

"… jadi, aku mimpi dikejar segerombolan kuda putih bersayap…."

"… oooh~ maksudmu kuda _strain_ yang sekarang dirawat Scepter 4? Kau dikejar segerombolan kuda itu, lalu…?"

"… Kamamoto menunggangi kuda paling depan…."

"… eh?"

"… dia memakai jubah bangsawan Eropa jaman dahulu…."

Untungnya Misaki berbicara merepet tanpa memerhatikan wajah seniornya. Di sisi lain, Izumo tidak paham harus bereaksi seperti apa. Antara ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya atau tertawa sekerasnya.

"… jadi Kamamoto… pffftt… memakai baju _a la_ bangsawan abad delapan belas… lalu…?"

"… di mimpiku aku berniat mengusirnya. Tapi karena ia dan rombongan kuda gila itu terus mengejarku, jadi aku membakarnya…."

"Heee… lalu…?"

"… gerombolan itu hangus jadi abu oleh apiku. Namun setelah semuanya hilang, ada seseorang memanggil namaku—nama depanku, lebih tepatnya…."

"… ararara…."

"… lalu aku bangun, dan kasurku sudah hangus."

Kemudian diam. Sunyi. Misaki dengan canggung menatap bergantian pada Izumo dan Anna. Anna masih menampilkan raut wajah datarnya sementara Izumo… kali ini Misaki tidak bisa mengartikan segala macam rupa yang tergambar di wajah Izumo. Antara geli, menahan tawa, atau sudah tidak bisa tertawa sekalian.

"Yata- _chan_ , mimpimu itu…."

"… ya?"

"Sangatlah _random_."

 **Gubrak!** Padahal Misaki sudah berharap komentar menyejukkan dari mulut seniornya ini. Ternyata….

"Kamar apartemenmu bagaimana? Hanya kasurmu saja atau merambat mengenai barang lain?"

Misaki menggeleng, mengingat-ingat kondisi saat ia terbangun dan menemukan hitam jelaga di sekelilingnya. "Tidak. Aku yakin hanya kasurku saja yang jadi korban. Dan mungkin sisi dinding karena aku merapatkan kasurku pada dinding kamar."

"Hmm hmmm… dulu Mikoto juga lumayan sering menyebabkan sofa dan kasur di lantai dua hangus sana-sini karena mimpi buruknya."

"Eh…? Mikoto- _san_ juga…?"

"Itu tidak penting," kilah Izumo sembari menata ulang piring-piring yang telah mengkilap sempurna. "Lalu… yang memanggilmu di akhir mimpi, siapa?"

Misaki mendesis pelan. Yang membuatnya terbangun bukanlah karena ia tahu ia tengah membakar perabot apartemennya dalam tidur, melainkan suara yang memanggil namanya. Sebuah suara yang kerap kali memanggilnya dengan nama depan yang begitu ia benci, yang seringnya mendendangkan namanya itu dengan nada unik yang khas dan diperpanjang di setiap suku katanya, yang pada mimpinya semalam hanyalah berupa bisikan rendah meski ia tahu persis si pemilik suara adalah orang yang sama.

Melihat reaksi Misaki, Izumo terkekeh. "Pertanyaanku di pesta semalam benar-benar membuat otakmu jernih ya, Yata- _chan_?"

Setengah digoda seperti itu, semburat kemerahan mendadak mewarnai tulang pipi Misaki yang sama sekali tidak menonjol. "Bu—bukan…! Bukan begitu, Kusanagi- _san_ …! Aku hanya—"

"—hanya apa? Ara~ Yata- _chan_ malu, ya?"

> _"Kekuatan sebagai raja memang akan menarikmu dalam kesendirian. Namun Mikoto sadar ia tidak pernah sendirian. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?_
> 
> _"Ketika kau merasa sendiri, apakah karena keberadaanmu sebagai seorang 'raja' yang harus memikul segalanyasendirian, atau karena kau sedang kehilangan orang yang seharusnya bisa berdiri di sisimu?"_

Kalimat Izumo semalam seperti kaset rusak yang berputar-putar ulang di kepalanya. Menyentilnya tepat pada sasaran. Kelemahannya. Bagian dari masa lalu yang selalu ingin ia tutup rapat-rapat. Benci dan amarah yang selalu ia kesampingkan dengan sebentuk 'ikatan' yang ingin ia jaga bersama teman-teman satu klannya. Pertanyaan Izumo membuatnya membuka mata… atas alasan apa ia ingin menjaga 'ikatan'nya dengan HOMRA? Apakah karena loyalitas semata… atau karena tidak ingin mengulang roda masa lalu?

Betapa kata benci dan amarah itu ibarat sebuah pintu menuju masa lalunya. Dan di balik pintu itu? Misaki akan menemukan 'ikatan' lain yang tidak kalah istimewanya dengan apa yang ia punya di masa sekarang.

Yang jadi pertanyaan, sudah seperti apa bentuk 'ikatan' di balik pintu benci dan amarah itu sekarang? Seingat Misaki, ia meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tidak berbentuk. Rasa tersakiti dan terkhianati. Dibohongi dan dipecundangi. Diangkat tinggi-tinggi untuk dijatuhkan sedalam-dalamnya. Oleh karena itu Misaki menyegelnya. Misaki tidak ingin mengingatnya. Misaki ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam 'ikatan' yang baru.

Intinya, Misaki semula tidak tahu bahwa ia tengah melarikan diri.

Ironisnya, ke manapun Misaki pergi, seseorang yang menelan kunci pintu benci dan amarahnya itu sering sekali memunculkan batang hidung di hadapannya. Tak ayal emosinya yang akan langsung menggelegak, yang akan diikuti oleh pertarungan sengit tak kenal waktu dan tempat. Aura merahnya yang biasanya akan beradu dengan aura biru. Lalu tawa sadis yang mendendangkan namanya itu sekali lagi… ya, si pemilik suara di ujung mimpinya semalam itu….

Tidak ada tempat baginya untuk melarikan diri. Dari perasaan bencinya. Dari amarahnya.

Dan dari seorang Fushimi Saruhiko. Tidak peduli statusnya sebagai Raja Merah kini….

"Aku mengontak Saru. Aku memintanya bertemu malam ini di kedai _okonomiyaki_ tempatku bekerja sambilan."

Bunyi denting kaca beradu kayu. Izumo meletakkan gelas _wine_ —yang kena jatah bergilir pembersihan pagi hari—ke atas konter, mata di balik lensa ungunya menatap Misaki, terkejut. "Sungguh? Kau yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa? Perlu kuminta Kamamoto untuk berjaga dan—"

"—tidak usah khawatir, Kusanagi- _san_ ," potong Misaki, seraya menenggak sisa tehnya yang sudah mendingin. "Saru tidak bisa membunuhku."

"… kau serius akan hal ini?"

Menjawab reaksi Izumo, penuh kesangsian, Misaki akhirnya tertawa. Pahit.

"Yang bisa membunuh raja hanyalah raja lainnya, Kusanagi- _san_."

  


________________________________________

  


"Kapten, Fushimi- _kun_ minta cuti satu hari."

"Oya? Apa karena insiden semalam?"

"Kurang tahu. Tapi saya sudah meminta Akiyama- _kun_ dan Kamo- _kun_ untuk melakukan pengecekan berkala mengenai kondisinya satu jam sekali."

"Fushimi- _kun_ pasti tidak akan senang akan hal itu. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Letnan. Toh nanti malam juga Fushimi- _kun_ berencana untuk meninggalkan asrama dan bertemu seorang teman di sebuah kedai _okonomiyaki_ , tidak jauh dari sini."

"… dari mana Anda tahu?"

"… Awashima- _kun_ , kuharap kau tidak lupa bahwa setiap _e-mail_ yang dikirim dan diterima melalui perangkat PDA dinas dari Scepter 4 akan selalu masuk ke dalam arsip pribadiku."

"… Anda betul-betul mengerikan, Kapten."

"Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya, Letnan. Ada lagi yang ingin kau laporkan?"

"… sebetulnya tidak…."

"Tapi…? Ah~ ada yang mengganggu di wajahku, Awashima- _kun_? Kuperhatikan kau daritadi menatap cemas wajahku, ada apa?"

"… justru saya yang harusnya bertanya ada apa dengan Anda, Kapten. Kantung mata di wajah Anda semakin kentara dari hari ke hari."

"Hmph. Kau baik sekali, Awashima- _kun_ , memperhatikan detail kondisiku seperti ini."

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugas seorang bawahan terhadap atasan. Apakah tidak boleh?"

"Tidak ada yang melarang."

"Saya hanya khawatir… apakah seperti ini cara Anda berduka untuk mendiang Raja Merah?"

"… maaf, Awashima- _kun_ … aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan. Bisa diulang?"

"…."

"Awashima- _kun_."

"Tidak. Maaf. Tadi saya hanya bertanya… apakah Anda memiliki alergi terhadap pasta kacang merah?"

"... Awashima- _kun_..."

"Saya hanya khawatir, jika ternyata benar Anda memiliki alergi pasta kacang merah yang biasa saya buatkan untuk Anda, menyebabkan Anda menjadi tidak bisa tidur setiap malam. Kalau Anda tidak berkenan dengan pasta kacang merah, mulai siang ini saya akan membawakan _mochi_ pasta kacang hijau sebagai gantinya."

"… Awashima- _kun_ … ketertarikanmu terhadap pasta kacang… sungguh mengerikan."

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda, Kapten. Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali untuk membawakan Anda _mochi_ pasta kacang hijau. Permisi."

_**Blam!** _

  


________________________________________

  


Anna terduduk di sisi jendela. Tangannya memainkan kelereng merah menyala di jarinya, sesekali mengangkatnya ke depan matanya dan mengintipnya ke berbagai arah dengan acak. _Melihat yang tidak bisa dilihat_ , itulah komentar Izumo saat Anna baru saja bergabung dengan HOMRA.

Izumo tidak tahu saja, komentarnya kala itu memang benar adanya. Dunia yang dilihat Anna tidak hanya hitam-putih, namun juga perak melayang yang menembus dan ditembus.

Perak yang menurut Anna indah. Namun tidak seindah warna merah.

Makanya sekarang Anna bimbang. Mikoto di dekatnya tidak lagi memancarkan warna merah kesukaannya. Mikoto kali ini berwarna perak, meski gurat merah itu masih ada, timbul-tenggelam di antara perak. Peraknya Mikoto juga indah… sama seperti merahnya Mikoto.

"Anna, kau lihat sesuatu?"

Izumo bertanya dari balik konter setelah melayani dua orang perempuan muda yang baru saja meninggalkan bar. Wajah lelaki itu tampak kusut di wajah Anna. Tidak heran, pikir Anna. Nyatanya bukan hanya Izumo yang khawatir akan 'pertemuan' yang akan dilangsungkan sang Raja Merah dengan si mantan anggota HOMRA itu—bahkan Eric yang paling cuek dan hobi mengejek Misaki dalam Bahasa Inggris pun ikut-ikutan tersedak sepiring nasi goreng sosis ketika Izumo membeberkan rencana Misaki pada seluruh anggota HOMRA. Namun tetap, yang paling bereaksi keras _sih_ Kamamoto.

Anna lalu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Izumo. Dari kursi di depan konter, terdengar dengus gemas Kamamoto, meski lelaki gendut itu tidak melontarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Susah juga kalau begini. Kamamoto, kuminta kau berjaga di sekitar lokasi tempat kerja Yata- _chan_ malam ini. Eh, kalau Kamamoto _sih_ … pura-pura jadi pelanggan juga kupikir tidak masalah."

"Ada uang dinas dari HOMRA tidak, Kusanagi- _san_ —"

Belum selesai Kamamoto membubuhkan tanda tanya di kalimatnya, Izumo sudah membenturkan kepala Kamamoto ke atas konter.

Diam-diam, Anna melirik ke samping… ya, pada sofa yang dilihat Izumo dan anggota HOMRA lainnya adalah sofa kosong namun di mata Anna terdapat seorang Suoh Mikoto dan seorang Totsuka Tatara yang juga sedang duduk di sana, menguping serta menyaksikan setiap detail perkara yang terjadi… dari Izumo yang memasakkan _pancake_ untuk sarapan Anna, kedatangan Misaki dan curhatnya tentang mimpi bodoh—konyol menurut Mikoto—sampai insiden banting-kepala-Kamamoto barusan. Totsuka sendiri hanya tertawa-tawa geli dan Mikoto tampak tidak tertarik.

_"Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak melihat keributan seperti ini, King."_

_"Hmph. Makanya, jangan gampang mati."_

_"Ahahaha… lihat siapa yang bicara, King."_

Anna mengulas sebuah tersenyum kecil. Berada di sisi Mikoto membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang sempat hilang. Ah, seandainya seisi HOMRA juga bisa merasakannya. Seandainya seisi HOMRA juga bisa melihat mereka berdua lagi….

_"Aku pergi sebentar."_

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut ketika Mikoto tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kentara sekali Anna ingin bertanya ke mana lelaki itu akan pergi, namun tidak bisa. Sebagai gantinya, Totsuka tersenyum maklum dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama pada Mikoto.

_"Pergi ke mana, King? Perlu aku temani?"_

_"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya pergi mengunjungi seorang teman."_

Ketika bayangan perak Mikoto menghilang menembus pintu bar, Anna tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari arah pintu. Tatapannya sendu. Tidak lagi mendengar ribut-ribut di sekelilingnya, Anna terus memandangi pintu bar. Terdiam dan terpaku untuk sekian detik lamanya.

Anna tidak sadar. Izumo ternyata sudah menancapkan mata lekat-lekat padanya.

  


________________________________________

  


_With its heart staying stubborn, how far can the stone go?_  
 _The future where I can't even read one character_  
 _Crumbles brittly like sand_  


  


_"Misaki, kamu masih suka memutar lagu ini?"_

_"Memangnya ada apa, Saru? Lagu ini bagus, lirik dan musiknya manis. Aku suka."_

_"Hee… jadi Misaki suka yang manis-manis, ya?"_

_"He—hei…! Bukan itu maksudku—"_

_"—aku cuma becanda. Jangan langsung sewot dan main tarik kerah bajuku, Misaki."_

_"Oh… oke, maaf…."_

  


_The hands you grasped entrusting your energy_  
 _There are the signals that you also surely change as you go_  


  


_"Suaramu sumbang, Misaki. Harusnya seperti ini."_

_"Aaaargh…! Jangan samakan suaraku dengan suaramu yang memang bagus, Saru…!"_

_"Bukan suaraku yang bagus. Kamu saja yang tidak peka nada."_

_"Kamu_ ngejek _…?!"_

_"Bukan. Cuma bicara kenyataan."_

_"Cih…!"_

_"Jadi, kamu masih mau belajar menyanyikannya, atau tidak?"_

_"Uukhh… tidak usah saja_ deh _. Aku memang tidak bisa. Kamu saja yang nyanyikan untukku. Lumayan kamu bisa jadi_ MP3 player _berjalan kalau sewaktu-waktu punyaku habis baterai."_

_"… tch. Seenaknya."_

  


_Wanting to meet, we flew high though we keep falling_  
 _Aiming for the sky once again I toss all my thoughts_  
 _If you cry, share it_  
 _Until you laugh_  


  


________________________________________

  


"KAMAMOTO…! _Ngapain_ kau di sini—"

"Heee… jadi begitu reaksimu terhadap tamu, Yata- _san_?"

"Khh… baiklah, mau pesan apa?"

"Hmmm… dua porsi _okonomiyaki_ dengan _topping_ cumi, dua porsi lagi dengan _topping_ gurita, dan tiga porsi _takoyaki_ dengan tambahan keju. Aah, jangan lupa aku pesan yang ukuran ekstra jumbo."

"… oi, Gendut… kau habis _malak_ preman di mana sampai bisa pesan borongan begini? Atau jangan bilang habis _nyolong_ isi brangkasnya Kusanagi- _san_ …?"

"Jangan bercanda, Yata- _san_. _Ngapain_ aku melakukan hal itu? Aku juga punya uang sendiri hasil kerja sambilanku. Memangnya kau saja yang boleh punya kerja sambilan?"

"Iya, iya…. Baiklah, silakan tunggu sebentar, pesananmu akan segera—"

"… hmm? Yata- _san_? Ada apa? _Kok_ tampangmu tiba-tiba…."

"… si brengsek itu, sudah kutunggu tiga jam dan ternyata…."

"Yata- _san_ …? Oi… YATA- _SAN_ —"

_**BRAAKK!** _

  


________________________________________

  


Saruhiko mengeluarkan PDA dari saku jas Scepter 4-nya. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam, dan ia masih tidak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gang sempit tepat di seberang kedai _okonomiyaki_ tempat Misaki bekerja. Tempat yang dijanjikan Misaki agar keduanya bertemu muka. Ada yang ingin Misaki sampaikan padanya. 

Lalu mengapa ia memilih diam dan mengamati dari seberang jalan? Benar-benar seperti penguntit. _Stalker_.

Oh, tapi memang demikian adanya. Saruhiko memang penguntit nomor satu, terutama dalam hal menguntit seorang Yata Misaki. Bahkan sudah hampir tiga jam dan Misaki belum menyadari keberadaannya di gang tersebut. Entah karena keahliannya mencari sudut paling gelap untuk bersembunyi atau Misaki yang kelewat bodoh dan mungkin sebenarnya menderita rabun jauh sampai tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Saruhiko di sana.

Yang jelas, Saruhiko sama sekali tidak berniat menyambangi kedai itu. Tidak mau. Tidak peduli apapun alasannya. Bahkan ketika seorang lelaki yang diyakininya sebagai salah satu anggota HOMRA—dan satu-satunya anggota bertubuh gemuk—itu memasuki kedai dan lanjut dilayani oleh Misaki, Saruhiko tetap tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Sampai pada akhirnya, hal yang dinantinya datang juga. Misaki melihat ke arahnya. Misaki bertatapan dengan matanya dan seringai culasnya. Misaki yang kemudian memberikan tatapan tajam dan langsung setengah berlari keluar dari kedai—tanpa memedulikan lagi pesanan Kamamoto sebelumnya—menghampirinya. Misaki yang menunjukkan wajah murkanya.

Juga Misaki di matanya yang memperlihatkan raut tersakiti. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"SARU…! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku MENUNGGUMU DI KEDAI dan BUKAN DI GANG SEBERANG KEDAI…! Dasar kau monyet kelewat imbisil—"

"—tapi kau mengejarku sampai ke sini juga 'kan, Mi—sa—kiiii~~~," potong Saruhiko, memainkan nada bicaranya saat ia menyebut nama Misaki, ya, suatu hal yang sudah menjadi ritual baginya. Dan sebuah kesenangan lain bagi Saruhiko ketika ia melihat semburat merah di wajah Misaki, dalam berbagai artian.

"Karena ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu makanya aku mengejarmu, Monyet Bodoh…!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau mendengar perkataanmu."

Garis-garis kemurkaan semakin tercetak jelas di wajah Misaki. Sementara Saruhiko semakin tersenyum lebar. Seolah penuh kemenangan.

"… apa kau bilang? Bahkan kau belum tahu apa yang akan kukatakan."

"Tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku tidak mau, makanya aku tidak masuk ke kedaimu."

"… lalu kenapa kau malah berdiri di sini, seolah menungguku menyadari keberadaanmu di sini, dan…."

_**'Karena aku ingin kau melihatku, Misaki. Aku ada. Di sini. Tepat di depan kedua matamu.'** _

"… kenapa kau terus-terusan melakukan hal ini padaku, Saru?"

Sebuah pertanyaan lirih dari Misaki. Wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan garang dan murka. Wajah Misaki yang kali ini pilu, menatapnya. Kepala Saruhiko berdenyut. Namun denyut menusuk itu jauh lebih sakit di dalam dadanya. Meski untuk kesekian kalinya egonya akan mengalahkan segala bentuk logika maupun bisikan hati kecilnya. Egonya yang kemudian menyuruhnya menampilkan seringai licik dan kilat psikopatik yang seakan telah menjadi fungsi tunggal apabila ia berhadapan dengan sebuah persamaan bernama Yata Misaki.

Satu kekeh tawa lepas dari mulutnya. "Hanya penasaran melihat apa yang sedang Raja Merah baru lakukan. Ternyata Raja Merah yang sekarang lebih punya pekerjaan ketimbang Raja Merah yang dulu, yang bisanya hanya tidur di bar milik bawahannya dan—"

_**—BRUAAKK!** _

Tanpa aba-aba, Misaki menerjang Saruhiko, menyudutkannya di sudut tiang listrik dan tanpa sengaja menabrak sebuah tong sampah. Kerah seragam Saruhiko yang kemudian dicengkeram Misaki erat. Tangan pemuda itu gemetar, sementara jarak di antara keduanya yang tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi. Saruhiko semakin tersenyum lebar.

"BERHENTI MENJELEK-JELEKAN MIKOTO- _SAN_ , SARUHIKO…! AKU DI SINI BUKAN UNTUK MENDENGAR KAU MENGEJEKKU ATAU MIKOTO- _SAN_ ATAU HOMRA ATAU—"

Saruhiko tahu apa yang membuat kata-kata pemuda itu terputus. Efek menarik kerah seragamnya, Misaki akan melihat apa yang ada di bawah seragamnya. Luka bakar di kulitnya yang semakin menjalar, melebar tak berbentuk, kini memanjang hingga pundak dan tulang selangka. Kengerian semakin timbul di wajah Misaki ketika Misaki menyadari adanya simbol HOMRA, tertimbun luka itu, nyaris tertutup sempurna. Kerah seragam Saruhiko yang kemudian dilepas Misaki, dan pemuda itu masih tidak berhenti memandang nanar ke arah luka di kulitnya.

Pemuda itu melepaskannya. Saruhiko tahu sekujur tubuh pemuda itu masih gemetaran. Inilah yang diinginkan Saruhiko, untuk menghantui Misaki dengan imaji akan dirinya. Lukanya. Perihnya.

Sebagaimana imaji tentang api yang menjilati Misaki yang selalu menghantui pikirannya setiap malam.

"Lambang itu masih ada di tubuhku, Misaki~."

_**'Ya, lambang itu masih ada. Lambang yang kupikir akan hilang selamanya, tidak peduli dengan adanya raja baru sekalipun.'** _

"Dan kenapa kau, sebagai Raja Merah baru, juga membakar tanda ini di tubuhku lagi, Misaki~?"

_**'Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi raja, Misaki. Terlebih lagi, sebagai rajaku….'** _

"Kau berharap meneruskan apa yang telah Raja Merah sebelumnya lakukan, bukan begitu, Misaki~? Kau masih ingin bermain sebagai pahlawan dengan meneruskan mimpi rajamu sebelumnya?"

**_'Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pengganti Mikoto-_ san _, Misaki. Seharusnya bukan kau. Aku tidak ingin kau yang menggantikannya.'_**

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku, Misaki~? Hmm~? Aku sudah mengkhianati klanmu, harga dirimu, ikatanmu, dan kebangganmu… sekarang aku juga ternyata masih terhitung sebagai anak buah dan anggota klanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hei, Mi—sa—ki~~~?"

_**'Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi raja, Misaki. Kau akan melupakanku. Kau akan terus melangkah maju. Dan kau… tidak akan ada di sisiku lagi.'** _

_**'Aku bukan raja, Misaki. Aku tidak akan lagi bisa menjajarimu.'** _

Kepala Saruhiko semakin berdenyut tidak karuan. Penyangkalannya antara apa yang diucap di ujung lidahnya dan apa yang ada di benak terdalamnya. Segala rasa sakit yang berkecamuk di tubuhnya membuat Saruhiko lengah dan menyambut telak satu bogem hangat dari Misaki, tepat di pipinya.

Saruhiko nyaris jatuh tersungkur, bersyukur atas kemampuan refleksnya yang sempurna. Ia menatap nyalang Misaki.

"Misaki… kau…."

"KAU APANYA, EH?! NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI ATAU KUHAJAR KAU…! Kau—selalu berbicara sesukamu, seenakmu…. Kau bilang berkhianat, kau bilang segala hal lainnya, tapi kau tidak pernah—SEKALIPUN—menjelaskan alasanmu padaku! Lalu kau tanya kau mau kuapakan…?! JANGAN BERCANDA! Bahkan kau TIDAK MEMBERIKU KESEMPATAN untuk menyampaikan apa yang INGIN kusampaikan padamu…!"

Teriakan frustasi Misaki merepet dalam satu tarikan napas panjang. Saruhiko hanya terdiam melihatnya. Ketika pemuda itu mendongak menatap kedua matanya lagi, Saruhiko bersumpah menemukan genangan air yang nyaris tumpah membanjir dari kedua manik hazel milik Misaki.

Denyut di dada Saruhiko semakin menjerit. Sakit.

"Kenapa kau terus melakukan ini padaku, Saru?"

_**'Karena aku harus melakukan ini padamu, Misaki.'** _

"Kenapa kau terus membuatku marah terhadapmu, bahkan memaksaku untuk membencimu?"

_**'Karena aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku.'** _

"Kenapa kau terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan luka itu?"

_**'Karena alasan yang sama untuk membuatmu merasa benci padaku. Aku terlalu takut jika kau melupakanku.'** _

"Kenapa… harus aku, Saru…?"

_**'… karena hidupku, duniaku… adalah dirimu, Misaki….'** _

"Jawab aku, Saru…!"

Saruhiko tersentak. Aura merah Misaki tiba-tiba saja meledak dan menari-nari liar. Udara di sekelilingnya terasa begitu panas membakar. Menekan. Menghempas keras tong sampah dan karung-karung sampah lainnya di sekitar mereka. Misaki terlihat seperti orang yang bebeda. Aura merahnya yang tidak seperti sebelumnya. Aura merah yang mirip dengan yang dimiliki Mikoto. Menyentuh seujung jari pun bisa membuatmu teramputasi jari dalam sekejap.

Inilah kekuatan seorang 'Raja'. Misaki- _nya_ kini menggenggam kekuatan itu. Saruhiko menggigil. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan Misaki yang sekarang.

"Yata- _chan_ , cukup."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari ujung gang, diiringi derap langkah menggema di antara tembok gang sempit tersebut. Saruhiko sudah kenal dengan si pemilik suara.

Kusanagi Izumo lalu muncul dari balik kegelapan, diikuti Kamamoto Rikio. Cukup satu sorot mata dari balik lensa gelap Izumo untuk membuat Misaki menurunkan tirai aura merahnya. Lalu tatapan tajam Izumo beralih pada Saruhiko. Ia mendecak dan menggeram pelan. Selalu saja ada pengganggu dalam setiap pertemuannya dengan Misaki.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kedai, Yata- _chan_. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu."

"… baik, Kusanagi- _san_ …."

"Oi—kita belum selesai di sini—"

Saruhiko tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lengannya dicengkeram lalu dipiting kuat oleh Izumo, disertai tatapan mengancam dari Kamamoto. Dua lawan satu, dan yang satunya adalah petinggi HOMRA, bisa apa dirinya? Saruhiko belum sebodoh itu untuk mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri di gang sempit dan dikeroyok oleh dua orang anggota terkuat HOMRA kini.

Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan gang, Misaki berbalik. Saruhiko tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup kupluk dan gelapnya jalanan. Namun Saruhiko menangkap jelas kata-kata terakhir Misaki. Kata-kata yang menusuk jauh hingga benaknya.

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Aku muak. Cukup sampai di sini.

"Biarkan aku melupakanmu, Fushimi Saruhiko."

Saruhiko tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Ia juga tidak lagi peduli dengan Izumo yang setengah membanting tubuhnya ke tembok dan Kamamoto yang mendengus ketika melewatinya. Yang Saruhiko ingat hanyalah tawa paraunya, seorang diri terpojok di sebuah gang gelap, tubuhnya merosot di dinding, sebelah tangannya menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya.

Ia masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Kepalanya sudah sakit bukan main. Begitu pula sesuatu di dalam dadanya. Perih menusuknya hampir membutakan matanya dan menulikan telinganya.

Saruhiko jatuh terpuruk. Di kedalaman lubang kubur yang ia gali sendiri.

  


________________________________________

  


_Inside a deceived place, I find out that there are also precious thoughts_  
 _If I could laugh over these complaints_  
 _I feel like I could even grasp tomorrow_  


  


_"Aku sudah bosan dengan lagu itu, Misaki."_

_"Hmm… jadi sekarang kamu suka lagu yang mana?"_

_"… tidak ada yang spesial,_ sih _…."_

_"Saru, kamu membosankan."_

  


_With its heart staying stubborn, the stone is smiling_  
  


  


_"Tapi sekarang aku sedang sering mendengarkan ini."_

_"Mana? Mana? … err, Saru… ini_ 'kan _lagu rekomendasi dariku tiga bulan lalu yang kamu bilang tidak enak itu. Kenapa malah sekarang kamu yang suka?"_

_"Tidak tahu. Rasanya ingin dengar saja. Dan lebih baik dengar penyanyi aslinya ketimbang aku mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu ini dengan suara sumbangmu, Misaki."_

_"Uuuuh… berhenti mengejekku bisa tidak,_ sih _?"_

  


_Though it's such a small heart_  
 _Wanting to meet, falling down, they can touch each other,_  
 _these two stone cold_  



	4. Consolation

##### 

_“Karena Misaki tidak ingin kehilangan Saruhiko,_ ‘kan _?”_

 

 

Reishi memijat pelipisnya dan setengah membantingkan tubuh di atas ranjang mewahnya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat informasi apa yang seharian diterimanya di kantor Scepter 4, tidak ketika dapur kantin Scepter 4 yang nyaris diledakkan—Reishi percaya dengan faktor kesengajaan tinggi—oleh tersangka Hidaka Akira dan Benzai Yuujirou dengan dalih menyelamatkan organ pencernaan masing-masing dari ancaman filet salmon bakar bumbu kacang kedelai sebagai menu baru sang letnan (yang konon katanya sedang melakukan eksperimen menu-menu masakan terbaru demi menggenapi kebutuhan gizi sang ketua hingga seluruh personel Scepter 4), lalu seekor merpati _strain_ yang kedapatan menyelinap masuk entah dari mana asalnya lalu memekik nyaring dengan gelombang suara ultrasonik dan memecahkan hampir seluruh kaca jendela ruang perpustakaan… dan merpati tersebut alih-alih ditangkap, malah berakhir tragis di tangan seorang Fushimi Saruhiko yang sedang meliar semenjak beberapa hari ke belakang—atau begitulah menurut anggota pasukan khusus Scepter 4 lainnya.

Jangan suruh Reishi untuk menceritakan apa yang Saruhiko lakukan terhadap burung langka nan malang itu, atau segala jenis pengaduan yang bersumber dari anggota pasukan khususnya mengenai kebrutalan Saruhiko belakangan ini. Pokoknya jangan. Ia sedang tidak ingin tertular ketidakwarasan para bawahannya itu.

Reishi tengadah, menatap eternit kamarnya. Biasanya di saat-saat begini, saat-saat hidupnya diperumit oleh kelakuan minus para bawahan, selalu ada telinga yang akan mendengarkan segala racauannya, diselingi hela napas kecil, mencemooh ataupun memahami. Akan ada wangi _wine_ , asap tembakau, atau paling tidak aroma seduhan kopi hilir-mudik di indera penciumannya. Dan akan ada sepasang mata _amber_ yang menatapnya dalam, menembus hingga sudut pikirannya, membiusnya untuk melupakan satu harinya yang lelah dan menenggelamkannya dalam berbagai macam rasa yang kemudian tumpah-ruah.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Setengah meringkuk. Seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan untuk tidur sendirian. Ia merasa ranjangnya begitu besar, dan ia terlalu kecil untuk berbaring di sana.

Reishi merindukan wangi tubuh itu. Suara berat dan serak itu. Sentuhan itu. Sepasang mata itu. Desah napas itu yang berpindah menyusuri daun telinga, leher, hingga pundaknya. Juga lengan kekar itu yang kerap membalut tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat.

_'Suoh….'_

Aura dingin kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya. Seakan ada angin yang menyusup dari sela-sela jendela, namun Reishi yakin jendelanya tertutup rapat dan ia tidak sedang memasang penghangat maupun pendingin ruangan. Dingin itu lalu berganti menjadi hangat… ya, sebuah kehangatan yang juga dirindunya. Reishi terduduk, tegak. Pandangan awas, mengedar ke sekeliling. Sebetulnya ia tidak percaya dengan hal berbau mistis, hanya saja….

… hanya saja hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya terlalu nyata untuk membuatnya mangkir dari hal-hal mistis tersebut.

Detik berikutnya, Reishi tercekat. Hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Bagaimana tidak?

Wangi itu kembali tercium semilir di hidungnya. Sentuhan itu kembali terasa di kulitnya. Sepasang lengan itu kembali melingkar di pinggangnya. Reishi merasakannya. Dadanya semakin sesak. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Lalu suara berat dan serak itu mengalun pelan di daun telinganya. Beserta derak tarikan dan embusan napas. Sekali lagi, Reishi mampu merasakannya.

  


\---

  


Di sisi lain, Mikoto tersenyum sembari menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang nyaris hilang dari ingatan. Tidak perlu ia melihat seperti apa raut wajah Reishi. Ia sudah tahu. Dan ia yakin Reishi pun sudah sama tahunya.

Sudah cukup Mikoto mengamati selama beberapa malam ke belakang. Sudah cukup Mikoto menahan hasratnya untuk tidak berusaha mengulurkan lengan tak kasatmatanya dan meraih tubuh itu. Sudah cukup Mikoto hanya terdiam memperhatikan malam-malam Reishi yang selalu ditemani gelisah, erangan, dan penggalan-penggalan namanya yang kerap dibisikkan lelaki itu.

Yang kali ini, Mikoto tidak sanggup menahan. Ia ingin merengkuh erat Reishi dan tidak membiarkannya pergi ke manapun… sebagaimana Reishi yang juga tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

_"Aku juga merindukanmu, Bodoh."_

  


\---

  


Malam ketiga puluh sembilan, diselimuti sebuah dekapan tak kasatmata, Munakata Reishi akhirnya menemukan tidur lelapnya.

  


________________________________________

  


Anna melayang-layang di antara awan-awan lembut berwarna perak. Ia mengedar pandang ke sekeliling, menemukan Mikoto dan Totsuka berdiri di sampingnya, masing-masing mengeluarkan senyuman mereka yang khas.

"Selamat datang di Dunia Antara—atau begitulah aku menyebutnya, Anna," ujar Totsuka mengawali mimpi Anna. Iya, Anna tahu dirinya sedang berada di alam mimpinya sendiri, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya sehingga ia tertarik ke dalam dimensi itu. Ia memiringkan kepala. Wajar jika Totsuka menamai dunia tersebut sebagai Dunia Antara… antara alam mimpi dan kenyataan, atau boleh jadi antara alam kehidupan dan alam kematian. Benar-benar sebuah alam di antara dua entitas yang bertolak belakang.

Anna hanya ingin tahu kenapa ia dipanggil ke sini. Karena ia yakin ia belum mati. Setidaknya, saat itu.

"Lucu juga kalau ternyata Anna punya kemampuan untuk bermain-main ke sini—"

"—bukan aku… aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana…."

"Eh? Jadi yang memanggil Anna ke sini…."

"Aku orangnya."

Manik merah Anna kemudian bertemu dengan manik biru Isana Yashiro… ah bukan. Yang memiliki warna itu adalah Adolf K. Weismann. Jadi saat ini, yang ada di hadapan Anna adalah Adolf K. Weismann dalam wujud Isana Yashiro?

Untungnya, Anna sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan serba janggal penuh keajaiban.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Anna- _chan_. Eh… tidak tepat juga sih kalau dibilang dunia milikku. Seperti yang kau tahu, tempat ini adalah—"

"—persinggahan antara dunia kehidupan dan dunia kematian," potong Anna cepat. "Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?"

"Karena kedua orang ini yang menginginkan jalan kembali ke duniamu, Anna- _chan_."

Kepala Anna menggeleng, rambut putih panjangnya mengibas. "Aku tidak bisa. Yang bisa melakukannya adalah Misaki—"

"—tapi mereka butuh bantuanmu sebagai mediator untuk Yata- _kun_."

"Terutama untuk menangani taraf penyangkalan Yata yang hampir mencapai batasnya."

Anna memiringkan kepalanya lagi, masih tidak paham dengan apa yang ditambahkan Totsuka. Kali ini giliran Shiro yang menimpali kalimat Totsuka sebelumnya.

"Bagi Suoh- _san_ dan Totsuka- _san_ untuk melanjutkan hidup atau melanjutkan mati… keduanya bergantung pada keputusan Yata- _kun_ … selain dari beberapa urusan krusial yang harus mereka selesaikan dalam tenggat waktu yang sama. Dalam hal Yata- _kun_ , mudahnya, semakin Yata- _kun_ tidak menerimanya, semakin tipis kesempatan kedua orang ini untuk hidup kembali."

Tertegun, Anna menundukkan kepala. Anna tahu persis yang menjadi masalah dari segala bentuk penyangkalan dalam diri Misaki. Tapi apa yang bisa Anna lakukan? Misaki bukanlah orang yang percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan-ucapan orang lain. Anna tidak mungkin membeberkan apa yang belakangan ia ketahui tentang subjek penyangkalan Misaki tanpa bukti yang kuat.

Bergilir berurutan, Anna menatap Mikoto, lalu Totsuka, dan terakhir kembali pada Shiro. Anna tahu misinya tidaklah mudah, ditambah kondisi raja barunya saat ini yang sama sekali tidak bisa diprediksi, bahkan oleh dirinya sekalipun. Ibarat sungai yang mengalir dari hulu mencari hilirnya, Anna hanya tahu di mana muaranya, namun tidak tahu sepanjang apa sungai itu akan dilaluinya.

Meski pada akhirnya Anna mengangguk, menerima misi barunya itu.

Satu senyum lebar Totsuka, diikuti belai lembut Mikoto di puncak kepalanya. Dan ketika Anna terbangun, menemukan dirinya bergelung di kasurnya, yang terngiang adalah suara ringan Shiro, seolah membisik tepat di telinganya.

 _"Ingat ya, Anna-_ chan _. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal tiga puluh hari lagi. Karena jarum jam tidak akan pernah berhenti berlari."_

  


________________________________________

  


_"Halo, Yatagarasu-_ kun _."_

_"Kau—Raja Biru…? Sedang apa kau di sini…?"_

_"Jalan-jalan sore. Tidak boleh?"_

_"Dengan mengenakan seragam garis-garis hitam putih seperti baju tahanan penjara? Kau punya hobi yang aneh rupanya, Raja Biru."_

_"Panggil aku Munakata saja, tolong. Dan aku kemari untuk mengajakmu minum teh."_

_"Heh. Tidak usah repot-repot. Setelah ini aku ada kerja sambilan."_

_"Minum satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaan, Yatagarasu-_ kun _. Aku sudah jauh-jauh membawakannya untukmu."_

_"Hmm, baiklah. Aku terima kalau begi…tu…."_

_"Oya? Ada apa? Kau tidak suka minum teh?"_

_"… oi, Raja Biru… jangan bercanda. Yang kau tuang di gelasku ini SUSU dan bukan TEH! Kau mau meracuniku, hah?!"_

_"Ini namanya teknologi bernama teh susu, apakah kau tidak pernah mendengarnya? Coba saja satu teguk, kau pasti akan bertambah tinggi sebanyak sepuluh sentimeter."_

_"KAU MENGHINAKU, HAH?! Cih, sudahlah…! Aku mau pergi saja."_

_"Tapi kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa lari selamanya, Yatagarasu-_ kun _. Para prajuritku, mari kita serang Raja Merah bersama-sama…! Ha ha ha ha haaa…!"_

_"Ggaaahh—hentikan…! Oi… berhenti—STOP! Kubilang BERHENTI MENYEMPROTKU DENGAN SUSU ATAU—GGAAAAKKKHH…!"_

_"Fufufufu…. Berlarilah dan kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan dirimu dari kejaran pasukan gelas beramunisi teh susu ini, Yatagarasu-_ kun _~!"_

_"Kau sudah gila, Raja Biru…!"_

**Kkhh… aku harus lari ke mana lagi….**

_"Misaki…! Cepat ke sini…!"_

**Hah?! Suara itu… bukannya….**

_"Misaki…! Cepat ke sini atau—"_

**—oh tidak…. Lagi-lagi. Tidak! Tidak tidak tidak! Ini hanya mimpi. Kau harus bangun, Misaki. Ayo bangun…!**

**Jangan biarkan suara itu menghantuimu lagi, Misaki…!**

_"MISAKIIIII…!"_

  


\---

  


"YATA- _CHAN_ …!"

Misaki terbangun dengan panik. Sekujur tubuhnya mandi peluh. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, efek samping mulutnya yang megap-megap berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kedua matanya yang melebar menemukan Izumo dan Kamamoto di sampingnya, berjongkok untuk membangunkannya yang jatuh tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan bekerja sambilan semalam suntuk. Dari wajah kedua orang itu, kentara sekali kecemasan mereka terhadap dirinya.

"Kusanagi- _san_ … Kamamoto… hah… hah…."

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Yata- _san_?" tanya Kamamoto menepuk-nepuk pundak Misaki sementara Izumo beranjak mengambil air minum untuknya. Misaki kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Mimpi konyol sebetulnya… hahahaaaa… ha—aahh…."

"Mimpi apa lagi yang sekarang?"

Segelas air putih disodorkan padanya oleh Izumo. Misaki mengguman terima kasih sesaat sebelum meneguk airnya habis dalam tegukan besar-besar—Kamamoto bergidik sendiri melihatnya, khawatir jika salah-salah Misaki malah ikut menenggak gelasnya. Menurunkan gelas dari bibirnya dan masih menggenggam gelas itu, setelah menenangkan diri, Misaki akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Izumo.

"Aneh… pokoknya aneh, _banget_. Aku mimpi dikejar Raja Biru. Dia bawa pasukan teh susu… err, jadi semacam gelas berisi teh susu tapi berkaki dan bertangan, dan menyemprotkan isi gelas itu ke arahku…. Mudah-mudahan saja Raja Biru tidak tahu aslinya aku memang benci susu…."

Misaki mengambil jeda sejenak, sekaligus mengamati ekspresi di wajah Izumo dan Kamamoto. Seperti biasa, keduanya akan menyembunyikan tawa dalam bentuk dengusan maupun kikik tertahan yang malah terdengar seperti geraman anjing sakit tenggorokan. Oke, lupakan. Padahal Misaki sendiri tidak keberatan kalau kedua orang itu ingin tertawa—dirinya sendiri pun seringkali tertawa jika mengingat-ingat lagi mimpi konyolnya belakangan. Mimpinya dikejar pasukan kuda putih yang diketuai Kamamoto lah, lalu kali ini mimpinya dikejar-kejar pasukan teh susu milik Munakata Reishi.

Seandainya saja, oh ya seandainya saja, di penghujung mimpinya tidak pernah ada sebuah suara yang memanggil dan meneriakkan namanya, ia pasti bisa menceritakan mimpinya dengan mimik terbodoh yang mampu Misaki tunjukkan.

Suara di ujung mimpinya itulah yang selalu membuatnya kehabisan napas. Merasa dijerat. Ditusuk-tusuk. Ditindih sekujur tubuh hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak maupun bernapas sekalipun.

"Karena pengalaman sebelumnya—aku yang nyaris membakar kamar apartemenku, kuputuskan untuk tidak melawan dan kabur dari kejaran tentara gelas itu," ujar Misaki melanjutkan. "Walau… seperti biasa, di akhir mimpi, aku selalu… selalu…."

Lidah Misaki tercekat. Ia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Sementara cengkeramannya pada gelas yang sudah kosong itu semakin mengerat, membuat Izumo buru-buru menyambar gelas yang nyaris jadi korbannya hari itu.

"Kau hanya terlalu lelah, Yata- _chan_. Kenapa tidak mengambil libur saja? Aku tahu persis alasanmu menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam kerja sambilan… tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu berat? Meskipun pikiranmu tidak merasakannya, tubuhmu bisa, loh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Misaki merasa ditampar oleh kata-kata seniornya itu.

Misaki tidak bisa menyangkal. Semenjak kepergian Mikoto, ia memilih untuk mengambil begitu banyak kerja sambilan, dari tukang cuci mobil, tukang lap kaca bangunan, kuli angkut barang, penjaga kasir toko buku dan supermarket, sampai menjadi pelayan dari restoran ke restoran. Semua itu dilakukannya demi membebaskan pikiran dan perasaan sedihnya atas kepergian Mikoto. Misaki tidak ingin terhanyut. Mikoto pergi tidak hanya karena membalas dendam Totsuka, namun juga menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa agar tidak lagi termakan dan terhasut oleh si Raja Tanpa Warna. Misaki memahaminya. Misaki berusaha untuk menerima kepergian rajanya. Mikoto pergi diiringi satu tindakan heroik, sudah sepantasnya Misaki bangga karenanya.

Lalu pada malam itu saat tubuhnya terbakar api setelah satu bulan kekuatannya—dan anggota klan lainnya—menghilang, di tengah kebimbangannya akan status barunya, Misaki masih terus menyibukkan dirinya. Ia masih terus berusaha membebaskan pikirannya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya seputar raja dan tugas para raja. Misaki berusaha mencari ritmenya sendiri. Misaki belum bisa menerimanya. Namun setidaknya, Misaki mencoba.

Termasuk pertanyaannya mengenai kesendirian yang dirasakannya… Misaki berusaha menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan si biang kerok yang—menurutnya—seharusnya bisa mengurangi beban di pundaknya sebagai seorang raja dengan memberikan solusi dari masalah-masalah yang berputar di kepalanya.

Namun pada kenyataannya tidak. Pada malam delapan hari yang lalu, Misaki merasa dicampakkan. Misaki sudah tidak bisa menghitung ini kali keberapanya. Ibarat sebuah luka menganga lebar yang kemudian ditaburi garam, sesuatu dalam diri Misaki runtuh. Harapan dan sisa asanya seakan dibakar bengis tanpa ampun. Harga dirinya dilumat diluluhlantahkan. Malam itu, Misaki merasa kehilangan tenaganya, bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari gang tersebut. Ada yang hilang dari dalam dirinya, hancur menjadi puing-puing berserakan dan ia tidak lagi memiliki energi untuk menyusunnya kembali. Misaki tidak meraung, tidak menghajar benda apapun dalam jangkauannya, tidak berteriak, tidak menangis.

Misaki tidak bereaksi apapun, sedikit pun. Emosinya yang menguap begitu saja. Ia merasa kosong. Hampa.

Misaki tidak lagi bisa merasakan apapun.

Selama setengah hari setelahnya, waktunya ia habiskan termenung di bar. Bahkan kehadiran Anna di sisinya yang kemudian merapat dan menyandarkan tubuh mungil gadis itu padanya pun tidak ia hiraukan. Yang kemudian membuatnya tersadar adalah dering panggilan kerja melalui PDA-nya. Mau tak mau Misaki menyeret langkahnya, diikuti sorot kekhawatiran level maksimum dari seluruh anggota Klan Merah—yang juga sudah diceritakan secara lengkap dan terpercaya mengenai insiden malam sebelumnya, tentang keterlibatan raja baru mereka dengan seekor monyet bodoh oleh duet Izumo dan Kamamoto.

Sudah genap satu minggu lebih satu hari. Misaki yang jadwal kerjanya semakin merepet dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Dan kini tubuhnya minta dikasihani. Begitu pula jiwanya yang sempat ia telantarkan selama beberapa waktu lamanya.

Misaki menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, menahan sakit dari berbagai sisi. Diikuti emosi-emosi yang perlahan-lahan menguar dari dasar benaknya.

Ia masih belum bisa berhenti bertanya. _Mengapa?_

Satu tepukan mampir di pundaknya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah diapit oleh Izumo dan Kamamoto di kanan-kirinya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, hingga satu kalimat meluncur mulus dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Kalimat yang munculnya jauh dari dalam jiwanya yang lelah.

"Kusanagi- _san_ … Kamamoto… tolong… aku tidak ingin jadi raja."

  


________________________________________

  


Anna mendongak. Tersentak. Perak yang ia lihat pada Mikoto dan Totsuka memudar drastis. Kini peraknya hanya berupa siluet tipis. Rapuh. Seakan bisa hilang sewaktu-waktu hanya karena tertiup angin sepoi semata.

"Tidak… kalian jangan pergi…."

Totsuka tersenyum. Senyumnya kali ini terasa pedih. Mikoto sendiri hanya memalingkan wajah. Air mukanya tidak bisa dibaca Anna.

"Jangan… belum waktunya…. Misaki masih bisa…."

_"… kalau Yata sendiri tidak mau, kami juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."_

Tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pikir Anna. Ia harus memutar otak. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan diam dan membiarkan Misaki menyangkal semuanya; tentang tugas yang diemban pemuda itu kini maupun jeritan hati kecil yang terlupakan. Jika Anna masih ingin melihat merahnya Mikoto dan Totsuka, Anna harus melakukan sesuatu. Dan cepat.

Tiga puluh hari lagi. Namun jika sang raja tidak mengizinkan, tidak akan ada bahkan satu detik tambahan pun sebagai jaminan bagi Anna untuk masih bisa melihat Mikoto dan Totsuka yang berwarna perak.

  


________________________________________

  


"Misaki."

Ia mendongak, menemukan Anna berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang kemudian bersemu merah, oh bukan… bukan karena Misaki menyimpan rasa pada Anna, melainkan karena gerak refleksnya secara fisiologis maupun psikologis ketika berhadapan dengan kaum perempuan. Anna sebetulnya sudah menjadi pengecualian, karena Misaki tidak lagi berjengit ngeri dan melompat sejauh dua meter untuk menjauhkan diri dari Anna… sementara hal itulah yang akan dilakukannya jika terdapat perempuan mana saja yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

Misaki lalu tersenyum ketus. Merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia berpaling dari manik merah Anna. Ia tidak ingin melihat Anna yang menatapnya sendu.

"Misaki… sedih….?"

Menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Anna. Anna pasti sudah tahu, sudah melihat sendiri tanpa perlu ia berkata apa-apa. Mengapa Anna masih juga bertanya? Atau… ada yang ingin Anna tunjukkan padanya?

"Misaki merah, _kok_ …."

Ia tertawa miris. "Err… yah, mungkin karena aku sudah jadi… raja?"

Oh, betapa kata terakhirnya itu selalu saja mengganjal di tenggorokan, turun melilit hingga perutnya.

"Misaki juga… punya merahnya Mikoto."

Kali ini ia melihat Anna memandangnya melalui kelereng merah gadis itu. Sorot gadis itu masih sendu, meski bibir mungilnya mengulas sedikit senyum. Entah mengapa rasanya menyejukkan bagi Misaki. Terlebih lagi kata-kata yang baru saja Anna ucapkan. Tentang Mikoto. Tentang merah yang dimiliki Mikoto, yang menurut Anna telah terpancar dari dirinya.

"Sungguh…?"

Dilihatnya gadis itu mengangguk, diiringi cengiran lebar di wajah Izumo.

"Tuh 'kan, Yata- _chan_ … Anna sudah bicara, kau masih mau menyangkal apa lagi?"

Semburat di pipinya semakin kentara. Bentukan lengkung di mulutnya melebar. Misaki membuang napas. Lega. Kapan ya terakhir kali ia bisa mengembus napas dengan ringan begitu? Jadi, apakah memang ini jalan takdirnya? Untuk menjadi seorang raja…?

"Misaki, Misaki…."

Ah, satu hal yang membuat Misaki heran. Kenapa ia mau-mau saja dipanggil nama depan oleh Anna? Apakah mungkin karena Anna yang memang memanggil semua orang dengan nama depan dan tanpa embel-embel sufiks? Lucu rasanya mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Anna seperti itu… rasanya sama seperti mendengar Anna memanggil nama Mikoto sembari menarik-narik ujung jaket mendiang rajanya dulu.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang sekarang Misaki inginkan? Yang paling ingin Misaki dapatkan dan lakukan?"

Apa yang diinginkannya? Misaki termenung. Otaknya terlalu banyak bertanya, 'mengapa' dengan berbagai raupan emosi bergejolak. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mencari jawaban. Misaki lupa untuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri… apa yang ia inginkan? Apa yang ingin Misaki lakukan? Yang ia tahu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi raja. Tidak jika….

Tidak perlu menunggunya menjawab, Anna melontarkan pertanyaan baru, "Kenapa Misaki tidak mau jadi raja?"

Misaki terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Tidak tahu, hanya saja… aku merasa tidak bisa. Tidak siap. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk itu…."

"Mikoto juga tidak pernah siap dan tidak pernah memintanya."

Misaki berpikir lagi. Benar juga. Pedang Damocles tidak mungkin sembarangan memilih tuannya. Pedang itu punya kuasa untuk memilih potensi-potensi yang tepat. Kalau ia sudah dipilih, ia tidak bisa melawan.

Jadi apa? Apa yang benar-benar membuatnya sebegitu tidak inginnya menjadi raja?

"Karena aku… sendirian."

"Misaki merasa sendirian… atau Misaki merasa akan ditinggalkan, atau malah meninggalkan jika Misaki menjadi raja, makanya Misaki tidak mau menjadi raja?"

Pertanyaan Anna kali yang yang terasa seperti pernyataan itu sukses membungkam rapat mulutnya. Misaki hanya ternganga lebar. Mungkin inilah jawabannya.

"Misaki percaya, kalau Saruhiko juga merah?"

Yang kali ini, tutur kata polos Anna membuatnya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk keras. Gadis ini… kalau bukan Anna yang berbicara, Misaki bersumpah akan membuat si pelontar kalimat tidak bisa makan selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. Dan membawa-bawa topik yang menyangkut si brengsek itu… emosinya mulai naik-turun tidak karuan. Lagi.

"Wajar saja kalau dia punya aura merah, Anna… dia _'kan_ dulunya anggota HOMRA."

Dulunya. Misaki tahu kata yang dicetak miring terasa begitu jauh. Teramat jauh.

Gadis di hadapannya itu menggeleng-geleng. Kedua tangan kecilnya meraih telapak tangan Misaki, menggenggamnya erat. Misaki mampu menangkap pancaran kehangatan aura merah dari Anna. Rasanya menentramkan. Aneh. Merah yang damai.

"Saruhiko… ada di antara merah dan biru. Tapi belakangan, birunya memerah. Sesekali birunya meluap-luap, tapi ia lebih sering memunculkan merahnya. Makanya… makanya…."

Misaki menelan ludah. Ia ingin menutup telinga dari rangkaian kalimat manis Anna yang seperti buaian mimpi. Misaki tidak ingin berharap. Misaki tidak ingin terlibat lebih dalam lagi. Ia muak. Lelah. Ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Saruhiko. Namun masalahnya adalah… yang kini tengah berusaha meyakinkannya dan membantunya menyambungkan potongan-potongan gambar di kepalanya adalah seorang Kushina Anna. Bagaimana mungkin kata-kata itu tidak akan tertancap dan tertanam sempurna di ingatan hingga benaknya?

"Kenapa… tiba-tiba membicarakan Saruhiko…?"

"Karena Misaki tidak ingin kehilangan Saruhiko, _'kan_?"

Satu dengus tawa tertahan, keluar dari ujung tenggorokan Kamamoto. Tanpa basa-basi dan tak perlu izin, Misaki langsung mendaratkan satu tinjuan di perut buncit berlemak Kamamoto. Misaki juga sebetulnya gatal ingin mencakar-cakar wajah tampan Izumo yang tersenyum-senyum menyebalkan sembari melenggang kembali ke balik konter. Dirinya? Tidak ingin kehilangan Saruhiko. Jangan gila. Yang benar saja.

Yang benar saja? Bukankah kenyataannya seperti itu?

Seperti menyambung satu kabel putus yang menyebabkan korslet di otaknya, Misaki teringat akan hal yang semula ingin ia katakan pada Saruhiko delapan malam yang lalu. Ingatan Misaki melayang pada bisikan hati kecilnya yang menyuarakan apa yang diinginkannya saat itu. Misaki ingat semuanya, Misaki merasakan lagi semuanya.

Sebetulnya sederhana. Ia hanya ingin Saruhiko kembali padanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dan didukung watak keras kepalanya, ia ingin memaksa pemuda itu untuk jujur mengenai alasannya meninggalkan HOMRA. Jika alasan itu ada sangkut-paut dengan dirinya, Misaki tidak keberatan untuk melakukan apa saja agar Saruhiko memaafkannya. Saruhiko seharusnya tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menebak-nebak sesuatu dengan mudah tanpa diberi penjelasan panjang lebar. Hubungannya yang terjalin selama bertahun-tahun dengan pemuda itu harusnya tidak merenggang sampai sejauh itu, dan dengan semudah itu.

Ada beban yang kini ditanggungkan di pundak Misaki; bebannya sebagai seorang raja. Dan ia ingin membaginya dengan Saruhiko. Hanya pemuda itu seorang.

"Makanya… Misaki jangan pergi. Kalau menolak, Misaki akan seperti Mikoto…. Aku tidak mau Misaki pergi. Izumo dan semuanya pun tidak akan mau. Saruhiko juga… kalau Misaki pergi, Saruhiko juga pasti—"

Memotong kata-kata Anna, untuk pertama kalinya Misaki meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Anna. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia berhasil menginisiasi sebuah kontak fisik dengan perempuan… yah, dalam kasus ini Anna, _sih_ , tapi tetap saja namanya kemajuan. Misaki pun tidak merasa terpaksa. Tangannya bergerak sendiri. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Anna. Mungkin ini yang kubutuhkan," ucapnya lirih sembari mengusap rambut Anna. Begitu halus di kulitnya. Pantas saja setiap kali Anna merebahkan diri di pangkuan Mikoto, rajanya itu tidak pernah absen menenggerkan tangan di kepala Anna. Ia kemudian mendongak ke arah Izumo, "Kusanagi- _san_ , kamar Mikoto- _san_ kosong, _'kan_? Kurasa aku butuh istirahat sebelum kerja sambilan nanti malam."

"Silakan, Yata- _chan_. Asal jangan mimpi buruk lagi karena aku sudah bosan mengganti tempat tidur maupun sofa di kamar Mikoto yang pasti hangus minimal sebulan sekali."

Misaki nyengir lebar. Ia bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya menuju tangga. Namun sesuatu lantas menghentikannya. Sepersekian detik tubuhnya ditiup aliran udara yang panas, dan detik berikutnya ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Seperti sebuah tepukan. Ia sontak berbalik, dan Anna masih memandangnya dengan senyuman di wajah. Misaki tidak begitu paham, tapi setidaknya ia tahu satu hal. Apapun yang menyapa tubuhnya tadi bukanlah unsur cerita hantu mengerikan yang selalu ia takutkan. Alih-alih, Misaki merasa dadanya dihimpit sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu apa, meski matanya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas.

"… Yata- _san_?"

"Hahaha, tidak ada apa-apa, Kamamoto. Sudah ya, aku naik dulu."

Untungnya Misaki tidak tahu, bahwa ia baru saja diberi penghiburan terbaik yang pernah mendiang rajanya berikan, baik dari semenjak rajanya itu masih hidup maupun kini sang mendiang raja yang status kehidupannya di ambang perbatasan.

  


________________________________________

  


_"King, mau keluar lagi?"_

Mikoto menggumam pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Totsuka.

_"Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah melihat King pergi keluar sebelum malam datang seperti ini. Ada apa?"_

_"… urusan krusialku yang harus kuselesaikan, Totsuka. Karena yang satu ini pula, aku tidak bisa mati dan digantung di dunia ambigu begini."_

Anna ikut berbisik dan menimpali, "Penyesalan… karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan, dan malah mengakhiri…."

Totsuka terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar dan menyeringai jahil, _"Aaah~ begitu rupanya? Aku tidak tahu kalau King ternyata punya semacam_ hubungan khusus _dengan orang itu."_

Mikoto tersenyum simpul. Sekilas ia melempar pandang dan mengangguk pada Anna, lalu sosoknya menghilang ke balik pintu bar.

  


\---

  


Sementara di sisi lain, Izumo menurunkan kacamata lensa ungunya. Matanya mencari-cari di dalam manik merah Anna. Isi pikiran yang berkecamuk. Dugaan demi dugaan yang membangun sebuah persepsi di mana harapan bisa berbenturan dengan kenyataan, dan mungkin bisa menjatuhkan Izumo setelah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh sayap-sayap asa.

Meski begitu, Izumo tetap membutuhkan kepastian. Gerak-gerik Anna selama satu minggu ke belakang—dari mulai melirik kanan-kiri dengan gugup, tersenyum sendiri atau malah panik sendiri, sampai berbisik sembari menatap pada satu arah tertentu—hal itu sudah kelewat mencurigakan bagi Izumo.

"Anna. Aku mau bicara sebentar, boleh?"

Yang bersangkutan balas memandangnya singkat, kemudian melangkah mendekati Izumo. Tangan kanan gadis itu menjulurkan sebutir kelereng merah. Yang bersangkutan sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Izumo, jadi Anna tidak perlu bekata apa-apa lagi. Izumo lalu meraihnya, mengangkat kelereng itu ke depan wajahnya, dan mengintip apa yang ada di balik kelereng itu, sebagaimana Anna biasa melakukannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam hening, sampai pada suatu momen di mana yang terdengar dari dalam bar hanyalah bunyi kelereng Anna yang jatuh disusul rentetan pertanyaan panik dari Kamamoto tentang wajah Izumo yang memucat seputih tembok. Namun bagi Izumo, ada suara lain yang menyapanya ramah, begitu nostalgia, bersamaan dengan saat ia mengintip ke balik kelereng itu.

 _"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya… Kusanagi-_ san _?"_


	5. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini disertai lirik lagu yang berjudul Happy in My Heartache, oleh Josh Groban.

##### 

_"Jangan sampai terbunuh, Fushimi-_ kun _... kecuali jika kau sebegitunya ingin membuat Yata Misaki kehilangan dirinya sendiri."_

 

 

Di satu-satunya gedung pencakar langit tertinggi Kota Shizume, Reishi datang menemui Sang Raja Emas. Ini sudah kali kedua Reishi mendatangi Kokujouji Daikaku setelah kedatangan pertamanya untuk melaporkan detail kematian Raja Perak. Pada pertemuan yang lalu, baik Reishi maupun Raja Emas saling bertukar aura menekan dan mendominasi masing-masing di sela-sela perbincangan yang ditukar. Namun khusus kali ini, keduanya duduk santai di ruangan minum teh milik Raja Emas.

Saling bertukar cerita dan mungkin… berbagi luka. Sebagai sesama raja yang ditinggalkan raja lainnya.

"Pikiranmu picik, Munakata," ucap Raja Emas, menuang air panas ke dalam cawan teh yang akan ia sajikan untuk Reishi. "Ketika kau datang padaku sebelumnya, kau berkata bahwa Suoh Mikoto adalah seorang yang tidak layak untuk menghargai arti sebuah pertemanan."

Reishi tersenyum tipis.

**_'Karena Suoh Mikoto bukan sekedar 'teman'. Sama seperti Anda memaknai seorang Adolf K. Weismann dalam hidup pribadi Anda, Tuan.'_ **

Buih busa hijau terang muncul dari dasar cawan. Raja Emas kemudian menyodorkan cawannya pada Reishi, yang lantas membungkuk dan menerima jamuan teh tersebut.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, Munakata… memang tidak mudah untuk kehilangan seorang teman."

**_'Benar. Sangatlah tidak mudah. Terlebih ketika tangan Anda sendiri inilah yang harus mencabut nyawa teman Anda itu, Tuan.'_ **

"Kau menyesal karena telah membunuh Suoh Mikoto?"

"Seharusnya tidak. Toh yang bersangkutan tidak memberikan saya pilihan lain sejak awal."

"Kalau begitu… apa kau menyesal, telah mengotori tanganmu dengan darah seorang teman?"

"… seandainya ada frase untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang jauh lebih mendalam dari sekedar kata penyesalan."

Raja Emas terkekeh. Reishi menatap laki-laki tua itu, keheranan.

"Kau mulai jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Munakata."

**_'Karena semakin aku tidak jujur, aku tidak akan pernah terlepas dari yang namanya penyesalan dan belenggu mimpi buruk, Tuan._ **

Reishi menyesap teh hijaunya dalam-dalam. Membungkus indera penciumannya dengan aroma daun teh mengepul dari cawan. Setengah berharap untuk melupakan aroma kopi dan tembakau yang selalu menghantuinya di setiap malam-malamnya yang sepi sendiri.

Setengahnya lagi berharap bahwa aroma menggelegak itu akan mampu terengkuh dalam kedua tangannya. Sebagai pengampunannya. Sebagai penghapus segala lukanya untuk terus melangkah maju. Meneruskan hidup untuk separuh lagi dirinya yang telah berada di seberang jarak dan waktu.

  


\---

  


Reishi hanya tidak tahu saja, atau mungkin belum tahu.

Separuh hidupnya nyatanya berjarak begitu dekat dengannya. Dan setiap aroma yang memabukkan seluruh inderanya itu bukanlah delusi semata, disertai sepasang manik amber yang tidak pernah lelah mengawasinya dalam sorot sarat makna dan rasa.

  


________________________________________

  


_Coffee is on my table and I_  
 _Just can't seem to wake up this aching heart of mine_  


  


_Misaki… Misaki… Misaki…._

_Misakiiii…._

Fushimi Saruhiko menyapu belasan kaleng kopi dari atas meja kerjanya dengan satu hentakan keras, menimbulkan bunyi berkelontang menggaduh di telinga. Untung sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Untung saja dirinya sedang ditinggal lembur karena tumpukan laporan tentang aksi-aksi psikotiknya selama sepuluh hari ke belakang, yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum sang kapten Scepter 4 tiba di kantor besok pagi.

Aksi psikotik? Siapa yang menyebar ungkapan seperti itu? Toh yang Saruhiko lakukan hanyalah…

… menggerebek tempat transaksi narkoba di dermaga, dengan hasil tujuh orang pelaku tewas dan sembilan lainnya luka berat seperti patah tulang, amputasi tangan-kaki, sampai pendarahan organ dalam…

… lalu membekuk sekawanan _yakuza_ kelas teri dan menjebloskan tiga belas orang itu ke dalam sel Scepter 4 dengan keadaan kehilangan satu-dua jari tangan sampai sebelah telinga…

… lalu membunuh seekor merpati _strain_ dan menjadikan merpati malang itu sebagai santapan malamnya, karena merpati yang bersangkutan mengganggu jam tidurnya di perpustakaan, di mana si terduga _strain_ mengamuk dan memekik-mekik nyaring, disinyalir panik mencari jalan keluar…

… lalu mendaratkan sepiring pasta kacang merah kiriman Letnan Awashima ke dalam tong sampah kantin tepat-di-depan-kedua-mata-letnan-sendiri…

… lalu hampir menendang mati anjing peliharaan Gotou Ren—yang sudah susah-susah disembunyikan dari kamera pengawas yang dipasang sang ketua di setiap pojok ruangan—hanya karena si anjing tersebut bermaksud baik dengan mengigit kakinya demi membangunkan Saruhiko yang meleng-setengah-tidur ketika berjalan keluar markas dan hampir menabrak gerbang depan…

… dan yang terakhir, meledakkan kamar asramanya oleh lontaran perisai aura yang disebabkan oleh jerat mimpi buruk berkepanjangan.

Detail aktivitas berentet di atas tadi itu biasa saja, bukan? Sebagai anggota lembaga mirip militer, sudah sepantasnya dan sepatutnya ia menghukum segala bentuk tindakan ilegal pengundang kriminalitas yang dilakukan di kotanya. Dan toh adalah salah si merpati strain sendiri karena merusak jam tidurnya yang memang terganggu beberapa malam ke belakang sampai ia harus mencuri-curi waktu tidur di perpustakaan sepi. Salah Letnan Awashima sendiri karena tidak berhenti mencekokinya dengan pasta kacang sialan itu. Salah anjing peliharaan Gotou sendiri karena mengigit kakinya tiba-tiba sampai ia refleks menendang anjing bodoh itu.

Dan salah Misaki… karena selalu hadir di mimpinya setiap malam, dan menghantuinya dengan sepenggal kalimat serta sosok Misaki yang kemudian menjauh dari gapaiannya, terbakar oleh kobaran api merah jingga yang di akhir mimpinya akan melalap tubuh mungil itu menjadi abu.

> _"Biarkan aku melupakanmu, Fushimi Saruhiko."_

Seumur hidupnya, Saruhiko belum pernah merasa dipecundangi seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, oleh dirinya sendiri.

  


_One more day without you and I'll be fine_  
 _I know I'm good for waiting but waiting's wasting time_  


  


Misaki tidak bisa melupakannya. Misaki _tidak boleh_ melupakannya. Lalu untuk apa selama ini ia bersusah payah membuat Misaki jatuh benci dari kepala hingga ujung kaki padanya, jika pada akhirnya Misaki memutuskan berbalik pergi dan meninggalkannya? Misaki tidak akan semudah itu melupakannya. Atau, iya kah? Misaki sudah punya klannya sendiri sekarang. Misaki sudah menjadi sosok yang harus memimpin segerombolan orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang mementingkan 'ikatan' dibandingkan hal lainnya. Jika Misaki bahagia di dalam sekumpulan itu, maka Misaki tidak akan butuh dirinya lagi, bukan?

Lama-lama, Misaki akan benar-benar melupakannya, bukan?

Gemetaran sekujur tubuh, Saruhiko menghantamkan tinjunya lagi. Kali ini dengan sasaran empuk meja kerjanya. Ia seakan ingin berteriak, namun tidak ada bunyi apapun yang berhasil keluar dari pita suaranya yang tercekat.

  


_Oh and I, I don't take it lightly_  
 _The trouble that I've gone through_  
 _To get you to know who I am_  


  


_Misaki… Misaki… Misaki… Misaki… Misaki…._

_Misaki…._

Ia sudah tidak peduli jika kaptennya mengirim tagihan biaya perbaikan tambahan dan memotong gaji bulanannya. Ia sudah tidak mau dengar rentetan ceramah letnannya menghadapi kelakuan beringasnya. Ia sudah tidak mau melihat tatapan berjengit yang berasal dari rekan-rekan kerjanya setiap kali berpapasan dengannya di koridor maupun ruang kerja.

Yang ia inginkan hanya satu. Misaki. Misaki- _nya._

Selama masih ada bukti garansi bahwa isi pikiran Misaki dipenuhi dirinya, tidak peduli dalam artian apapun, Saruhiko tidak butuh hal lain lagi.

Misaki adalah dunianya. Misaki adalah _hidupnya_.

_Misaki… Misaki… Misa—ki…._

_Mi—_

_Sa—_

_Ki…._

Dan kini dunianya meruntuh. Hidupnya seakan menunggu sisa waktunya. Dan pecahan-pecahan yang tidak kecil itu menari-nari di telapak tangannya.

  


_Oh and I, I can't find a reason_  
 _To be happy in this heartache_  
 _'Cause I should know better than that_  


  


________________________________________

  


Bar HOMRA menjelang _last order_ , Izumo menuang minuman racikannya dengan pandangan antara ngeri bercampur mual. Bagaimana tidak? _Cocktail_ kebanggaannya yang kaya akan rasa pahit dan manis kini harus ditambahkan pelengkap berupa pasta kacang merah... berterima kasih pada seorang pelanggan setia yang juga merupakan maniak pasta dan selai kacang kelas mahawahid. Izumo menelan ludah dan menyuguhkan minuman tersebut pada sang pelanggan... padahal ini sudah kali kedua puluh satu Izumo menyajikan substansi maut itu dalam berbagai variasi.

Tetap saja, untuk seorang Awashima Seri, _cocktail_ pesanannya yang diracik Izumo sudah menjadi sekelas minuman raja-raja Bangsa Babylonia.

"Terima kasih minumannya," ujar Seri, dalam satu lenggok elegan menenggak _cocktail_ -nya perlahan, juga memunculkan gurat-gurat panggilan-muntah-di-tempat pada wajah pucat Izumo.

"Eh iya, sama-sama...," gumam Izumo, masih berusaha seramah dan sesopan mungkin pada satu-satunya pelanggan berkelakuan minusnya ini. "Lalu, ada berita apa untuk malam ini, Seri- _chan_?"

Letnan Scepter 4 itu meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah setengah kosong di konter, lalu pandangannya beralih menyusuri rak-rak koleksi minuman beralkohol Izumo. "Justru aku ke sini hari ini karena ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi kalau kau memaksa… berita yang kubawa sebagian besar biasa saja. Pihak militer negara yang protes atas penghasilan pajak yang dipotong untuk menggaji Scepter 4, Enomoto- _kun_ yang harus dirawat permanen setelah tujuh belas kali ditendang White Bean Tofu Stew tepat di wajah, lalu Kapten Munakata yang semakin hari pipinya semakin tirus dan kantung matanya semakin menghitam, dan..."

"Dan...?"

Mata Izumo menyelidik. Seri mengeluarkan bunyi semacam desisan gemas tanda sudah gatal ingin melontarkan curahan hatinya.

"Fushimi- _kun_ menggila," ujar Seri cepat dalam satu tarikan napas, membuat Izumo tidak sempat bereaksi apapun karena Seri kontan melanjutkan, "Kau harus tahu, dalam sepuluh hari ini dia berhasil membunuh tujuh orang dan melukai belasan… bahkan puluhan orang yang seharusnya dia tangkap untuk kami interogasi. Dan dia membuang _anko_ yang sudah susah payah kusiapkan untuknya tepat di depanku… DI DEPANKU—bisa kau bayangkan hal itu?! Lalu dia mencekik mati seekor merpati _strain_ yang semula ingin Kapten pelihara, lalu dia juga menendang anjing piaraan Gotou- _kun_ padahal kalau tidak digigit anjing itu, kepalanya akan terbentur gerbang markas Scepter 4…! Terakhir dan baru terjadi semalam, dia menjadi bom di dalam kamarnya sendiri…! Astaga, sebetulnya apa sih yang terjadi dengan bocah itu?!"

Seri menyambar gelasnya dan menenggak sisa _cocktail_ -nya sampai bersih tak bersisa, lalu mengulurkan balik gelas itu pada Izumo, "Satu _salty dog_ dan kali ini ditambah sepuluh sendok _anko_ di dalamnya, tolong."

Izumo semakin tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan menguras isi perutnya.

"Sungguh, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi," keluh Seri sembari menunggu Izumo meracik menu gelas keduanya. "Aku berusaha membujuk Kapten untuk memberitahu, tapi Kapten selalu bungkam setiap kutanya perihal Fushimi- _kun_. Kapten bilang ini masalah pribadi Fushimi- _kun_ … tapi Kapten terlalu lembek! Masalah pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi bukanlah hal yang bisa disatukan dengan berbagai macam alasan, _'kan_?! Jadi sebenarnya ada apa, aku hanya ingin tahu karena kelakuan Fushimi- _kun_ yang semakin menyulitkanku di kantor. Apa… kau tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini?"

Menyodorkan pesanan si pelanggan di hadapannya, Izumo hanya bisa menghela napas. Tidak mungkin ia bilang tidak tahu juga, karena dirinya jelas-jelas berada di tempat kejadian perkara dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri insiden yang menjadi akar masalah dari kegilaan seorang Fushimi Saruhiko—atau begitulah menurut versi Seri. Dari reaksi Munakata Reishi—yang barusan diceritakan Seri—Izumo ragu apakah ketua Scepter 4 juga mengetahui detail perkara tersebut (dan pertanyaan yang paling krusial: _darimana Reishi bisa mendapat kabar berita itu?_ ). Jadi, apakah ia harus bergosip dengan Seri tentang kelakuan rajanya yang bisa diumpamakan sebagai seorang gadis patah hati yang baru saja memutuskan kekasih tercinta karena nyaris diperkosa sang pacar di gang gelap menjelang tengah malam?

Izumo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Jangan bodoh dan jangan racuni otakmu dengan imaji-imaji menggelikan seputar Misaki dan Saruhiko, Kusanagi Izumo!_

"Emm… yah… sebetulnya, si Monyet Bodoh itu, sedang ada masalah dengan rajaku yang sekarang."

"Oh?" Seri yang semula menempelkan bibir di tepi gelas kini melebarkan bola matanya, tampak tertarik. "Masalah apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Raja Merah yang menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tidak, _sih_. Sebetulnya… aku saat itu berada di tempat kejadian. Jadi aku melihat persis. Intinya…."

Seri mencondongkan tubuhnya, semakin tertarik dan semakin mendekati Izumo. Sementara Izumo sendiri refleks menyembunyikan semburat tersipu di wajah dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menyapa rak minuman.

"Intinya adalah…?"

"Err, yah… mereka adu mulut, cukup hebat, dan hampir terlibat kontak fisik. Hal itu terjadi karena Yata- _chan_ yang niatnya bertemu Saruhiko untuk membicarakan sesuatu, berhubungan dengan status barunya Yata- _chan_ sebagai Raja Merah… namun lantas ditolak mentah-mentah dan dicaci-maki si Monyet Bodoh. Bahkan kalau tidak kuhentikan, mungkin Saruhiko sudah berakhir di pemakaman sebagai monyet gosong…."

"… lalu…?"

Izumo bersyukur masih ada meja konter yang mampu membatasi dirinya dengan Seri yang masih berusaha beringsut demi mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Di akhir, Yata- _chan_ meninggalkan Saruhiko. Meninggalkan dalam artian, Yata- _chan_ memutuskan hubungan apapun dengan si Monyet. Yata- _chan_ bilang ia ingin melupakan si Monyet."

Lalu diam yang menggantung, mengakhiri penjelasan singkat Izumo. Seri pun kembali ke kursinya dan memandang lekat gelas minumnya—sekaligus memunculkan desah napas lega Izumo yang tidak harus bersandar merapat pada rak lagi.

Jeda lagi beberapa detik, sampai kali ini Seri yang menghela napas, "Hubungan mereka itu pelik, ya? Aslinya mereka teman satu sekolah, _'kan_?"

"Yah… lebih dekat dari yang kau bisa bayangkan."

"Lalu mengapa Fushimi- _kun_ memutuskan untuk meninggalkan HOMRA dan bergabung dengan Scepter 4 yang jelas-jelas berseberangan?"

Izumo mengedikkan bahu. "Entah. Kalau itu _sih_ , aku khawatir harus kau tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya langsung, Seri- _chan_. Meski, yah… aku ragu dia akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Yata- _chan_ yang sudah mengubernya selama bertahun-tahun ini saja sama sekali tidak diberitahu apa-apa."

"Aku tahu jika Fushimi- _kun_ memang memiliki semacam… _obsesi_ , pada Yatagarasu. Namun sampai berbuat sejauh ini? Aku benar-benar tidak paham dan tidak habis pikir." Seri kemudian mengambil jeda dan menarik napas. "Haahh… bisa ikut-ikutan gila aku sebagai atasannya, kalau Fushimi- _kun_ masih mempertahankan kelakuan yang seperti orang kesurupan begini."

Memperhatikan pelanggannya yang menyeruput habis minuman keduanya, Izumo tersenyum tipis.

"Saruhiko hanya… terjebak antara dua buah rasa yang bertolak belakang, namun perbedaan di antaranya begitu tipis sehingga ia tidak menentukan, yang mana."

  


________________________________________

  


Keesokan paginya, dua pasang kantung mata yang sama-sama kelewat kentara dari Saruhiko dan Reishi saling berhadapan. Yang sepasang kemudian mencermati lembar demi lembar yang baru saja diserahkan si sepasang yang satunya.

Yang kemudian tidak Saruhiko percayai adalah kedua tangan Reishi yang bergerak cepat, menyobek laporannya hingga terbagi dua, sempurna. 

Saruhiko tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu. Meski ia juga tidak bisa balas menatap Reishi dengan sorot tajam atasannya itu tertuju padanya. Tegas namun mematikan di saat bersamaan, seolah siap menelan Saruhiko bulat-bulat atas apapun kesalahan yang belum ia sadari telah dilakukannya.

"Kau bilang ini laporan, Fushimi- _kun_ …?" Reishi mulai menginterogasi. Nada bicaranya lambat mengalun namun terdengar siap meledak setiap saat Saruhiko berani mendecak lidah atau menentang balik teguran Reishi dalam bentuk apapun. "Kau tidak mencantumkan rincian waktu penggerebekan para distributor narkoba, kau tidak menuliskan nama korban-potong-jari-dan-potong-telingamu dan di sel berapa mereka ditempatkan, kau tidak memberikan ciri-ciri fisik merpati yang kau goreng dan anjing Gotou- _kun_ , kau tidak mencantumkan berapa volume pasta kacang Awashima- _kun_ yang kau buang, dan… kau sama sekali tidak menulis laporan mengenai insiden ledakan yang terjadi dalam kamarmu di saat kau hanya seorang diri di dalamnya…."

Atasannya itu menarik napas. Namun tatapan matanya terhadap Saruhiko melunak, sedikit. "… jadi sebetulnya ada apa, Fushimi- _kun_?"

Saruhiko menggeram dan menelan ludah. Untuk poin yang terakhir dari kaptennya, ia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa ia betul-betul tidak sengaja melontarkan auranya karena mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Padahal ia tidak membawa pedang kesayangannya itu ke tempat tidur. Saruhiko sendiri baru tahu kalau aura biru bisa dilepaskan tanpa menggunakan pedang.

Namun seolah membaca isi pikiran Saruhiko, Reishi melanjutkan, "Satu hal yang menarik perhatianku, Fushimi- _kun_ , adalah saksi mata yaitu Akiyama- _kun_ yang tinggal di kamar sebelahmu jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa…," Reishi terdiam sejenak, mengambil jeda, "… tepat sesaat sebelum ledakan terjadi, ia melihat aura yang membungkus dan menembus dari dinding kamarmu, bukan berwarna biru…."

_Eh?_

"… melainkan berwarna merah."

Saruhiko terhenyak. Sontak ia menunduk, berusaha melarikan diri dari sorot mata Reishi yang masih mengincarnya. Tangannya mengepal erat, tanpa sadar kuku-kukunya menancap di telapaknya, dan Saruhiko sudah tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya.

Ada perih yang lebih menguasai, menjalar tanpa ampun. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut lagi dan luka bakar di dada kirinya memerih.

"Fushimi- _kun_ , ayo kita bicara santai di ruang minum teh pribadiku—"

"—tidak perlu, Kapten. Saya dari sini saja."

"Begitu? Wajahmu pucat, kau yakin tidak apa-apa berdiri saja?"

"Tidak masalah, Kapten."

Saruhiko melihat kaptennya melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan memangku dagunya di atas lipatan tangan. Ada senyum yang mengembang di wajah Reishi. Senyum yang menurut Saruhiko… cukup tulus dan… pengertian. Seolah Reishi tengah berusaha menyelami isi benaknya. Seolah Reishi tengah berusaha meyakinkannya untuk bisa membuka diri pada orang ini. Atau mungkin Reishi hanya sekedar melakukan tugas protokoler sebagai seorang atasan: memperhatikan kondisi bawahan dan mendukung bawahan apabila dibutuhkan. 

  


_Wicked winds are blowing through the halls_  


_I know it's cold but I can't feel at all_  


  


"Fushimi- _kun_ , kau bertemu Raja Merah sepuluh hari yang lalu, benar?"

Saruhiko mengangguk. Decak tertahan muncul dari mulutnya, setengah berharap Reishi tidak mendengarnya. Lagipula, ayolah, apa perlunya untuk membahas ulang tentang malam itu?

"Yang menginisiasi pertemuan tersebut adalah Raja Merah sendiri, benar?"

Saruhiko mengangguk lagi. Tidak usah bertanya dari mana ketuanya ini tahu tentang ajakan Misaki… toh ketuanya ini yang mengaku sendiri pada dirinya bahwa telah terpasang kamera pengawas di setiap ruangan hingga masing-masing kamar asrama yang tersambung langsung ke jaringan pribadinya, serta penyadapan yang sengaja dipasang di setiap PDA dinas di mana setiap pesan akan terarsipkan dengan sempurna. Katanya semua itu demi menjaga ritme kerja dan keselamatan kerja para bawahan. Coret itu. Saruhiko sudah terlanjur menganggap ketuanya sebagai seorang maniak yang punya hobi memonitor setiap detail aktivitas para bawahan.

"Dan sebelum Raja Merah sempat menyampaikan maksud undangannya padamu, kau malah mencercanya habis, membawa-bawa nama mendiang Raja Merah yang lalu, sehingga ia marah dan ingin memutuskan segala hubungannya denganmu, benar?"

Garis besar yang sangatlah terperinci dan tepat sasaran. Kali ini Saruhiko bergidik. Ia lebih ingin bertanya bagaimana ceritanya sampai kaptennya bisa mengetahui hal itu dengan cermat dan tepat daripada menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Reishi—meski jawabannya hanyalah 'iya' atau 'tidak' dan ia tahu Reishi tidak akan menerima jawaban 'tidak'.

"Boleh aku tahu alasanmu bertindak kekanakan seperti itu, Fushimi- _kun_?"

Kekanakan? Yang benar saja! Orang ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya dan Misaki, lalu ia berani menyebut tingkahnya itu sebagai tindak kekanakan? Kalau Reishi bukan atasannya, mungkin Saruhiko sudah mencabik-cabik lelaki di hadapannya ini dengan pisau-pisau kecilnya.

"Tidak mau menjawab, Fushimi- _kun_?"

  


_These old familiar faces are clinging to the walls_  


_And I know these walls are crumbling_  
 _And I won't stay to watch them fall_  


  


Saruhiko sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan decakan sebalnya. "Tidak bisa, Kapten. Ini… masalah pribadi. Saya tahu tidak seharusnya saya membawa masalah pribadi ke kantor," Saruhiko lalu menelan ludah, seiring dengan harga dirinya yang berusaha ia telan mentah-mentah untuk mengucap satu frase sembari membungkuk, "mohon maaf."

Ada jeda lagi yang mengisi di antara keduanya. Saruhiko tidak berani menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, tidak sebelum—

"Kesempatan terakhir untukmu, Fushimi- _kun_. Jika gagal, kau akan kubebastugaskan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan."

—sebelum kaptennya yang ternyata memberinya satu kesempatan lagi untuk membersihkan namanya yang telah tercoreng, ironisnya, oleh isi kepalanya sendiri.

"Baik, Kapten. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?"

Melangkah mendekati Saruhiko, Reishi terlihat menggenggam satu berkas arsip baru yang kemudian disorongkan ke depan wajah Saruhiko. Ia mengambil berkas itu dan membaca lembar-lembarnya dengan teliti. Ada satu lembar dengan foto besar tercetak mengawali isi laporan, beserta beberapa informasi tercantum dalam tiga lembar terpisah lainnya.

"Aku minta kau membawa seluruh personel khusus untuk melakukan penangkapan terhadap objek yang ada di foto ini. Aku dan Awashima- _kun_ akan berjaga di markas, sehingga komando dan segala keputusan di lapangan kuserahkan padamu. Serta berhati-hatilah karena targetmu kali ini adalah _strain_ terlatih yang informasi lengkapnya belum kudapatkan dan punya hubungan dengan tiga belas _yakuza_ yang berhasil kau jebloskan ke penjara. Kabar tentangmu kemungkinan besar sudah sampai di telinganya dan tidak heran jika ia, mungkin bersama anggota _yakuza_ yang masih berkeliaran, akan meringkusmu dalam waktu dekat untuk membalas dendam."

Saruhiko mengangguk, lalu memberi hormat pada Reishi. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Terima kasih… atas kesempatannya."

Tepat ketika ia membalikkan tubuh, telinganya menangkap gumam ketuanya yang terdengar begitu jelas.

"Jangan sampai terbunuh, Fushimi- _kun_... kecuali jika kau sebegitunya ingin membuat Yata Misaki kehilangan dirinya sendiri."

  


_I don't know what to do_  
 _To keep holding on_  


  


________________________________________

  


"Saruhiko… bergerak…."

"Betulkah, Anna? Kalau begitu kita juga—"

"—tidak boleh. Yang kali ini, harus Misaki seorang."

"… kau yakin dengan hal ini, Anna?"

"Un. Izumo, mau temani aku?"

"Hmm? Boleh. Anna mau ke mana?"

"Bertemu Raja Biru."

"… he?! Anna… kau serius…? Kau ingin memperlihatkan pada Raja Biru tentang Mikoto dan Totsuka, seperti yang kau perlihatkan padaku? Tapi aku sangsi Raja Biru akan mempercayaimu begitu saja…."

"… ada merahnya Mikoto dan Totsuka yang dibawa oleh Raja Biru. Aku… perlu memintanya kembali. Tolong ya, Izumo…."


	6. Falling

##### 

_Diwarnai percik-percik merah jingga, lantas mengundang sebersit ingatan Saruhiko pada sosok mungil yang berputar lincah dalam sebentuk tornado api._

 

 

Misaki mendengar bunyi gaduh porselen pecah dari meja tak jauh darinya. Untung Misaki sudah selesai mencatat pesanan meja sebelumnya, hingga ia sontak berlari menghampiri meja yang menjadi sumber kegaduhan dan target tatapan ingin tahu dari belasan pengunjung yang ada di kedai tempatnya bekerja malam itu. Seorang wanita, dalam balutan furisode berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga-bunga indigo dan putih dengan sayap lengan yang terjuntai hingga mata kaki, membungkuk dan hendak memunguti pecahan cangkir tehnya. Cepat-cepat Misaki menghalangi wanita itu.

"Tidak usah, Nona… biar saya saja."

Misaki lalu berjongkok dan mulai memungut satu per satu bagian pecahan yang besar-besar, lantas menadahkannya di atas celemek kerjanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau wanita tadi ternyata tidak mengindahkan larangannya dan ikut mengambil beberapa pecahan yang terlontar cukup jauh, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke dalam celemek Misaki.

"A—tangan Nona terluka. Anda tidak apa-apa? Mohon tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan kotak obat."

Dengan kikuk dan berusaha menahan fobianya akan perempuan, Misaki menyentuh lengan wanita itu, menemukan luka goresan kecil di jari telunjuk wanita tersebut. Ia buru-buru pergi ke dapur dan membawa pecahan-pecahan besar untuk disingkirkan, lalu kembali lagi dengan sapu dan pengki di tangan kanan serta kotak P3K di tangan kiri.

"Yata, biar aku saja yang menyapu."

Rekan kerjanya menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Misaki mengangguk dan beralih pada wanita itu yang sudah duduk lagi di kursinya.

"Ini kotak obatnya, Nona."

"… terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol cangkirnya ketika aku berdiri tadi."

Memperhatikan wanita yang tengah membersihkan lukanya dengan obat merah lalu memplesternya, Misaki termangu. Wanita di hadapannya itu sebetulnya cantik. Rambut hitam panjang tergerai hampir menyentuh _obi furisode_ -nya, kulit putih mulus dan tubuh tinggi semampai—bahkan lebih tinggi darinya—yang terlihat pas berpadu dengan pakaian tradisional yang dipakai. Misaki bertanya-tanya dalam hati, rupanya hari begini pun masih ada saja perempuan yang mau memakai pakaian tradisional dan berjalan-jalan keluar rumah—bukannya tidak suka, Misaki menganggapnya sebagai suatu hal yang unik. Dari usianya, ah, wanita ini terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Mungkin seumuran dengan Mikoto- _san_.

Lalu sepasang manik berwarna langka balas menatapnya. Warna ungu. Untuk sedetik, Misaki merasa terisap oleh tatapan itu.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Kau… anggota HOMRA?"

Eh? Dari mana wanita ini tahu?

"Simbol di dada kirimu."

Misaki baru sadar kalau kaosnya memang sedikit melorot, membuat tanda HOMRA merahnya menyembul keluar dari balik kaos putihnya. Namun tetap saja Misaki tidak mampu menghentikan laju aliran perasaan heran sekaligus curiganya.

"Nona… tahu HOMRA?"

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Hanya pernah melihat grafitinya tergambar di tembok gang sudut kota."

Tanpa bertukar kata lebih jauh, wanita itu kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas pada Misaki, meninggalkan Misaki dengan jutaan pertanyaan berlarian dalam otaknya.

  


________________________________________

  


Blok 7, satu-satunya area di Kota Shizume yang langsung berbatasan dengan tepi laut di arah timur dan perfektur lain di arah utara. Juga merupakan satu-satunya blok yang memiliki gang serta jalan sempit terbanyak yang menjadi sarang kejahatan preman sampai markas besar _yakuza_. Sebuah tempat yang sangat bagus dijadikan lokasi berburu, pikir Saruhiko satir dan sinis. Salah-salah mengejar dan menangkap oknum, bisa-bisa malah dirinya yang dikeroyok balik oleh warga satu blok.

Saruhiko tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kaptennya ketika memintanya berburu singa tepat di sarang singa-singa itu sendiri, bukannya menunggu incarannya memisahkan diri dari kelompok baru melakukan penyergapan….

"Fushimi- _san_ , persiapan sudah selesai. Target diperkirakan akan melarikan diri ke tengah kota. Seperti yang Anda perintahkan; Doumyouji, Akiyama, dan Fuse sudah berjaga di perbatasan menuju blok lima, sementara Gotou, Benzai, dan Kamo berjaga di perbatasan menuju blok tiga," ujar Hidaka memberi laporan.

Mengangguk, Saruhiko memberikan satu perintah lainnya pada Hidaka, "Kau jaga di sini, sebagai penghubungku dengan Letnan dan Kapten jika terjadi sesuatu."

"… Anda benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini sendirian, Fushimi- _san_?"

Saruhiko mendecak. "Buat apa aku menyuruh kalian berjaga di pos masing-masing kalau aku tidak memperhitungkan kalian, eh?"

Sesaat, Saruhiko melihat rekan kerjanya menyeringai senang kemudian memberi hormat padanya. Cih, ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi segala hal yang berbau kepercayaan dan kerja sama sesama tim. Semua orang yang menceramahinya tentang pentingnya bersosial hanya akan membawa kenangannya melayang kembali pada Misaki, yang kerap kali memarahinya dengan alasan yang sama.

Misaki. Selalu Misaki. Kali ini ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia harus fokus. Konsentrasi. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan apa yang, ironisnya, telah membuat ia mengorbankan kepercayaan Misaki padanya.

Sakit di kepalanya semakin menusuk. Ia harus cepat-cepat membereskan masalah ini lalu pulang ke asrama dan beristirahat.

Dari atap sebuah kondominium mewah tepat di tengah blok, Saruhiko mengintip melalui teropong pengintainya, berkeliling mengitari setiap jalan besar yang tercakup dalam medan pandangnya. Ia terus mengamati, hingga menemukan sang target tertangkap lensanya. Seorang wanita, berambut hitam panjang menyibak dibelai angin malam, memakai setelan _furisode_ sehitam gelapnya malam dan _obi_ emas menyala, terlihat tengah berjalan santai membelakangi pandangannya. Perburuan mudah seperti yang Saruhiko pikirkan. Namun yang tidak pernah Saruhiko perkirakan sebelumnya adalah saat ketika—

—wanita itu berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya, sorot yang tepat menembus lensa okulernya. Seolah tahu Saruhiko sedang menguntitnya. Lalu satu seringai tipis mengembang, penuh tantangan.

Bulu kuduk Saruhiko berdiri. _Wanita ini… apa-apaan…._

"Hidaka, bereskan yang di sini…!"

Belum sempat Hidaka bereaksi apapun, Saruhiko melompat meniti setiap atap bangunan yang mampu dijangkau kecepatan berlarinya. Ia berusaha melaju secepat mungkin ke titik tempat ia menemukan wanita itu. Besar kemungkinan wanita itu juga sudah berlari menjauh dari lokasi pengintaian tadi, dan karena itulah ia meninggalkan Hidaka untuk menjadi mata ketiga yang dapat mengawasi gerak-gerik targetnya.

_"Fushimi-san, lapor…! Target bergerak ke arah tenggara…!"_

Saruhiko berdecak mendengar suara Hidaka yang kemudian menuntunnya melalui _headset_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

 _"Setelah atap merah di depan, iya yang ada antena parabolanya, belok kanan… lanjut terus hingga melewati taman, Anda akan menemukan apartemen dengan jemuran pakaian dalam, setelah itu belok kiri… Fushimi-_ san _, kiri… KIRI DAN UNTUK APA ANDA BERBELOK KE KANAN, FUSHIMI-_ SAN _…! Yak, terus saja…! Target berhenti dan sepertinya menunggu Anda di perempatan jalan kecil, tepat di lapangan kosong sebelah selatan bangunan yang sedang direnovasi. Apa…? Oh, sekeliling aman, Fushimi-_ san _. Baik... Saya akan segera menyuruh tim terdekat untuk mengirim bantuan pada Anda. Mohon untuk berhati-hati, Fushimi-_ san _!"_

Dengan satu suara hentakan halus, Saruhiko mendarat di lapangan—atau lebih terlihat sebagai sepetak lahan kosong pada salah satu sisi perempatan menurutnya—yang disebutkan Hidaka sebelumnya. Benar saja, seorang wanita berdiri di sana. Wanita yang ketika ia melihat wajah itu dalam sorot sinar lampu, sangatlah identik dengan foto dalam berkas yang diberikan Reishi padanya. Tidak salah lagi, pasti inilah orangnya.

Saruhiko lalu mengeluarkan lambang Scepter 4 dari seragamnya dan menunjukkannya pada wanita itu. "Terduga _strain_ , Hishiki Yuna, kau kutahan atas tuduhan _strain_ yang melibatkan diri dalam jaringan _yakuza_ pengedar senjata ilegal. Serahkan diri dengan patuh dan aku tidak akan melukaimu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak, hei _third in command_ dari Scepter 4, Fushimi Saruhiko- _kun_?"

Oh, rupanya ramalan kaptennya terbukti benar dan jadi kenyataan. Wanita ini tahu siapa dirinya bahkan hingga jabatannya di Scepter 4.

"Heh, sudah tahu, rupanya? Apalagi yang kau tahu tentang aku?"

Dilihatnya wanita itu menyapu rambut yang terjuntai membingkai sisi wajah dan menyangkutkannya di telinga kiri. "Tidak banyak. Hanya sebatas kau yang berhasil menangkap beberapa anak buah kami. Namun informasi menarik yang baru saja kuterima adalah… kau dulunya anggota HOMRA yang mangkir ke Scepter 4, dan semacam memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada salah satu anggota HOMRA yang telah terpilih menjadi Raja Merah… atau sebut saja Yata Misaki, benar begitu, Saruhiko- _kun_?"

Saruhiko membelalakkan mata. Nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan wanita itu panjang-lebar. Dari mana wanita bisa tahu—

—tunggu dulu. Tunggu sebentar. Dari berkas yang seharian dihapalkannya, bukankah kekuatan khusus _strain_ yang satu ini adalah 'membaca masa lalu setiap orang yang disentuhnya' dan 'mengkopi kemampuan orang yang disentuhnya'? Kemungkinan besar wanita ini mencuri ingatan masa lalu seseorang sebelum berhadapan dengannya kini. Yang jadi pertanyaan, siapa yang dengan bodoh ataupun secara tidak sengaja melakukan kontak fisik dengan wanita ini?

Mendecak lidah, Saruhiko membalas, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang kau lihat mengenai masa laluku. Sekarang, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini dan lebih baik kau menyerahkan diri dengan damai."

"Jika kau melihat ini, apa kau akan tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa aku lebih jauh, Saruhiko- _kun_?"

Api berwarna merah jingga tersulut dari tangan wanita itu, menari-nari dengan kobaran apinya menjilat membumbung di udara, menjadi sebuah kejutan lain bagi Saruhiko. Tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali, karena Saruhiko langsung menyadari dan memang sangatlah mengenal warna cantik api tersebut yang hanya dimiliki satu orang saja di dunia ini.

Warna merah jingga itu adalah warna merahnya Misaki. Misaki- _nya_. Bahkan merah yang dimiliki Mikoto- _san_ terkesan gelap dan mendung. Tidak secerah dan berapi-api seperti milik Misaki.

Jadi, apa yang sudah Misaki lakukan bersama wanita ini? Atau jangan-jangan….

Saruhiko menggeram. Matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Misaki?"

Wanita di hadapannya itu hanya menyeringai semakin lebar. Detik berikutnya, bola-bola api meluncur dalam satu kibasan tangan wanita itu, melesat cepat ke arah Saruhiko. Refleks, Saruhiko menarik pedangnya, membentuk perisai aura biru untuk melindunginya dari hujanan bola api yang bertubi-tubi dan meledak-ledak setiap kali bertubrukan dengan perisainya. Debu dan abu segera saja mengepungnya. Namun Saruhiko tidak menunggu hingga kepungan debu dan abu itu memudar untuk melancarkan sebuah serangan balik.

Melontarkan perisai biru pada sang target, Saruhiko menerjang. Pedang terhunus. Namun wanita itu jauh lebih gesit. Selain berhasil menghindari lemparan perisainya, wanita itu pun dengan gemulai berkelit ke kanan-kiri, menjauh dari setiap sabetan dan tusukan yang dilancarkan Saruhiko. Gerakan yang indah seperti guguran plum putih yang rontok dari pohonnya karena tiupan angin, pikir Saruhiko. Diwarnai percik-percik merah jingga, lantas mengundang sebersit ingatan Saruhiko pada sosok mungil yang berputar lincah dalam sebentuk tornado api.

Saruhiko mendecak lidah. Lagi. Kenapa harus selalu Misaki di saat-saat seperti ini. Lagi.

Kenapa… harus… selalu… Misaki…?

"Kau yakin ini waktunya untuk memikirkan hal lain selain lawan tandingmu? Kau betul-betul naïf, Saruhiko- _kun_."

Kilat di mata Saruhiko semakin meliar. Benar, ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi siapapun wanita di hadapannya ini. Yang ia harus lakukan adalah membenahi apapun yang membebani isi otaknya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri, seakan-akan ada yang menggedor-gedor dari balik tempurung tengkoraknya. Betapa ia juga ingin memaki Misaki habis-habisan karena telah sembrono membiarkan kekuatannya dicuri semudah itu oleh orang yang tak dikenal, sehingga ia jadi ikut terkena getah untuk membereskannya.

Saruhiko mengeluarkan tiga bilah pisau beraura merahnya, lalu melemparkannya ke arah wanita itu. Lemparannya tepat pada sasaran. Ketiga bilah pisaunya menyangkutkan lengan _furisode_ panjang sang target ke tanah. Wanita itu tersudut dan hanya memiliki waktu beberapa detik saja untuk bereaksi dari serangan tak terduganya hingga dapat meloloskan diri. Dan Saruhiko tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Ia melompat dan menerjang lagi, menghunus pedangnya disertai satu lontaran perisai aura biru lainnya.

Kemudian ledakan dahsyat. Mengguruh dan memekak. Saruhiko tidak ingat serangan macam apa yang digunakan wanita itu untuk balas menghadang serangannya. Yang Saruhiko rasakan setelahnya adalah bara api yang berhasil membakar sisi lengan kanannya.

Lalu ia terjatuh dalam gelap. Dibebani sakit di sekujur tubuh ketika tubuhnya terpental keras akibat ledakan jibakunya tersebut.

  


________________________________________

  


Misaki menatap nanar pada titik lokasi terjadinya ledakan yang hanya berjarak 100 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Niatnya pulang ke apartemen sehabis kerja sambilan lima belas menit lalu mendadak urung setelah berpapasan dengan tiga orang berseragam biru yang sangat dibencinya, tengah melakukan patroli menyisir beberapa titik. Dari raut menegang tiga orang tersebut—yang Misaki tidak mau repot-repot menghapal siapa nama mereka—Misaki menangkap bahwa para personel khusus milik Munakata Reishi itu kini tengah terlibat sebuah misi serius. Ada pasukan berseragam biru di sana, otomatis Saruhiko juga berada dalam radius yang tidak jauh darinya.

Dan bukan pula maksud ego untuk mencampuri urusan Klan Biru. Misaki sendiri juga tidak paham dengan sepasang kakinya sendiri, yang seolah mengkhianatinya dengan berputar balik dan mengayuh papan seluncurnya mengitari seisi blok selama lima belas menit kemudian, berhasil menemukan tiga yang berseragam biru lainnya. Dan Misaki masih belum menemukan Saruhiko.

Sampai ledakan besar itu terjadi. Misaki cepat-cepat meluncur ke lokasi kejadian. Ia was-was. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Misaki tidak tahu ada apa, namun Misaki merasa takut. Teramat ketakutan.

Apakah ledakan tadi… Saruhiko…?

Pada sebuah lapangan di salah satu sisi perempatan jalan sempit, dua sosok manusia tumbang dan jatuh ke tanah. Yang satunya limbung dengan gerai surai hitam panjang mengikuti gerak jatuh tubuh itu dengan sempurna. Sementara yang satunya lagi merosot pada tembok sisi lapangan.

"SARUHIKO…!"

Panik, Misaki berlari turun dari papan seluncurnya, menghampiri Saruhiko. Dan Misaki nyaris kehilangan kendali akan dirinya sendiri ketika menemukan keadaan Saruhiko; luka bakar memanjang sepanjang lengan kanan dan darah yang mengalir dari kepala. Misaki gemetaran. Tangannya berusaha mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Saruhiko.

"Saru… Saru—buka matamu…! Saruhiko…! SARU BUKA MATAMU ATAU—"

"… Mi—saki…."

Misaki menghela napas lega dan tersenyum lebar. Matanya terasa panas dan dadanya sesak. Tanpa menghiraukan sesosok lain yang teronggok tidak jauh darinya, Misaki mengalungkan lengan kiri Saruhiko yang hanya mengalami lecet sana-sini ke lehernya lalu membopong pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, Saruhiko harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Secepatnya.

"Saru… ayo bangun…! Buka matamu, ayo jalan…! Kuhajar kau kalau kau sampai tertidur…!"

"Kkhh—Mi… saki…. Kau…."

Misaki terus berusaha menyeret langkahnya. Kakinya terseok. Tubuh Saruhiko semakin memberat di pundaknya.

"Jangan banyak bicara… tapi kau harus bangun…! Kalau tidak, kutinggal kau di sini…!"

"Ta—pi… kau kembali… Misa…ki…. Kau… —dak… —lupakan…."

"Sa—saru…?! Oi, bangun—Saru…! SARUHIKO…!"

  


________________________________________

  


"FUSHIMI- _SAN_ …!"

Seorang berseragam biru menghampiri Misaki setibanya Misaki di jalan raya terdekat yang bisa dicapainya. Pemuda itu lalu menatapnya singkat sebelum memberi hormat.

"Hidaka Akira dari Scepter 4. Dan terima kasih sudah membantu Fushimi- _san_ , Raja Merah."

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat," ujar Misaki. Semburat merah jambu mengambang di pipinya. Ia cepat-cepat meneruskan, "Orang-orang kalian masih ada di daerah ini, _'kan_? Segera perintahkan orang-orangmu untuk menginspeksi lokasi ledakan tadi. Kupikir orang yang dilawan Saruhiko tadi masih terkapar di tempat itu. Cepatlah pergi sebelum orang itu sadar dan melarikan diri."

"Ta—tapi… Kapten Munakata menunggu kabar dan Fushimi- _san_ juga butuh dirawat segera—"

"—Saruhiko biar aku yang mengurus!" potong Misaki, mulai berang. "Lalu apa? Rajamu minta laporan secepatnya? Aku siap mendatanginya untuk memberikan keterangan jika itu yang ia mau, tentunya setelah aku memastikan keselamatan Monyet Bodoh ini! Dan kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu! Kalian mau usaha Saruhiko sia-sia hanya karena berdebat denganku di sini, huh?!"

"Ba—baik…! Saya akan menghubungi masing-masing pos untuk segera menuju lokasi kejadian. Setelah itu saya akan mengantar Anda ke markas Scepter 4."

Misaki mendengus. Begitu dirinya menjadi raja saja, para anggota berseragam biru itu mau menghormati dan mendengar kata-katanya. Mungkin kali ini ditambah dengan kejadian tak terduga yang melibatkan Saruhiko sebagai atasan mereka. Saruhiko terluka, dan Misaki tahu para personel Scepter 4 tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengacungkan pedang pada orang yang sudah menolong sang atasan, meskipun si penolong berasal dari kubu seberang sekalipun.

Lalu setelah ini, markas Scepter 4, eh? Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia menghadiri undangan minum teh yang telah lama ditawarkan Munakata Reishi padanya melalui Izumo di saat ia diangkat menjadi raja.

  


________________________________________

  


Izumo menggoyangkan sebuah map cokelat besar di tangannya, tepat di depan kedua manik ungu Reishi. Lengkung kecil terbentuk di bibirnya yang menjepit sebatang rokok.

"Ini yang kau minta, Raja Biru. Tidak banyak… atau hampir sembilan puluh persennya adalah hasil terawangan Anna. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka kau, dari seluruh orang yang ada di muka bumi ini, meminta bantuanku sebelum aku bisa menyampaikan maksud kedatanganku."

Reishi ikut tersenyum tipis sembari meraih map dari tangan Izumo, lalu melempar pandang pada Anna, di mana gadis itu tengah mengintip ke satu titik melalui kelereng merahnya sembari sesekali mengayunkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ayunan. Pertukaran informasi yang memang tidaklah biasa. _Second in command_ dari HOMRA tiba-tiba saja menginisiasi pertemuan dengan pimpinan Scepter 4 dan membawa serta satu-satunya putri HOMRA, yang lantas dimanfaatkan sedemikian rupa oleh sang ketua Scepter 4 agar orang nomor dua HOMRA ini mencarikan sebuah informasi yang tidak bisa diperolehnya dengan cara biasa. Maka dari itu ketika orang nomor dua HOMRA mengontaknya untuk mendatangi kantornya, sang ketua Scepter 4 memindahkan tempat pertemuan mereka ke taman kota tidak jauh dari markasnya.

Singkatnya, Reishi sedang membutuhkan bantuan Anna. Betapa Reishi masih menaruh harapan besar untuk menarik Anna menyeberang ke kubunya.

" _Strain_ ini cukup berbahaya, Munakata," ujar Izumo, mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. "Kau sudah tahu perempuan ini bekerja untuk jaringan _yakuza_ terbesar di kota ini… namun satu-satunya hal yang luput adalah ketika bos _yakuza_ itu sendiri tidak lain adalah Raja Tanpa Warna sebelum ia berpindah tubuh pada Isana Yashiro. Setelah mengetahui latar belakangnya seperti itu, aku tidak heran bahwa ia juga mengincarmu."

Satu senyum culas mampir di wajah Reishi. "Hmph. Mengincarku atas tuduhan tersangka pembunuh orang yang telah menghabisi nyawa tuannya, begitu? Padahal aku sudah bersusah-payah membalaskan dendamnya pada si pembunuh Raja Tanpa Warna, dan sekarang ini yang kudapatkan? Aku berterima kasih pada Fushimi- _kun_ yang bersedia mengotori tangannya sebelum wanita ini bisa menyentuh ujung kemejaku terlebih dahulu."

"Kau memang benar-benar kejam, Raja Biru…."

"Aku tidak akan bisa membunuh Suoh Mikoto apabila aku tidak sekejam itu."

"… seperti itu kah kau memandang kematian Mikoto?"

Reishi tidak berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap tajam Izumo, yang masih tidak memudarkan lengkung menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya. Reishi lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau orang yang terlalu santai, Kusanagi Izumo. Kau sendiri, seperti apa kau memandang kepergian mendiang rajamu? Seperti apa kau… memandang aku sebagai orang yang mencabut hak hidup seorang temanmu? Bahkan kau berdiri di sini, bertukar informasi, bercakap-cakap denganku, tanpa ada intensi membunuh dan melukaiku sedikit pun."

Izumo menghabiskan sisa rokoknya, menjatuhkannya ke tanah lalu menginjaknya hingga tidak bersisa satu pun percik api. "Aku tidak punya hak untuk menghakimimu, Munakata… dan tidak ada satu pun dari anggota HOMRA yang berhak untuk itu. Bahkan di mataku, Mikoto sendirilah yang memaksamu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, jika kau tidak mau sama-sama berakhir karena keruntuhan Damocles Merah milik Mikoto. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian di luar status kalian sebagai raja, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu ketika melihat kondisimu seperti ini, kau sama-sama kehilangan dirinya, sama seperti kami."

"Mungkin… lebih dari yang kami rasakan…."

Suara kecil Anna membuat Reishi tertegun dan Izumo menahan tawanya. Kini manik ungu Reishi dan manik merah Anna saling berhadapan. Cukup lama. Anna yang berusaha menyelami sepasang ungu itu sampai ruang terdalamnya, sementara Reishi yang merasa tersihir oleh sepasang merah yang dimiliki Anna.

Perlu beberapa detik hingga Reishi memalingkan wajahnya dari Anna. Sementara Anna kembali berayun meski matanya masih mencari-cari sesuatu dari wajah Reishi.

"Kau sendiri, ada apa menghubungiku?"

"Yaah~ yang sebetulnya ingin bertemu denganmu bukan aku, tapi Anna."

"… Anna?"

Anna mengangguk perlahan. Mau tidak mau Reishi harus bertatapan lagi dengan sepasang merah yang seakan mengoyak isi benaknya.

"Aku ingin… Reishi mengembalikan merahnya Mikoto dan Totsuka yang kau simpan… tolong?"

Jeda lagi. Yang kali ini, Reishi tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Anna.

"… maaf? Maksudmu…?"

"Yang Reishi simpan di nakas samping ranjang… milik Mikoto dan Totsuka, boleh dikembalikan…?"

"Maaf, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti—"

Raut wajah kebingungan dari Reishi, sementara Izumo hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Sudah selesai, Anna? Baiklah, kami permisi dulu, Raja Biru. Ah ya, kau juga bisa mengunjungi barku di saat senggang. Selamat malam."

Izumo lalu menggandeng tangan Anna. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan taman kota, meninggalkan Reishi yang masih memandang kelereng di telapak tangannya. Anna memintanya untuk melihatnya seperti Anna melihat dunia… itu artinya, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah memandang sekeliling melalui kelereng itu seperti yang biasa Anna lakukan.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dilihatnya? Memangnya apa beda kelereng itu dengan kedua retina matanya sendiri?

Reishi mengangkat tangannya, menempatkan kelereng itu tepat di depan mata kanannya.

Satu detik berikutnya, Reishi hampir mati jantungan. Tidak bisa bernapas.

  


_"Yo, Munakata. Atau karena kita berdua saja, harus kupanggil kau dengan nama depan?"_

  


Pada ruang yang seharusnya kosong dan hanya berlatarkan gerbang taman kota, berdiri seseorang setiap kali Reishi melihatnya dari balik kelereng. Sosok yang sangatlah… _familiar_. Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan lengan tersampir di saku jaket, puntung rokok yang tersulut, dan sepasang manik _amber_ serta senyuman tipis yang menyapanya. Reishi langsung tahu alasannya, mengapa dalam sepuluh hari ini hidungnya selalu menangkap aroma rokok ke mana pun ia melangkah.

Lalu suara itu… suara serak rendah yang menggema di ujung telinganya. Terasa begitu dekat, namun jauh di waktu bersamaan.

Setetes air matanya meleleh. Tipis dan hanya satu tetes. Meski bagi Reishi, itu adalah pengampunan terbesarnya.

"Suoh…."

Tangannya yang menggenggam erat kelereng itu melunglai. Kepalanya jatuh tertunduk. Dan sepasang lengan kekar yang membungkus tubuhnya, menenggelamkannya dalam kehangatan rasa rindu. Betapa Reishi merasa semua itu tidak adil… tidak ketika ia tidak mampu merengkuh balik Mikoto dalam dekapannya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Jika ini hanya mimpi, maka Reishi bersumpah untuk tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Di tengah jalaran rasa hangat, Reishi tidak lagi bisa merasakan dinginnya salju yang baru saja turun menghujani Kota Shizume di penghujung bulan Januari.

  


________________________________________

  


"APAA?! RAJA BIRU SEDANG KELUAR…?!"

Misaki berteriak tidak percaya, membuat letnan Scepter 4 mengernyit sembari menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Jika kau mencari Kapten Munakata, beliau keluar dari pukul delapan dan belum tahu kapan akan kembali. Segala hal yang menyangkut misi yang dilaksanakan Fushimi- _kun_ dialihtugaskan padaku. Dan Raja Merah, tolong, jangan buat keributan apapun di markas kami hanya karena suaramu yang sember itu."

Misaki mendecak lidah. Ia baru saja meninggalkan Saruhiko di kamar asrama pemuda itu, bersama dengan Hidaka yang pergi mencari bantuan untuk mengobati luka-luka Saruhiko, lalu kini yang harus ia hadapi adalah seorang wanita dingin tak berhati—atau setidaknya seperti itulah yang selama ini selalu Izumo ceritakan padanya—dan bukannya Raja Biru sendiri. Ke mana perginya Munakata Reishi di saat genting seperti ini?! Bisa-bisanya Raja Biru meninggalkan bawahannya begitu saja dan memindahkan mandatnya pada bawahannya yang lain….

"Kalau kau ingin memberikan keterangan mengenai misi yang sedang ditangani Fushimi- _kun_ , aku bersedia mendengarnya."

Menyerah, di aula utama Scepter 4, hanya berdua dengan Awashima Seri, Misaki menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya. Mengenai para seragam biru yang mengepung blok 7, ledakan besar dari sebuah jalan kecil, hingga Saruhiko dan sesosok lainnya yang tumbang. Hanya itu.

"Kau tidak melihat detail kejadiannya sama sekali? Siapa yang menyerang dan diserang? Lalu satu orang lagi yang ada di sana, seperti apa orangnya?"

Misaki menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia terlalu panik dan ketakutan akan keadaan Saruhiko yang berlumuran darah. Ia tidak bisa memedulikan hal-hal lain selain keselamatan Saruhiko.

Wanita di hadapannya itu menghela napas. Terlihat lelah di matanya. Baru saja Seri hendak membuka mulut, suara ketukan muncul dari balik pintu berornamen emas. Setelah izin masuk yang diberikan Seri, tampak seluruh personel khusus Scepter 4 berbaris memasuki ruangan, dengan Hidaka berada di urutan terakhir. Raut wajah laki-laki itu mengeras ketika bertemu muka dengan Misaki.

"Hidaka…! Bagaimana Saruhiko?!"

"Fushimi- _san_ … dia baik-baik saja. Sudah ditangani oleh tenaga medis, dan sekarang tertidur pulas di kamarnya…."

Satu desah napas lega tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan Misaki. Meski hasratnya yang begitu berapi-api untuk segera menemui pemuda itu. Misaki ingin memastikan bahwa Saruhiko memanglah baik-baik saja, bahwa luka-lukanya akan sembuh hanya dalam semalam dan besok Saruhiko akan terbangun seperti sedia kala.

Misaki menoleh pada Seri, menatap wanita itu sejenak sebelum berkata, "Boleh aku… malam ini menemani Saruhiko?"

Jeda sesaat. Ada suasana menegang, menggantung di antara keduanya. Namun hanya selang beberapa detik hingga Seri tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Hanya untuk satu malam saja, Raja Merah. Dan kupersilakan kau menggunakan dapur asrama jika Fushimi- _kun_ membutuhkan sesuatu. Atau kau bisa membangunkan personel lainnya jika kau memerlukan bantuan—"

"—tidak perlu. Aku sudah biasa mengurusi Monyet Bodoh itu seorang diri."

"Begitu? Baiklah… kutitipkan Fushimi- _kun_ padamu, Raja Merah. Aku akan mengecek keadaannya besok pagi."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Misaki berbalik, melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum ia berhasil mendorong gagang keemasan itu, seorang berseragam biru, dengan potongan rambut panjang dan bagian depan disisir rapi ke belakang kepala, menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya.

" _Skateboard_ Anda… atau menurutku mungkin milik Anda. Kami menemukannya di lokasi kejadian."

"Oh… hmm, terima kasih banyak."

Menyambar papan seluncur dan menarik kupluknya rapat-rapat, Misaki membuka pintu dan setengah berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia punya firasat bahwa Saruhiko akan terbangun beberapa jam lagi dan merengek kesakitan, seperti bertahun-tahun lalu saat terakhir kali Misaki merawat pemuda itu yang demam dan lebam sana-sini karena terkena hajar preman mabuk yang numpang lewat.

Sungguh. Apapun yang dilakukannya, terlebih di saat seperti ini, Misaki tahu ia tidak akan pernah sanggup melupakan Saruhiko. Tidak barang sedetik pun.

  


________________________________________

  


Masih di ruangan yang sama, Awashima Seri mengedar pandang satu-satu pada bawahannya. "Ada yang perlu kalian laporkan padaku? Target operasi kali ini, sudah berhasil kalian masukkan ke sel tahanan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Seri mendelik gusar. Ia tahu ada laporan janggal yang akan diterimanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dari kalian tidak ada yang menjawab?"

Setelah aksi saling lempar pandang dari para bawahan, akhirnya Doumyouji maju selangkah dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"… mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, Letnan. Saya dan Akiyama adalah orang pertama yang tiba di lokasi. Dan kami… tidak berhasil menemukan apapun, atau siapapun berada di sana."

skateboard milik Raja Merah, tiga bilang pisau pendek miliki Fushimi- _san_ , dan sisa-sisa pertarungan, tapi tidak ada lagi hal lain."

Seri menarik napas. Jarinya refleks memijit pangkal tulang hidungnya. "Jadi intinya… target diduga terluka parah namun masih sempat menyelamatkan diri? Atau adanya pihak lain yang terlibat dan membawa kabur target yang terluka?"

Para bawahan kembali melangsungkan aksi lirik kanan-kiri. Sementara Seri dilanda kecemasan total. Misi yang tidak berjalan lancar, sang ketua yang belum kembali ke kantornya, lalu bawahannya yang terluka dalam tugas. Seri mulai merasa pening. Tidak biasanya ia kelimpahan beban seperti ini. Hal terburuk yang pernah menimpanya adalah ketika Suoh Mikoto kabur dari sel tahanan dan memutuskan untuk menghancurkan setengah bagian bangunan markas Scepter 4. Dengan kegagalan misi seperti ini, Seri tidak tahu laporan seperti apa dan raut wajah bagaimana yang harus ia tunjukkan pada Reishi besok pagi. Ya, besok pagi.

Karena intuisi wanitanya yang mengatakan bahwa atasannya itu pun tidak akan kembali, setidaknya untuk malam ini.


	7. Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini disertai lirik lagu yang berjudul Somebody That I Used to Know, oleh Gotye featuring Kimbra.

##### 

_Dan sampai kapan… keduanya akan bertahan untuk saling melukai seperti itu, sengaja maupun tidak disengaja?_

 

 

_"Kau benar-benar kelewatan, Munakata."_

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Reishi menatap tajam ruang kosong di sampingnya. Sisi sofanya yang seharusnya tidak sedang diduduki siapapun, namun Reishi tahu ada yang tak kasatmata, menyalakan rokok ilusi dan tengah tersenyum tipis padanya, di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Suoh?"

_"Berdalih menangkapi mantan anak buahku, padahal yang kau lakukan hanyalah untuk mengawasi keselamatan mereka. Aku bersyukur Damocles memilih raja baru dengan cepat."_

Reishi membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Itu karena kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjaga mereka, Suoh Mikoto."

Sebetulnya, Reishi masih belum terbiasa dengan situasi serba janggal seperti ini. Hanya untuk telinganya mampu mendengar suara serak dan menangkap nada bicara sembrono itu saja, sebutir kelereng tidak boleh lepas dari sela jemarinya. Hanya untuk melihat sosok samarnya saja, matanya harus mengintip ke balik kelereng tersebut tanpa henti. Sekali tergelincir, Reishi akan dilanda gundah karena ia tidak akan lagi bisa merasakan bukti kehadiran sosok itu. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, atau begitulah menurutnya. Hal yang semula Reishi kira sebagai delusi semata—tentang derak napas yang menemani tidurnya dan wangi tembakau yang tercium dari ruang tengah kondominiumnya—ternyata memang nyata adanya. Ia tidak sedang disekap imajinasinya sendiri. Ia tidak lagi dipenjara oleh yang namanya penyesalan.

Karena Suoh Mikoto hadir di sisinya, seringkali menghilang untuk kemudian datang lagi dan mengisi segala bentuk ruang hampa yang tercipta dalam tiga puluh hari semenjak pria itu menghilang dari hidupnya.

"… kenapa kau kembali?"

Reishi nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran di bibirnya ketika ia mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut.

_"… karena kau juga tidak mengizinkan aku untuk mati, Munakata Reishi."_

"Apa katamu, Suoh? Kau mau bilang kalau aku menghalangi langkahmu untuk melanjutkan ke dunia orang mati? Atau kau memilih menjadi hantu untuk terus bergentayangan dan menghantuiku? Lagipula, mana mungkin aku—"

Sentuhan dingin di bibirnya. Reishi tidak bisa bernapas.

_"Nama depanku, Reishi, karena kita sudah sepakat. Dan tidakkah kau bosan untuk terus menyangkal isi hati dan hubungan ini? Aku tidak peduli dengan segala bentuk penyiksaan diri yang kau lakukan—"_

"—aku tidak menyiksa diri. Aku tidak pernah—"

Ia tercekat. Dingin semakin menyelusup, menari-nari, menginvasi di permukaan kulitnya. Dingin yang tidak dikenalnya. Dingin yang menyeret Reishi pada satu kata: pilu. Dan ia tidak ingin terjatuh. Yang ia butuhkan adalah hangat dari lelaki itu. Ia tidak butuh dingin yang membekukan jiwanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan hingga kepingan terkecil.

_"—tapi kau melakukannya, Reishi. Mencariku di setiap mimpimu. Memaksa kakimu melangkah hngga ke dasar jurang hanya untuk bertemu denganku. Jika kau tidak bisa mati di dunia nyata, maka kau berharap mati di dunia mimpi. Bukankah itu harapanmu, Munakata Reishi?"_

Lalu dingin yang berubah menjadi panas. Membakar. Namun juga mengundangnya pada hasrat menggelegak. Reishi berontak. Ia tidak ingin terlena lebih jauh lagi. Sudah cukup dengan segala mimpi buruknya yang melelahkan raganya. Ia seorang raja. Ia punya begitu banyak nyawa yang ditanggungkan di pundaknya. Ia harus hidup. Ada atau tidak ada seorang Suoh Mikoto di sisinya. Suoh Mikoto sudah mati. Ia sendiri yang mengakhiri hidup lelaki itu. Suoh Mikoto mati di tangannya, dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya.

… atau benarkah begitu?

_"Aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum kau mengizinkanku, Reishi."_

Skenario apa lagi yang tengah dimainkan untuknya? Apakah ini yang orang bilang sebagai kesempatan kedua? Kesempatan kedua bagi Mikoto untuk kembali ke dunianya. Kesempatan kedua baginya untuk mengesampingkan segala bentuk status dan ego yang membelit agar tidak lagi menjadi karmanya.

_"Katakan padaku, Reishi. Kau mau aku hidup, atau mati?"_

Reishi tahu waktunya hanya tersisa dua puluh delapan hari lagi. Ia harus memilih: berusaha melepaskan atau berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Sebuah persimpangan jalan. Tapi setidaknya, Reishi mengerti satu hal: bahwa penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Tubuhnya rebah di atas sofa. Reishi memejamkan matanya. Desah napasnya yang meluncur dari tenggorokan tanpa bisa ia tahan lebih lama lagi. Namun tangan kirinya tetap mengepal erat kelereng merah dalam genggaman.

"Yang kuinginkan adalah…."

  


________________________________________

  


_"Mi—sa… ki..."_

_"… ada apa, Saru? Kamu mengigau lagi? Ada bagian yang terasa sakit?"_

_"… kepalaku pusing…."_

_"Hahh… padahal sudah kubilang_ 'kan _, Saru… urusan preman itu biar aku saja. Sejak dulu refleksmu_ 'kan _tidak sebagus refleksku, dan kamu masih saja tidak mau minta tolong padaku lalu pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup kehujanan. Aku tidak heran kalau kamu lantas demam begini…."_

_"… tch."_

_"Saru, diam sebentar,_ dong _! Aku_ 'kan _sedang mengganti kompresanmu…!"_

_"… kamu tidur saja. Nanti kamu… ikut sakit."_

_"Heh, aku_ 'kan _kuat…! Kamu juga_ sih _, tidak suka makan sayur. Kehujanan saja langsung demam."_

_"Tidak ada hubungannya… kamu sendiri, tidak suka susu…."_

_"… itu lebih tidak ada hubungannya lagi, Saru. Sudah, tidur sana…! Orang sakit harus banyak istirahat!"_

_"… kamu tidak tidur saja di kasurku…?"_

_"Untuk apa? Repot kalau aku harus turun-naik untuk mengganti kompresanmu atau kalau kamu mau membangunkanku. Makanya aku mau tidur di sini saja, jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir, ya?"_

_"… sesukamu."_

_"Hmm…. Selamat tidur, Saru…."_

_"…."_

  


________________________________________

  


Misaki membuka matanya, menguap lebar dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Leher dan punggungnya terasa pegal. Oh, wajar saja. Semalam suntuk ia tidak tidur di kasur, atau dalam posisi berbaring sekalipun. Ia jatuh tertidur sambil terduduk, kepala bersandar pada ujung ranjang Saruhiko. Tidak heran ketika ia bangun kini dan tulang belakangnya seolah meraung-raung minta dimanjakan di atas ranjang empuk.

Tidak boleh. Misaki menggeleng. Kesampingkan rasa lelahnya, karena ia harus memasak bubur untuk sarapan Saruhiko. Misaki melirik jam tangannya yang semalam ia lepaskan dan letakkan di atas nakas sisi ranjang. Masih pukul enam pagi. Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Sejenak, Misaki memandang lekat-lekat wajah Saruhiko yang tertidur pulas. Sesuai dugaannya, pukul setengah tiga pagi dirinya harus dibangunkan oleh erang kesakitan Saruhiko. Suhu tubuh pemuda itu sempat meninggi. Misaki sampai harus berjaga dan berkali-kali mengganti handuk kompres Saruhiko. Meski Misaki juga mendapatkan bayaran dari usahanya. Kalau tidak begini, ia tidak akan mendengar langsung apa yang menjadi igauan Saruhiko di sela-sela rintihan pemuda itu ketika menahan sakit.

 _Namanya._ Misaki mendengar namanya yang berulang kali diucapkan Saruhiko. Lirih. Seolah mengucap mantra.

Sesuatu dalam dada Misaki berlari kencang, diikuti serombongan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan acak di perutnya. Membuat dunianya berputar, jungkir-balik, dibawa naik hingga puncak tertinggi _jet coaster_ lalu diluncurkan jatuh dengan kecepatan cahaya.

  


_"Misaki... jangan pergi…."_

  


Misaki tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah yang kentara di pipinya. Dan semalaman, tangannya bergerak sendiri, tanpa ia sadari, menggenggam erat tangan Saruhiko. Bahkan ketika ia terbangun, tangan keduanya masih bertautan. Ia masih bisa merasakan panas tubuh Saruhiko, mengalir di telapaknya.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Misaki menemukan sisi Saruhiko yang benar-benar lemah. Tidak berdaya. Ingatannya berlayar pada saat Saruhiko tumbang setelah dihajar preman di tengah hujan lebat, di mana ketika itu Saruhiko masih bisa mengatainya yang sangat antipati terhadap koloid putih bernama susu. Namun keadaan Saruhiko saat ini, baginya, jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah dialaminya. Betapa Misaki cemas apabila gerakan berosilasi harmonik naik-turun dari dada Saruhiko tiba-tiba melambat.

Kata-kata Anna beberapa hari lalu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Rupanya ia takut… sebegitu takutnya untuk kehilangan Saruhiko.

  


_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_  
 _But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_  


  


Ada juga sebersit amarah di benaknya. Marah terhadap Saruhiko yang tetap saja melakukan segalanya sendirian, masih berlagak kuat dan mampu mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri dan enggan meminta bantuan, padahal Misaki tahu rekan kerja pemuda itu di Scepter 4 tidak hanya satu-dua orang saja. Meski yang terpenting di luar semua itu, Misaki teramat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Saruhiko mengkhianatinya… namun Misaki merasa bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kebodohan yang sama seperti yang telah dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Misaki marah karena ucapannya tempo hari. Jika saja ia bisa lebih mengontrol dirinya, terutama emosinya, ia tidak akan terpancing dan mengucapkan patah kata itu pada Saruhiko.

> _"Biarkan aku melupakanmu, Fushimi Saruhiko."_

Misaki membenamkan wajah pada kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menyesal. Betul-betul menyesal. Ia ingin menarik segala ucapannya. Karena malam itu, sebelas hari yang lalu, Misaki melihat betul raut wajah yang Saruhiko perlihatkan padanya. Gambaran itu terekam jelas di otaknya.

Raut wajah Saruhiko yang terluka.

  


_But I don't wanna live that way_  
 _Reading into every word you say_  
 _You said that you could let it go_  
 _And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_  


  


Menghela napas panjang, Misaki bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sesaat melampar pandang pada Saruhiko, memastikan pemuda itu tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat… atau minimal sampai ia selesai memasakkan sesuatu untuk Saruhiko.

  


________________________________________

  


"Selamat pagi, Raja Merah. Bagaimana keadaan Fushimi- _kun_?"

Dapur kantin Scepter 4, dan orang yang pertama Misaki temui adalah ia yang dijuluki wanita-tak-berhati. Oh ya, pagi ini sepertinya akan diisi dengan topik obrolan yang menyenangkan, dalam berbagai artian, tentu saja.

"Ia demam dan sempat mengigau. Setelah ini aku akan mengganti perbannya."

"Rupanya kau terlatih mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini, Raja Merah."

Misaki tahu Seri tengah mengamatinya cermat tanpa perlu mengalihkan pandangan dari beras yang sedang dicucinya. Entah mengamati dirinya, atau alih-alih terpana mengamati bagaimana cara ia mencuci beras. "Aku hanya terbiasa mengurusi monyet itu. Oh, hmm… boleh aku memakai bahan-bahan lain yang ada di kulkas? Seperti telur dan daging ayam…?"

"Izin diberikan, Raja Merah. Dan mungkin… kau bisa beritahu aku caranya?"

"… ha?"

"Erhm, maksudku… aku ingin tahu apa yang kau masak dan bagaimana cara kau memasaknya. Kau tahu, asrama dan organisasi ini diisi oleh pria-pria serampangan yang tidak bisa memasak makanan sehat dan hanya tahu cara membuat _hot pot_. Fushimi- _kun_ sebetulnya bisa, hanya saja ia terlalu… _individual_ , untuk membiarkan orang lain mencicipi hasil masakannya. Terlebih lagi belakangan ini, Kapten Munakata terlihat tidak sehat. Secara pribadi maupun sebagai anak buahnya, aku ingin membantunya untuk mengembalikan napsu makannya. Dan kau, Raja Merah, akan membantuku dalam pekerjaan kali ini."

Misaki melongo. Sementara Seri sudah mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil, lengkap dengan pulpen, sembari menatapnya dengan sorot penuh harap. "Cih, baiklah. Jadi yang akan kubuat ini adalah…."

Untuk pertama kalinya Misaki tahu rasanya menjadi koki yang memimpin sebuah tayangan masak di televisi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Misaki merasakan waktunya berjalan lambat, berkali-kali lebih lambat dari biasanya… berterima kasih pada Seri yang selalu memotong penjelasannya dan menyisipkan pertanyaan seputar _pasta-kacang-apa-yang-akan-dipakai_ dan _kapan-pasta-kacangnya-bisa-dimasukkan._

Dan akhirnya Misaki juga paham akan raut pucat yang selalu Izumo tunjukkan sepulangnya Seri dari bar mereka.

  


________________________________________

  


_"Misaki…. Misaki, ayo bangun…!"_

_"Ngg… Saru…? Kamu… sudah baikan…?"_

_"… sudah, dan sekarang giliranmu yang demam, Misaki. Kau tidak tidur dua malam untuk menjagaku. Ayo naik ke tempat tidur!"_

_"… tapi aku belum… memasak makan malam…."_

_"Tch… biar aku saja yang memasak. Misaki, naik ke tempat tidur, sekarang, atau kamu mau kugendong?"_

_"A—apaan_ sih _, Saru…? O—oi, Saru… lepaskan aku—"_

_"Diam dan jangan meronta, nanti demammu tambah tinggi. Sudah, diam di sini, pakai selimutnya. Tch, kamu ini merepotkan, Misaki. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuganti air kompresnya."_

_"… Saru...?"_

_"Ya?"_

_"… terima kasih…."_

_"… tch."_

_"…."_

  


_"… sama-sama, Misaki."_

  


________________________________________

  


Saruhiko membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia temukan adalah silau matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Astaga, pagi-pagi begini dan gordennya sudah terbuka. Siapa pula orang bodoh yang kurang kerjaan dengan membukakan seluruh tirai yang ada di kamarnya? Saruhiko beringsut, namun lantas tertahan dan mengerang keras atas sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Terutama pada kepala dan lengan serta sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Ia mendecakkan lidah. Ia nyaris melupakan alasan di balik setengah bagian tubuhnya yang terbalut perban. Ia hampir saja lupa bahwa semalam ia baru berhadapan dengan seorang _strain_ yang kekuatannya tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, dan ia hampir saja kehilangan separuh tubuhnya akibat serangan terakhir yang dilancarkan _strain_ itu padanya… dengan kekuatan seorang raja yang berhasil dicuri oleh _strain_ tersebut.

Berbicara tentang misinya semalam… ia harus cepat-cepat bangun dan menulis laporan untuk kaptennya….

"Oh? Saru, kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Mengerjap, Saruhiko tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihat kedua matanya sendiri. Terlintas di otak bahwa mungkin saja kedua bola matanya tengah mempermainkan dirinya. Karena… ayolah… seorang Yata Misaki, di dalam kamar apartemennya, melenggang masuk begitu saja dan membawakan nampan berisi makanan dengan aroma lezat menggiurkan?

Sedang berada di mana dirinya saat itu? Saruhiko yakin ia masih terbaring di ranjang kamar asramanya sendiri. Lalu dari seluruh orang yang ada di dunia, kenapa Misaki yang harus berada di sana? Apakah ia masih berada di alam mimpi? Atau kepalanya juga terbentur cukup keras hingga menimbulkan delusi yang terasa begitu nyata? Ataukah _strain_ itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan lain dan membawanya kembali ke masa lalu, seperti yang biasanya terjadi di film-film fiksi ilmiah?

  


_Now and then I think of when we were together_  
 _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_  


  


Sungguh, luapan hangat seketika membasuh relung Saruhiko. Nostalgia, atau sebutlah apapun istilahnya. Misaki. Misaki- _nya_ ada di sampingnya.

_Misaki…._

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki…._

"Sudah kubuatkan bubur untuk sarapanmu, juga telur rebus dan sup ayam—aku tidak mau melihat hanya wortelnya saja yang menyisa! Nanti setelah makan aku akan membantumu menggantikan perbanmu. Ah ya, bagaimana demammu? Kau masih merasa pusing?"

Yang membuat kepala Saruhiko berputar bukan main adalah ketika Misaki mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, lalu menempelkan dahi pemuda itu dan dahinya. Wajah Misaki terlihat buram di matanya… oh tentu saja, ia sedang tidak memakai kacamatanya. Namun embusan napas Misaki menggelitik di pipinya. Wajahnya memanas. Detak jantungnya melaju dan menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya.

"Misakiiii… wajahmu—terlalu dekat… kepalaku sakit…."

"... OH! Ma—maaf, Saru…."

Pemuda itu menarik mundur tubuhnya. Satu desir yang kemudian bermain. Betapa Saruhiko ingin menarik tubuh itu untuk dijatuhkan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tch… lalu…? Kenapa kau di sini…?"

"… ha? Menolongmu, tentu saja."

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu."

Bagus sekali, Saruhiko. Satu lagi jurus bersilat lidahmu, dan kau tidak akan tahu kapan waktunya untuk berhenti.

Telinganya lantas mendengar hela napas pendek dari mulut Misaki. "Berhenti bersikap keras kepala, Saru. Kau bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari kasurmu—"

"—siapa bilang?"

Memaksakan dirinya, Saruhiko mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjangnya, sembari mengernyit menahan sakit. Ia tahu Misaki akan memprotesnya, namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan guratan nyeri di wajah dengan seringai sinis khasnya.

"Lihat, Mi—sa—kiiii~? Tanpa kau bantu pun aku bisa bangun sendiri. Tanpa perlu kau repot-repot pun aku akan pergi ke kantin untuk sekedar makan dan aku pun bisa mengganti perban-perban bodoh ini, sen—di—ri. Yang kau lakukan ini hanya buang-buang waktu, Misaki~. Atau kau sebegitunya tidak punya kerjaan lain? Dan seingatku, bukankah malam itu kau berkata kalau kau ingin melupakanku, Mi—sa—kiiii~?"

Pemuda di hadapannya itu mengepalkan tangan. Sekujur tubuh gemetaran menahan amarah. Seringai di bibir Saruhiko semakin melebar.

**_'Bencilah aku, Misaki. Semakin besar kebencianmu, kau semakin tidak bisa melupakanku.'_ **

Alih-alih menyemburkan berbagai macam caci-maki hingga mengabsen satu per satu penghuni kebun binatang—seperti yang biasa Misaki lakukan setiap kali terlibat adu mulut sampai adu jotos dengannya—pemuda itu melepaskan kepalan tangannya. Saruhiko mendongak, terhenyak. Ia menemukan sebuah senyum melengkung di bibir Misaki. Lalu kilat sendu yang berenang di antara iris _hazel_ yang menatapnya begitu dalam. Penuh makna yang tidak bisa Saruhiko artikan.

**_'Jangan, Misaki…. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Jangan berikan aku ekspresi seperti itu. Seolah aku… sekali lagi telah menyakitimu.'_ **

"Memang benar-benar tidak bisa ya, Saru?"

Suara pemuda itu begitu lirih membisik. Saruhiko nyaris tidak bisa menangkap kalimat tersebut dengan utuh.

"Tentang apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu malam itu, apa yang ingin kuminta darimu… bahkan untuk mendengarku saja, kau sudah tidak mau ya, Saru….?"

Saruhiko menelan ludah. Segala rupa senyuman raib dari wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa balas menatap sepasang bola mata itu dalam diam. Nanar.

"Saru… apa kau… sebegitunya kau membenciku, Saru? Kau mengkhianatiku, pergi dari HOMRA, bergabung dengan organisasi ini… kau juga sengaja membuatku benci padamu, Saru. Sebetulnya… di mana salahku…?"

  


_Told myself that you were right for me_  
 _But felt so lonely in your company_  


  


**_'Salahmu adalah karena kau berpaling dan menjadikan HOMRA juga Mikoto-_ san _sebagai duniamu, Misaki. Padahal aku ada di sini. Aku selalu ada di depanmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa melihatku.'_**

"Kau tahu, Saru? Aku—aku berpikir bahwa kata-kataku waktu itu sangatlah keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf, Saru… sungguh. Aku… melihatmu yang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan untuk membencimu… aku tidak bisa…."

**_'Aku harus babak-belur seperti ini baru kau bisa melihatku, Misaki? Dan setelah apa yang aku lakukan, kau masih bisa bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa membenciku? Misaki… kau….'_ **

"Waktu itu aku hanya mau bilang… aku ingin kau kembali ke HOMRA, Saru…. Lambang HOMRA-mu kembali terbakar di dadamu, menandakan bahwa kau masih salah satu bagian dari kami. Dan aku… aku membutuhkanmu, Saru. Aku tidak tahu, tapi… aku tidak sanggup menjadi raja seperti ini… aku…."

  


_But you treat me like a stranger_  
 _And that feels so rough_  


  


Detik itu, untuk kesekian kalinya, Saruhiko merasa dunianya meruntuh. Dadanya sesak, dihimpit oleh retakan demi retakan asa yang menghujam. Jadi Misaki mengejarnya karena pemuda itu sudah jadi rajanya? Oh, betapa tembok di antara dirinya dan Misaki telah terbentang begtu jauh. Apapun yang Misaki lakukan padanya, hanyalah formalitas semata seorang raja pada anak buahnya? Selalu tentang HOMRA dan Mikoto, lalu kapan Misaki akan melihat ke arahnya? Kapan ia harus berhenti bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang, yang hanya bisa mengamati dan menjadi tempat Misaki berteduh sementara ia tidak bisa tertawa di bawah sinar matahari bersama Misaki?

Saruhiko sudah tidak tahan lagi. Perih di sekujur tubuhnya semakin menjadi. Kini gilirannya yang gemetaran, menahan segala rasa yang seolah sudah tiba di ambang batas untuk meledak dan ditumpahkan dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Pulang, Misaki."

"… ha?"

"Kau tidak dengar dan tidak bisa Bahasa Jepang? Kubilang pulang, Misaki. Atau perlu kutelepon Letnan Awashima untuk menendangmu dari sini?"

"Ta—tapi, Saru…."

Saruhiko menyeringai, lagi. Namun kali ini sesuatu dalam dadanya disengat perih yang teramat sangat.

**_'Jangan pergi, Misaki.'_ **

"Ternyata kau sebegitu inginnya menyiksaku dengan rasa sakit ini, Mi—sa—kiiii~?"

**_'Jangan pergi. Jangan menjadi raja. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan duniaku lagi, Misaki.'_ **

"Kau sudah jadi raja sekarang, eh? Aku tersanjung ketika tahu ternyata kau masih punya waktu untuk pengkhianat macam aku ini, Misaki…. Dan kau memintaku untuk kembali? Jawabanku adalah tidak, Misakiiii~. Tidak jika kau memintaku dalam posisimu sebagai raja. Kau bukan raja, Misaki~ dan tidak akan pernah menjadi salah satunya."

**_'Aku ada di sini, Misaki…! Di depanmu…! Aku akan kembali kapanpun kau mau… tapi tolong…. Jangan melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengejarmu….'_ **

Keduanya lantas terdiam. Cukup lama. Bagi keduanya terasa begitu lama. Saruhiko sampai bisa mendengar detak jarum jam di dinding kamarnya, menyelingi tarikan napasnya yang memberat, putus-putus. Matanya sudah tidak menatap ke dalam manik hazel itu, meski dari sudut matanya Saruhiko tahu Misaki masih memandangnya lekat. Saruhiko tidak tahu lagi harus memaksakan batasnya hingga sejauh mana. Lidahnya yang selalu saja mengkhianati hati kecilnya sendiri. Ia sudah menyakiti Misaki- _nya_ , lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Dan sampai kapan… keduanya akan bertahan untuk saling melukai seperti itu, sengaja maupun tidak disengaja?

"Ba—baik kalau itu maumu, Saruhiko. Toh aku juga… tidak bisa lama-lama di sini… perempuan itu, Letnan Awashima, sudah memperingatkanku di dapur tadi…."

**_'Misaki…? Kau… menangis…?'_ **

"Tadi Letnan Awashima juga titip padamu, laporan mengenai misi semalam sudah disampaikan pada Raja Biru. Ia sudah tahu kondisimu dan memberimu libur sampai kau betul-betul pulih. Ja—jangan lupa makan dan banyak-banyak istirahat. Aku… pergi sekarang…."

**_'Misaki… Misaki kumohon, jangan pergi….'_ **

Suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup rapat. Diikuti gaung suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Di kamarnya, Saruhiko membantingkan tubuh di atas kasur. Tidak bisa lagi tertawa. Tidak bisa lagi melengkungkan sinis di wajah. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tatapannya kosong. Hampa.

_Misaki…._

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki…._

_Misakiiii…._

Melupakan nampan berisi sarapan pagi yang telah mendingin di atas meja yang sudah susah-payah Misaki masakkan untuknya, Saruhiko memejamkan matanya. Berusaha melarikan diri ke dalam kegelapan dari rasa sakitnya yang mengungkung. Sakit di raganya, maupun sakit dari dasar jiwanya.

  


_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  


  


________________________________________

  


"Jadi begitu detail perkaranya, Awashima- _kun_? Maaf karena aku tidak bisa berada di tempat lebih awal."

"Tidak masalah, Kapten. Bahkan sebetulnya Anda tidak perlu memaksakan untuk datang setelah jam makan siang. Anda butuh istirahat. Saya tahu, yang lainnya pun sudah sama tahunya… bahwa semenjak hari itu, Anda tidak pernah beristirahat sama sekali. Dan apapun yang terjadi, Anda tetap tidak akan mendengarkan keluhan saya ini."

"Aku ini raja, Awashima- _kun_. Raja tidak bisa merasa letih."

"…."

"Meski aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu yang begitu besar, Letnan."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kapten. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai bawahan terhadap atasannya."

"Hmm. Lalu, Awashima- _kun_ , bisa kau beritahu Hidaka- _kun_ untuk terus memberikanku informasi mengenai kondisi Fushimi- _kun_? Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menjenguknya, namun kau tahu aku tidak bisa terlalu sering melakukan itu."

"Baik, Kapten. Akan saya sampaikan pada Hidaka- _kun_ segera. Dan Kapten, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Izin diberikan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Letnan?"

"… mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi… kelereng merah itu, apakah….?"

"Oya? Maksudmu kelereng ini? Kau mengenalinya, Awashima- _kun_?"

"Saya berharap saya salah, tapi… kelereng itu seperti kelereng yang dimiliki oleh seorang gadis kecil di bar yang sering saya kunjungi."

"Kau tidak salah akan hal itu, Awashima- _kun_."

"… kenapa Anda menyimpannya? Maksud saya, kenapa kelereng itu bisa ada pada Anda, dan bagaimana…?"

"Kau mau mencoba melihat melalui kelereng ini, seperti yang biasa dilakukan gadis kecil itu?"

"… bolehkah?"

"Silakan. Dengan senang hati."

"…."

"Bagaimana, Awashima- _kun_? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Hmm…. Seisi ruangan yang melengkung dan berwarna merah."

"… lalu…? Tidak ada hal lain, Awashima- _kun_?"

"Tidak ada, Kapten."

"… benarkah?"

"Kapan saya berani berbohong pada Anda, Kapten? Atau apakah memang ada yang harusnya saya lihat melalui kelereng ini? Anda seperti yang sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban pasti mengenai apa yang saya lihat."

"Hmm, begitu. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa yang perlu kau lihat, Letnan."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Kapten. Selamat sore."

**_Blam!_ **

  


\---

  


"Awashima- _kun_ … dia tidak bisa melihatmu, Suoh?"

_"Jangan ngawur. Urusanku yang belum selesai hanya kau. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan perempuan itu."_

"Lalu, sekarang kau mau pergi?"

_"Ya. Biasanya jam segini aku sudah kembali ke bar. Aku tidak mau membuat Anna khawatir."_

"Kau akan datang lagi nanti malam?"

_"Heh. Tidak biasanya kau yang memintaku untuk datang, Reishi."_

"Jangan mencemoohku karena aku tidak memintamu untuk itu, Suoh Mikoto. Dan tolong, dengan nama margaku, karena kita sudah sepakat… hei, kenapa kau tertawa?"

_"Karena kau masih saja kaku, Reishi. Dan aku tidak melihat adanya orang lain di ruangan ini. Jadi kesepatakan yang berlaku, yang mana?"_

"Mikoto… kau ini benar-benar…."


	8. Pursuit

##### 

_"Ini lebih baik daripada hanya duduk diam, menonton, dan tidak melakukan apapun. Kami juga… akan berusaha sampai detik terakhir untuk mendapatkan kesempatan hidup kami lagi, Anna."_

 

 

Dari dalam cermin, sepasang manik kuning keemasan balas menatapnya. Sorot mata itu digenangi cemas. Sementara mata ungu miliknya memejam, mengernyit menahan sakit setiap kali lengan kirinya menyentuh bekas tusukan pedang di pinggang kanannya.

Dan ketika Hishiki Yuna membuka kelopak matanya, bayangan yang ia tatap dari dalam cermin bukan lagi dirinya. Tidak ada lagi manik ungu dan helai rambut berwarna hitam mengkilapnya; berganti sepasang kuning keemasan dan surai putih platina, tergerai jatuh di pundaknya hingga menutup punggung.

 _"Yuki,"_ gumamnya, suaranya menggaung di dalam kepalanya, sembari memperhatikan sosok di dalam cermin yang terus berusaha menyalurkan aura transparan untuk menutup luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Atau sebenarnya… tubuh mereka berdua.

Bibirnya yang lantas bergerak sendiri, mengucap patah-patah kata yang tidak dirangkai sel-sel otaknya. Juga sebuah suara yang meninggi beberapa nada, tidak serendah suaranya.

"Kakak ini… ceroboh sekali, _sih_ ," ujar suara itu, melengking tipis. "Tidak sengaja terkontak fisik dengan Raja Merah tidak berarti Kakak bisa langsung mengontrol kekuatan itu dalam waktu singkat."

Yuna mengangguk. Ia memang sudah salah perkiraan sejak awal. Terkadang, yang namanya 'kebetulan' itu sebetulnya merupakan sebuah pertaruhan antara kesempatan emas atau jebakan penuh tipu muslihat. _"Bahkan Raja Merah sendiri kesulitan untuk mengontrolnya. Harusnya aku tidak menyepelekan kekuatan seorang raja."_

"Dan setelah sekarang Kakak mendapatkannya, Kakak mau apa?"

_"Kau sendiri… apa yang kau inginkan, Yuki?"_

"Aku ingin membalas dendam Tuan. Tuan dibunuh ketika mengejar ambisinya. Padahal keinginan Tuan juga mulia. Padahal Tuan hanya menginginkan kekuatan absolut para raja, sehingga tidak perlu lagi ada raja yang membawahi merah, biru, emas, perak, dan yang lainnya. Tuan hanya ingin mempermudah formulasi kehidupan manusia, tapi mengapa… mengapa—"

Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Yuna bisa merasakan segala luapan emosi dalam dadanya. Emosi yang bukan miliknya. Emosi yang dialirkan oleh Yuki, untuk sama-sama ia terima dan rasakan.

_"Yuki, auramu, tolong. Jangan berhenti sekarang atau kita tidak akan bisa maju lagi."_

Kepalanya mengangguk. Tangan kirinya kembali melayang beberapa sentimeter di atas lukanya, kembali mengalirkan aura transparan, membentuk benang-benang dan lapisan kulit baru.

_"Terima kasih, karena telah membawaku pergi dari tempat itu."_

"Sama-sama. Dan Kakak belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang Kakak inginkan?"

Sudut bibirnya tertarik. Tipis. Namun ada kilat yang berenang di matanya, melintasi hingga ke dalam manik keemasan milik Yuki yang ia temui dari dalam cermin.

_"Aku…."_

  


________________________________________

  


_Aku tidak pernah tahu, mengapa aku ditinggalkan._  
 _Manusia datang dan pergi. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu. Atau tidak pernah mau menerimanya._  
 _Aku seperti anak kecil, eh? Berlari ke sana kemari, tertawa-tawa polos dan berpikir naïf bahwa… bahwa segala hal di dunia ini akan abadi._  
 _Seperti game petualangan yang kumainkan. Selesai membunuh bos terakhir, lalu hidup akan damai sejahtera…_  
… happily—ever—after. 

_Namun kenyataannya, hidup tidak seperti itu, 'kan?_

_Manusia datang dan pergi. Datang untuk sementara, lalu pergi untuk selamanya._  
 _Lalu bagaimana denganmu?_  
 _Kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dariku?_  
 _Setelah apa yang kau katakan… kau tidak ingin aku pergi? Namun yang bisa kau ucapkan dari mulutmu itu hanyalah kata-kata penolakan dan pengusiran terhadapku?_

_Hei, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu, mengapa aku ditinggalkan._  
 _Ada yang pergi meninggalkanku karena dijemput malaikat maut. Aku tidak bisa berontak tentang yang itu._  
 _Tapi kau? Kenapa…?_

_Ah, seandainya kau bisa melihat apa yang sedang kulihat sekarang._  
 _Warna merah dan biru di langit. Mereka berpadu. Indah sekali._  
 _Aku merah. Kau biru, meski ada juga yang bilang kau merah. Di mataku, kau memang biru. Tapi aku tidak pernah membenci biru milikmu. Sejujurnya… memang biru lebih cocok untukmu._

_Kalau memang cuma langit yang sanggup menyatukan warna merah dan biru ini… apakah lebih baik jika kita berpisah jalan saja?_

  


________________________________________

  


"Kusanagi- _san_ …! Kusanagi- _saaaann_ …!"

Pekik suara bariton milik Shouhei dan Chitose, diiringi debam keras pintu yang dibanting—nyaris melontarkan bel dari ujung kusen pintu—membuat kepala Izumo pening seketika. Refleks ia mengangkat sebelah tangan dan memijat sisi kepalanya. Untung saja Bar HOMRA sedang tutup… jika tidak, harus berapa pelanggan lagi yang kabur dari barnya akibat kelakuan miring para anggota Klan Merah?

Terlebih lagi di masa genting seperti sekarang. Ya, masa genting diliputi kepanikan dan kerisauan, nyaris bertransformasi menjadi _chaos_. Saat-saat di mana—

"Menurut toko buku—hosh… hosh… tempat Yata- _san_ kerja sambi—lan… haaahh… katanya… Yata- _san_ sudah dipecat… tiga hari yang lalu… karena tidak ada kabar apapun… haahhh…."

—Yata Misaki dinyatakan menghilang tanpa jejak selama lima hari lamanya.

Izumo menatap ganas kedua informannya yang sedang dicekoki bergelas-gelas air minum oleh Bandou dan dikipasi oleh Masaomi. Pelipisnya mulai dipenuhi gurat-gurat pitak sebagai alarm tingkat kemurkaan yang diduga akan meledak hanya dalam hitungan detik berikutnya.

"Kaliaaaann… dia sudah tidak memberi kabar karena PDA-nya yang tertinggal dan tidak datang ke tempat kerjanya, TIDAK HERAN KALAU DIA LANGSUNG DIPECAT dan KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENCARI KE TEMPAT YANG LAIN YANG LEBIH MASUK AKAL DAN BISA MEMBERIKAN JAWABAN, HEH?!"

"… bu—bukannya Kusanagi- _san_ sendiri, yang meminta kami mencari dari tempat-tempat yang biasa didatanginya terlebih dahulu…?"

Izumo mangap, bermaksud melontarkan berbagai macam pembenaran lainnya… namun urung karena kalimat dari Chitose yang telah menghantam telak logikanya. Benar juga. Padahal ia sendiri yang menyuruh seluruh anggota klan untuk mengumpulkan informasi dari tempat-tempat terdekat yang biasa didatangi oleh Misaki; dari tempat makan favorit, _game center_ , sampai lokasi kerja sambilan yang tersebar hampir di seluruh penjuru blok Kota Shizume. Izumo harus mengakui, klannya memang jempolan dalam mengorek informasi mengenai target yang sudah jelas nyata keberadaannya, namun paling payah dalam hal mencari orang hilang atau buronan. Menemukan pembunuh Totsuka saja makan waktu hampir dua minggu, ingat?

Seharusnya Izumo menuruti instingnya hari itu, tidak peduli Anna yang berkata bahwa, 'harus Misaki yang menyelesaikan semuanya.' Kalau sudah begini, Izumo yakin Anna sendiri tidak bisa tetap diam dan duduk tenang. Membiarkan Misaki bertemu dengan Saruhiko setelah apa yang terjadi dua minggu lalu? Itu sama saja dengan mengirim sepaket bom atom siap-pakai-dan-tinggal-dicampur-uranium pada tentara musuh untuk kemudian musuh jatuhkan di atas teritorinya sendiri.

Sementara ingatan Izumo melayang, tepat pada hari di mana ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Misaki menghilang, entah ke mana.

  


________________________________________

  


_Lima hari yang lalu, sore hari, di luar gerbang markas Scepter 4. Izumo, dengan Kamamoto Rikio di kirinya dan Dewa Masaomi di kanannya, berhadapan dengan sang letnan dari Scepter 4 yang juga diapit kanan-kiri oleh dua orang personel Munakata Reishi lainnya._

_"Bagaimana keadaan si Monyet? Semalam aku dengar kabar dari Yata-_ chan _, katanya ia menemani Saruhiko yang terluka parah sepulang dari misinya."_

_Perempuan di hadapannya itu menarik napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kondisinya stabil, luka bakar di sisi kanan tubuhnya, luka gores di beberapa bagian, dan benturan di kepala, tidak parah sebetulnya. Hanya saja…."_

_"Hanya saja…?"_

_"Kami belum bisa menanyainya seputar detail baku hantam yang terjadi antara ia dan targetnya. Fushimi-_ kun _masih menolak untuk berbicara… atau bahkan, menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Kupikir ia juga tidak akan memberikan respon jika kalian masuk dan menjenguknya ke dalam."_

_"Oh, tidak… tentu saja, kami datang bukan untuk menjenguk si Monyet Bodoh itu."_

_"… lalu?"_

_"Kami ke sini untuk menjemput Yata-_ chan _. Aku pribadi khawatir kalau-kalau raja kecil itu tidak sengaja membuat onar di sini, atau salah-salah malah menghancurkan markas seperti yang mendiang raja kami lakukan dulu."_

_Satu hela napas dari Seri. Izumo tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran salah tingkahnya._

_"Raja kalian benar-benar senang membuat masalah dengan kami, ya? Justru malah aku yang ingin bertanya, ada apa dengan Raja Merah?"_

_Izumo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pertanyaan dari Letnan Scepter 4 baru saja itu terdengar janggal di ujung telinganya. "He…? Ada apa… apanya?"_

_"… tidak heran jika kalian tidak tahu. Kalian pasti tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Raja Merah, bukan?"_

_"Karena itulah kami ke sini dan mencarinya, Seri-_ chan _…."_

_Jeda sejenak. Letnan Scepter 4 itu lalu memberi isyarat pada seorang personel di kirinya, yang kemudian maju selangkah dan mengulurkan sesuatu, tepat di depan wajah Izumo. Sepersekian detik, dan Izumo sudah bisa mengenali benda apa yang disodorkan padanya._

_"Jam tangan milik Raja Merah," ujar pemuda itu, "tertinggal di kamar Fushimi-_ san _. Menurut Fushimi-_ san _, jam ini juga berfungsi sebagai PDA, dan sudah tidak aktif ketika aku menemukannya. Fushimi-_ san _memintaku untuk mengembalikan jam ini pada Raja Merah, atau setidaknya pada kalian sebagai anggota klannya."_

 _"Jadi… Yata-_ chan _sendiri, sekarang ada di…?"_

_Satu anggukan dari Seri. Izumo menangkap raut wajah wanita itu yang terlihat lelah. "Raja Merah sudah pergi meninggalkan markas dari jam sepuluh pagi tadi. Dan kepergiannya hanya berhasil ditangkap oleh kamera pengawas kami. Tidak ada seorang pun anggota kami yang tahu kapan ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat ini._

_"Singkatnya, kami pun tidak tahu ke mana Raja Merah pergi."_

  


________________________________________

  


Tidak ada kabar berita. Tidak ada jejak yang tertinggal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Misaki ke apartemennya, bahkan setelah lima hari empat malam Kamamoto, Eric, dan Fujishima bergantian begadang untuk mengintai sampai berkali-kali menginterogasi bibi pemilik apartemen—sampai akhirnya bibi yang bersangkutan kesal dan nyaris mengusir ketiganya dengan sapu lidi dan penyemprot kecoak. Eric yang lantas putus urat kesabarannya di hari kelima, alias tadi pagi, tanpa basa-basi mendobrak pintu kamar apartemen raja kecilnya itu… hanya untuk menemukan kamar tersebut kosong melompong, ditinggalkan dalam keadaan rapi, namun sudah mulai dihinggapi debu. Intinya, Misaki sama sekali tidak pulang ke apartemennya selama lima hari ke belakang.

Begitu pula di tempat-tempat lainnya. Bandou dan Masaomi yang tahu persis 'tempat mangkal' rajanya itu sudah berusaha mencari berbagai macam informasi mengenai keberadaan Misaki. Chitose dan Shouhei juga sudah lelah dipaksa maraton mengelilingi Kota Shizume oleh Izumo, dengan membawa daftar panjang yang berisi alamat lengkap tempat kerja sambilan Misaki. Bahkan menurut Chitose, beberapa dari tempat kerja rajanya itu memutuskan untuk memecat Misaki secara sepihak dengan alasan membolos kerja tanpa alasan apapun. Hanya paman pemilik kedai _okonomiyaki_ di Blok 7 yang masih berbaik hati memberikan Shouhei minum gratis namun juga setengah menodong Shouhei untuk memberi kabar terkini mengenai nasib Misaki.

Izumo mengacak-acak rambutnya, sementara pita suaranya mengeluarkan semacam erangan frustasi. Baru pertama kali ia menemukan perangai Misaki yang seperti ini: hilang tanpa jejak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Izumo mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ini sudah hari kelima, bagaimana kalau Misaki kehabisan uang untuk membeli makan? Bagaimana kalau Misaki tersasar salah naik kereta api? Bagaimana kalau Misaki tidak menemukan tempat berlindung sampai harus tidur di emperan gang? Bagaiaman kalau Misaki dikeroyok preman dan dikejar segerombolan buldog?

Tunggu… kenapa kesannya ia tiba-tiba saja berevolusi menjadi seorang ibu-ibu _over-protective_ terhadap anak laki-lakinya yang baru beranjak dewasa dan baru saja kabur demi mengenal dunia di luar sana? Oke, coret kalimat barusan. Tapi Izumo sungguh-sungguh diliputi rasa cemas tak terkira. Bagaimana kalau Misaki….

Pergi ke mana dia…? Dan yang paling penting… kenapa?

"Izumo, wajahmu kusut. Rambutmu juga semakin kusut…."

Izumo mendelik, mengamati Anna dengan bentangan peta Kota Shizume di atas meja dan tiga butir kelereng merah bergulir tak tentu arah di atas peta tersebut. Kelereng itu masih tidak berhenti bergerak menyusuri permukaan peta. Izumo sudah tahu apa artinya. Anna juga belum menemukan apapun.

"—gara-gara cewek, kok! Paman _okonomiyaki_ itu yang bilang….!"

"Ya tapi masa cuma gara-gara cewek terus—"

"—memangnya Yata- _san_ seperti kamu, Chitose? Bisa galau cuma gara-gara cewek…."

"Masaomi…! Kenapa jadi aku yang diledek…?!"

"Jiaaaahhh Chitose- _saaaan_ … ternyata hari gini masih juga galau soal cewek…?"

Telinga Izumo mulai berdenging oleh keributan di ujung konter yang ditimbulkan oleh Shouhei, Bandou, Masaomi, dan tentu saja Chitose.

"Ada apa ini? Kita sedang fokus mencari Yata- _chan_ dan kalian di sini malah membicarakan perempuan—"

"—ju—justru itu, Kusanagi- _san_ ," sambar Shouhei buru-buru, sebelum disembur lagi oleh Izumo yang disinyalir tengah mengidap penyakit rawan-salah-paham. "Aku ingat, paman _okonomiyaki_ itu menyampaikan hal yang menurutnya menarik padaku."

"Menarik…? Coba ceritakan padaku, secara—lengkap."

Menekankan nada bicaranya pada dua kata terakhirnya dan mengucapkan katanya dengan lambat-lambat berhasil membuat Shouhei menelan ludah gugup.

"Jadi begini, Kusanagi- _san_. Garis besarnya saja, ya? Kata paman pemilik kedai _okonomiyaki_ , di malam terakhir Yata- _san_ kerja di sana, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Ada seorang pelanggan perempuan yang tidak sengaja menyenggol cangkirnya sendiri hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kata paman itu, Yata- _san_ yang bertugas mengobati luka di tangan perempuan itu. Nah, si paman penasaran, karena beliau juga tahu kalau Yata- _san_ paling anti sama yang namanya perempuan, tapi entah kenapa Yata- _san_ bisa membantu perempuan ini. Anehnya, setelah perempuan ini pergi, muka Yata- _san_ tiba-tiba pucat dan minta izin pulang duluan, padahal jam kerjanya belum selesai."

"Perempuan…? Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Paman pemilik kedai bilang baru melihatnya hari itu di kedai, tapi penampilannya cukup mencolok. Perempuan itu pakai _furisode_ hitam motif bunga-bunga, lalu rambutnya digerai panjang sampai pinggang. Hari begini, sangat jarang menemukan perempuan masih mau pakai baju seperti itu, makanya si paman ingat betul dengan perempuan itu."

Perempuan? Rambut panjang? _Furisode_ hitam motif bunga-bunga? Rasanya Izumo mengenalnya… di mana?

"Izumo…."

Satu bundel berkas dibungkus amplop cokelat besar yang kemudian Anna ulurkan padanya. Izumo terpaku. Ia ingat, berkas itu adalah salinan dari data yang Munakata Reishi minta darinya enam hari lalu. Izumo terbiasa untuk menyiapkan salinan segala berkas yang ia miliki, awalnya untuk jaga-jaga apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan berkas yang asli. Cepat-cepat Izumo menyobek kepala amplop tersebut dan membuka lembar demi lembar yang ada di dalamnya. Puluhan lembar awal hanya berisi data anggota _yakuza_ yang menguasai Kota Shizume, di mana kelompok ini dicurigai olehnya—dan tentu saja oleh Scepter 4—sebagai kelompok yang didalangi oleh Raja Tanpa Warna sebelum berpindah ke tubuh seorang pemuda bernama Isana Yashiro. Keberadaan sosok Raja Tanpa Warna yang semula menjadi pemimpin kelompok ini masih belum jelas hingga kini—dari data yang didapat, kemungkinan sosok Raja Tanpa Warna sebelumnya sudah mati hingga raja gila itu harus berpindah tubuh pada si pemuda berambut putih berwajah bodoh itu—namun Izumo menemukan apa yang ia cari pada dua lembar paling terakhir dari berkasnya.

Padahal Izumo yakin sudah membacanya. Izumo yakin informasi itu sudah sampai di otaknya, bahkan sebelum berkas yang asli mendarat di telapak tangan Munakata Reishi. Kenapa ia bisa sampai melupakannya?!

Lembar yang satu berisi cetakan dua buah foto tampak samping dua perempuan yang berbeda, yang sepertinya diambil diam-diam di antara keramaian jalan raya malam hari sebagai latar belakang foto tersebut. Meski buram, mata Izumo cukup awas untuk memastikan bahwa kedua perempuan di dalam foto memakai _furisode_ berwarna gelap dengan motif bunga-bunga putih, hanya saja pada foto pertama perempuan itu memiliki rambut berwarna gelap sementara perempuan pada foto satunya memiliki rambut berwarna terang, mendekati warna putih. Kedua wajah perempuan itu yang begitu mirip, terlalu mirip untuk disebut kembar identik. Dan lembar yang terakhir berisi biodata dan keterangan singkat mengenai perempuan dalam foto tersebut.

  


_Nama : Hishiki Yuna_  
 _Status : strain, kelas alpha_  
 _Umur : tidak diketahui_  
 _Tanggal lahir : tidak diketahui_  
 _Asal : tidak diketahui_  
 _Jenis kelamin : perempuan_  
 _Ciri-ciri : rambut hitam, iris mata ungu/indigo_  
 _Kemampuan : 1. Membaca masa lalu objek melalui kontak fisik. 2. Menyerap kemampuan objek melalui kontak fisik._

_Nama : Hishiki Yuki_  
 _Status : strain, kelas alpha_  
 _Umur : tidak diketahui_  
 _Tanggal lahir : tidak diketahui_  
 _Asal : tidak diketahui_  
 _Jenis kelamin : perempuan_  
 _Ciri-ciri : rambut platina, iris mata kuning emas_  
 _Kemampuan : regenerasi tubuh dan menyembuhkan penyakit_

_Keterangan tambahan : kedua strain diduga kuat merupakan kepribadian ganda dalam satu tubuh yang sama._

  


Dalam satu gerakan menghentak, Izumo membuka laci konter di dekatnya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Shouhei…! Ikut aku sekarang! Kita akan kembali pada kedai _okonomiyaki_ di Blok 7, ada yang harus kupastikan pada penjual _okonomiyaki_ itu! Lalu yang lain, kuminta kalian menjaga Anna di sini dan beritahu aku jika Anna menemukan sesuatu! Jangan ada yang berani melangkah keluar dari bar, dan tolong hubungi Kamamoto, Eric, dan Fujishima untuk segera kembali, secepatnya!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Izumo menyeret Shouhei keluar dari bar. Namun satu hal yang luput dari perhatian Izumo. Bahwa kelereng Anna sudah berhenti bergulir, lantas berkumpul mengelilingi satu titik di atas peta, tepat ketika Izumo selesai membaca berkasnya dan menyerukan instruksinya, sehingga Anna tidak sempat lagi memberi tahu apapun tentang apa yang dilihatnya pada Izumo.

  


________________________________________

  


_"Kusanagi-_ san _… selalu terburu-buru."_

_"Ini menyangkut Yata, Totsuka. Aku tidak heran kalau dia sepanik itu. Dia sudah tidak mau lagi kehilangan rajanya, atau juga bagian dari klannya, keluarganya."_

_"Lalu kita akan bagaimana, King? Anna sudah menunjukkan tempatnya."_

Mikoto mematikan rokoknya. Pandangannya beralih pada lokasi yang ditunjukkan oleh kelereng Anna. Pegunungan di sisi Barat perbatasan Kota Shizume.

_"Yata-_ kun _, ada di sana?"_

Anna menggeleng. Membisik, "Aku tidak pernah bilang… kalau yang kucari adalah Misaki…."

Ternyata sedari tadi Anna tidak mencari Misaki. Yang Anna cari adalah pasangan _strain_ itu, Yuna dan Yuki.

"Mereka… bergerak…."

Sesuai bisikan Anna, ketiga butir kelereng itu bergulir perlahan, bersama-sama, masih saling menempel satu sama lain.

_"Ke mana…?"_

"Misaki."

Tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih, Mikoto bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, diikuti Totsuka, hanya untuk dihentikan kemudian oleh pertanyaan Anna, menyangsikan.

"Mikoto, bisa apa…? Mikoto dan Totsuka yang sekarang perak, kalian tidak bisa…."

_"Jangan khawatir, Anna. Pasti ada jalan."_

Anna mendongak. Senyum manis Totsuka mengembang di bibir laki-laki itu

_"Ini lebih baik daripada hanya duduk diam, menonton, dan tidak melakukan apapun. Kami juga… akan berusaha sampai detik terakhir untuk mendapatkan kesempatan hidup kami lagi, Anna."_

Lalu keduanya menghilang dalam balutan warna jingga sore hari. Meninggalkan Anna yang terpaku, membisu. Karena Anna tahu, Anna mampu merasakannya. Keduanya mungkin tidak akan pulang lagi… untuk yang kedua kalinya.

  


________________________________________

  


Saruhiko menggeram, tangannya berkali-kali menekan layar PDA-nya dengan tidak sabar. Baris sebuah nama dan nomor, tombol hijau, lalu tombol merah. Berkali-kali secara berurutan. Kalau dihitung, ini sudah yang kedua puluh kalinya Saruhiko mengulang ritme yang sama, dengan hentakan di atas layar PDA-nya yang semakin kasar. Bahkan Saruhiko sudah tidak ingin mendengar satu detik pun mesin penjawab otomatis yang membalas panggilannya di ujung sana.

_[Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang berada di luar jangkauan—]_

Sudah lima hari Saruhiko seakan terkunci di kamar asramanya. Sesekali didatangi Hidaka, Akiyama, atau Benzai yang membawakannya makanan. Seringkali ia yang menyelinap ke luar; ke dapur untuk mencuri daging—berterima kasih karena ketiga rekan kerjanya itu yang selalu membawakan _bento_ sayur dan _tofu_ setiap kali menjenguknya—, ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengganti balutan perban di tubuhnya, ataupun ke _doujou_ latihan hanya untuk dimarahi Kamo yang lantas menceramahinya panjang lebar tentang pentingnya menjaga kondisi tubuh serta bujukan (tidak bisa perintah, Saruhiko masih merupakan atasan bagi Kamo) untuk kembali ke kamar (dan tak lupa dengan ancaman akan menelepon Letnan Awashima apabila Saruhiko tidak menurut—bah, memangnya ia anak kecil?). Lima hari, dan Saruhiko merasa waktu cuti yang diberikan oleh letnan maupun ketuanya ini luar biasa membosankan dan hampir membuatnya gila permanen.

Berbicara tentang kegilaan… firasatnya pagi ini juga membuatnya terbangun dalam keadaan mandi peluh dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi buruk. Dan beribu perasaan negatif yang lanjut menghantuinya seharian penuh.

Mimpinya akan Misaki. Tentang kobaran api yang membakar Misaki. Tentang jerit kesakitan Misaki. Lalu siluet seorang wanita, tersenyum sadis mencemooh. Api dari jemari lentik wanita itu yang menjerat Misaki. Hingga di akhir mimpinya, Saruhiko hanya bisa memeluk tubuh yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi abu, merapuh dan hancur di dekapannya.

Misaki. Ia harus meyakinkan bahwa Misaki- _nya_ selamat, baik-baik saja. Kesampingkan dulu segala bentuk benci dan dengki yang menghantuinya setiap kali Misaki tertawa bersama teman-teman pemuda itu di HOMRA. Ia butuh tahu di mana Misaki, sedang apa pemuda itu sekarang, apakah pemuda itu aman atau tidak.

Namun nyatanya, seharian penuh, Saruhiko tidak bisa menghubungi Misaki sama sekali.

Firasatnya semakin menggila ketika ia mencoba menghubungi Kusanagi Izumo. Seniornya sekaligus yang sekarang menjadi orang kedua di HOMRA. Dan respon yang ia dapatkan dari Izumo sangatlah… janggal. Saruhiko jagonya berbohong, jadi ia tahu persis jika ada orang yang sedang berbohong di hadapannya, terlebih lagi jika orang yang bersangkutan tengah membohongi dirinya.

> _"Eh…? Ya—Yata-_ chan _…? Yata-_ chan _, sepertinya sedang sibuk kerja—iya, dia belakangan ini ambil begitu banyak kerja sambilan. Mungkin kau bisa telepon saja ke PDA-nya? Oh… PDA-nya, ma—mati…? Hmm… aku tidak tahu…. Maaf sekali, Saruhiko… aku sedang sibuk, bisa hubungi aku lagi nanti?"_

Bohong besar, Kusanagi- _san_. Sedang sibuk apa, kau? Sibuk memelitur rak minumanmu lagi? Atau sibuk mengelapi gelas _wine_ yang sudah berkilap mulus semulus paha _idol_ Korea? Lagipula HOMRA _'kan_ baru buka di atas jam enam sore... lalu kau harus berdalih sibuk apa lagi?

Atau mungkin ia harus menelepon pria itu sekali lagi, dan memaksa untuk memberitahu di mana Misaki berada saat ini? Ya, mungkin itu ide bagus—

**_Tok tok tok!_ **

_"Permisi, Fushimi-_ kun _. Boleh aku masuk?"_

—sampai Munakata Reishi mengetuk pintu asramanya dan meluncurkan satu decakan sebal tak terelakkan dari sudut bibirnya.

"Silakan, Kapten."

Saruhiko bangkit dari kasurnya, setengah membungkuk pada sang atasan. Sementara Reishi sejenak mengamati Saruhiko, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sebuah tatapan yang membuat Saruhiko gusar. Entah mengapa, sudah dua tahun di Scepter 4 dan Saruhiko masih saja belum terbiasa dengan segala macam sorot mata bermakna ajaib yang ditampilkan atasannya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Fushimi- _kun_? Kudengar kau sudah mendatangi _doujou_ dan meminta sesi latihan dari Kamo- _kun_."

Ia berdecak lagi. Cih, dasar sekelompok orang banyak bicara. Rupanya Kamo yang paling dewasa-secara-umur di antara para personel lainnya juga sudah tertular virus banyak mulut alias bacot dari Doumyouji dan Hidaka.

"Saya hanya merasa bosan apabila terus-terusan berdiam diri di kamar. Dan luka seperti ini hanya akan membuat tubuh saya bertambah kaku apabila tidak digerakkan."

"Hoo, sebuah dedikasi yang sangat tinggi," ia melihat atasannya tersenyum samar sembari membenarkan letak kacamata, "meski kuharap kau memprioritaskan masa pemulihanmu, Fushimi- _kun_."

"Terima kasih banyak atas… kemurahan hati Anda, Kapten. Lalu, apa yang membawa Anda kemari hari ini?"

"Aku? Hanya ingin menjenguk bawahanku, apakah itu adalah sebuah tindak kriminal?"

"Tidak. Namun karena Anda pasti sudah mengetahui kondisi saya melalui kamera pengawas, saya pikir Anda saat ini sedang benar-benar senggang sampai bisa menyempatkan untuk menjenguk bawahan Anda yang sedang diberikan izin cuti, kalau memang benar Anda tidak datang ke sini dan membawa maksud lain."

"Aaa, kau memang sudah mengenalku dengan baik, Fushimi- _kun_."

Saruhiko mendengus. Punya atasan semena-mena, bermulut sinis, dan senang membaca respon lawan bicara dengan intonasi dan mimik superior menyebalkan itu memanglah sangat menjengkelkan. "Jadi? Ada apa Anda kemari?"

Jeda beberapa detik, sampai Reishi menjawab pertanyaannya. "Maaf sebelumnya karena aku terpaksa harus mengganggu waktu cutimu, Fushimi- _kun_ , tetapi aku belum mendengar laporanmu mengenai kasus yang kau tangani enam malam yang lalu."

Oh, jadi karena ini, toh? Benar juga. Letnannya hanya buru-buru memberikannya jatah istirahat dan Reishi hanya datang sesekali sembari membawakannya setermos teh hijau sebelum angkat kaki dari kamarnya dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit. Tidak ada yang mengingatkannya tentang laporan misinya yang sama sekali belum ia tulis maupun ia sampaikan pada Reishi.

"Saya belum sempat menulisnya, Kapten, mohon maaf—"

"Laporan verbal, Fushimi- _kun_. Singkat, padat, jelas, dan sekarang."

Ingin rasanya Saruhiko memutar bola mata, kalau tidak ingat bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini bisa mencongkel matanya kapan saja jika ia berani bersikap tidak sopan di hadapan Reishi. "Baik, Kapten. Malam itu saya mengintai target yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kedai _okonomiyaki_ di Blok Tujuh. Namun target berbalik dan menatap saya melalui teropong saya, seolah target mengetahui kalau saya tengah menguntitnya. Lalu saya mengejar target, dibantu navigasi oleh Hidaka, hingga berakhir di sebuah lapangan kecil samping perempatan, sekitar dua ratus meter dari perbatasan menuju Blok Lima. Target menunggu saya, saya meminta target menyerahkan diri, namun target menolak dan kami terlibat baku hantam."

Saruhiko terdiam sejenak. Ada kelebat bayangan yang berputar di otaknya. Paduan warna merah dan jingga disertai kobaran api menggelegak. Saruhiko ragu, haruskah ia melaporkan yang satu ini?

"Setelah itu? Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi sehingga kau bisa tak sadarkan diri di tempat."

Pertanyaan Reishi yang lebih mirip seperti teguran itu membangunkan lamunannya. Diam-diam Saruhiko menelan ludah lalu melanjutkan, "Target… target ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraan saya. Dari data yang Anda berikan, Anda tahu jika kekuatan strain yang target miliki adalah menyerap kekuatan orang lain, karena itu…."

"Karena itu? Kekuatanmu diambil olehnya?"

"Bukan, Kapten. Yang saya hadapi saat itu adalah api. Wanita itu memakai api untuk melawan dan menjatuhkan saya."

Kali itu, Saruhiko bersumpah menemukan raut keterkejutan yang tidak pernah Reishi tunjukkan pada siapapun sebelumnya. Tidak biasanya. Dan mungkin kaptennya memang tidak menyangka akan keterlibatan pihak ketiga—yang nyatanya memang berseberangan dengan kubu mereka—dalam kasus kali ini.

"Api? Maksudmu, HOMRA? Bagaimana bisa…?"

Saruhiko mengangguk. Matanya mantap menggasak ungu milik Reishi. Telapak tangan kirinya yang menggenggam PDA-nya semakin mengerat.

"Ini hanya hipotesa saya saja, Kapten, tapi… saya mengenali api itu. Warna merah dan jingga itu… merupakan api milik Yata Misaki."

  


________________________________________

  


"APAAA?! Wanita itu TAHU TENTANG HOMRA…?!"

Shouhei semakin merasa iba pada si paman pemilik kedai _okonomiyaki_ dan salah satu pegawainya yang terus-terusan disembur oleh Izumo, baik dalam bentuk kata-kata maupun hujan lokal. Untung saja seniornya itu juga maniak kebersihan diri—di samping kebersihan dan kesempurnaan bar yang bersangkutan—sehingga hujan lokal dari Izumo, setidaknya, tidak akan menguarkan kuman-kuman maupun bau tak sedap yang lantas mengundang jengit jijik.

Mari lupakan soal itu. Mari kembali pada Shouhei yang diam-diam menyisip teh yang disajikan oleh si paman pemilik kedai dan pada Izumo yang masih mencengkeram kerah baju si pelayan kedai yang malang.

"Jelaskan—sekali lagi…! Bagaimana ceritanya sampai…."

"… haduh, ampun… Kusanagi- _san_ …. Lepaskan dulu kerahku… sesak _nih_ , susah napas…."

Izumo akhirnya melepaskan pemuda itu dari cengkeraman, sementara si pemuda tersebut kentara berusaha menyesuaikan ritme napasnya kembali sembari merapikan kemejanya. "Ehm, jadi begini… Kusanagi- _san_ dan Shouhei- _san_ … waktu itu aku yang membantu Yata untuk menyapu serpihan gelas yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan perempuan itu. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, tidak heran _dong_ kalau aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka? Intinya, perempuan itu, sengaja atau tidak, melihat simbol klan kalian di dada Yata—kaos putihnya memang agak melorot saat itu, tapi tidak terlalu kelihatan kalau tidak diperhatikan dengan benar, aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau perempuan itu tidak mengatakannya—lalu bertanya apakah Yata anggota HOMRA atau bukan, dan ketika Yata bertanya darimana perempuan ini tahu HOMRA, ia menjawab kalau pernah melihat grafiti HOMRA di sudut kota. Setelah itu si perempuan pergi… tapi Yata jadi panik sendiri dan minta izin pulang duluan."

"Lalu? Apakah mereka melakukan kontak fisik? Seperti misalnya, wanita itu sengaja menyentuh Yata- _chan_ atau—"

"—he…? _'Kan_ tadi sudah kubilang, Yata membantu mengobati perempuan itu, jadi memang Yata sempat memegang tangan perempuan itu…."

Satu kepalan tinju mendarat di atas meja. Shouhei yakin, dari raut wajah murka yang ditahan, si paman pemilik kedai nyaris ingin menghajar Izumo yang baru saja melukai properti yang bersangkutan… kalau saja si paman tidak ingat bahwa Izumo merupakan anggota geng terkuat di kota yang juga memiliki kekuatan supernatural—jika tidak mau dibilang kekuatan sihir yang mengendalikan api.

"Ku—Kusanagi- _san_ …? Yata… dia tidak apa-apa, _'kan_? Maksudku… sudah tiga kali _shift_ dia tidak datang…."

"Aaaarrghh…! Jangan tanya aku! Aku juga tidak tahu Yata- _chan_ di mana sekarang… dan kalau begini kejadiannya—"

Dering ponsel. Bukan milik Shouhei. Benar saja, seniornya itu langsung merogoh-rogoh sakunya, setengah panik ketika melihat nama si penelepon di layar PDA.

"Halo? Anna…? Ada apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan—"

Shouhei tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Anna dari seberang sambungan telepon. Yang Shouhei tahu, wajah Izumo lantas bertambah pucat satu tingkat, lalu dirinya yang diseret meninggalkan kedai dan kembali ke dalam mobil, tanpa sempat mengucap pamit, terima kasih, maupun permintaan maaf pada paman pemilik kedai dan pegawainya.

  


_"Izumo… cepat pulang. Mikoto dan Tatara… karena Misaki…."_


	9. Rejection

##### 

_Misaki tidak lagi menikmati setiap kobar derak merah yang menderanya. Yang ia rasakan hanya perih. Dan ia ingin mengakhirinya. Secepatnya. Sebisanya._

  


  


"Yuki, waktunya berburu."

Gadis bersurai platina itu mengangguk dari kedalaman, jauh di bawah kesadaran Yuna. Yuki merasakan tubuhnya bergerak—lebih tepatnya tengah dikendalikan oleh Yuna—menyapa hangat mentari sore dan desah angin menyapu wajahnya. Sudah tidak ada rasa sakit bekas tusukan yang semula bersarang di tubuhnya. Kakinya sudah mampu melangkah mantap di bawah sinar matahari.

Seperti yang dikatakan Yuna… saatnya berburu mangsa mereka.

Dalam diam, Yuki merasakan getir dan ragu mengganjal benaknya. Menjadi entitas berkepribadian ganda seperti dirinya tidak berarti sekedar berbagi tubuh saja dengan pribadi lainnya, namun juga dihadapkan pada resiko tidak bisanya mereka saling menyembunyikan isi pikiran hingga isi hati satu sama lain. Apa yang berputar dalam benak dan isi otak Yuna tentu saja mampu Yuki lihat dan rasakan sendiri, seolah-olah imaji-imaji itu sejak awal memanglah miliknya secara utuh. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Entitas yang ia sebut 'kakak' itu akan dengan mudah mengintip segala hal, yang paling remeh sekalipun, yang berkisar dalam pikirannya.

Namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Yuki tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi entah bagaimana yang ia rasakan dari Yuki adalah hampa. Kekosongan. Atau malah… seolah layar koneksinya dengan Yuna terputus hingga ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa yang kakaknya itu rasakan, mengerti apa yang kakaknya ingin mengerti. Hanya rasa sakit dari luka yang sama yang sempat terbagi. Selebihnya, Yuki tidak bisa melihat apapun mengenai Yuna.

Ini semua terjadi semenjak baku hantam Yuna dengan pemuda berseragam biru itu. Para ksatria berseragam biru itu tersohor dengan kemampuan mereka membuat perisai, sebagai klan yang mementingkan tindakan defensif ketimbang menyerang terlebih dahulu. Apakah di antara pertarungan yang terjadi, Yuna sempat menggunakan kekuatannya pada pemuda itu? Yuki tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan kalaupun hal itu terjadi, apakah pelindung berwarna biru itu juga memiliki fungsi lain sebagai tameng yang membatasi kontak batin Yuki pada Yuna?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yuki? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan biru di tubuhku. Kau tahu sendiri akan hal itu."

Ini yang lebih aneh lagi. Yuna bisa membaca pikirannya… namun kenapa ia tidak bisa tahu apa yang Yuna pikirkan saat ini?

_"Kakak… apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku tidak bisa membacamu… aku tidak bisa merasakanmu…."_

"… apa maksudmu, Yuki?"

_"Yang aku rasakan darimu adalah kosong…. Aku tidak pernah merasakanmu sehampa ini sebelumnya. Ada apa? Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu, Kak?"_

"… kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan segala detail, Yuki. Aku tidak apa-apa."

_"Sungguh…?"_

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak percaya padaku, Yuki?"

Terdiam. Membisu. Yuki tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuna. Hingga ia mendengar bibirnya menghela napas pendek.

"Jangan khawatir, Yuki. Aku akan membantumu memenuhi keinginanmu, membalaskan dendam Tuan. Kau masih mau melakukannya, _'kan_?"

Di kedalaman, Yuki mengangguk agresif. Ah, rupanya kakaknya masih belum melupakan keinginannya. Hasrat terpendamnya untuk mencabik-cabik Raja Biru yang merenggut kesempatannya membalas dendam pada tersangka pembunuh tuannya. Dan sekejap gairahnya membuncah. Sebentuk energi yang meliuk-liuk dalam dirinya, menggeliat menghirup udara kebebasan. Benar, ini waktunya mereka berburu. Tidak ada gunanya Yuki mengkhawatirkan hal lain.

Bibir penuhnya lalu melengkung manis. Entah karena dorongan dari Yuki, atau memang Yuna sendiri yang melukisnya, dalam berbagai artian.

  


________________________________________

  


_"King, kau yakin dengan hal ini?"_

Mikoto menghela napas panjang. Kakinya menderap lebar-lebar, membuat Totsuka sedikit kesulitan untuk menjajari langkahnya. Tergesa-gesa, menembus berbagai macam objek lalu-lalang di jalanan. Dan untuk menjawab Totsuka, sebetulnya Mikoto sendiri tidak yakin akan hal yang tengah berputar dalam kepalanya. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh makhluk transparan yang tidak jelas status hidup atau matinya? Jangan bercanda. Bahkan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya sebagai seseorang yang asalnya dari Klan Merah. Sama sekali tidak tersisa lambang HOMRA terbakar di atas kulitnya. Benar kata Anna… ia dan Totsuka, sebetulnya bisa apa?

Meski satu hal, Mikoto tahu persis beban yang semakin melilit dan menggerogoti jiwa Misaki. Beban sebagai raja. Sesuatu yang terlampau berat untuk ditanggungkan di pundak kecil anak manusia bernama laki-laki. Tidak dirinya. Tidak pula Misaki. TIdak pula seorang Munakata Reishi sekalipun. Masanya dulu ketika ia masih menjadi seorang raja, dan variabel tetap bernama Kusanagi Izumo dikalikan Totsuka Tatara, lalu tambahkanlah dengan sederetan nama-nama anggota klannya, akan membawanya pada bentukan formulasi kata 'kewarasan' dan 'stabilitas hidup' seorang raja. Tidak mengherankan ketika variabelnya yang bernama Totsuka Tatara dihilangkan dari persamaan, lantas hidup Mikoto tidak pernah lagi sama.

Dalam kasus Misaki kali ini, di mata Mikoto yang sebetulnya memperhatikan diam-diam, HOMRA—bahkan dirinya sekalipun—bagi seorang Yata Misaki hanyalah variabel tambahan yang tidak pernah bisa menggantikan fungsi dari satu-satunya variabel tetap pembentuk formulasi hidup Misaki: Fushimi Saruhiko.

Sungguh, besar keinginan Mikoto untuk membenturkan kepala kedua bocah tanggung tersebut satu sama lain.

_"King, kita berpisah jalan di sini?"_

Sebuah persimpangan jalan. Kata-kata Totsuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Jeda sejenak, hingga ia mengangguk mantap.

_"Tolong ya, Totsuka?"_

Ada senyum mengambang di wajah anak buahnya itu.

 _"Karena Yata tidak sepertimu yang memiliki aku, Kusanagi-_ san _, bahkan Raja Biru sekalipun. Jangan khawatir, King. Lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan."_

_"Heh. Jaga dirimu. Jangan sampai mati dua kali."_

Totsuka nyengir lebar. Mikoto balas tersenyum tipis.

_"Kita memang sudah mati, King. Jadi aku tidak khawatir mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kecuali jika kita bisa dikatakan sudah hidup lagi saat ini. Baiklah, King. Sampai bertemu lagi."_

Dan yang terakhir Mikoto lihat dari Totsuka adalah tubuh pemuda itu yang hilang tertelan hiruk-pikuk keramaian jalanan kota sore hari.

  


________________________________________

  


Di antara gesek lengan _furisode_ yang beradu dengan udara di sekitarnya, Hishiki Yuna berhenti melangkah. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, mengamati lekat-lekat sosok keperakan di hadapannya. Siluet perak yang kemudian bertransformasi perlahan menjadi sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat-muda-nyaris-pirang-pucat dengan senyum lebar terlukis di wajah ramah itu.

_"Halo… kau Hishiki Yuna, benar?"_

Di balik ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, Yuna berhasil menyembunyikan sirat keterkejutannya. Ia tahu orang ini. Ya, orang ini merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak dalam daftar mendiang rajanya yang ingin sang raja kuasai—dan habisi, kalau perlu. Pemuda ini adalah satu dari sejumlah korban tuannya yang telah dikirim ke dunia orang mati—atau begitu informasi yang ia dapatkan sebelum tuannya menghilang dan ditemukan mati dibakar oleh mendiang Raja Merah.

Orang ini… Totsuka Tatara, seharusnya sudah mati dua bulan lalu. Namun mengapa…?

 _"Kau tidak tampak terkejut denganku, ya, Hishiki? Atau malah sejujurnya aku yang terkejut karena kau bisa melihatku. Di data yang kuintip dari Kusanagi-_ san _, sepertinya kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk melihat orang mati yang gentayangan di bumi."_

"Tidak, tentu saja, aku kaget, mungkin bisa pingsan karena jantungan. Baru kali ini aku melihat arwah gentayangan dengan mata kepala sendiri," jawab Yuna. Suara altonya merendah beberapa nada lagi. "Lalu, ada urusan apa arwah sepertimu mendatangiku?"

Pemuda di hadapannya itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Yuna nyaris bergidik. _"Wah wah, serius sekali rupanya? Padahal aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mengajakmu bicara."_

Ragu, Yuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bicara? Padaku? Tidak salah?"

 _"Tidak, tidak,"_ ujar Totsuka, menggoyangkan tangan di hadapan wajah, _"Aku ingin bicara padamu, tentang mengapa kau mencuri kekuatan Yata di kedai tempo hari. Sebuah kebetulan? Atau faktor kesengajaan? Dan ketika kau mendapatkannya kini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

Yuna memang pernah mendengar dari mendiang tuannya mengenai alasan di balik pengejaran tuannya pada Totsuka Tatara. Tuannya itu bisa saja menghabisi anggota klan merah yang lain jika tujuannya hanya sekedar sebagai jembatan untuk mendapatkan Suoh Mikoto. Namun seorang Totsuka Tatara ternyata sudah dikenal dengan kemampuan negosiasi dan persuasi kelas wahid yang bisa membuat siapa saja musuh pemuda itu lantas menurunkan pertahanan untuk dikorek berbagai macam informasi yang dibutuhkan Totsuka, tanpa musuhnya mampu menyadari sama sekali. Yuna sudah mengetahuinya, dan baru kali ini merasakan secara langsung betapa ia merasa Totsuka Tatara sangatlah tidak berbahaya dan tidak perlu dihadapi melalui segala jenis baku hantam.

Namun jangan harap agar Yuna menanggalkan benteng pertahanannya. Jangan pernah berharap. Kalaupun Yuna lengah, Yuki akan selalu hadir dan menjaga punggungnya untuk melancarkan sebuah serangan balik.

Menatap tajam pemuda itu, Yuna membalikkan pertanyaan Totsuka, "Kau sendiri, untuk apa bertanya? Kau punya kepentingan akan hal itu?"

_"Hei hei… aku ini arwah gentayangan… belum bisa mati kalau urusan krusialku belum selesai—atau begitulah katanya."_

"Dan…? Urusan krusialmu berhubungan dengan Raja Merah yang sekarang?"

_"Yah… anggap saja demikian. Jadi, bisa aku dengar jawabanku, atau perlu aku yang mengemukakan deduksiku terlebih dahulu?"_

Yuna terdiam. Menarik. Mari dengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan orang ini.

_"Tidak mau menjawab? Oke, jadi aku yang memulai dulu saja, ya? Dalam deduksiku—silakan ralat jika aku salah—kau berniat membalaskan dendam rajamu, tapi ternyata pembunuh rajamu sudah dibunuh terlebih dahulu oleh Raja Biru. Tindakan Raja Biru dinilai tidak pantas untuk kau berikan apresiasi, dan kini kau balik mengejarnya. Namun untuk mengimbangi kekuatan seorang raja, dibutuhkan kemampuan sekelas raja lainnya, karena itu kau—sengaja atau tidak—mencuri kekuatan Yata sebagai Raja Merah yang baru, karena kau juga tidak mungkin menyelinap ke gedung kediaman Raja Emas seorang diri dan berujung disergap para kelinci emas itu… benar begitu?"_

Hampir benar seratus persen. Yuna mengulas senyum tipis. Setidaknya, yang dipaparkan Totsuka adalah motif milik Yuki, bukan miliknya. Tapi toh motif milik siapa, seorang Totsuka Tatara tidak akan peduli sampai sejauh itu.

"Kau jago bermain tebak-tebak berhadiah, Totsuka Tatara- _san_."

_"Waaaah, aku tersanjung. Jadi, apa hadiah untukku karena telah menebaknya dengan benar?"_

"Sebuah pertanyaan yang akan menentukan hadiah utamanya."

_"Baiklah. Dan pertanyaannya, adalah…?"_

Kali ini berganti, lengkung di bibir pucat Yuna yang semakin melebar. "Setelah kau tahu motifku, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku? Berusaha menghentikanku di sini? Berusaha melindungi rajamu agar tidak terlibat lebih jauh denganku? Memberiku balasan karena telah mencuri kekuatan rajamu? Atau malah… berusaha menyelamatkan Raja Biru dari kejaranku?"

Namun Yuna tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Alih-alih menjawab, Totsuka malah memberinya satu ekspresi damai menenangkan.

_"Aku hanya ingin tahu… mengapa kau melakukan ini, Hishiki Yuna? Sekedar bentuk loyalitas pada rajamu, atau hal lain di luar segala bentuk kesetiaan yang membutakan mata?"_

Untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, Yuna bersumpah jika matanya baru saja digasak sorot tajam Totsuka di balik raut teduh itu. Seolah Totsuka sedang mendobrak menjebol dinding perlindungannya yang kokoh. Seolah Totsuka sudah siap menerima segala serangan balik darinya hanya untuk menemukan dasarnya. Tujuannya. _Keinginannya._

_"Rajamu sudah mati, Hishiki. Pembunuhnya pun bahkan sudah diakhiri hidupnya oleh orang lain. Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh? Untuk apa kau mengejar Raja Biru, sampai seperti ini?"_

"… kau mulai menjemukan, Totsuka Tatara- _san_."

_"Aaaah, maaf maaf… rupanya aku sudah berhasil menembus dan melihat dasarmu, ya?"_

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan aku tidak bisa meladenimu lebih lama lagi. Ada hal yang perlu kuselesaikan saat ini juga."

_"Aku tidak akan pergi dari hadapanmu sebelum aku menerima jawabannya, Hishiki."_

Satu geraman tertahan, bersamaan dengan suara Yuki yang menggaung dari dalam kepalanya.

_"Kakak! Biar aku saja yang hadapi…!"_

Yuna menyeringai. Sepasang manik ungunya berkilat kesenangan. "Tidak perlu, Yuki. Pemuda ini mangsaku."

Ia menjentikkan jemari lentiknya, dalam sekejap telapaknya dilumuri bara api yang menari-nari cantik. Dan reaksi Totsuka sangat menggelitik benaknya. Reaksi terperangah yang tidak sempat disembunyikan. Api di tangannya adalah api yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Raja Merah, tidak heran jika Totsuka terkejut melihatnya. Dan satu wujud arwah gentayangan, bisa apa melawannya?

Detik berikutnya, bola api melesat cepat ke arah Totsuka. Namun belum sempat mengenai arwah pemuda itu, Yuna menangkap sebuah perisai perak telak melindungi Totsuka dari serbuan serangannya.

"Ap—apa?! Bagaimana….?"

Di hadapan Yuna, satu sosok lain berdiri. Sama-sama mengambang berwarna perak. Surai perak mencuat memenuhi kepala. Payung besar berwarna merah yang semula dibentang sebagai bentuk asal perisai yang menyelimuti Totsuka lalu dilipat. Sebuah wajah familiar di ingatan, sebagai wajah terakhir tuannya sebelum ia ditinggalkan di sebuah mansion di area pegunungan yang menjadi markas para _yakuza_ penguasa bawah tanah Kota Shizume.

Wajah itu… juga tubuh salah satu anggota _yakuza_ termuda yang dicuri dan telah dimakan jiwanya oleh tuannya. Seorang pemuda yang memang memiliki nama asli: Isana Yashiro.

"Maaf sekali, Hishiki- _san_. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau melukai Totsuka- _san_ , tidak sedikit pun."

  


________________________________________

  


Reishi menutup pintu kamar asrama Saruhiko hati-hati. Diibaratkan permainan kartu, ia baru saja mendapatkan kartu incarannya untuk menggenapkan langkah menuju kemenangan, sembari menahan satu kartu agar tidak jatuh ke tangan Saruhiko. Kartunya tentang Raja Merah yang tengah disinyalir menghilang tanpa jejak. Melalui gerak-gerik Saruhiko, Reishi tahu bahwa bawahannya itu mulai memiliki firasat jelek—dan mungkin sudah mulai menghubungi pemuda yang pernah menjadi sahabat Saruhiko itu. Pernah menjadi? Apakah memang seburuk itu hubungan mereka berdua kini? Namun tetap saja Saruhiko masih memedulikan pemuda itu….

Ia menyungging senyum tipis. Sedikitnya, ia merasakan sekelabat iri dalam benak. Iri karena hubungan kedua pemuda tanggung yang menurutnya amat sederhana itu. Hanya butuh kejujuran dari kedua belah pihak, maka keduanya akan kembali dalam ritme kehidupan bahagia mereka di masa lalu. Oh ya, mungkin kalau sekarang, akan sedikit diperpelik oleh status baru Yata Misaki sebagai Raja Merah.

Tapi untunglah. Raja tidak harus berurusan dan menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan raja lainnya. Memikirnya membuat Reishi sakit kepala sendiri. Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Raja Merah yang sedang kabur dan _strain_ yang belum tertangkap itu?

_"Munakata…."_

Reishi nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Sebuah panggilan berat dari Mikoto, hanya beberapa sentimeter dari daun telinganya, sepertinya. Oh, betapa Reishi masih saja belum terbiasa dengan arwah gentayangan Mikoto yang bisa sewaktu-waktu datang dan pergi dari sampingnya.

"… ya? Dan bisakah kita menunggu sampai aku kembali ke ruanganku? Aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu di tempat umum seperti ini—"

_"Persetan, Munakata. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekarang."_

Apa katanya? Seorang Suoh Mikoto, membutuhkan bantuannya? Namun dengan nada arogan, kasar, dan memerintah? Ada angin apa ini? Apakah telinganya baru saja kemasukan debu? Atau apakah ini tanda dari surga bahwa sebentar lagi ajal akan menjemputnya? Tidak, tidak. Dari suara Mikoto barusan, Reishi langsung tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia merogoh saku sisi dalam jubah seragamnya, meraih sebutir kelereng merah dan meletakkan kelereng tersebut di depan mata kanannya.

Tampak wajah lelaki itu. Digenangi letih, sebagian lainnya panik.

"Apa yang terjadi—"

 _"—wanita_ strain _itu, dia mengejar Yata."_

"Lalu? Kalian sudah berhasil menemukan lokasi Yata Misaki setelah dia menghilang semenjak lima hari yang lalu—"

Satu debam keras. Pintu di belakangnya mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Dan yang kemudian Reishi temui adalah sepasang mata Saruhiko, membulat hampir keluar dari rongganya, penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Nah, _'kan_? Padahal ia sudah memperingatkan Mikoto untuk bersabar sedikit dan membicarakan hal ini di ruang kerja pribadinya, bukannya tepat di depan kamar seorang Fushimi Saruhiko yang konon katanya memiliki pendengaran setajam kelelawar. Kalau sudah begini, bisa repot segala urusannya.

"Kapten… Anda tadi bilang, apa? Misaki… hilang selama lima hari?"

Reishi masih sempat membetulkan letak kacamatanya sesaat sebelum menatap tajam Saruhiko dan memberikan instruksinya.

"Tetap di kamarmu, Fushimi- _kun_ , atau aku terpaksa membuatmu—"

Terlambat. Pemuda itu menerobosnya dan berlari di sepanjang lorong, ke arah pintu keluar asrama. Reishi geleng-geleng kepala. Tangannya lantas gatal ingin menggunduli kepala Mikoto karena sudah menempatkannya pada posisi sulit seperti ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Reishi menyambar PDA-nya, cukup menekan satu tombol dan suaranya langsung terhubung dengan seluruh unit pasukan khususnya.

"Unit khusus Scepter 4…! Awashima- _kun_ , siapkan mobil untukku, kita akan melakukan pengejaran terhadap _strain_ Hishiki Yuna. Seluruh unit bersiap, terkecuali Fuse- _kun_ dan Gotou- _kun_ , karena kalian kuperintahkan untuk mengejar Fushimi Saruhiko dan membawanya kembali ke asrama!"

_"Heh… kau benar-benar seorang raja, Munakata Reishi."_

"Karena aku punya banyak kerjaan dan tidak punya waktu istirahat, tidak sepertimu yang harus tidur dua puluh empat per tujuh, Suoh Mikoto. Dan sekarang, kau ikut aku, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar banyak alasan darimu."

Yang menjawab pertanyaan Reishi hanyalah sebuah dengusan kecil. Namun itu cukup. Lebih dari kata cukup.

  


________________________________________

  


Angin sepoi menyapu lembut Misaki, hampir saja menerbangkan kupluk hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya. Hidungnya menyesap dalam-dalam wangi laut. Indera pendengarannya disapa alun debur ombak yang dipecah barisan karang dari tengah laut. Sepasang manik _hazel_ yang berpapasan dengan biru menggantung di langit. Bibirnya melengkung, satir. Penuh perih tak kasatmata yang hanya bisa dirasa relung hati terdalam.

  


\---

  


_"Saru… ayo cepat ke sini…! Lihat, langitnya indah… lautnya juga…!"_

_"Berisik, Misaki~. Dan jangan terlalu dekat ke ujung karang. Di sebelah sana terjal dan kamu bisa jatuh dihempas angin."_

_"Tidak bakal, Saru…."_

_"Bakal."_

_"Tiii—dak!"_

_"Tch. Badanmu itu kurus dan p-e-n-d-e-k, Misakiiii~ kamu akan jadi santapan angin hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja."_

_"Cih. Tidak lucu, Saru…!"_

  


\---

  


Memorinya seolah kaset rusak yang memutar ulang percakapan dan gambaran itu di dalam otaknya, menggema hingga ke gendang telinganya. Misaki menggeram. Telapaknya mengepal erat. Gemetar. Menahan sebentuk perih yang tertanam menancap di dada. Perih yang selalu saja membuat wajahnya memerah dan matanya memanas.

Sudah lima hari, Misaki melarikan diri dari dunianya. Lima hari, di mana ia membiarkan PDA-nya tertinggal di asrama Saruhiko—dan Misaki cukup yakin kalau monyet bodoh satu itu tidak akan tahan dan cepat-cepat menyuruh teman kerjanya mengembalikan jam hitam besarnya itu, paling tidak jamnya sekarang sudah tiba dengan selamat di salah satu anggota HOMRA—dengan sisa uang di dalam dompet, ia tertatih untuk tetap hidup; membeli makanan semurah mungkin dan sesekali mengais bento nyaris kadaluarsa dari tong sampah, minum dari watertap yang berhasil ia temukan di jalanan, lalu tidur meringkuk di atap gedung ataupun bekas bangunan tua yang tak berpenghuni. Peduli setan dengan hantu. Misaki tidak ingin pulang. Misaki tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Anggota HOMRA sekalipun… ia sedang tidak ingin berada di antara mereka.

Singkatnya, Misaki tengah mengunci diri dalam dunia kecilnya, tanpa membiarkan seorang pun mendekati dan menyentuhnya, menawarkan perlindungan pada jiwanya yang lelah.

Yang Misaki lakukan selama lima hari itu adalah berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Terus melangkah ke mana pun kakinya membawanya. Meski pada akhirnya pilihan kakinya memang menjadi pilihan buruk yang sering membuat ingatannya melayang pada masa lalu. Pada masa yang ia sebut sebagai masa kejayaannya.

Sekolahnya, SMP-nya. Ke sanalah Misaki pergi selama berhari-hari itu. Tidak peduli dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian para adik kelas, Misaki menyusuri lapangan, mencuri-curi untuk masuk lorong kelas, kantin, hingga berakhir di atap sekolah. Dan akan selalu ada kilasan yang menemani. Imaji yang terpatri begitu dalam di ingatan. Sosok yang tidak akan mungkin terlupa hanya karena sebuah alasan konyol berupa sebentuk pengkhianatan dan pembelotan tanpa sebab dan makna yang jelas.

  


\---

  


_"Jangan bolos terus, Misaki. Kecuali jika kamu memang ingin jadi peringkat satu di antara para idiot."_

_"APAAA—?_ Ngomong _sekali lagi atau kuhajar kamu, Saru…! Lagipula, kamu sendiri sedang apa di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas saja…?"_

_"Tch. Di kelas membosankan."_

_"Cih. Lihat siapa yang bicara, Saru."_

_"… aku bosan kalau tidak ada Misaki."_

_"… ha?!"_

_"Habis, aku_ 'kan _jadi tidak bisa melemparimu kertas kalau kamu tertidur di kelas, Mi—sa—kiii~~."_

_"AAAAARRGHH…! Dasar murid jenius…! Pergi sana dan jangan ganggu aku dan berhenti—menyebut—nama—depanku—dengan—nada—mengerikan—itu…!"_

_"Tidak mau. Aku akan masuk kelas kalau Misaki masuk kelas."_

_"Cih. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu sampai ketularan bodoh, Saru."_

_"Tidak akan, Misaki. Yang boleh jadi orang idiot di antara kita ya cuma kamu."_

  


_"Saru—kubilang jangan lakukan itu…! Jangan balas perlakuan mereka…!"_

_"Tapi senior itu tadi sengaja menendang bola ke arah kepalamu, Misaki!"_

_"Biarkan saja, Saru. Sekarang kita pulang saja, ya?"_

_"… tch. Kamu terlalu baik, Misaki. Dasar idiot."_

_"Hehehee…_ 'kan _katamu, di antara kita berdua, hanya aku yang boleh jadi orang bodoh."_

_"… tapi idiot juga ada batasnya, Bodoh."_

  


\---

  


Suara-suara itu terus terngiang di telinga Misaki. Matanya terpejam, nyaris meluncurkan satu titik keperakan dari ujung pelupuknya. Ia ingin tertawa. Ia ingin berteriak. Namun tidak ada suara sedikit pun yang berhasil keluar dari pita suaranya. Ia tercekat. Perih di dadanya semakin membuncah. Dan kilasan-kilasan itu hanya semakin menguat ketika ia mendatangi tempat terakhirnya sebelum ia terdampar di atas karang tepi laut saat itu: apartemen sederhananya sewaktu ia masih tinggal berdua dengan Saruhiko.

  


\---

  


_"Saru, jadinya kamu mau ikut atau tidak?"_

_"Hmm? Ke mana?"_

_"Supermarket. Persediaan makanan sudah habis. Tapi kalau kamu masih asyik membetulkan komputermu, aku pergi sendiri saja—"_

_"—aku ikut."_

_"Heh, takut ditinggal sendirian, ya?"_

_"Aku lebih takut kalau Misaki diculik di tengah jalan. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar tebusannya, dan tidak mau repot-repot melakukannya."_

_"… Saru, kamu tidak serius menganggapku anak kecil yang gampang diculik begitu saja,_ 'kan _?"_

  


_"Aku bersyukur karena saat itu aku keras kepala padamu dan memintamu mengangkut meja penghangat ini."_

_"Hmm…."_

_"Aku juga bersyukur bisa tinggal berdua seperti ini denganmu, Saru."_

_"…."_

_"Kau tahu, Saru? Selama kita selalu bersama, bahkan ujung galaksi pun bisa kita genggam dalam telapak tangan kita."_

_"… tch. Kamu kebanyakan main_ game _, Misaki."_

_"Memangnya kamu tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama, Saru? … Saru…? Heeiii jangan tidur kalau orang lagi bicara…!"_

  


\---

  


Dadanya terasa sesak. Jutaan aliran rasa panas dari yang namanya kenangan membanjirinya. Misaki tidak bisa melupakan. Tidak bisa menghapusnya dari ingatan walau hanya secuil bagiannya saja. Terlebih lagi, Misaki tahu kalau alam bawah sadarnya sendiri yang menolak untuk melupakannya.

Yang ia inginkan kini adalah Saruhiko. Ia ingin sahabat dan partnernya itu kembali di sisinya. Seakan seekor gagak yang terluka dan ingin kembali mengepak sayap di langit, sebelah sayapnya telah rontok bulunya, dan ia tidak bisa terbang mengembara di langit luas. Betapa Misaki merindukan dunianya yang dulu, penuh canda dan tawa—jika tidak ingin dibilang penuh dengan caci-maki antar teman sehati. Dunianya yang dulu begitu terang, Misaki sampai harus menyipitkan mata hanya untuk melihat di dalam dunia itu.

Berbeda dengan dunianya kini. Berat. Suram. Kelam. Misaki tidak tahu ke mana hidup akan membawanya berlari. Ke mana jarum waktu akan menuntunnya dan pada tali nasib yang mana. Takdirnya sebagai raja. Ia yang kini diperhatikan dan dihormati oleh seluruh anggota klannya—hingga Kusanagi izumo tanpa terkecuali, dan harga yang harus ia bayar untuk hal yang tidak ia inginkan tersebut: sebuah rasa bernama kesendirian. Sendiri karena anggota klannya yang selamanya akan menjadi anggota klan, tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya dipikuli beban seorang raja. Dan sendiri karena sebelah sayapnya yang hilang, yang tidak lagi ada untuk menyokong keberadaannya.

Hanya sekedar bayang-bayang kebencian yang dibuat-buat dan dimanipulasi? Tidak. Misaki sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara Saruhiko kini.

  


________________________________________

  


Bergegas turun dari mobilnya—bahkan Izumo tidak ingat ia sudah mengunci mobilnya atau belum—Izumo buru-buru meraih kenop pintu bar dan memutarnya, hati-hati namun cukup cepat.

"Anna…! Kau sudah menemukan lokasi Misaki?!"

Dilihatnya gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Peta di meja sudah tidak lagi dibentangkan. Sejenak ia mengedar pandang, seluruh anggota Klan Merah sudah hadir di barnya. Lalu terdengar suara Kamamoto yang menghantamkan tinju di telapak satunya, penuh semangat.

" _Yosh_ …! Kalau begitu, Kusanagi- _san_ , kita harus langsung segera—"

**_—bruaakk!_ **

… siapapun barusan yang berani membanting pintunya seperti itu, Izumo bersumpah akan menguliti oknum tersebut dan mengumpankannya ke anjing penderita rabies.

Oh. Ternyata si Monyet Bodoh….

"KUSANAGI- _SAN_...! Misaki… DI MANA MISAKI…?!"

"Saruhiko…? Kenapa kau ada di sini—oi…! "

Izumo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena detik berikutnya kerahnya sudah dicengkeram erat oleh pemuda berkacamata bingkai tebal itu. Dan sorot mata yang ia dapatkan dari Saruhiko… digenangi kalut dan takut. Ara~ sepertinya Monyet Bodoh satu ini sudah tahu kabar berita mengenai Misaki….

"Hoi seragam biru brengsek! Mau apa kau dengan Kusanagi- _san_ …!"

"BERISIK DAN JANGAN PERINTAH AKU! Sekarang, katakan, Misaki—ada—di—mana?!"

Jarak sedekat itu, dan Izumo malah tersedak alih-alih menjawab bentakan Saruhiko.

"Saruhiko… lepaskan Izumo…. Kumohon, kau harus menolong Misaki…."

Permohonan kecil dari suara lirih Anna, seakan menghempas segala bentuk amarah Saruhiko. Pemuda itu menurunkan Izumo—sedikitnya, Izumo bisa menarik napas lega.

"… baik, Anna. Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku, di mana Misaki sekarang?"

"Misaki ada di—"

  


________________________________________

  


Menggeram marah pada langit, Misaki melepaskan aura merahnya. Api berkobar dengan hebat, derak-derak si kuda merah berlarian. Tanah berguncang, dan dari angkasa terdengar guruh memekik.

Pedang Damocles merahnya, menjelma tepat atas kepalanya. Misaki tengadah, menatap nyalang pedang menggantung di langit itu. Sementara tirai auranya semakin menebal, memporak-porandakan segala materi yang ada di sekelilingnya. Misaki tidak berhenti. Misaki terus menambah tekanan kekuatannya. Rasa panas yang kemudian menjalari tubuhnya. Menjilat-jilat, seolah dirinya tengah dibakar oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Semakin ia memanggilnya, panas di kulitnya semakin membara. Menyusup masuk ke dalam organ-organnya.

Misaki tidak lagi menikmati setiap kobar derak merah yang menderanya. Yang ia rasakan hanya perih. Dan ia ingin mengakhirinya. Secepatnya. Sebisanya. Misaki sudah tidak tahan.

Lalu suara lantangnya mengadu. Diiringi nada sarat putus asa tak terperi.

"DAMOCLES…! Aku menolak kekuatanku! Aku… TIDAK INGIN MENJADI RAJA…!"

  


________________________________________

  


Cahaya perak menyelimuti tubuh Totsuka, diikuti embusan dingin yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Totsuka mengerang. Sementara matanya memandang ngeri tangannya sendiri yang perlahan menghilang, berubah menjadi titik-titik cahaya kecil dan membumbung ke langit.

_"Yata…."_

"Totsuka- _san_ …!"

Lontaran sekelompok bola api lainnya, melesat cepat ke arahnya hanya untuk menghajar payung imajiner milik Isana Yashiro. Pedih, Totsuka tersenyum. Ah, apakah ini memang takdirnya? Bahwa kesempatan hidupnya memang telah habis, sama sekali tidak bisa dikompromikan, dan ia tidak bisa memperpanjang kontraknya dengan sang waktu? Takdirnya kini yang bergantung pada keputusan Misaki—tanpa sedikitpun pemuda itu mengetahuinya, heh… hidup memang tidak adil.

 _"Shiro-_ kun _… apa aku dan King, memang tidak bisa hidup lagi…?"_

Kilau perak semakin melalap tubuhnya. Di hadapannya, tampak wajah terkejut Hishiki Yuna.

"Kau—tidak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi sebelum—"

Tanpa aba-aba, Shiro melancarkan sebuah serangan. Totsuka tidak tahu apa itu, karena cahaya menyilaukan yang hampir membutakan matanya. Lalu tubuhnya yang telah melayang-layang seolah dijatuhkan kembali ke tanah lalu ditarik pergi, diiringi embusan angin yang tak terasa nyata baginya. Hingga Totsuka tiba di tempat itu, sekali lagi, di dunia berwarna perak.

Sebuah tempat yang disebutnya sebagai Dunia Antara.

Sirat wajah sarat permintaan maaf dari Shiro menyapanya.

"Maaf, Totsuka- _san_. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Membawamu ke sini hanya satu-satunya cara sebelum kau dihancurkan kekuatan perempuan itu. Dan… tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan, selain menunggu."

"Menunggu… apa? Yata sudah menolak, tidak mungkin aku…."

Namun pemuda itu tetap tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan keajaiban yang bisa dilakukan seorang Raja Perak, Totsuka- _san_."

  


________________________________________

  


_"Maaf, Munakata. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa kembali."_

Reishi mencelos. Bisik suara Mikoto barusan tertinggal jelas di ujung telinganya. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Ada apa lagi ini? Belum selesai ia mengurus perkara yang melibatkan Saruhiko, Raja Merah, dan target _strain_ -nya, lalu sekarang….

Cepat-cepat Reishi mengeluarkan lagi kelereng dari saku seragamnya. Bersamaan dengan satu retakan kecil pada kelereng merah tersebut… yang lama kelamaan melebar, membagi dua kelereng tersebut dengan sempurna. Bahkan sebelum Reishi bisa melihat dunia melalui kelereng merah itu lagi.

Dan segala rasa yang mendadak tumpah-ruah dalam benaknya. Gemetar, ia mengenggam erat pecahan kelereng tersebut, seolah tengah mengumpulkan jutaan pecahan asanya yang merapuh.

"—Suoh?"

Kali ini, bahkan tidak ada setitik pun wangi tembakau yang lekat di hidungnya untuk memberinya jawaban.


	10. Outcry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini disertai terjemahan lirik ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lagu yang berjudul The Beginning, oleh One OK Rock.

##### 

_… hanya untuk menyambut sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, memunggunginya, kedua tangan terentang, dan wajah yang menoleh menatapnya, menyeringai kecil seolah menyapa seorang teman lama._

  


  


Saruhiko menghentak pedal gas dengan tidak sabar. Napasnya terengah. Memaksakan sisa-sisa dari mobil curiannya untuk membawanya menjemput takdirnya. Sekuat raganya melawan perih setiap kali lukanya yang terbebat bergesekan dengan desir udara yang ditebasnya—di saat seperti ini ia tidak bisa lagi pilih-pilih kendaraan mana yang harus ia curi, sampai tidak peduli mobil itu dilengkapi kap penutup atau tidak. Ia harus memacu lajunya secepat mungkin. Ia harus mengejar waktunya. Atau ia akan terlambat sama sekali.

Karena matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Pedang Damocles merah menyala yang menari-nari di langit, dari sisi timur Kota Shizume. Tepi laut.

  


_Just give me a reason_  
 _to keep my heart beating_  


  


Pikirannya disita kalut. Saruhiko terus membatin, sementara bibirnya tidak berhenti merapal sebuah nama.

_Misaki…._

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki…._

Semoga ia tidak terlambat. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh terlambat sedetik pun. Atau hal yang paling ia takutkan di seluruh dunia akan terjadi. Mimpi buruknya.

Ketakutan terbesarnya.

_Misaki. Tidak…._

_Misaki… Misaki… Misaki…._

_Misakiiiiii…!_

Mobilnya mendecit di tengah jalan. Mogok mendadak, kehabisan bahan bakar. Saruhiko mendecak. Ia melompat turun dan mulai memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari.

"Fushimi- _san_ …! Berhenti sampai di situ, Fushimi- _san_ …! FUSHIMI- _SAANN_ …!"

Saruhiko terus berlari. Tidak peduli dengan puluhan orang yang nyaris ia tabrak. Tidak menghitung berapa mobil yang ia lompati. Tidak mendengar raungan preman kelas teri yang tidak sengaja ia hantam di dalam gang yang sengaja ia ambil sebagai jalan pintas demi menghindar dari kejaran mobil patroli Scepter 4 yang dikendarai oleh Fuse dan Gotou. Kejarlah dirinya kalau bisa, namun Saruhiko tidak bisa berhenti berlari.

Peluh mulai membanjiri, merembes hingga kulitnya yang mengelupas di bawah balutan perban. Saruhiko meringis menahan perih yang mengiris. Peluh yang membanjiri tengkuknya. Dan napasnya yang semakin memberat.

Tidak. Tidak boleh berhenti. Tidak boleh.

_Misaki…._

_Misaki… kumohon…._

_Misaki…._

Dan di ujung pencariannya, pada hembusan anak-anak angin yang membawa wangi laut menyelusup di indera penciuman, Saruhiko terpaku pada sebuah pemandangan di hadapannya. Sel-sel dalam kepalanya yang lantas bekerja dengan cepat—ia sendiri tidak bisa lagi menangkap laju kerja otaknya—yang lantas meginstruksikan kakinya untuk melangkah lagi, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"MISAKI…! AWAS—"

**_—Dor! Dor! Dor!_ **

  


_Don't worry it's safe_  
 _right here in my arms_  


  


Saruhiko tersenyum. Samar. Namun sarat kelegaan. Rupanya ia tidak terlambat. Ia tidak akan kehilangan apapun. Ia berhasil mengalahkan mimpi buruknya, dan imaji itu akan sekali lagi tergenggam erat di telapaknya. Takdirnya sendiri yang berhasil ia taklukan di depan kedua matanya.

_Yang penting… Misaki… selamat…._

**_Bruk!_ **

  


"SARUHIKOOOO…!"

  


________________________________________

  


**Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya….**

  


"—karang tepi laut… Saruhiko pernah ke sana bersama Misaki, 'kan?"

Menatap sepasang manik semerah darah itu lekat-lekat, yang Saruhiko temukan adalah sebuah kepastian. Anna tidak mungkin berbohong. Dan pada karang tepi laut itulah tempat terakhir yang akan didatangi Misaki selepas keduanya lulus dari SMP. Harusnya tanpa perlu mencari tahu dan membuang waktu lebih lama, Saruhiko bisa langsung menebaknya sendiri dengan mudah.

  


_I'll risk everything if it's for you_  


  


Mendadak, Saruhiko merasa nyeri menusuk di dadanya kirinya, tepat di atas lambang HOMRA yang terukir di tubuhnya.

Ternyata tidak hanya Saruhiko. Seluruh anggota Klan Merah di sekelilingnya mengernyitkan reaksi yang serupa. Beberapa dari mereka lantas mengecek simbol yang kini terbakar kemerahan itu. Sensasi ini… Saruhiko pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Sensasi sesaat ketika Suoh Mikoto memaksakan batas maksimum kekuatan sebagai rajanya, dengan nyeri menusuk yang kemudian menjalar melalui simbol itu ke tiap-tiap tubuh pengikutnya.

_Jangan-jangan… Misaki…._

_Tidak! Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak…._

  


_A whisper into the night_  
 _telling me it's not my time and don't give up_  


  


Sontak Saruhiko berlari keluar bar, matanya mencari ke sekelilingnya. Hingga akhirnya Saruhiko menemukan tanda itu di langit. Ya, Pedang Damocles merah yang mengangkasa, terbungkus aura merah dengan sempurna, disertai kilat-kilat menyambar di sekeliling bola aura tersebut. Saruhiko menggeram. Seketika teringat apa yang pernah diceritakan kaptennya suatu kali padanya.

> _"Damocles milik Raja Merah memang yang paling kuat di antara para raja lain, sekaligus yang paling destruktif. Tidak hanya bagi orang yang melawannya, namun juga bagi pemiliknya. Karena itu aku tidak heran ketika_ Weismann level _milik Suoh Mikoto akan mencapai batasnya dalam kurun waktu secepat ini. Siapapun yang mewarisi kekuatan sebagai Raja Merah… tidak akan bertahan lama apabila tidak menggunakan kekuatannya dengan bijak."_

Dan apa yang sekarang sedang Misaki lakukan? Tidakkah pemuda bodoh itu tahu kalau ia memaksakan diri, maka kekuatannya akan….

  


_I've never stood up before this time_  
 _However I won't let go of this hand_  


  


"Saruhiko, ada apa—astaga… Pedang Damocles…?! Yata- _chan_ …!"

"Berhenti di tempat Anda, Fushimi- _san_ …! Kami mendapat perintah langsung dari Kapten. Mohon ikut kami dan kembali ke markas, Kapten membebastugaskanmu dari permasalahan ini."

Saruhiko mendecak. Kali ini muncul gangguan baru. Rupanya kaptennya itu masih terlalu sayang padanya hingga tidak membiarkannya menyentuh kasus ini barang seujung kuku pun. Terima kasih, Kapten, tapi anak buahmu yang satu ini tidak akan menuruti perintah kali ini. Apapun yang terjadi, bahkan jika harus kehilangan sebelah tangan atau kakinya, Saruhiko tidak peduli. Saruhiko tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

Atau selamanya, ia akan tenggelam atas rasa yang bernama penyesalan.

  


_I clutched_  
 _of what I can not relinquish _  
__

  


Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata lagi, Saruhiko berlari. Menulikan telinga dari teriakan Fuse dan Gotou yang mengejarnya—dan hampir saja memborgol kedua lengannya layak seorang tahanan penjara yang sedang melarikan diri, ia lantas menodong seorang pengendara mobil yang tengah memarkirkan mobilnya dan menunggu seseorang di tepi jalan—tindak ilegal, sebetulnya, harap ingatkan dirinya lagi nanti. Menyeret laki-laki itu keluar dari mobil dan melemparkan kartu pengenalnya, Saruhiko masuk dan menyalakan mobil tersebut. Oh, tuduhlah ia mencuri atau apapun sebutannya. Dan biarkan panel bahan bakar yang tinggal tersisa dua bar. Peduli setan dengan itu.

  


_So stand up_  
 _Just gotta keep on running_  


  


Saruhiko tidak punya waktu lagi.

  


_Just tell me_  
 _how I can never give up_  


  


Sekarang. Atau tidak sama sekali.

  


________________________________________

  


_Take my hand…._  
 _And bring me back…._  


  


Misaki meraung, menahan jutaan panas membakar di seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya. Sementara Pedang Damocles di atas kepalanya mulai berguncang. Gemuruhnya mengerikan di gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dan Misaki terus mengeluarkan aura merahnya. Ilalang-ilalang sekitarnya telah menjadi abu. Tempatnya berpijak hangus kehitaman, mengeluarkan aroma asap tidak sedap. Sementara api yang terus berkobar membuat dadanya dihimpit sesak. Kepalanya pusing.

_Harus sampai kapan…? Kapan kekuatan mahadahsyat ini menghilang dari tubuhnya? Apakah… raganya harus ikut dibakar kekuatan itu…?_

_Sial. Sialaaan…!_

"Turunkan auramu, kecuali kau memang berniat untuk mati, Raja Merah."

Misaki terlonjak. Sebuah suara rendah seorang wanita menyapanya. Misaki berbalik, menemukan wanita itu berdiri hanya terpaut beberapa meter darinya, entah sejak kapan dan ia tidak bisa merasakan aura keberadaan wanita itu. Ya, wanita yang ia temui di kedai beberapa malam yang lalu. Wanita bertubuh semampai yang masih anggun terbalut _furisode_ musim dingin berwarna gelap dengan corak bunga-bunga indigo dan putih. Warna ungu di pakaian itu yang sepadan dengan sepasang manik yang jatuh telak di kedua _hazel_ miliknya.

Tadi wanita ini menyapanya dengan sebutan apa? Raja Merah…? Kenapa wanita ini bisa tahu….

"Tolong, turunkan auramu, Yata Misaki- _kun_ , Raja Merah dari HOMRA. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Kau… wanita yang mendatangi kedai tempatku bekerja… kenapa…."

"… aku akan punya banyak waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau menurunkan auramu, Raja Merah, sebelum aku ikut terpanggang percikan apimu dari sini."

Beberapa detik kemudian Misaki habiskan untuk mencari-cari di balik raut datar wanita itu. Tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa Misaki baca dari wanita di hadapannya. Bahkan tidak ada intensi membunuh maupun menyerang sekalipun. Datar. Atau malah… kosong. Misaki tidak mengerti. Amankah dirinya untuk menghilangkan kobaran aura merahnya dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan wanita ini?

Sangsi, perlahan Misaki menanggalkan merahnya. Meski belum cukup sempurna untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Pedang Damocles di langit. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur mengaliri tengkuknya. Telapak tangannya mulai basah. Wanita itu seolah tidak berbahaya, namun kenyataan bahwa wanita itu mengenalnya—bahkan hingga statusnya sebagai Raja Merah tidak bisa membuat Misaki untuk berhenti gusar sedikit pun.

Ia menarik napas panjang. "Siapa sebenarnya kau? Katakan padaku, kenapa sejak awal kau tahu tentang HOMRA, lalu kini tentang aku, sebagai Raja Merah?"

Wanita itu mengambil jeda sembari menarik sudut bibirnya beberapa sentimeter sebelum menjawab, "Ah, rupanya belum ada yang memberitahumu, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Namaku Hishiki Yuna. Aku _strain_. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu, Yata Misaki- _kun_."

"Bantuan…? Bantuan apa…?"

Sesaat, Misaki menangkap kilat dalam manik ungu di hadapannya, bersamaan dengan lengkung wanita itu yang turut melebar.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan dan jika kau tidak ingin kekuatanmu sebagai seorang raja, bagaimana jika kau memberikan kekuatanmu padaku?"

Misaki melongo. Terperangah. Hampir saja mangap lebar. Wanita ini… apa-apaan? Ia bukanlah salah satu dari anggota klannya, dan dengan ringan meminta kekuatannya begitu saja? Seumur hidup Misaki baru diperlakukan seperti ini—tidak, baru kali ini ia mengalami sendiri kejadian yang sepertinya memang tidak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah para raja penguasa Kota Shizume. Ada yang secara frontal meminta kekuatan seorang raja? Yang benar saja. Wanita ini—siapa namanya tadi? Hishiki Yuna?—sepertinya sudah gila.

Dengus mencemooh, Misaki bertanya lagi, "Lalu, jika kau mendapatkannya, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau bahkan bukan anggota Klan Merah, jadi bagaimana aku bisa—"

"—jika melihat ini, kau mau mengakuiku sebagai anggota klanmu?"

Wanita itu menjentikkan jemarinya. Lalu bara api muncul, menari-nari menyelubungi telapak tangannya. Misaki terbelalak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lagipula api itu… sewarna dengan api miliknya. Warna terang yang bahkan tidak dimiliki seorang Suoh Mikoto sebagai raja sebelumnya.

"Apiku… bagaimana bisa…."

"Kelebihanku sebagai _strain_ adalah aku mampu menyerap kemampuan orang lain dan mampu membaca masa lalu serta identitas seseorang melalui kontak fisik. Kuharap kau tidak melupakan bahwa kau sempat memegang tanganku ketika aku tergores cangkir di kedai yang tidak sengaja kujatuhkan."

Misaki menelan ludah. Ia mulai merasa keputusannya untuk melenyapkan auranya adalah kesalahan fatal dan kebodohan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia sendirian, terpojok, tanpa seseorang ada di sana untuk membantunya. Dan kini ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang _strain_ yang telah berhasil mencuri kekuatannya… kemampuannya sebagai seorang raja, dan Misaki tidak tahu seberapa banyak kekuatannya yang telah tercuri darinya itu. Jika ia harus terlibat pertarungan dengan wanita ini… sama saja artinya ia harus menghadapi seorang raja. Yang jadi pertanyaan, sanggupkah?

Bahkan ia masih belum bisa mengontrol tenaga sepenuhnya. Lalu bagaimana caranya ia sanggup bertahan?

… atau biarkan saja wanita ini mengambil seluruh kekuatannya? Toh ia memang mati-matian menolaknya. Status dan bebannya sebagai seorang raja di balik kekuatan yang menggiurkan ini… apalah artinya jika ia harus kehilangan segalanya? Kehilangan sosok teman-teman yang kini berbalik menatap hormat padanya… adalah sebuah pandangan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia banggakan dan hanya berakhir menjadi sebuah ironi memuakkan. Dan ia pun akan semakin ditinggalkan—atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa meninggalkan—sosok yang seharusnya selalu bisa menjajari langkahnya, karena sosok itu bukanlah seorang raja, dan kecil kemungkinan untuk lantas terpilih sebagai raja.

  


_Look how far we've made it_  
 _The pain, I can't escape it_  


  


Misaki menyerah. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Dan daripada mati dibakar kekuatannya saat ia berontak untuk melepaskan, lebih baik serahkan saja pada seseorang yang memang meminta kekuatan tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana, Yata Misaki- _kun_? Kau bersedia menyerahkan apa yang kau miliki itu?"

Lemah, dalam keputusasaan dan keterpurukan, Misaki mengangguk. Dilihatnya wanita itu mengulurkan tangan padanya.

  


_Even if I nearly die so many times_  
 _Even if I nearly to decay_  


  


Dan ketika Misaki menyambut genggaman tangan itu, yang kemudian tubuhnya rasakan adalah panas menggeliat di sekujur tubuhnya, membakarnya bengis tanpa ampun. Derak-derak api yang menjalar, ia merasakannya, seolah berpindah dan perlahan meninggalkan tubuhnya, diiringi nyeri menusuk yang mengungkungnya. Sementara kekuatan itu ikut berontak, meraung bersama jiwanya, tidak ingin lepas dan berpisah dari tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, tubuhnya kemudian diselimuti bola aura merah, kali ini membawa serta wanita itu di dalamnya. Misaki memicingkan mata, dan tidak sedikit pun ia melihat wanita itu terbakar auranya. Hishiki Yuna benar-benar akan menyerap kekuatannya sampai titik penghabisan. Wanita itu menyeringai lebar. Misaki menangkap intensi mengancam yang kuat, menguar dari wanita itu.

  


_… there is still no ending in my sight_  


  


Dan perasaan takut yang menjelma. Seketika segalanya terasa salah. Ini perangkap. Misaki terlanjur jatuh di dalamnya. Ia harus segera memutuskan kontaknya dengan wanita ini, jika tidak….

Sebuah perisai biru dilontarkan dan menghantamnya telak. Misaki terhempas seketika, memutuskan ikatannya dengan wanita itu. Tubuhnya terlempar kencang ke arah tebing. Dan ketika ia yakin ia akan benar-benar jatuh dari tepi karang terjal, sebentuk perisai berwarna biru kemudian menjadi alas tubuhnya untuk mendarat.

"Lindungi Raja Merah…! Jangan sampai Raja Merah jatuh dari tebing…!"

Seruan itulah yang berhasil ditangkap gendang telinganya, beserta siluet figur tinggi tegap dengan pakaian serba biru memunggunginya, menjadi tamengnya, berganti menghadapi wanita yang sepertinya tersungkur setelah menabrak beberapa pepohonan di seberangnya.

_Siapa…? Saruhiko kah…?_

Namun ketika sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya dan memberinya satu sorot tatapan dingin penuh amarah yang tidak terucap, Misaki tahu matanya telah mengkhianatinya. Harapannya yang lantas menguap, hilang tanpa bekas. Karena yang berdiri di sana tidak lain adalah Munakata Reishi, sang Raja Biru itu sendiri, beserta Pedang Damocles biru yang menggantung kokoh di langit.

  


________________________________________

  


"Wah, wah… aku tidak tahu apa dosaku sehingga selalu saja direpotkan oleh mereka yang bergelar sebagai Raja Merah."

Tidak ada lengkung bibir di wajah. Tidak ada intonasi sopan di balik kalimat sarkasnya. Reishi melempar tatapan yang ia sendiri tidak mudah mengartikannya pada sosok Raja Merah yang tersungkur di punggungnya. Marah? Tentu saja. Betapa pemuda labil yang ditampuki tanggung jawab seorang raja ini membuatnya muak karena sudah seenak jidat melakukan upaya bunuh diri dengan menolak mentah-metah kekuatan yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Sedih? Jangan dikira tidak. Hubungan pahit si raja kecil dengan orang ketiga di organisasinya itu kerap kali membawanya pada intrik di antara dirinya dan Suoh Mikoto, mengundangnya pada berbagai rasa dan emosi lainnya. Kecewa? Itu hal yang mutlak. Kecewa karena alasan Damocles memilih pemuda bermental bocah berumur sepuluh tahun ini untuk menjadi seorang raja. Kecewa karena Misaki begitu lelet membenahi urusannya sendiri….

… dan kecewa karena nasib hidup atau mati seorang Suoh Mikoto harus juga dipikulkan di bahu kecil seorang Yata Misaki.

"Raja… Biru…."

"Simpan rasa terharumu untuk nanti saja, Yatagarasu. Aku harus membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat ini terlebih dahulu."

Mengalihkan perhatian dari Misaki, Reishi mengamati sosok perempuan di hadapannya, tengah tertatih berdiri sembari diselimuti bola aura transparan. Ia tahu perempuan itu sudah bukan lagi perempuan yang menjadi target serangan perisai birunya barusan. Tidak ada lagi surai berwarna gelap yang melambai tertiup aura. Kini berganti helai-helai putih platina ditemani sepasang manik emas, berpupil tipis seperti kucing, balas menatapnya nyalang. Serta satu seringai melebar. Penuh kegilaan.

Tentu saja, Reishi sudah mengetahuinya. Yang berhadapan dengannya adalah Hishiki Yuki.

"Heeehh… lihat siapa yang datang, Kak! Munakata Reishi, si Raja Biru…! Raja Biru datang tanpa perlu kita repot-repot harus mencarinya…!"

Reishi mengulas senyum tipis. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku, Hishiki Yuki dan Hishiki Yuna, untuk dijadikan target pengejaran oleh wanita cantik seperti kalian berdua. Dan berkat kejadian ini pula, aku dan anak buahku tidak perlu kerepotan untuk mencari-cari lokasi keberadaan kalian. Sekarang," Reishi mengambil jeda sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "Hishiki Yuki dan Hishiki Yuna, kalian kutangkap atas tuduhan _strain_ kelas alpha yang mengacau dan menghancurkan ruang publik enam hari yang lalu, serta tersangka pelaku penyerangan terhadap _third in command_ Scepter 4, Fushimi Saruhiko."

"Hei Raja Biru… kakakku tidak menyerang pemuda itu. Kakak membela dirinya sendiri karena diserang terlebih dahulu. Kau masih bisa bilang kalau itu kesalahan kakakku?"

"Aku yakin sebelumnya Fushimi- _kun_ sudah meminta kalian menyerahkan diri dengan tenang tanpa perlawanan, Hishiki Yuki. Fushimi- _kun_ hanya menjalankan perintahku, dan jika saja kalian menurut saat itu, perbincangan ini kujamin akan berakhir damai di markas Scepter 4, tanpa adanya pihak yang akan mengalami kerugian sedikit pun."

"Heeeehh…. Tapi sayangnya kau sendiri tahu bahwa kami tidak akan menyerahkan diri semudah itu. Iya _'kan_ , Raja Biru?"

Menghela napas, Reishi masih sempat memanipulasi mimik keberatannya. "Ya, sayang sekali. Sepertinya aku memang harus menangkap kalian menggunakan kekerasan kali ini, hidup ataupun mati."

Reishi menarik pedangnya, dan desing lain di sekitarnya menandakan bahwa para anak buah setianya juga tengah menarik pedang dan bersiap pada posisi menyerang. Perempuan lawan tandingnya itu terlihat mengamati, mengedar pandang bergantian, pada dirinya, lalu satu per satu anak buahnya. Hal yang kemudian tidak Reishi antisipasi adalah tawa yang meluncurkan dari pita suara tipis perempuan itu, diiringi sebuah ledakan besar dan kobaran api yang meruntuhkan area tempat anak buahnya berpijak.

"Kau dan aku, satu lawan satu, Munakata Reishi…!"

Reishi tidak sempat menoleh untuk mengetahui kondisi anak buahnya—ataupun Raja Merah yang masih terpaku di punggungnya. Kobaran api raksasa mengurungnya dalam radius puluhan meter, menari-nari seolah membentuk arena pertempuran baginya, dan Hishiki Yuki menerjangnya dengan sebentuk tornado api mengudara. Udara di sekelilingnya memanas. Panas yang begitu dikenalnya. Panas membakar yang mengingatkannya pada gelegak bara milik Raja Merah sebelumnya.

Masih saja. Di tengah medan pertempuran dan perih masih selalu punya waktu untuk mampir melintas di benaknya.

Ia memasang perisainya, lalu mengelak kanan-kiri, sesekali menerjang dan menghunus, namun kebanyakan berusaha menghindar setiap serbuan ganas dari tubuh lawan tandingnya yang terbakar api. Sementara Hishiki Yuki tidak berhenti mengejarnya. Satu lambaian tangan dari perempuan itu saja mampu membuat pusaran api kecil yang sanggup menghanguskan ujung seragamnya. Reishi memusatkan konsentrasinya di tengah panas yang menggelegak. Berusaha membaca pola gerakan acak dan brutal dari Hishiki Yuki. Seharusnya mudah baginya untuk melakukan serangan balik dari sebuah agresi yang tidak memiliki pola keteraturan, namun….

Setengah terkejut, Reishi melompat ke tepi arena, hampir terbakar oleh dinding api yang mengepungnya. Kali itu, yang menyerangnya bukan lagi pusaran api, melainkan luncuran bola-bola api, meliuk seakan tengah mengejarnya.

"Lihat ke mana, Raja Biru? Sepertinya kau lupa bahwa yang kau hadapi adalah dua orang, bukan hanya satu."

Berubah lagi dalam satu kedipan mata. Hishiki Yuna yang kali ini menghadangnya. Satu sapuan gemulai sepasang tangan perempuan itu, dan Hishiki Yuna memanggil bola-bola api dari percik-percik dinding api di sekeliling, kembali mengejarnya. Kali ini Reishi terjebak. Dengan cepat ia memasang pelindungnya, hanya untuk terus-menerus terhantam tanpa sempat memberikan serangan balik.

Reishi harus berpikir. Cepat. Ia tidak mungkin diam dan menunggu lawannya kehabisan tenaga untuk menyerang, karena sayangnya Hishiki bersaudara tidak akan semudah itu untuk kehilangan energi mereka. Membuat proteksi dinding api menjalar tinggi merupakan ide cemerlang, lawan tandingnya itu tidak perlu kehabisan amunisi untuk menyerangnya karena elemen terkecil dari dinding itu saja bisa menjadi senjata baru untuk melumpuhkannya. Mau tidak mau, Reishi harus mengakui kemampuan bertarung _strain_ yang satu ini. Entah sudah berapa puluh—atau mungkin bisa jadi ratusan—kemampuan manusia berkekuatan supernatural yang berhasil dicuri perempuan ini, Reishi tidak mau membayangkannya. Dan kekuatan yang dicuri Hishiki Yuna adalah milik seorang raja… tidak heran jika saat ini ia sama saja sedang berhadapan dengan seorang raja penguasa Kota Shizume lainnya.

Sontak, Reishi melemparkan tirai birunya. Menciptakan satu ledakan, dan Reishi menerjang ke dalam sisa ledakan tersebut, menyerang frontal Hishiki Yuna di sisi lain kepungan abu sisa ledakan tersebut. Gerakannya mulus, tebasannya telak tertoreh di sepanjang punggung lawannya yang tidak sempat mengelak dari serangan baliknya. Namun baru saja ia mendarat dan akan melakukan serangan selanjutnya, sepasang manik emas kembali berhadapan dengannya. Dan tubuh perempuan itu yang kembali diselubungi aura perak. Hasil torehannya yang kembali menutup sempurna hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, sementara tornado api kembali diluncurkan ke arahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Reishi nyaris kehilangan akal. Menghadapi musuh yang mampu meregenerasi bagian tubuh begitu cepat… lalu bagaimana cara ia mengalahkan perempuan ini?

Tiba-tiba saja, derak dinding api di sekelilingnya berubah arah—lebih tepatnya tertiup tepat ke satu arah. Perlahan kobaran dinding itu menyusut, seolah terisap sebuah kekuatan lain dari luar radius medan tersebut. Benar saja. Dinding api yang tersingkap lantas memperlihatkan sosok Yata Misaki, berdiri tegap dibungkus aura merah jingga, tengah menarik kembali api yang semula mengurungnya dan Hishiki bersaudara.

"Kau berantakan, Munakata- _san_. Dan maaf karena telah melibatkanmu. Dari sini, biar urusan ini aku yang selesaikan."

"… Yata Misaki- _kun_ … bisa-bisanya kau menarik kembali apa yang telah kau tolak mentah-mentah…."

"Heh. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu juga, Hishiki. Kekuatan ini milikku, dan harus aku yang menentukan bagaimana akhirnya. Lebih baik aku mati saat menolaknya daripada aku harus mengalah padamu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku, Yata Misaki- _kun_. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu."

"Kalau begitu, api lawan api, Hishiki Yuna. Kita lihat api siapa yang bertahan paling lama."

Setitik lega, membuat Reishi mengulum senyum tipisnya. "Sebaiknya kau juga tidak melupakan bahwa pertarungan ini sebetulnya dua lawan dua, Yatagarasu. Aku merasa baru saja dibodohi karena bukti fisik mereka hanya satu orang." Ia lalu melempar pandang sejenak pada pemuda yang kini menjajarinya itu, "Anak buahku, selamat?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Tebing ini tidak begitu tinggi, namun cukup terjal di bawah sana. Mereka selamat, sedikit luka sana-sini sepertinya, tapi mereka sedang merangkak naik ke sini lagi."

"Baiklah. Kita mulai ronde kedua, kalau begitu, Hishiki bersaudara?"

  


________________________________________

  


_Just tell me why baby_ _They might call me crazy_  
 _For saying I'll fight until there is no more_  


  


Misaki melangkahkan kakinya. Sesaat menghirup udara dalam-dalam, sebanyak-banyak. Beban yang menghimpit dadanya berangsur menghilang. Ia harus melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa lari lagi dan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang Mikoto, Izumo, atau Kamamoto sekalipun. Ia harus berjuang. Untuk apa dan untuk siapa, ia harus mengesampingkannya untuk sementara waktu. Ia bahkan baru saja memaksa Raja Biru mengotori tangan karena ulahnya sendiri. Jika masalah ini sudah selesai, dirinya rela ditertawai atau dicemooh habis-habisan oleh Raja Biru….

… kalau dirinya berhasil selamat. Ya. Bukan maksud ingin mengakhiri hidup, namun Misaki sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ia tidak akan dilahap oleh merahnya sendiri. Ia sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan oleh Izumo tentang takdir para pemilik Pedang Damocles merah. Namun saat ini, ia harus mencobanya.

  


_At this rate,_  
 _I still cannot end it, huh? _  
__

  


Melangkahkan kaki satunya, tubuhnya berputar, menghasilkan gelombang tornado api raksasa, jauh lebih besar dan mengerikan dari yang pernah ia lakukan selama ini. Tubuhnya seperti melayang, begitu ringan, namun menakutkan. Salah sedikit, segala hal yang disentuhnya bisa lenyap tanpa meninggalkan abu sedikit pun. Ah, rupanya seperti ini kekuatan seorang raja? Misaki lalu menerjang, berputar cepat, mengejar targetnya. Sementara dari sisi lain Munakata Reishi melancarkan serangan, menebas dan menghunus.

Serangan keduanya yang intens. Namun Hishiki Yuna di hadapannya tidak gentar sedikitpun. Lambaian lengannya kini membentuk sapuan tirai api, melenggok dan menyambar, seperti dua utas pecut yang menahan sembari balik menyerang dirinya dan Raja Biru. Bahkan tembok pusaran api Misaki tidak cukup tebal dan cepat untuk menghindar dari beberapa lecutan yang mengenai sisi tangan dan kakinya. Panas membakar yang terasa berbeda dan asing di kulitnya. Dan setiap kali tusukan pedang Munakata Reishi ataupun percikan bara apinya berhasil mengenai mereka, Yuki akan selalu muncul dan menyelubungi tubuh gemulai itu dengan aura penyembuhnya. Benar-benar pertarungan dua lawan dua yang berimbang. Misaki tidak lagi merasa bahwa ia dan Raja Biru sebenarnya hanya berkutat melawan satu tubuh saja.

"Yatagarasu…! Lontarkan apimu…!"

Misaki sedikit terkejut dengan instruksi yang diperintahkan Raja Biru. Namun dengan kekuatan penuh Misaki lantas mengirimkan serbuan kuda merahnya ke arah wanita itu, di saat yang bersamaan Raja Biru mengacungkan pedangnya, mengirim aura birunya untuk membentuk tembok kubus yang mengurung Hishiki besaudara. Api Misaki yang kemudian terperangkap dalam kubus tersebut, terlihat melalap dan menjilat apapun benda yang ada di dalamnya.

Yang kemudian terdengar adalah sebuah jeritan. Misaki sudah ingin menarik napas lega—

—sebelum kubus perisai Raja Biru meledak, dengan serpihan yang bagaikan kaca melesat, beberapa menggores tubuhnya dan juga Raja Biru yang sama-sama lengah.

Dan dari tempat ledakan tersebut yang kepulan abunya belum surut, satu tembakan meletus. Misaki nyaris tidak bisa menangkap arah laju peluru, sampai gerakan refleks Munakata Reishi yang mengangkat pedangnya, dengan sebutir peluru bersarang di gagang pedang berwarna emas dari pria itu. Lalu tembakan kedua. Misaki tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindar. Timah panas itu melesat, merobek kulit sisi wajahnya.

Hingga ketika tidak ada lagi abu yang menghalangi, Misaki menemukan Hishiki Yuki yang berdiri di sana. Tangannya menggenggam sepucuk pistol. Manik emas itu tidak lagi digenangi kegilaan seperti yang wanita itu tunjukkan di sela-sela pertarungan sebelumnya, alih-alih air mata deras yang mengucur dari kedua bola mata itu.

"Kakakku… kalian membunuhnya…."

"Sepertinya yang satu sudah binasa, Yatagarasu. Tinggal satu lagi—"

Belum sempat Raja Biru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dinding api menjulang kembali dilontarkan Hishiki Yuki, namun kali ini acak ke segela arah. Seakan wanita ini berniat untuk membakar habis apapun dan siapapun yang memutuskan untuk melawan. Misaki mengepalkan tangannya. Napasnya mulai terengah dan darah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sekali lagi, Misaki melancarkan serangan, berputar membentuk pusaran api raksasanya lagi, dan yang kali ini balas melecuti tubuhnya adalah pusaran dan terkaman percik merah jingga dari segala arah, tanpa ampun.

Letusan tembakan lainnya. Misaki tidak menyadarinya, entah bagaimana, namun peluru ketiga telah bersarang di paha kiri Raja Biru.

"MUNAKATA- _SAN_ —"

Dinding api menjalar di antara Misaki dan Raja biru. Asap hitam mulai membumbung tinggi. Napasnya sesak, Misaki mulai kesulitan menghirup udara bebas.

"Kau yang akan mati duluan sepertinya, Yata Misaki…."

Suara itu menyergapnya dari belakang. Misaki benar-benar melewatkannya.

"… toh kau juga memang berniat untuk mati, _'kan_? Dengan ini, dendam Tuan dan Kakak, terbalaskan—"

"MISAKI…! AWAS—"

—tiga tembakan meletus. Namun Misaki tidak merasakan apapun. Seolah tidak ada timah panas yang berhasil melubangi tubuhnya. Ia yang semula memejam, perlahan membuka matanya….

… hanya untuk menyambut sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, memunggunginya, kedua tangan terentang, dan wajah yang menoleh menatapnya, menyeringai kecil seolah menyapa seorang teman lama. Kemudian, seperti film yang diputar melambat, sosok itu limbung dan jatuh ke arahnya.

  


_The selecting glint in your eye_  
 _that holds sadness_  
 _is nearly sense an urge, right?_  


  


Saruhiko, berdiri di hadapannya, menjadi pelindungnya dan menggantikannya agar tidak menerima tiga butir peluru di tubuhnya. Mendadak Misaki merasa isi kepalanya kosong. Hanya gemetar sekujur tubuh—hingga ia ikut terjatuh ketika menadah tubuh limbung Saruhiko dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Bahkan Misaki tidak bisa lagi mendengar derap-derap langkah yang membuat barisan barikade di depannya. Tidak lagi mendengar desing pedang dan serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan sepasukan berseragam biru. Tidak lagi menangkap teriakan memekik nyaring dari suara tipis penuh amarah murka yang semula bermaksud untuk mengakhiri nyawanya. Tidak lagi merasakan panas yang lantas menguap menghilang ke angkasa. Tidak lagi menyadari Munakata Reishi yang menyeret langkah dan mendekatinya.

Kosong. Hampa. Untuk beberapa detik, Misaki merasa dunianya gelap gulita.

  


_Blinded, I can't see the end_  
 _So where do I begin?_  


  


________________________________________

  


"Sa… Saru…? Saru—hiko…?"

Saruhiko tersenyum mencemooh. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mengangkat lengannya, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi Misaki yang dibanjiri darah merah segar.

  


_I grasped, hold of it tightly_  
 _So I won't ever loose it_  


  


"—kkhh… kau ini… memang merepotkan… Mi—saki…."

Tangannya yang kemudian merasakan kehangatan dari telapak Misaki yang beradu. Serta titik-titik air mata, bercampur dengan merah yang nyaris menutupi sisi wajah pemuda itu. Saruhiko ingin tertawa. Bukan dalam artian sinis seperti biasanya. Saruhiko merasa lega. Teramat lega.

  


_Because if I open my hands_  
 _then it'll just escaping from my grasp_  


  


**_'Kau melihatku sekarang, Misaki? Aku… tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, bukan?'_ **

"Saru… Saru—kenapa…?"

**_'Jangan berikan aku tatapan seperti itu, Misaki….'_ **

"Bodoh…! Kau bodoh… Saru…."

**_'Setidaknya aku menang melawan takdir, Misaki…. Aku, tidak membiarkanmu mati. Aku… tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa lagi….'_ **

Saruhiko mendengus lemah. Masih dengan senyum terulas di bibir, ia menutup matanya yang semakin memberat. Yang terakhir kali sanggup ia rasakan hanyalah tangannya yang jatuh melunglai, diiringi satu teriakan Misaki yang menggaung, perih memanggil namanya.

  


_There was nothing_  
 _to make me lose you_


	11. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: pada chapter kali ini, author akan mengungkap masa lalu Reishi yang berhubungan dengan Mikoto. Masa lalu Reishi ini murni fiksi buatan author sendiri, karena author tidak survei sampai light-novel Side:Red dan Side:Blue... jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak yang kurang berkenan dengan bagian flashback Reishi kali ini.

##### 

_… air mata Misaki nyaris tumpah. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dan menangis di hadapan Raja Biru? Harga dirinya mau ditaruh di mana?_

  


  


Geratak roda-roda brangkar yang didorong, derap langkah setengah berlari yang berkejaran dengan sang waktu, serta semilir formalin bercampur bahan kimia, membuat Misaki mual dan mulai pening. Sekujur tubuhnya mandi keringat dingin, sementara kakinya terus berlari menjajari brangkar di sampingnya, mengangkut seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap dengan alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di wajah pucat pasi itu.

Telapaknya yang menggenggam erat tangan Saruhiko, seerat mungkin agar dirinya yakin nadi pemuda itu masih berdenyut, selemah apapun. Mulutnya yang tidak berhenti komat-kamit, memanggil Saruhiko lirih disela isakan kecilnya.

"Saru… Saruhiko… maafkan aku…."

Pemuda di atas brangkar itu sudah tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Hanya segelintir kehangatan dari jemari yang bertaut. Dan Misaki harus melepaskannya ketika brangkar itu berbelok di pintu terakhir yang menuju ruang operasi.

"Saru… Saru…."

Misaki menggeram. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun sesuatu dalam benaknya menjerit, begitu perih. Begitu menusuk. Ia juga tidak bisa lagi menahan rembesan bulir-bulir dari pelupuk matanya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengelapnya dengan ujung lengan kaosnya hingga kedua matanya terasa pedih. Dadanya sesak. Pundaknya berguncang keras.

Perasaan apa ini? Bahkan terasa begitu berbeda dengan apa yang Misaki rasakan di hari ia kehilangan mendiang rajanya. Misaki tahu, saat itu ia menangis karena kesal dan sesalnya yang tidak sanggup melakukan apapun untuk membantu Mikoto. Namun yang sekarang ini….

Misaki tidak mau. Misaki benar-benar dihantui ketakutan. Takut bila Saruhiko tidak akan membuka matanya lagi. Misaki akan benar-benar hancur dan kehilangan dirinya jika hal itu terjadi.

Satu telapak tangan hinggap di pundaknya. Misaki menoleh, menemukan seorang pemuda berseragam biru menatapnya. Sirat mata pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu tidak bisa Misaki artikan sekali tatap.

"Raja Merah… mohon maaf, tapi saya harus melakukan ini pada Anda. Silakan Anda bakar saya setelah ini."

**_—Bugh!_ **

Satu bogem melayang dari Hidaka, telak diterima pipi Misaki yang bersih dari lumuran darah. Misaki jatuh tersungkur. Tidak melawan. Tidak berontak. Hanya terpaku.

Ia merasa pantas menerimanya, setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Fushimi- _san_ … kenapa hari itu Anda meninggalkannya? Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Anda berdua… tapi semenjak hari itu, semenjak Anda pergi begitu saja ketika Fushimi- _san_ terluka, Fushimi- _san_ sama sekali tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia menolak menghabiskan setiap makanan yang kami bawa, ia menolak berbicara dengan kami… dan yang selalu dibisikkan olehnya adalah Anda… nama Anda! Lalu kenapa Anda—"

"—Hidaka- _kun_ …! Sudah cukup. Lebih dari itu, perbuatanmu tadi akan kulaporkan pada Kapten ketika ia pulih nanti."

Teguran tajam dari letnan Scepter 4. Pemuda di hadapan Misaki itu sontak bungkam, lalu membungkuk singkat dan melangkah meninggalkannya. Kemudian derap-derap langkah kaki lainnya menyusul. Dari sudut mata, Misaki menangkap figur Izumo, Anna, dan Kamamoto, sama lunglainya dan hanya mampu menatapnya.

"Yata- _chan_ …."

Misaki menyeringai, merasakan pahit imajiner di pangkal lidahnya. "Aku… benar-benar bodoh, ya, Kusanagi- _san_? Aku… sudah mengecewakan kalian sebagai raja…."

Yang menjawab racauan lirih Misaki bukanlah Izumo, melainkan seorang Awashima Seri.

"Raja Merah, bisa kau ikut aku? Kapten Munakata memintaku untuk membawamu ke ruang perawatannya. Seharusnya tidak lama lagi operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru di kakinya selesai dan ia ingin bertemu denganmu, secepatnya. Ah, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengantarmu untuk mengobati luka-lukamu terlebih dahulu."

Pasrah, Misaki mengangguk. Jadi Raja Biru ingin berbicara dengannya? Rasanya ia sudah tahu ke mana arah perbincangannya dengan Raja Biru akan bermuara nantinya.

Siap tidak siap, Misaki harus menyiapkan dirinya, membayar segala ketololan tingkat dewa yang telah ia perbuat dalam satu jam ke belakang itu.

  


________________________________________

  


Mengembus asap rokok keperakan dari mulut, Mikoto menghela napas. Akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke tempat itu, pada sebuah dimensi berwarna perak yang membentang mahaluas. Tidak tahu arah dan tujuan. Sama seperti pertama kali ia menjejak kaki di sana, segalanya terasa tidak nyata. Tapi toh semula Mikoto memang tidak pernah tahu—atau bahkan mempedulikan—ke mana tali nasib akan menuntunnya berlari.

Meski untuk kali ini… untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, seorang Suoh Mikoto berharap. Mengharap sebuah kesempatan kedua.

Karena gambaran wajah Munakata Reishi yang terpatri jelas di ingatan, sesaat sebelum tubuhnya bertransformasi menjadi titik-titik perak kecil, mengangkasa lalu lenyap. Ia ingat dengan jelas tentang raut dan sirat itu, lengan gemetar yang mengenggam erat kelereng merah Anna, suara rendah laki-laki itu membisik namanya, dan kilat kekalutan yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia lihat dari sang Raja Biru.

Mungkin seperti itulah raut wajah Reishi ketika ia melepas napas terakhirnya dalam dekapan laki-laki itu.

"Suoh- _san_ , Totsuka- _san_ …? Kalian… tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengus, Mikoto mengisap rokoknya hingga memendek dengan begitu cepat. "Jadi, Bocah… kapan jemputanku dan Totsuka akan datang?"

"King…? Kau yakin akan hal ini? Benarkah kita memang tidak bisa lagi… dan benarkah Yata tidak bisa bangkit lagi…."

"… mati _sih_ mati saja, tidak usah banyak berharap."

Namun Mikoto tidak mampu menghindar dari setitik getir di akhir kalimatnya barusan.

Seulas senyum, dilemparkan Isana Yashiro padanya. Membuat Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mulai gatal dengan kelakuan Shiro yang—setidaknya menurutnya—serba misterius seperti ini.

"Kalian terlalu cepat menyerah, Suoh- _san_ , Totsuka- _san_. Masih ada dua puluh dua hari lagi dalam hitungan manusia di bumi. Lagipula, setelah ini aku masih membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Atau lebih tepatnya, hanya kalian yang bisa membantuku meyakinkan orang itu."

"Orang itu? Siapa maksudnya, Shiro- _kun_?"

Menimpali pertanyaan Totsuka, Mikoto menggeram sinis pada Shiro. "… Bocah, skenario apa lagi yang akan kau mainkan kini?"

Dan Mikoto tidak pernah mendengar jawaban dari Shiro. Alih-alih pemuda bertampang bodoh itu lanjut melebarkan lengkung bibirnya sembari mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri. Dan, aku pergi dulu sebentar, untuk memastikan orang itu akan tiba di sini dengan selamat."

  


________________________________________

  


"Jadi begitu ceritanya, tentang mengapa Hishiki Yuna bisa memiliki kekuatanmu. Ketidaksengajaan yang sangat ceroboh, Yatagarasu- _kun_. Kuharap ini menjadi pelajaran bagimu untuk berhati-hati… bahkan terhadap pengunjung tempat kerja sambilanmu sekalipun."

Misaki menunduk, sedikit mencibir tanda tak suka. Sementara di salah satu kamar kelas VIP rumah sakit ternama di Kota Shizume, Munakata Reishi terduduk tenang sembari menyeruput teh hijaunya perlahan, menanggalkan jubah dan seragam Scepter 4 yang kini digantikan _kimono_ biru langit khusus pasien rumah sakit. Pasien yang satu ini memang tidak waras, atau begitulah menurut Misaki. Baru saja dipindahkan dari ruang operasi menuju kamar rawat inap, dan Misaki—yang notabene baru saja selesai dijahit sisi wajahnya setelah menerima serempetan peluru dari Hishiki Yuki—lantas digiring oleh seluruh personel Scepter 4 untuk menemui sang Raja Biru. Dirinya saja masih merasa pusing dan mual, ataukah seorang Munakata Reishi memang setangguh itu sampai tidak merasakan sama sekali rasa sakit dari bagian tubuh yang baru saja dibolongi sebutir peluru?

"Ini, minumlah. Aku tahu kau tidak makan dengan benar selama lima hari yang lalu… atau mungkin lebih lama dari itu. Kau jauh lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali kuingat."

Ia mendongak. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Raja Biru tersenyum hangat seraya menawarkan segelas teh hijau panas ke arahnya. Asap dari gelas yang masih mengepul berat. Indera penciumannya yang menangkap wangi menenangkan dari minuman tersebut. Dan sorot mata Raja Biru yang teduh… Misaki tidak percaya bahwa Raja Biru juga memiliki sisi lain yang kontras dengan keseharian dan imaji Raja Biru yang dikenalnya. Munakata Reishi di hadapannya ini begitu tenang. Begitu menyejukkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Misaki merasa aman ketika berada dalam jarak yang relatif dekat dengan laki-laki itu.

"Jangan khawatir… aku tidak mencampurkan susu ke dalamnya."

Seketika Misaki mendengus geli, berusaha menahan tawa yang nyaris meluncur menginvasi dari pita suaranya. Teringat mimpi bodohnya yang dikejar-kejar oleh pasukan teh susu milik Munakata Reishi. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka minum susu, Raja Biru?"

"Munakata saja, tolong, dan aku tidak mau hanya dalam keadaan terdesak sampai kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan raja. Dan, ya… aku sering diceritakan tentangmu… oleh Suoh."

Jantung Misaki berdegup kencang. Apa katanya tadi? Mikoto… menceritakan dirinya pada Raja Biru? Apa yang Mikoto ceritakan tentangnya? Hal baik atau hal buruk kah?

Tapi yang lebih penting… untuk apa Mikoto repot-repot menceritakan hal remeh seperti dirinya pada seorang Munakata Reishi? Memangnya mendiang rajanya dan orang ini punya hubungan lain di balik status mereka yang sama-sama sebagai raja di Kota Shizume? Lalu… mengapa Misaki melihat sendu yang merayap dari kedua manik ungu milik Reishi? Ada apa ini? Apakah selama ini ada yang ia lewatkan tentang rajanya? Apakah… memang ada sisi lain dari Mikoto yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya?

"Munakata- _san_ … kau, mengenal Mikoto- _san_?"

"Ah, siapa pula yang tidak mengenal laki-laki serampangan, temperamen, mudah meledak seperti bom waktu, namun kelewat peduli pada anak buah di balik sorot mata tajam dan dingin serta mulut yang bisanya hanya melontarkan kata-kata pedas itu?"

Dari jawabannya, Misaki semakin yakin bahwa Reishi mengenal mendiang rajanya, jauh lebih dalam dari sepenggal status yang terlihat dari luar saja. Sebersit rasa yang seketika menggelayut di benak Misaki… haru dan rindu. Ya, betapa ia merindukan mendiang rajanya itu. Lalu bangga dan iri. Bangga karena ternyata Mikoto yang—sesuai dugaannya—benar-benar mempedulikan anggota klannya tanpa terkecuali, namun juga iri karena, nyatanya, ia harus diyakinkan mengenai fakta tersebut bukan oleh Mikoto sendiri maupun oleh anggota HOMRA… melainkan oleh Raja Biru yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan dari Klan Merah.

Tersenyum tipis, Misaki bertanya lagi, "Mikoto- _san_ … menurutmu, ia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Sama seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, Yata- _kun_ ," jawab Reishi, pandangan beralih pada tirai jendela. Ada jeda yang cukup lama dari Munakata Reishi, sampai Misaki mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang tidak pernah melintas sama sekali dalam otaknya, atau bahkan hadir di mimpi-mimpinya yang paling buruk sekalipun.

"Meski sesungguhnya, Suoh Mikoto… adalah alasan mengapa aku memilih jalanku sebagai Raja Biru."

Tertegun, Misaki sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ditangkap gendang telinganya. Dan tanpa diminta dua kali oleh Misaki, Munakata Reishi, yang masih tidak melepaskan tatapan dari tirai jendela, melantunkan sebuah cerita masa lalu.

  


________________________________________

  


_"_ Kaichou _, tolong tanda tangan berkas ini."_

 _"Huaaa_ Kaichouuu _…! Ada yang mencuri uang iuran OSIS kita, bagaimana iniiii…?"_

 _"_ Kaichou-sama _, kau dipanggil oleh pembina OSIS. Setelah rapat ini beliau memintamu untuk segera menghadapnya di ruang guru."_

_Munakata Reishi muda memijat pelipisnya. Suntuk. Rutinitas di sekolah benar-benar membuatnya gila. Penat. Bosan. Namun Reishi tidak bisa melawan. Rutinitas menjemukan ini adalah tugasnya, beban yang harus dipikulnya. Padahal sejak awal tidak ada yang memaksanya… Reishi sendiri yang menginginkan untuk menjadi sebuah figur ideal dan panutan bagi lingkungannya._

_… yang ternyata jadi panutan itu tidaklah seindah dan semudah bayangannya. Catat itu, dan berhentilah menjadi pemuda berumur lima belas tahun yang naif, Munakata Reishi._

" __Kaichou _…!_ Kaichou _, tolong…! Para berandalan itu… mereka kembali membuat ulah di halaman belakang…!"_

_Nah, ini dia. Di antara seluruh berkas yang disodorkan untuk dibubuhi tanda tangannya, segala bentuk puja-puji ataupun teguran mengenai kinerja pengurus OSIS lainnya dari para guru, sampai jam-jam rapat yang menyita waktu senggangnya, masalah inilah yang paling membuat jantung Reishi berpacu kencang seakan baru dipaksa lari mengelilingi sekolahnya dalam sepuluh putaran. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak tegang jika harus berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda tersangka salah satu anggota preman pasar beserta dua orang kroninya yang punya hobi membuat keonaran di sekolah?_

_Pitam besar sudah mengurat di pelipis Reishi. Reishi siap melayangkan tinjunya kapan saja pada pemuda-pemuda berandalan itu. Tidak peduli jika dua di antara terduga preman itu merupakan kakak kelasnya, dan seberapa keras bogemannya benar-benar tergantung akan kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh sekumpulan pembuat onar tak punya otak itu._

_Setengah berlari namun dengan langkah mantap, Reishi muda keluar dari ruang OSIS, menyambangi beberapa koridor dan anak tangga, hingga tiba di halaman belakang yang menjadi TKP kali ini. Benar saja. Pemandangan kali ini sungguh membuatnya gatal ingin menguliti si senior berambut merah menyala dan satunya lagi yang bersurai pirang emas—oh, kali ini tidak didampingi junior idiot tukang pamer senyuman yang berasal dari sekolah tetangga. Ini baru pagi hari, dan Reishi sudah harus berhadapan dengan sejumlah keran air yang ceratnya patah hingga airnya menyemprot tinggi seperti air mancur taman kota._

_Menyilangkan lengan di atas dada, Reishi berjalan mendekati seniornya yang bersurai pirang._

_"Kusanagi-_ senpai _, ada apa lagi ini?"_

 _Dilihatnya sang senior hanya tertawa kering penuh rasa bersalah sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. "Maaf, maaf, Munakata-_ kaichou _. Sebetulnya ini—"_

_"—aku yang melakukannya."_

_Bagian ini. Bagian yang paling tidak disukainya. Bagian yang selalu saja berakhir membuatnya kehilangan_ mood _untuk satu hari penuh._

_Kali ini yang berhadapan dengannya adalah si senior berambut merah menyala, dengan tatapan ganas seolah singa yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang berani melawannya. Namun siapa pemuda itu dibandingkan seorang Munakata Reishi, yang terkenal jenius dan jadi murid kesayangan dari guru, kepala sekolah, sampai kakek tukang kebun dan penjaga sekolah? Reishi tidak takut, Reishi tidak akan gentar._

_Meski Reishi tidak bisa memungkiri. Debar itu selalu datang setiap kali manik ungunya beradu dengan_ amber _milik pemuda itu. Perasaan apa ini? Reishi muda belum mengetahui artinya._

 _"… Suoh Mikoto-_ senpai _. Kali ini, pembelaan apa lagi yang harus kudengar darimu?"_

_Menanggapi pertanyaan ketusnya, pemuda itu mendengus dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku sedang gosok gigi, dan keran sialan itu tidak mau menyala satupun."_

_Jawaban_ ngeyel _, sungguh. Reishi sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajarnya dengan sapu, pengki, atau malah pot terdekat yang bisa diraihnya._

 _"Hooo? Lalu kau merusak hampir seluruh cerat keran yang ada hanya untuk membilas gigimu dari busa odol? Dengan segala respek, tolong berikan alasan yang lebih masuk akal,_ Senpai _. Lagipula mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kamar mandi di dalam gedung sekolah saja?"_

_"Kamar mandinya sedang dibersihkan oleh kakek tua itu, Munakata. Dan kau, sebagai ketua OSIS sekolah ini, bukankah seharusnya hapal dengan jam dibukanya ruang kelas hingga kamar mandi?"_

_Reishi mangap, baru saja hendak melontarkan kalimat pembenaran sebelum otaknya—juga kalimat terakhir seniornya ini—menghentikannya dan membawanya pada situasi ambigu. Canggung dan menggantung. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali, bahkan semenjak hari pertama ia menjadi ketua OSIS, dan akhir pergulatannya dengan seorang Suoh Mikoto harus selalu berakhir canggung. Reishi yang akan selalu tertohok dengan setiap alasan—jika tidak mau disebut sebagai pembenaran—yang dilemparkan seniornya. Reishi yang akan selalu berakhir dengan mulut terkunci rapat dan pandangan nyalang menatap punggung para biang onar yang kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa dosa, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan kekacauan yang harus ia bereskan. Sekali lagi, seorang diri._

_Menghela napas pasrah, Reishi mengeluarkan PDA-nya dan menekan beberapa nomor. Ia harus cepat-cepat memanggil tukang ledeng, atau surat teguran akan kembali dilayangkan ke dalam ruang OSIS-nya, sekaligus surat permohonan khusus dari kepala sekolah—yang sudah tidak bisa Reishi hitung untuk yang keberapa kalinya—agar Reishi bersedia menangani para berandalan itu, kalau bisa, sampai mereka berhasil diluluskan dari sekolah tersebut._

  


\---

  


_Reishi muda tidak pernah ingin menunjukkan berbagai macam bentuk keluhannya pada siapapun. Tidak pada dunia luar. Segala bentuk kelemahannya cukup disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Yang perlu orang lain tahu hanyalah dirinya yang sempurna… yah, sesekali melakukan kesalahan juga tidak apa, sebetulnya. Ia bangga dengan setiap detail kebahagiaan penuh harap dari keluarganya, juga dari teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang perlu mengetahui seperti apa dasar dari seorang Munakata Reishi. Cukup ia sendiri yang mengetahui dan memahaminya._

_Namun Reishi di umur menjelang enam belas tahunnya mulai merasa lelah. Apakah pilihan jalan hidupnya ini memang yang terbaik? Mengapa kata-kata seperti jenuh dan muak mulai berkecamuk tak henti dalam pikirannya? Jika ia memang mencintai pekerjaannya, mencintai dirinya dan segala macam topeng yang dimilikinya, mengapa ia harus mengenal kata-kata itu? Seperti yang kehilangan arah… pandangan Reishi akan tujuan akhirnya mulai memburam._

_Di sela-sela waktu kosongnya, sore hari menjelang malam setelah jadwal latihan_ kendo _usai, Reishi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk duduk diam, menenangkan pikiran dan batinnya di bawah naungan pohon sakura raksasa di bukit belakang sekolah. Hanya di tempat itu Reishi berani mengerucutkan bibir dan menghela napas kesal, atau sesekali mendengus dan bergumam tidak jelas, memisuh apa saja yang membebani kepalanya. Toh tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya—_

_"Munakata…? Sedang apa kau di situ?"_

_—sialan. Siapa pula yang berani mengganggu jam senggangnya, di tempat favoritnya, yang seharusnya hanya ia yang tahu? Reishi menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari-cari asal suara berat tersebut._

_"Di atas sini, Munakata."_

_Reishi tengadah. Hanya untuk menemukan seniornya yang bersurai merah itu menatapnya balik dari dahan pohon. Satu seringai tipis tersungging di bibir pemuda itu, sementara Reishi mulai panik sendiri._

_"Heh, ternyata ketua OSIS kerjanya merenung dan memisuh di bawah pohon sakura. Aku mendengar persis setiap patah kata dan jumlah hela napas yang kau keluarkan, Munakata."_

Tuh 'kan _, benar? Dirinya pasti habis diejek setelah ini. Reishi sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu di pipinya._

 _"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sini? Tidak bersama Kusanagi Izumo-_ senpai _dan Totsuka Tatara?"_

_"… aku tersanjung, kau hapal nama mereka."_

_"Itu karena kalian kerjanya membuat masalah di sekolah, Suoh-_ senpai _."_

_Pemuda di atas pohon itu mendengus. Lalu kontak mata keduanya yang terputus ketika seniornya memalingkan wajah dan menatap langit berlembanyung mega jingga lembut. Sementara Reishi tidak berhenti memandang pemuda itu. Ia tidak menemukan garang yang biasanya terlukis di wajah Suoh Mikoto. Yang ia temukan tidak lain adalah sepi, seolah seniornya ini bukanlah biang kerok yang selama ini dikenalnya. Lalu ada hangat yang menyelusup benaknya. Ada rasa yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan namanya, bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendefinisikannya._

_"Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri."_

_Jawaban seorang Suoh Mikoto memaksa Reishi untuk menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. "Kau? Ingin sendiri? Sementara ada dua orang yang setia menemanimu ke mana-mana? Kau sepertinya memang manusia paling tidak tahu terima kasih yang pernah aku kenal di muka bumi ini."_

_"… setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada_ Kaichou-sama _yang ternyata teman-temannya palsu semua."_

 _"Apa yang ada dalam hidupku adalah urusanku, Suoh Mikoto-_ senpai _. Dan aku tidak akan diam membiarkan orang sepertimu mengolok-olok kehidupanku, dan—"_

_Reishi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena pemuda itu yang lantas melompat turun dari dahan pohon, lalu mendaratkan sebuah telapak tangan di puncak kepalanya._

_Sesuatu dalam dada Reishi membuncah. Tiba-tiba ia disergap rasa sesak. Sesak yang nyaman._

_"—lain kali, ucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang, Munakata. Karena di mataku saat ini, kau tidak lebih dari seorang bocah cengeng yang sedang mati-matian menahan untuk tidak menangisi hidupnya sendiri."_

_Pemuda itu berlalu. Untuk kesekian kalinya meninggalkan Reishi dalam kesendirian. Namun kali ini, Reishi terjatuh. Kakinya lemas. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sepasang manik ungunya tidak bisa lepas dari punggung tegap yang lama-kelamaan menjauh itu, sementara sudut matanya mulai mencairkan tetesan-tetesan kecil yang sepertinya memang sudah merindu untuk bergulir di pipinya, lalu jatuh membasahi tanah kering._

  


\---

  


_Reishi enam belas tahun, dan semenjak pertemuannya dengan Suoh Mikoto di bawah pohon sakura, hidupnya tidak pernah lagi sama. Kata-kata terakhir sang senior padanya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari kepalanya, menghantuinya ke mana saja Reishi melangkah. Seakan Suoh Mikoto selalu berada dekat dengannya, mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya, lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama setiap kali Reishi terjatuh dan kehilangan arah._

_Meski setiap saat Reishi berusaha menemui pemuda itu di pohon sakura yang sama, Suoh Mikoto tidak pernah ada di sana. Dan Reishi tidak punya waktu—serta alasan logis nan masuk akal—untuk menyambangi kelas seniornya itu pada jam istirahat atau sepulang sekolah. Tidak, tidak. Apa kata orang nanti jika ia terlihat mengejar-ngejar senior yang punya rekam jejak minus di seantero sekolah, sementara sang senior bersangkutan sedang tidak membuat onar apa-apa? Bisa berakhir sia-sia semua perjuangan dan pengorbanannya selama ini untuk menjadi sosok ideal dan panutan seperti yang diinginkan._

… diinginkan oleh siapa? _Reishi tidak ingat ada yang pernah memintanya… dan Reishi sendiri mulai jenuh untuk terus berjalan di jalurnya itu._

 _Melangkah gontai sepulang sekolah di hari ia tidak ada kegiatan OSIS maupun latihan_ kendo _, Reishi memutar jalan dan tidak melewati rute yang biasa ia lalui untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak ingin pulang. Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kali ini tidak dengan pohon sakura karena ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat detail kalimat yang menggaung di kepalanya._

 _Hingga ia tiba di sebuah gang gelap. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara perkelahian dari dalam gang tersebut. Ah, mungkin saja segerombolan preman atau_ yakuza _, tandanya Reishi harus cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat itu sebelum terlibat—_

_"… kalian yang seharusnya enyah dari hadapanku."_

_—Reishi mematung. Suara yang dikenalnya terdengar dari dalam sana. Ingatannya yang lantas memanggil memori sepasang iris_ amber _yang begitu dikenalnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama dan berpikir panjang, Reishi berlari masuk ke dalam gang, menerima segala resiko yang akan ia hadapi nantinya._

_Namun perkiraannya meleset. Setibanya ia di ujung gang, yang ia temukan adalah enam orang pria babak belur tak sadarkan diri, bergelimpangan mengelilingi sosok yang berdiri tegap memunggunginya. Dan ketika sosok itu berbalik, sama sekali tidak ada luka tertoreh di tubuh selain telapak tangan kanan yang tersayat cukup dalam sana-sini, meski raut wajah itu menampakkan perih yang teramat sangat, sesak yang sama kembali membelenggu Reishi._

_"Dari semua orang di bumi… kenapa harus kau yang kutemui di gang sempit ini, Munakata?"_

_Reishi tidak tahu. Reishi tidak sadar. Bahwa dalam naungan kata selamanya, ia sendiri sudah terjebak dalam kungkungan yang bernama Suoh Mikoto._

  


\---

  


_"Kau orang yang kuat,_ Senpai _."_

_"Hentikan memanggilku dengan embel-embel menyebalkan itu, Munakata. Mulai hari ini aku sudah bukan seniormu lagi."_

**_'Dan mulai hari ini aku tidak akan mengurusi kerusuhan yang kau dan teman-temanmu lakukan… karena aku juga sudah bukan lagi ketua OSIS. Mungkin… aku malah akan merindukannya, Suoh Mikoto.'_**

_"Hmm, baiklah. Jadi, kau akan melanjutkan ke mana setelah ini?"_

_"… tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli."_

_"Hei hei… kau tidak mungkin serius,_ 'kan _, Suoh?"_

_"Kenapa? Memangnya kau berniat mengejarku, ke manapun aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku?"_

_"Tidak juga. Aku tidak bisa membuang masa depanku yang berharga hanya demi mengejar orang barbar sepertimu."_

_"Heh. Dan kau sudah bukan lagi bocah cengeng yang kutemui setengah tahun lalu di bawah pohon sakura, Munakata."_

_"Hmph. Bahkan orang seperti aku pun bisa bangkit dan mencari jalan baru dalam hidupnya, Suoh."_

**_'Dan semuanya berkat hari itu, berterima kasih pada kata-katamu yang terus terngiang menyebalkan di telingaku.'_**

_"Jaga dirimu, Munakata Reishi."_

_"Ya. Kau juga, Suoh Mikoto. Ah… dan juga…."_

_"… apa?"_

_"Tidak. Hanya saja, kuharap kau bisa mengendalikan sifat temperamen dan semena-menamu itu, Suoh. Kau orang yang kuat, dan kau bisa menolong banyak orang dengan kekuatan itu."_

  


\---

  


_Satu tahun setelahnya, dan kali itu giliran Reishi yang menjadi perwakilan angkatan untuk maju ke podium dan menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata sambutan di hari kelulusannya. Sorak tepuk tangan membahana, Reishi mendapatkan kembali kebanggaan itu, terbangun dan menari-nari di benaknya. Ah ya, tidak ada yang salah dengan memilih jalan untuk memenuhi ekspektasi banyak orang. Hasil jerih payahnya bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk sama sekali. Koleganya kini menggunung—kalau bisa dikatakan demikian—dan lebih dari satu universitas terbaik di negerinya menawarkan berbagai macam tawaran beasiswa padanya. Sudah sepantasnya ia berbangga hati._

_Sejenak ia teringat seniornya. Suoh Mikoto. Jika Suoh melihatnya kini, apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan?_

_Menyelinap keluar dari keramaian para wisudawan SMA-nya, Reishi melangkah memasuki lobi gedung sekolah. Matanya sendu mengamati setiap jengkal sekelilingnya, memorinya memanggil kembali kenangan yang dirajut selama tiga tahun lamanya, yang tiga puluh persennya ternyata memang ia habiskan bersama keributan yang diciptakan oleh ketiga biang kerok paling terkenal di sekolahnya. Reishi mengulas senyum tipis, menikmati setiap guyuran rasa dalam benaknya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada pintu sebuah loker yang menganga di antara loker lainnya yang tertutup rapi. Dan Reishi tidak salah lihat, itu adalah loker yang semula miliknya, bahkan nama 'Munakata Reishi' belum digantikan dengan nama adik kelas yang akan menjadi pemilik loker itu untuk setahun ke depan. Penasaran, Reishi melangkah menuju loker tersebut, memastikan apakah ia memang kelupaan menutup lokernya atau…._

_… setangkai bunga sakura jatuh dari dalam lokernya. Dan tidak ada benda lain lagi di sana. Reishi terpaku. Bunga sakura di lokernya itu seolah menjadi penanda sekaligus sebuah undangan yang hanya dimengerti dirinya sendiri._

_Dan dalam langkah tergesa-gesa, disertai gedoran menggebu dalam dadanya, Reishi berlari. Menuju bukit belakang sekolah, menuju pohon sakura di mana ia, untuk pertama kalinya saat itu, berhasil berbincang normal tanpa perkelahian atau minimal beradu tatapan sengit dengan Suoh Mikoto._

  


\---

  


_"Suoh—"_

_Pemandangan yang tidak pernah diimajinasikan dalam kepalanya. Suoh Mikoto berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, disertai balutan bola aura berwarna merah menyala dan menari-nari di sekeliling pemuda itu. Yang lebih mengherankan, sebuah pedang raksasa, sama-sama berwarna merah, menjulang tinggi menggantung di atas kepala Suoh. Reishi tahu pedang apa itu. Reishi sudah pernah mendengar mengenai keberadaan raja-raja penguasa Kota Shizume._

**_'Tapi apakah itu artinya… Suoh…?'_**

_"Suoh, kau…."_

_Dan tatapan sendu itu kembali menyapanya. Perih yang sama seperti yang ia temui di gang setelah Suoh menghajar habis para preman lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu itu._

_"Maaf, Munakata. Kau harus melihatku berakhir seperti ini."_

_Reishi terperangah, terbelalak, dan sebutkanlah ratusan frase lainnya untuk menyiratkan keterkejutannya. Karena Reishi sama sekali tidak pernah memimpikan hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Bahkan awalnya ia mengira kehadiran raja-raja itu hanyalah mitos belaka—bahkan ia masih tidak percaya bahwa sekelompok pasukan khusus layaknya kepolisian bernama Scepter 4 memang diketuai oleh salah satu yang juga bergelar sebagai raja. Dengan Suoh Mikoto di hadapannya kini, Reishi tidak bisa menampiknya._

_Dan lagi… Raja Merah? Bukankah Raja Merah merupakan raja terkuat secara kemampuan fisik, namun pada kasus sebelumnya berhasil memakan korban yang tak lain adalah sang raja sendiri karena kekuatan yang sangat tidak stabil itu? Jadi intinya, suatu saat Suoh akan…._

_Reishi menunduk, mati-matian menyembunyikan segala ekspresi di wajahnya. Tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, ia hanya sanggup membisik lirih, "… sejak kapan?"_

_"Enam bulan yang lalu."_

_Reishi mendongak, sekali lagi mencari jawaban di balik sepasang_ amber _itu. Sesuatu dalam dadanya yang kemudian meraung perih. Enam bulan, bukan waktu yang sebentar… dan sudah selama itu, sementara dirinya ditinggalkan dalam kegelapan tanpa tahu apa-apa._

_"Kenapa baru memberitahu sekarang?"_

_"Awalnya aku bahkan tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam hal ini, Munakata."_

_"Tapi kenapa—"_

_"—karena kau akan terus mengejarku jika suatu hari kau mengetahui keadaanku yang seperti ini."_

_Reishi terdiam. Apa katanya tadi? Tidak ingin melibatkan dirinya? Akan terus mengejar Suoh Mikoto? Ya, apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar adanya. Tidak peduli dari mana Reishi mendapatkan informasi mengenai Suoh Mikoto yang terpilih sebagai Raja Merah, Reishi tahu dirinya akan berusaha mengejar, bahkan mengotori tangannya dalam permainan para raja. Kini Reishi sadar sepenuhnya, meski entah sejak kapan, bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari jerat duniawi yang bernama Suoh Mikoto. Dirinya akan terus hanyut dalam untaian rasa yang hanya bisa ia maknai artinya ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Singkatnya, Suoh Mikoto memberikan definisi 'hidup' padanya. Merangkaikan sebuah persamaan eksak di mana ia tidak lagi harus hidup bergantung pada pandangan orang lain, di mana seorang Munakata Reishi mampu berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri._

_Kali ini, waktunya membalas budi pada Suoh._

_"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi Raja Biru, dan akulah akan menjadi orang yang bisa mengawasi setiap sepak terjang langkahmu, Suoh Mikoto."_

_Pemuda di hadapannya itu terkekeh. Tidak ada lagi getir di raut wajah itu. Yang ada hanya sebuah senyum, begitu tulus. Mendegupkan jantung Reishi berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, diikuti semburat merona di wajahnya._

_"Mohon bantuannya kalau begitu, Munakata Reishi."_

  


________________________________________

  


"Dan setelahnya…?"

Misaki tidak tahu ada apa, namun tiba-tiba saja Raja Biru memalingkan wajah darinya dan terlihat mati-matian berusaha menahan tawa. Ada yang salah jika ia tidak sabar dan tampak menggebu-gebu menunggu cerita apa lagi yang akan diucapkan oleh Reishi?

"Setelahnya? Ya, aku menolak segala tawaran untuk melanjutkan kuliah, dan bergabung dengan Scepter 4. Sisanya, sesuai yang sudah kuperhitungkan, aku terpilih menjadi Raja Biru."

Misaki mengangguk-angguk. Dari cerita masa lalu Munakata Reishi, ia bisa membayangkan seperti apa masa muda Mikoto dahulu, beserta kekacauan yang dilakukan bersama Izumo dan Totsuka. Misaki mengulum senyum kecil. Masa-masa sekolah, ya? Masa-masa hangat dan menyenangkan untuk berbagi bersama teman… terlebih lagi, seorang teman dekat, seorang sahabat.

Ia lantas teringat Saruhiko. Dan pilu di dadanya kembali menyelusup, menggeliat manja.

"Sepertinya aku… bisa sedikit memahaminya. Maksudku… saat di mana Mikoto- _san_ menyerahkan diri padamu, kupikir bukan semata-mata demi membebaskan pergerakan kami dari pengawasan kalian untuk melacak pembunuh Totsuka- _san_. Tapi juga… karena Mikoto- _san_ tahu bahwa satu-satunya yang dapat menolongnya dan menghentikannya adalah Munakata- _san_ , bukan Kusanagi- _san_ maupun Anna sekalipun."

Reishi di hadapannya lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Sampai akhir, aku tetap tidak bisa memahaminya, Yata- _kun_. Malah sepertinya, dia yang jauh lebih memahamiku daripada sebaliknya."

"Tapi itu lebih baik, daripada…," Misaki menelan ludahnya sejenak, suaranya tercekat, "… daripada kau berusaha mati-matian untuk memahami, tapi yang bersangkutan menolak mentah-mentah untuk kau pahami."

Sepasang manik ungu itu memandang ke arahnya, kemudian tersenyum setengah mengejek.

"Oya? Kau pasti bukan membicarakan aku ataupun Suoh, melainkan Fushimi- _kun_ , bukan begitu?"

Sumpah, kalau yang ia hadapi ini bukanlah Raja Biru maupun pasien rawat inap yang bagian tubuhnya berhasil dibolongi timah panas, Misaki tidak akan ragu untuk menancapkan bat kastinya pada tulang tengkorak lawan bicaranya. Seenaknya tersenyum jenaka-tapi-mencemooh dan membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya bersama Saruhiko….

… air mata Misaki nyaris tumpah. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dan menangis di depan Raja Biru? Harga dirinya mau ditaruh di mana?

"Sekarang giliranmu, Yata- _kun_."

"… eh?"

"Ceritakan padaku… apa yang terjadi, persisnya, antara kau dan Fushimi- _kun_."

Bukan nada arogan. Bukan nada memerintah. Misaki tahu intonasi Reishi itu murni karena peduli. Jalaran rasa hangat yang pedih menyeruak di benaknya.

"Pertanyaan ini… ditanyakan oleh seorang Raja Biru, atau oleh seorang Munakata Reishi?"

"Awalan pembuka yang cerdas, Yata- _kun_. Anggap saja yang bertanya adalah seorang manusia biasa yang dijerat takdir untuk menjadi seorang raja, dan pertanyaan diberikan pada raja lain yang terseret arus nasib yang sama, bagaimana?"

Misaki tersenyum tipis. Sejenak menarik napas panjang, sebelum memulai kisahnya. Oh, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang begitu melelahkan untuknya, hitung-hitung sebagai pengisi waktu sembari menunggu kabar mengenai kondisi Saruhiko di ruang operasi.

  


_Saru… jangan mati… berjuanglah, dan jangan pernah menyerah._  
 _Untukku… dan untuk dirimu sendiri._

  


________________________________________

  


"Yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?"

"Kau takut Kapten akan menyerang Raja Merah tiba-tiba? Pikiranmu picik sekali, Kusanagi."

"… justru yang kukhawatirkan adalah kasus sebaliknya, Seri- _chan_."

"Hahh… kau ini, terlalu posesif terhadap Raja Merah."

"Karena ia adalah pemuda labil yang baru saja ditanggungkan beban sebagai seorang raja, wajar _dong_ kalau aku khawatir? Selain itu… Yata- _chan_ juga membuatku teringat akan Mikoto ketika ia baru saja terpilih sebagai raja."

"Hee…. Raja Merah yang dahulu, sama-sama labil dan menyusahkan?"

"Ahahaha… kata-katamu menusuk, Seri- _chan_. Dan hingga saat-saat terakhir Mikoto tetap menyusahkan. Tapi minimal, Mikoto tidak pernah melayap dan hilang berhari-hari hingga membuat satu HOMRA geger dan panik mencarinya."

"Hmm…. Dan menurutmu, Yata Misaki… apa dia akan baik-baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi dengan kekuatannya?"

"… yang itu, aku tidak bisa menjamin. Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan tentunya untuk si Monyet Bodoh itu juga."

"Fushimi- _kun_ pasti selamat. Pasti…."

"… kau ragu, Seri- _chan_?"

"Entah. Kau sendiri?"

"… berharap untuk tidak. Karena jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, aku… sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, sampai ajal menjemputku nanti."

"… kau benar-benar seorang laki-laki yang dangkal, Kusanagi Izumo."


	12. Grieves

##### 

_Bagaimana jika ia memang terlupakan, dan hanya menjadi kenangan di sudut ingatan Misaki yang teronggok dan nyaris menghilang dimakan waktu?_

  


  


Saruhiko berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada. Atau sedang apa. Atau bagaimana hingga ia bisa sampai di tempat itu. Yang ia ingat terakhir hanyalah rasa sakit menghujam di bahu kanan, perut kiri, dan pinggul kirinya, disusul teriakan pilu dari sebuah suara yang dirindunya. Ya, suara seorang Yata Misaki yang meneriakkan namanya. Ah, betapa Saruhiko ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresi Misaki di kala itu… di saat tubuhnya tak lagi kuasa menahan beban lukanya dan berakhir tak sadarkan diri, dalam dekap hangat sepasang tangan itu.

Sayang sekali Saruhiko tidak bisa melihatnya.

Ia melangkah maju, hanya demi menjemput bulir-bulir perak yang turun menghujaninya. Mirip seperti salju. Sejauh mata memandang hanya putih. Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ini, tempat apa?

"Syukurlah kau sampai dengan selamat di tempat ini, Fushimi- _san_."

Kaget, karena sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan aura keberadaan makhluk lain di sekitarnya, Saruhiko menoleh. Kemudian bertemu dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang ramah. Rambut perak yang mencuat ke sana kemari, disertai sebuah payung merah besar di tangan kiri orang yang baru saja menyapanya itu… Saruhiko langsung tahu sedang di mana dirinya berada.

"Isana… Yashiro?"

"Tepat sekali, padahal kita belum pernah bertemu muka dan berbincang sama sekali, ya, Fushimi- _san_?"

Raut wajah jenaka, namun pandangan Saruhiko memicing. Apa-apaan…? Kalau dirinya sudah tiba di tempat orang mati, kenapa orang pertama yang harus ditemuinya adalah seorang Isana Yashiro?

Tunggu… sudah mati? Benarkah? Lalu mengapa ia masih bisa merasakan dadanya narik-turun, seolah tengah mengisap oksigen dan mengembus karbondioksida layaknya makhluk hidup normal lainnya? Apakah arwah juga bisa bernapas? Apakah….

"Selamat datang di Dunia Antara, Fushimi- _san_ … atau seperti itulah Totsuka- _san_ menyebutnya."

Nama yang baru saja diucapkan begitu ringan oleh pemuda di hadapannya sontak membuatnya terbelalak. Bilang apa tadi? Totsuka? Maksudnya, Totsuka… Tatara?

Tidak mempedulikan segala macam ekspresi tidak mengerti dan lidah yang linglung ingin melontarkan pertanyaan yang mana terlebih dahulu, Isana Yashiro melanjutkan, "Sesuai namanya, Dunia Antara, sebuah dimensi yang berada tepat di antara dua dimensi lainnya yang saling bertolak belakang… atau katakanlah dunia di antara dunia mimpi dan kenyataan, atau bisa juga," sekilas Saruhiko bersumpah melihat seringai di wajah pemuda itu tertarik sinis, "dunia di antara kehidupan dan kematian."

Dunia… di antara mimpi dan kenyataan? Di antara hidup dan mati…? Jadi artinya, dirinya sudah….

"Apa aku… sudah mati?"

Sejenak, Isana Yashiro tertawa. "Menurut sendiri, bagaimana? Sudah ingin mati, atau belum?"

Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Ingin mati? Bah, makhluk hidup macam apa di dunia ini yang lebih memilih mati ketimbang hidup? Tidak, tidak. Dirinya masih punya segudang urusan yang harus diselesaikan di dunia. Dirinya masih harus memastikan bahwa Misaki akan tetap selamanya membencinya dan menodai pikiran pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu dengan dirinya. Saruhiko harus hidup, untuk memastikan semua itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

… benarkah? Apakah inti hidupnya selalu berputar dan berotasi dengan Misaki sebagai porosnya, dengan roda giginya adalah perasaan sinis dan hasrat tak tertahankan untuk berulang kali membuat Misaki- _nya_ membenci dirinya?

Memandang tajam pemuda di hadapannya, Saruhiko mendecak, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, Isana Yashiro, untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini."

"Untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan krusialmu, dan memberi pilihan… untuk kembali ke kehidupan atau melanjutkan perjalananmu ke dunia orang mati."

"Kalau aku memilih dunia orang mati—"

"—aku tidak akan berani mengambil jalan itu jika aku jadi kau, dan tidak setelah apa yang kulihat tentang masa lalumu, Fushimi Saruhiko- _kun_."

Satu kejutan lain, yang kali ini Saruhiko nyaris berhenti bernapas saking kagetnya. Ia tidak akan salah mengenali suara seseorang, dan ia yakin begitu mengenali suara rendah seorang wanita pada sebuah pertarungan yang membakar setengah bagian tubuhnya. Dan ketika kepulan titik-titik perak di samping Isana Yashiro memudar, Saruhiko mampu menangkap sosok berbalut _furisode_ hitam bermotif bunga indigo-putih dengan surai hitam legam melambai lembut melatarbelakangi.

Hishiki Yuna, tersenyum tipis sembari bertukar pandang pada Isana Yashiro, yang balas menatap wanita itu dengan penuh arti.

  


________________________________________

  


Misaki merasa pundaknya baru saja ditepuk lembut oleh Izumo. Sementara matanya masih belum bisa beralih dari tubuh yang terpekur kaku di hadapannya. Misaki mematung, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terlalu terserap oleh pemandangan di hadapannya. Ya, gambaran nyata mengenai seorang Fushimi Saruhiko yang masih terbaring lemah di ruang rawat ICU, berbagai macam selang yang tidak Misaki mengerti apa gunanya tengah menancap menembus kulit pucat pemuda itu. Dan telinganya mendengar bunyi ritmis alat elektronik di sebelah ranjang Saruhiko sebagai penanda pemuda itu masih mendegupkan jantungnya.

"Yata- _chan_ … jam besuk sudah hampir berakhir. Ayo kita keluar."

Baru satu hari semenjak Saruhiko keluar dari ruang operasi dan dinyatakan tengah memasuki masa koma, sementara Misaki tidak mampu melarikan diri dari berbagai perasaan takut dan khawatir. Sebuah fakta yang membuat Misaki tidak bisa tidur sama sekali semalam suntuk, adalah bahwa Saruhiko-lah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa adanya berita kejelasan mengenai seseorang yang baru saja kejatuhan nasib sial akibat kebodohan dan kecerobohannya? Terlebih lagi… kali ini ia melibatkan Saruhiko, dalam perkara yang bukan terhitung mudah urusannya.

Sungguh. Misaki lelah dengan perih yang terus-menerus memeras isi benaknya.

"Yata- _chan_ , ayo…."

Mengangguk, Misaki melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang semula bertaut dengan jemari dingin Saruhiko, begitu kentara tidak rela untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu seorang diri dalam keheningan ruang ICU. Atau malah… sebetulnya Misaki sendirilah yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Yata- _kun_."

Baru saja keluar dari koridor ICU, Misaki lantas menoleh, menemukan Munakata Reishi, masih dengan seragam rumah sakitnya dan duduk di atas kursi roda, didorong oleh sang letnan, mendekatinya. Misaki melempar pandang dan mengangguk singkat pada Awashima Seri, yang lanjut dibalas oleh tarikan bibir samar—yang Misaki yakin butuh kacamata untuk tahu apakah perempuan itu betul-betul tersenyum atau sedang menahan sembelit—lalu sapaan ringan dari Izumo.

"Tidak membesuk Saruhiko, Raja Biru?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, Kusanagi Izumo. Aku tidak mau jika satpam penjaga ICU alih-alih mengantarkanku kembali ke kamar dan bukan ke ruang rawat Fushimi-kun. Dan juga… aku sendiri lebih memikirkan bagaimana cara meyakinkan perawat agar tidak memaksaku memakai kursi roda. Sungguh, aku merasa harga diriku sebagai Raja Biru terkoyak hanya dengan duduk di atas benda ini."

Entah bercanda atau memang gaya Raja Biru melontarkan kalimat sarkasnya, Misaki hanya menyeringai, garing.

"Lalu? Kau mencariku, Munakata- _san_?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut aku sebentar."

Misaki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ke mana?"

"Kau akan tahu, dan… jangan menatapku seperti itu. Fushimi- _kun_ tidak akan mati karena kau tinggalkan dalam waktu lima belas menit saja."

Rasa-rasanya Misaki mulai gatal ingin meremukkan kacamata laki-laki di hadapannya itu dalam satu genggaman. Ia heran, ke mana perginya Raja Biru yang hangat, ramah, dan seolah menawarkan perlindungan padanya semalam? Betapa—setidaknya bagi Misaki—seorang Munakata Reishi jauh lebih menyenangkan ketika sedang terbaring di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit. Ditambah lagi harus mengungkit tentang Saruhiko. Bukan itu yang Misaki khawatirkan. Bukan masalah apakah si Monyet Bodoh itu akan bangun lagi atau tidak….

… masalah, _sih_ , sebetulnya. Namun Misaki lebih tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan bersalahnya. Saruhiko terluka karena dirinya. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana Misaki mau meninggalkan Saruhiko, bahkan untuk sedetik saja?

 _Tuh, 'kan_? Terasa lagi. Misaki mulai mual dan jengah oleh nyeri yang selalu membebani dadanya setiap kali ia teringat akan Saruhiko.

Menghela napas berat, Misaki menjawab, "Oke. Lima belas menit, tidak lebih. Dan izinkan Kusanagi- _san_ ikut bersamaku."

Lalu senyum simpul Reishi membalasnya, "Sepakat. Kalau begitu, lewat sini, Yata- _kun_."

Setitik desah meluncur dari tenggorokannya, Misaki lantas melangkah mengikuti ke mana pun Reishi membawanya. Naik dua tingkat dan melewati beberapa belokan koridor, hingga Misaki tiba di sebuah ruang rawat inap kelas dua yang tengah dijaga seorang anggota personel khusus Scepter 4. Laki-laki itu, ah, Misaki mengingatnya sebagai lelaki bergaya rambut klimis ditarik ke belakang yang pernah mengembalikan papan seluncurnya di markas Scepter 4. Laki-laki itu kemudian memberi hormat pada Reishi dan membuka jalan.

Di depan pintunya, hanya ada satu nama tertera sebagai pasien tunggal yang tengah menempati ruangan tersebut. Membaca papan nama tersebut, Misaki hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tidak lupa suara tercekat yang berhasil ditangkap telinganya dari mulut Izumo.

**Hishiki Yuna**

Masih dalam ekspresi ketidakpercayaannya, Misaki beralih menatap Reishi, lalu pada sang letnan Scepter 4. "Perempuan ini… masih hidup…?!"

"Kami diperintahkan Kapten untuk menangkapnya, sebisa mungkin, dalam kondisi hidup, Raja Merah," jawab Awashima Seri, yang kentara begitu ragu untuk meneruskan kalimat berikutnya, "hanya saja, meski kami berhasil membekuk wanita ini dalam keadaan hidup, kami tidak tahu…."

Dan Munakata Reishi-lah yang kemudian meneruskan kalimat dari bawahannya itu.

"Ya. Hishiki bersaudara masih hidup. Hidup dalam artian… tidak diketahui yang mana yang berhasil bertahan hidup. Bahkan nama 'Hishiki Yuna' sendiri hanyalah sebagai syarat yang kami ajukan agar ia bisa mendapatkan perawatan pihak rumah sakit, sekaligus sebagai bentuk pengawasan dari kami terhadapnya."

Tidak mengerti atas jawaban ambigu yang diberikan Reishi padanya, Misaki hanya bisa diam ketika Reishi mengetuk pintu perlahan lalu memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu tersebut. Misaki—diikuti Izumo selanjutnya—mengekor kedua petinggi Scepter 4 memasuki kamar tersebut, hingga pada ranjang paling ujung di sisi jendela, Misaki menemukan seorang wanita, tengah tertidur dengan lelap, menampilkan raut wajah begitu tenang dan damai.

Satu hal yang membuat Misaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tepat ketika ia menyadari gerai rambut wanita tersebut… bukan hitam berkilau maupun putih platina.

Melainkan berwarna cokelat. Cokelat susu yang mengingatkannya akan surai milik Totsuka Tatara.

Menelan ludah, Misaki bertanya, "Dia… siapa…?"

"Jika tebakanku benar," ada jeda sesaat, dan Reishi masih sempat membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "wanita yang tertidur ini adalah kepribadian asli dari Hishiki Yuna dan Hishiki Yuki."

"Kepribadian asli…? Maaf sekali, Munakata- _san_ , tapi aku benar-benar—"

"—sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu dengan kasus _multiple personality disorder_ atau gangguan kepribadian jamak, Yata- _kun_. Baiklah, jadi dari mana aku harus memulai?"

  


________________________________________

  


"Jadi kau yang di sini… bukan kepribadian asli dari Hishiki?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Saruhiko.

"Dan kau… adalah kepribadian yang secara sengaja dibentuk oleh Hishiki yang asli, sementara Hishiki asli merupakan seorang _strain_ yang mampu membagi kepribadiannya secara jamak dan memberikan kekuatan lain sebagai _strain_ pada masing-masing kepribadian yang dibentuknya? Heh, bicara tentang seorang _strain_ kelas _alpha_ yang punya kekuatan mengerikan."

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi. Saruhiko refleks mendecak sebal dan memutar bola mata.

"Lalu? Hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku hanya diminta tolong oleh Yashiro- _kun_ untuk memandumu di tempat ini, sebelum aku dibebaskan untuk melanjutkan perjalan ke dunia orang mati. Seharusnya aku juga sudah menyeberangi Sungai Stynx sekarang, dan jangan kira aku sebetulnya sudi membuang waktuku hanya untuk bocah arogan sepertimu, Saruhiko- _kun_."

Apa katanya tadi? Bocah arogan? Oh, betapa wanita itu tidak tahu kalau Saruhiko juga sudah gatal ingin mencongkel sepasang manik ungu yang kerap memandangnya sinis serta membungkam bibir yang bisanya hanya melantunkan kalimat sindiran padanya. Dan Saruhiko pun tidak jauh-jauh datang ke tempat aneh itu, tanpa pedangnya ataupun bilah-bilah pisaunya sebagai pertahanan diri, hanya untuk dicaci-maki oleh wanita itu. Ataupun terjebak dalam permainan Isana Yashiro maupun Adolf K. Weismann… yang manapun sama saja. Saruhiko harus cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Yang jadi masalah, kalaupun ingin pergi, ia harus pergi ke mana? Kembali ke dunia manusia, ataukah memang sudah waktunya untuk….

… tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Wanita itu bilang apa tadi? Memandunya di tempat itu? Jadi, ada yang harus ia lakukan di sana?

"Sepertinya kabel di otaknya mulai terpasang, Hishiki- _san_. Aku sudah khawatir kalau ia akan histeris atau malah, kasus paling parah, menerjangku membabi-buta tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan kita."

Saruhiko mendengus. Apa-apaan? Kenapa dirinya dari tadi selalu berakhir menjadi objek yang dinistakan?

"Aku bukan pemuda bodoh yang bisanya bertindak dulu baru berpikir. Dan tadi, kau bilang apa? Memandu? Tepatnya, apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?"

"Menyelesaikan urusan krusialmu, Fushimi- _san_ … memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Shiro, melambai-lambaikan tangan tidak sabar. "Dan singkatnya, akan ada beberapa fase yang harus kau lewati dalam menyelesaikan urusanmu ini. Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak sendiri. Pada tahap ini, yang akan memandumu Hishiki- _san_ , jadi kuharap kalian bisa berdamai sejenak, ya?"

Satu decakan sebal. Dan yang di hadapannya ikut-ikutan menghela napas. "Kalau aku tidak butuh pemandu?"

"Maka urusan krusialmu tidak akan selesai, Fushimi- _san_. Dan kau akan terjebak di sini, mungkin untuk selamanya."

Selamanya? Heh, jangan bercanda, Saruhiko tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk hal-hal klise tidak jelas seperti itu. Dan sepertinya ia tidak memiliki jalan keluar lain, selain melakukan genjatan senjata dengan wanita _strain_ itu, sembari melupakan seberapa lebar luka yang telah ditorehkan Hishiki Yuna di atas kulitnya.

"Jika kau mau bicara tentang pertarungan kita yang lalu, semoga kau tidak lupa bahwa kau pernah membolongi organ dalamku dengan pedangmu. Ingat itu baik-baik, Fushimi Saruhiko- _kun_."

Oh, pernah, ya? Bagaimana ia bisa ingat jika setelahnya ia malah terlempar dan jatuh tersungkur setelah telak menerima serangan balik? Kalau begitu, terima kasih karena telah mengingatkan dirinya.

"Jadi? Pada tahap ini, bagaimana aturan mainnya?"

"Sederhana sekali, Fushimi- _san_. Kau hanya akan berlayar ke masa lalu. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, Hishiki Yuna- _san _adalah _strain___ yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengetahui masa lalu orang lain, karena itulah aku membawanya ke sini, dengan kuasaku sebagai Raja Perak."

Heee…. Jadi ia akan bermain-main dengan ingatan masa lalunya? Menarik. Sudah berapa lama Saruhiko tidak lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi dalam sejarah hidupnya?

Kali ini, giliran Hishiki Yuna yang menyambung penjelasan singkat dari Isana Yashiro.

"Tidak ada kontak dengan masa lalu yang akan kau lihat nanti. Ibaratnya kau hanya menonton film, dan tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengubah alur ceritanya. Dan yang terpenting, masa lalu yang akan kau lihat ini bukan masa lalu tentangmu."

Saruhiko mendecak, lagi. Bagus, bukan masa lalu miliknya, jadi untuk apa ia bersusah payah membuang waktunya di tempat itu?

"Bukan masa laluku, jadi masa lalu siapa?"

"Satu-satunya orang yang kau kenal baik, yang memiliki tautan masa lalu denganmu, dan satu-satunya yang sempat kusentuh dengan tidak sengaja untuk kuambil ingatannya dan kekuatannya."

Tidak perlu menyebutkan nama sebagai jawaban, dan sekelebat bayang-bayang di otak Saruhiko menjelma, seperti _puzzle_ , menyusun secara acak untuk membentuk sebuah imaji pemuda bersurai _chesnut_ di tengah kepungan kobar merah jingga yang menari-nari indah.

Misaki. Misaki- _nya_.

Jika Saruhiko masih hidup, ia tahu bahwa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Mengarungi masa lalu Misaki… hal apa yang akan ia lihat dan temui dari masa lalu pemuda itu? Hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya kah? Ataukah ia akan sekali lagi melihat seberapa dalam Misaki terlena pada ikatan yang bernama HOMRA hingga berhasil mengesampingkan entitas dirinya? Saruhiko geram. Telapaknya mengepal. Lubuk terdalamnya menggemakan sebuah ketakutan. Takut akan kenyataan yang harus ia temui ketika dirinya dipaksa melihat dunia melalui mata seorang Yata Misaki. Namun egonya berontak. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Apa yang harus ia cemaskan? Bukankah dengan begitu, ia dapat memastikan bahwa Misaki akan selalu terbayang-bayangi oleh kebencian akan dirinya?

Atau benarkah begitu? Bagaimana jika Saruhiko sama sekali tidak menemukan dirinya terpatri dalam ingatan dan masa lalu Misaki? Bagaimana jika ia memang terlupakan, dan hanya menjadi kenangan di sudut ingatan Misaki yang teronggok dan nyaris menghilang dimakan waktu?

"Bagaimana, Saruhiko- _kun_? Berani, atau tidak?"

Wanita di hadapannya itu mengulurkan tangan. Menunggunya untuk menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

Maju, mundur, atau diam di tempat.

Saruhiko tahu ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain menerima uluran tangan tersebut, dan membiarkan tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya menyilaukan untuk kemudian membawanya pada satu dimensi lain ketika ia membuka matanya nanti.

  


________________________________________

  


Dan lima belas menit yang dijanjikan lantas menyeret Misaki dalam kekacauan yang sontak menginvasi isi otaknya melalui penjelasan panjang-lebar mengenai semacam penyakit yang dibeberkan oleh Reishi, beserta kaitannya dengan satu-satunya pasien di ruang itu. Tidak melupakan pula beberapa gumaman dari Izumo dan anggukan kepala dari Awashima Seri. Sementara Misaki sendiri?

Kepalanya menguap. Panas. Sudah terlalu lama semenjak otaknya terakhir kali dijejali hal-hal rumit semacam persamaan matematika atau rumus fisika untuk menghitung gaya gesekan benda terhadap lantai.

"Tunggu—tunggu…! _Time out_ , Munakata- _san_! Maaf… bisa tolong ulangi lagi?"

Jeda menggantung. Kentara sekali Munakata Reishi yang tanpa basa-basi tersenyum mencemooh sembari memberikan tatapan iba, sementara sang letnan dan bahkan Izumo sendiri saling lempar pandang dan malah mengasihani sang ketua Scepter 4. Ayolah… yang tidak mengerti di sini adalah Misaki, lalu kenapa harus Raja Biru yang dikasihani seperti itu?

"Ya? Aku harus mengulangi dari bagian yang mana?"

Merasa tersindir harga dirinya, Misaki akhirnya buka mulut sembari berusaha mati-matian menahan gengsinya, "Be—begini saja, benarkan aku jika salah. Perempuan ini, _strain_ yang bisa membuat banyak kepribadian, lalu kepribadian lainnya sudah mati dan sisanya tinggal dia. Benar begitu?"

"… kesimpulan yang sangat, sekali lagi, sangat sederhana, Yata- _kun_. Kuharap informasi ini tidak begitu membebani otakmu."

Lagi-lagi, Misaki sampai bosan dengan nada bicara sarkas yang dimiliki Reishi.

"Dengan alasan itulah kami menempatkannya di sini, di kamar ini, tepat berseberangan dengan kamar rawat inapku, agar Scepter 4 bisa memantaunya dua puluh empat per tujuh, atau minimal hingga aku pulih dan diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit, karena kami sendiri tidak tahu ada berapa lagi kepribadian yang dimiliki Hishiki… atau benarkah yang ada di hadapan kita sekarang ini memang benar yang asli. Selain itu, Kusanagi Izumo, boleh aku minta tolong satu hal lagi padamu?"

Misaki mengernyit heran, sejenak melempar pandang pada Izumo. Sementara yang bersangkutan mengangguk pelan menanggapi permintaan mendadak Reishi.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu, Raja Biru?"

"Aku butuh bantuan Kushina Anna untuk melihat tentang wanita ini, itu pun jika ia bersedia. Aku ingin hasilnya sudah bisa kudapatkan hari ini juga… atau secepatnya sebelum wanita ini siuman, jadi kuharap Anna tidak akan menolaknya. Lalu, Awashima- _kun_ , segera hubungi siapapun yang ada di markas untuk menggantikan Kamo- _kun_ , sepertinya ia lelah sekali karena berjaga semalaman. Dan kau sendiri, kuminta untuk segera pulang ke asrama dan beristirahat, karena mungkin aku akan membutuhkanmu dalam waktu dekat."

"… bagaimana dengan Anda, Kapten? Perlu saya minta para ketua unit untuk menggantikan saya berjaga di sini?"

"Tidak perlu. Selama Raja Merah tidak berniat meninggalkan rumah sakit, maka aku akan berada dalam keadaan yang relatif aman."

Ada apa lagi ini? Apakah Misaki harus tiba-tiba dibiarkan berdua saja, sekali lagi, dengan seorang Munakata Reishi? Dan seperti yang menangkap jelas maksud dari setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan Reishi, Misaki menangkap sebuah sorot yang tidak biasa dari Izumo yang ditujukan padanya, bersamaan dengan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Aku pulang dan menjemput Anna dulu kalau begitu, Yata- _chan_. Aku akan minta Kamamoto untuk membawakan baju ganti dan makan siang untukmu. Kau mau kubawakan apa lagi?"

"Tidak perlu, Kusanagi- _san_ ," gumam Misaki, "itu saja, sudah cukup. Te—terima kasih banyak."

"Saya juga permisi kalau begitu, Kapten, Raja Merah. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Misaki hanya mampu memandang kepergian para pemegang gelar _second in command_ baik dari HOMRA maupun Scepter 4 itu dengan tatapan hampa. Seketika sekujur tubuhnya dibelenggu sebuah perasaan kosong, namun mengikat erat. Padahal masih ada Raja Biru di sana, namun mengapa Misaki kembali lagi mengecap kata itu? Sebuah kata bernama 'kesendirian'… ataukah memang sebetulnya ia belum terbebas dari definisi kata tersebut?

"Yata- _kun_ , kau mau ke kamarku? Personel dan kolegaku tadi pagi mengirimkan begitu banyak makanan ke ruang rawatku, dan kupikir kau bisa sedikit meringankan bebanku untuk menghabiskan kiriman-kiriman tersebut."

Misaki mengangguk. Ia juga tidak bisa mangkir dari perutnya yang mulai mengumandangkan orkestra keroncongan. Ia baru ingat, selama pelariannya beberapa hari yang lalu, sistem pencernaannya memang belum diisi oleh asupan bernutrisi sama sekali. Dan ditawari makan gratis oleh seorang pasien rawat inap—yang notabene pasti dikirimi makanan bergizi tinggi—bukan suatu ide buruk, meski Misaki sebetulnya ragu untuk menolak atau mengiyakan tawaran Reishi. Namun tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Misaki memutar kursi roda sang Raja Biru dan mendorongnya meninggalkan kamar rawat inap Hishiki Yuna, kemudian menyambangi kamar di seberangnya.

"Sampai sini saja, Yata- _kun_. Aku bisa naik ke ranjangku sendiri."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk, sembari mendorong kursi roda tersebut dan meninggalkannya di luar ruang rawat. Ketika Misaki kembali ke dalam kamar, Reishi sudah kembali pada posisinya, duduk tegak di atas ranjangnya, dengan perhatian fokus pada keranjang makanan di meja lipat sampingnya.

"Awashima- _kun_ membawakanku _mochi_ kacang hijau yang ia taruh di kulkas, dan ada pula sup _miso_ , acar plum, serta salmon panggang, masih hangat karena baru saja dikirim Akiyama- _kun_ dan aku terlanjur memakan sarapan yang disediakan perawat. Di keranjang ini isinya buah-buahan… kau mau makan apa?"

Kali ini, Misaki tidak bisa menahan lengkung di bibirnya. Ah, satu lagi sisi Munakata Reishi yang baru ia ketahui sekarang. Mungkin mendiang rajanya terdahulu sudah tahu jika Raja Biru ternyata juga memiliki wajah seperti ini.

"Aku bisa makan apa saja, jangan khawatir."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau habiskan _bento_ dari Akiyama- _kun_ saja?"

"Eeehh? Ti—tidak apa-apa kah?"

"Aku malah akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup pada Akiyama- _kun_ jika ia menemukan _bento_ kirimannya belum tersentuh sama sekali."

Oke, yang tadi itu berlebihan, atau begitulah menurut Misaki. Tapi toh akhirnya ia menerima saja menu makanan sehat yang diberikan Reishi padanya itu. Dan ketika Reishi memberikan kotak bekal makan itu ke tangannya, beberapa benda yang sangat tidak asing di ingatan Misaki muncul di atas meja, sepertinya terhalang kotak _bento_ sebelumnya.

Penasaran, Misaki memutuskan bertanya, "Munakata- _san_ … itu…."

"Hmm? Aaa, kau masih ingat kalung dan anting ini, juga kelereng merah ini, Yata- _kun_? Sudah pecah, memang, tapi kurasa kau tidak akan salah mengenalinya meski hanya sekali lihat saja."

Sekejap, Misaki diserbu jutaan perasaan nostalgia. Haru yang membelenggu. Duka yang mengiris. Reishi benar, ia tidak akan pernah salah mengenali meskipun hanya melihat selintas sambil mengedip sekalipun. Bagaimana tidak? Benda-benda itu adalah benda yang hilang dari jasad mendiang rajanya ketika diketemukan. Sebuah kalung dan anting berwarna merah. Misaki masih ingat jelas posisi benda-benda itu dipasang di tubuh pemilik sebelumnya, bahkan ketika anting tersebut masih digunakan oleh Totsuka sebagai pemilik aslinya. Tak lupa kelereng merah Anna, terbagi dua sempurna namun Misaki tahu persis dengan kelereng itulah Anna mampu melihat warna di dunia. Yang jadi pertanyaan, mengapa benda-benda tersebut bisa jatuh ke tangan Raja Biru?

Seolah mengetahui pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, Reishi melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kalung milik Suoh dan anting milik Totsuka Tatara… aku sengaja mengambilnya sebagai bentuk permohonanku akan pengampunan dan pengingat akan apa yang telah kulakukan, yakni membunuh seorang raja serta kegagalan untuk membantu seorang teman dalam menyelesaikan krisis hidupnya, menyudutkan temanku itu sampai ke tepian jurang, hingga akhirnya ia memilih meloncat tanpa aku sempat mengulurkan tangan untuk menariknya kembali. Dan semenjak hari itu, aku tidak pernah melepaskannya meski tersembunyi di bawah kemeja seragamku."

Misaki tertegun. Rupanya Reishi masih menyalahkan diri dan berduka, sedemikian dalamnya, atas keputusan yang bersangkutan ketika menarik pedang dan menancapkannya di tubuh Mikoto. Sedangkan Misaki, sebagai anggota HOMRA, sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Tidak ketika Izumo menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi, juga tentang kekuatan Mikoto yang telah mencapai ambang batasnya. Yang Reishi lakukan semata-mata hanyalah menjadi penyelamat bagi rajanya, menjadi pahlawan yang berhasil membawa rajanya keluar dari jalan kegelapan.

Betapa ironis, terutama bagi Misaki.

"Lalu kelereng ini kudapatkan dari Anna… ada dunia yang Anna ingin aku melihatnya. Dan ketika kelereng ini terbelah, aku tidak bisa lagi melihat dunia tersebut."

"Dunia… maksudnya…?"

"Kau belum diberitahu oleh Anna, ataupun Kusanagi Izumo sekalipun?"

Misaki menggeleng, masih tidak mengerti akan kalimat terakhir mengenai kelereng Anna yang baru saja dibicarakan Reishi. "Boleh aku… melihatnya?"

Ia tahu Reishi memandanginya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan ketiga benda tersebut pada Misaki. Ia lantas menjulurkan lengannya, berusaha meraih benda tersebut—

"Aaakh!"

—panas menyengat, membakar telapaknya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik hingga api merah jingga melalap lengan kanannya. Padahal api itu adalah miliknya, kekuatannya, namun kini berbalik menyerangnya.

"Yata- _kun_ …!"

Terlambat. Yang berikutnya Misaki rasakan hanyalah panas menyelubungi sekujur tubuhnya, menusuk di kulitnya, melumpuhkan seluruh inderanya dan membutakan matanya. Misaki tahu tubuhnya kemudian jatuh ke tanah, dan kesadarannya yang lantas dikuasai kegelapan.

  


________________________________________

  


"Izumo…?"

"Segera bersiap-siap, Anna. Kau diminta menemui Raja Biru secepatnya. Ada yang ingin ia sampaikan padamu."

"Tentang Hishiki?"

"Ya. Kita akan berangkat menemui Raja Biru di rumah sakit setelah Kamamoto sampai ke sini. Dia sedang membawakan barang-barang titipan Yata- _chan_."

"… lalu Izumo, kenapa masuk kamar Mikoto… dan membawa minuman…?"

"… aku tidak tahu, Anna. Rasanya aku lelah… sungguh. Dengan segala yang terjadi, aku…."

"Izumo…."

"… berapa lama lagi waktu yang mereka miliki?"

"Tiga minggu. Izumo, dengar… Mikoto dan Tatara, mereka…."

"… mereka masih bisa kembali, _'kan_ , Anna? Tolong katakan padaku, tiga minggu lagi, mereka akan kembali ke bar ini dan aku akan menyuguhkan _cocktail_ untuk mereka bedua."

"… Izumo…."

"Maaf, Anna. Seandainya saja… seandainya saja hari itu aku tidak pernah bertanya. Seandainya saja hari itu aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mempertemukan aku dan Totsuka. Seandainya saja hingga hari ini aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Mikoto dan Totsuka masih memiliki kesempatan itu…."

"Izumo, sudah…."

"Ternyata seperti ini rasanya, Anna. Kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seandainya aku tidak pernah tahu. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikannya pada Yata- _chan_. Aku—benar-benar bodoh. Aku terlalu berharap… ya, terlalu banyak berharap."

"…."

"Anna, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar? Sepuluh menit, dan aku akan menyusulmu ke bawah."

"… ya. Selamat beristirahat, Izumo…."


	13. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini disertai terjemahan lirik ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lagu yang berjudul Leia, oleh Vocaloid-Megurine Luka

##### 

_"Kau akan selalu bersamaku,_ 'kan _, Saru?"_

  


  


Hampir berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit—apabila tidak ingat kalau satu menit yang lalu Izumo nyaris digampar seluruh perawat instalasi gawat darurat, Izumo tiba pada salah satu bilik di sudut ruang IGD yang semula tersekat rapat oleh tirai hijau muda. Menyingkap panik tirai tersebut, Izumo menyeret langkahnya, diikuti Anna di belakangnya.

Tampak Misaki, surai berantakan dan raut wajah linglung, terduduk di atas ranjang sembari melempar pandang pada Izumo… sirat mata itu tidak bisa diartikan Izumo dengan mudah, entah mengapa.

Sementara satu kilat lain terlihat menyambar, timbul tenggelam dari sepasang manik _hazel_ itu. Sarat panik. Takut. Kalut.

"Yata- _chan_ …! Apa yang terjadi? Aku diberi tahu Munakata kalau tadi di kamarnya kau…."

Izumo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena pemuda itu lantas membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak. Dan pundak kecil rajanya itu yang kemudian gemetar. Diselingi isakan kecil.

Rajanya menangis.

"Yata- _chan_ …?"

"A—aku… aku tidak tahu… aku…. Kusanagi- _san_ , bagaimana ini…?"

Izumo menghela napas, beringsut mendekati Misaki dan mengulurkan lengannya, mengantar pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Dekap hangat seorang kakak pada adik kecilnya yang tengah merapuh. Perlindungan seorang tangan kanan pada rajanya yang melelah. Rasa yang—Izumo sendiri menyadarinya—akan lebih tepat jika diberikan oleh seorang Totsuka Tatara ketimbang melalui bahasa tubuh Kusanagi Izumo yang kaku.

"Kekuatanku… sepertinya menolakku…. Kusanagi- _san_ , apa yang harus kulakukan…? Aku—aku gagal menjadi raja… aku tidak bisa menjadi raja—"

"—Misaki merah…! Misaki… adalah seorang Raja Merah. Tolong… jangan Misaki lupakan hal itu. Jika tidak, kami semua akan kehilangan merahnya Misaki."

Anna, dari sisi ranjang satunya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menggapai pemuda itu, menjulurkan kedua lengan mungil yang kemudian menyelusup di pinggang sang raja cilik. Sepertinya apa yang dikhawatirkannya memang akan terjadi, tidak perlu waktu lama lagi. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba memperingatkan Misaki akan konsekuensi yang dipikulnya sebagai Raja Merah. Izumo sudah tidak menghitung berapa kali mulutnya berbusa dan frase kata 'sabar' sudah dibisik benaknya setiap kali Misaki mengelak dan berkata bahwa pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja. Yang jadi masalah bukanlah seberapa besar rajanya akan memforsir kekuatan itu hingga batasnya.

Masalahnya ada pada mental dan psikis sang pemilik Damocles. Dan melawan sama saja artinya dengan bunuh diri. Semakin melawan, maka tinggal tunggu waktunya saja.

"Kusanagi- _san_ … apa aku… akan mati?"

Sesuatu dalam dada Izumo seperti diperas. Seakan busa sabut cuci yang dipelintir habis-habisan hingga kering kerontang pada sepersekian detik setelah airnya terkuras total.

"Apakah pedangku akan meruntuh… seperti Mikoto- _san_ waktu itu…?"

Sudah cukup. Izumo tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Yata- _chan_. Kau… kau hanya terlalu lelah. Kau butuh istirahat. Dokter jaga tidak memaksamu untuk rawat inap, bukan? Setelah aku mengantar Anna pada Munakata, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan jangan khawatir akan Saruhiko… orang-orang berseragam biru kulihat sudah kembali berjaga di rumah sakit ini, hampir semuanya… mereka akan memberitahu kita jika ada kabar terbaru mengenai kondisinya."

Izumo menelan ludah. Entah mengapa tenggorokannya terasa kering dan perih pada setiap kalimat bujukan yang ia lontarkan pada Misaki barusan.

"Malam ini kita pulang. Kau harus istirahat, dan besok kita bicarakan masalah ini bersama-sama… dengan seluruh anggota HOMRA kalau kau mau… ya?"

Satu anggukan dari Misaki, dan gerakan kepala yang serupa sesaat setelahnya, menyusul dari Anna. Desah napas lantas meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia bisa saja membujuk Misaki untuk beristirahat, namun Izumo tahu dirinya lah kali ini yang tidak akan bisa tidur sama sekali nanti malam.

  


________________________________________

  


Hari ini sudah hari ketiga Anna diminta pulang-pergi menemui Raja Biru di rumah sakit. Dan dari yang Anna dengar melalui percakapan para personel berseragam biru, hari ini Raja Biru akan diizinkan pulang. Anna bisa menghela napas sedikit lega. Toh ia tidak harus merepotkan Izumo lagi karena harus bolak-balik mengantarnya, tidak lupa sorot curiga yang selalu Misaki berikan pada Raja Biru… seolah khawatir bahwa Raja Biru akan memaksa Anna meninggalkan HOMRA dan berpindah pada Scepter 4.

Padahal seharusnya Misaki tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan akan hal tersebut. Padahal Misaki harusnya tahu bahwa Anna sangat mencintai merah, lebih dari apapun.

Dan hari itu akan jadi hari terakhir Anna untuk menggenapi permintaan Raja Biru, untuk mengintip melalui kelerengnya mengenai seorang perempuan bermarga Hishiki.

"Bagaimana, Anna? Ada yang kau dapatkan?"

Anna menggeleng. Tangannya yang semula menempatkan kelereng merah di depan mata kanannya itu berayun turun. "Tidak ada. Masih sama. Kesadaran perempuan ini… tidak ada di sini. Ia berada jauh… di tempat yang jauh. Di dunia di mana segalanya… berwarna perak."

Ya, Dunia Antara. Dunia yang kini ditempati Mikoto, Totsuka, dan mungkin Isana Yashiro.

Ah, berbicara Mikoto dan Totsuka… sedang apa mereka di sana? Akankah… akankah mereka berdua kembali lagi? Akankah Anna mampu melihat merahnya yang terindah itu, menguar kembali dari sosok seorang Suoh Mikoto?

"Terima kasih banyak, Anna. Kau sangat membantuku. Maaf karena aku selalu merepotkanmu."

Anna menggerakkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengulas senyum manisnya pada Raja Biru. "Aku senang… membantu Reishi."

"Ah, ya… bagaimana keadaan Yata- _kun_ kini?"

"Merahnya Misaki… menguat. Stabil. Misaki sekarang sibuk kerja. Misaki juga… jarang datang lagi ke HOMRA."

"Hmm… tapi aku tidak pernah absen melihatnya mengunjungi Fushimi- _kun_ , tepat ketika jam besuk dimulai hingga jam besuk berakhir."

"Ya. Misaki… kuharap Misaki bisa segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Saruhiko. Aku… aku tidak bisa banyak membantu Misaki."

"Jangan khawatir, Anna. Kau memang anak yang baik."

Kepalanya kemudian ditepuk-tepuk sang Raja Biru. Rasanya hangat. Penuh kasih. Untuk pertama kalinya, Anna merasa bahwa sebuah warna yang dimiliki Munakata Reishi tidak kalah indah oleh merahnya Mikoto. Warna yang teramat berbeda dari milik Mikoto. Warna yang bertolak belakang, yang Anna kenal kini bernama biru.

Melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat Hishiki, mengekor Munakata Reishi, Anna menangkap satu pertanyaan lagi terucap dari mulut laki-laki itu.

"Anna, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Anna mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, Anna menemukan sepasang mata menatap tepat di manik merahnya. Sorot mata itu sendu. Penuh luka. Tapi juga penuh harap.

"Suoh—berapa besar kemungkinan ia bisa… hidup kembali?"

Pertanyaan Munakata Reishi kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dijawab oleh Anna. Dan Anna hanya mampu mengulum sedihnya dalam-dalam, ketika mulut bungkamnya yang seolah menjadi jawaban bagi Raja Biru, melahirkan sebuah ekspresi ambigu dari sang raja, yang diikuti tepukan di kepalanya, serta sebuah senyum yang, bagi Anna, terasa begitu menyayat.

  


________________________________________

  


_Let me hear your voice, erasing this sinking heart_  
 _This time too, I'll paint the canvas of lies_  


  


_**"Saru, bersama-sama, kita akan jadi bagian dari sesuatu yang hebat…!"** _

  


\---

  


Saruhiko tidak mengerti akan benang absurditas dimensi di sekelilingnya, hanya saja… kalimat dan suara Misaki tadi terngiang-ngiang jelas di ujung telinganya. Ya, Saruhiko masih ingat benar momen di mana Misaki mengucapkan kalimatnya itu. Hanya berbekal keterampilannya mereparasi _kotatsu_ rusak demi kelangsungan hidup berkecukupan keduanya di sebuah penghujung musim dingin, dan Misaki saat itu benar-benar menampilkan binar bangga akan dirinya. Betapa Saruhiko masih mematrinya dalam-dalam, keyakinan _a la_ bocah dari Misaki bahwa dirinya dan pemuda itu akan bersama-sama terlibat dalam sebuah petualangan menyenangkan dalam hidup.

Namun hingga kini, harapan masa lalu itu musnah. Atau setidaknya bagi Saruhiko. Hidupnya monoton. Membosankan. Ia tidak mengerti bagian mananya dari hidupnya yang hebat dan menegangkan. Bahkan ketika Misaki jelas-jelas meletup-letupkan api jiwanya setiap kali menjalankan misi dari Klan Merah, Saruhiko tidak pernah bisa menggapai dan menggenggam rasa yang sama. Entah karena seumur hidup Saruhiko tidak bisa mengelu-elukan Mikoto sebagaimana yang Misaki lakukan. Entah karena seumur hidup dirinya tidak sanggup membuka diri dan terhanyut lebih dalam pada jalaran rasa hangat bernama HOMRA.

Jadi sebetulnya, apa yang dilihat oleh seorang Yata Misaki dalam ikatan tersebut?

Dan apakah… entitas dirinya masih ada, terpaut meski hanya satu utas benang, setipis apapun, dalam ikatan tersebut?

"Kau gentar, Saruhiko- _kun_?"

Saruhiko mendelik. Wanita di sampingnya itu tersenyum samar. Bukan dalam artian negatif. Seolah wanita itu memahami segala keruwetan dalam kepala Saruhiko.

Mendecak lidah. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita sudah sampai."

Raupan cahaya menyilaukan, Saruhiko memicingkan mata, memperhatikan sebuah layar terbentang lebar di hadapannya, mengisi ruang yang semula kosong, di mana dirinya dan Hishiki Yuna seolah mengapung di ruang hampa tersebut.

Dan detik berikutnya, yang menyapanya adalah kamar apartemennya ketika ia masih tinggal bersama Misaki. Serta sosok dua orang pemuda, yang bersurai gelap masih meringkuk dalam selimut sementara yang satunya lagi, dengan penuh semangat, melompat turun dari kasur untuk menyambut hari.

  


\---

  


_"Saruhiko, ayo bangun…! Kita akan terlambat ke HOMRA…!"_

_"Kau duluan saja, Misaki. Aku masih ngantuk."_

_"Saru…? Kau tidak sakit,_ 'kan _?"_

_"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Misaki. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."_

_"Benar kau akan menyusul ke HOMRA?"_

_"… iya."_

_"Hmm…. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan…! Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum kau menyusulku ke sana!"_

_**—blam!** _

  


\---

  


Memori tersebut benar-benar seperti film, di mana layar ingatan itu memaksa Saruhiko untuk membawa pandangannya ke mana pun derap kaki Misaki melangkah. Dan, tentu saja, Saruhiko ingat persis hari itu, kejadian itu. Bedanya hanyalah ia akan melihat dari sisi Misaki. Seberapa jauh memangnya perbedaan ingatan itu akan membawanya?

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Hishiki?"

"Silakan."

"Kau bilang sebelumnya, kau tahu ingatan masa laluku, sehingga dengan begitu yakinnya kau berkata padaku bahwa aku tidak akan memilih untuk mati jika aku punya masa lalu seperti itu."

Wanita itu mengambil jeda sejenak, sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Mohon ralat ucapanku itu, Saruhiko- _kun_. Aku melihatnya, meski hanya sebagai bagian dari ingatan milik Yata Misaki- _kun_. Tetap saja, itu bukan milikmu seutuhnya. Namun dari apa yang kulihat… ya, kau akan menyesal jika kau memilih melanjutkan perjalanan ke dunia bawah tanpa membuka mata akan kenyataan yang satu ini."

Saruhiko mendecak lidahnya.

"Boleh aku yang bertanya kini, Saruhiko- _kun_?"

"… ya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ketika kau jadi dirimu, di saat yang sama seperti ingatan Misaki- _kun_ ini?"

Mendengus sebal. Betapa Saruhiko sebetulnya tidak ingin ditanya akan kejadian hari itu. Karena hari itu adalah hari di mana Saruhiko menyanggupi ajakan Munakata Reishi untuk bergabung di Scepter 4. Dirinya yang kala itu lantas mengepak barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan apartemen dengan langkah hampir tergesa. Dirinya yang kemudian dijemput oleh beberapa orang laki-laki berseragam biru untuk kemudian diantarkan ke asrama barunya. Dan dirinya, di hari yang sama, sore hari, akan datang menyambangi HOMRA untuk terakhir kalinya, khusus untuk menorehkan luka di atas simbol di dada kirinya.

Untuk menggoreskan sebuah perih yang lain dalam ingatan Misaki. Saruhiko tidak peduli, meski ingatan itu akan membuat Misaki berbalik membencinya. Jika rasa benci nyatanya lebih kuat dari apapun, Saruhiko harus mampu bertahan dan menelan segala luap emosi itu.

Tch. Lalu kenapa perjalanannya dalam masa lalu Misaki harus dimulai dari hari itu?

  


\---

  


_"Saruhiko…! Kau brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau mengkhianati HOMRA, Mikoto-_ san _… DAN MENGKHIANATIKU…!"_

_Saruhiko masih saja tertawa parau sembari menggaruk lambang insignia berwarna merah darah di tubuhnya. Sementara aku, gemetar dikuasai emosi, hanya mampu mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Saruhiko. Mati-matian berusaha mengalihkan jemari itu agar tidak terus-menerus menggasak kulit pucatnya yang semakin meradang kemerahan._

_"Berhenti… Saru… berhenti, kataku…!"_

_"Apa, Mi—sa—kiii…? Kau hanya tidak mau lambang penanda harga diri bodohmu ini rusak, bukan?"_

_"… berhenti… menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Saru…. Kenapa kau harus melakukan semua ini? Apa… di mana salahku, Saru…? Apa arti HOMRA sebetulnya bagimu?"_

_Saruhiko tidak menjawab, hanya senyum di bibirnya semakin melebar, mencemooh. Aku kini melonggarkan cengkeramanku padanya. Sakit… rasanya sakit sekali. Seolah ia juga tengah menggasak simbol yang sama di tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat tepat di kedua matanya._

_"Apa… arti hidupku untukmu, Saruhiko?"_

_Sebelum ada lagi patah kata yang ditukar, aku kemudian menghempas tubuh Saruhiko ke tembok di belakangnya, lalu berlari meninggalkan gang, meninggalkan Saruhiko dan gema tawanya, dengan isakan kecil yang terlalu kentara untuk disembunyikan._

  


_I feel like I've reached the endless illusion_  
 _"What should I call it?"_  
 _Before laughter eats me away inside_  
 _I locked myself today_  


  


_Hari itu, aku sama sekali tidak kembali ke HOMRA setelah pertemuanku dengan Saruhiko di gang seberang bar. Aku berlari, secepat kakinya sanggup melangkah, pulang ke apartemenku—apartemen kami. Tidak tahu mengapa, aku merasa harus kembali ke tempat itu. Aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, dan ketika aku tiba di apartemen, ya… aku akan kembali menemukan Saruhiko, mungkin masih meringkuk malas di tempat tidur atau duduk tegak di depan komputer. Ya, pasti begitu… pasti yang barusan hanya seseorang yang menyamar menjadi Saruhiko dan mengerjaiku. Atau mungkin Saruhiko sendiri tengah menyiapkan suatu, entah kejutan atau apapun itu untukku._

_Tapi sampai membakar lambang di tubuhnya sendiri?_

_Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Semua ini hanya bohongan. Karena ketika aku membuka pintu ini, semuanya pasti—_

_"Saruhiko…!"_

_—kosong. Melompong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana._

_Bahkan, aku seolah tidak mendapati tanda-tanda bahwa kamar sederhana itu pernah ditinggali oleh orang lain selain diriku sebelumnya._

  


_Fantasies that I've wanted_  
 _Ended up just as a deserted lies_  


  


_"Saru—hiko…?"_

_Napasku tercekat. Perlahan aku melangkah masuk, mengedar pandang dan mengamati setiap jengkal kamarku._ Surippa _yang hanya tinggal satu pasang, baju-baju menggantung yang hanya milikku saja… dan betapa aku terkejut ketika kusambar rak yang biasanya dipakai Saruhiko untuk menyimpan baju dan barang-barang lainnya, dan rak tersebut kini dalam keadaan bersih, tak tersisa barang apapun. Aku lantas mencari-cari di atas meja, di dalam laci, bahkan hingga lembar-lembar komikku, berharap menemukan pesan apapun yang sengaja ditinggalkan Saruhiko._

_Nihil. Tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa._

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini semua tidak mungkin. Saru, kenapa—_

_—dan yang membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak adalah ketika mataku tidak sengaja menatap pada sisi dinding di mana aku menempelkan foto-fotoku dengan Saruhiko… dan foto itu lenyap. Hanya berbekas isolasi dan beberapa sobekan ujung kertas seolah foto-foto tersebut dicabut paksa dan terburu-buru dari dinding._

_Tidak ada foto. Tidak ada barang kepemilikannya yang tersisa. Apakah ini artinya… aku benar-benar ditinggalkan seorang diri di sini? Seolah Saruhiko sama sekali tidak membiarkanku memiliki satu barang pun yang menjadi penghubung dan bukti ikatanku dengannya._

  


_The endless illusion laughed sadly_  
 _"What should I call it?"_  


  


_Tidak. Aku belum boleh menyerah. Cepat-cepat kutekan tombol di jam tanganku yang juga berfungsi sebagai PDA, memutar sederetan nomor yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala._

_Nomor ponsel Saruhiko._

[Maaf, nomor telepon yang Anda hubungi belum terpasang—]

 _Belum terpasang? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan salah mengingat, tidak akan salah memutar nomor! Berkali-kali aku mengulang nomor yang sama, hanya untuk lagi-lagi mendengar ucapan operator yang sama. Mendesah, putus asa, akhirnya aku memutar satu nomor lain, nomor ponsel milik Totsuka-_ san _._

_"Halo? Yata, ada apa?"_

_"Totsuka-_ san _, Saruhiko… apakah Saruhiko ada di bar sekarang?"_

 _Aku membatin. Semoga Totsuka-_ san _menjawab, 'iya'. Semoga saja. Semoga—_

_"Tidak. Sama sekali. Bukannya kau tadi pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengannya? Lalu sekarang kau ada di mana, Yata?"_

_Sontak, lenganku melunglai dan terjatuh, menggantung di sisi tubuhku._

_"—Yata? Yata, ada apa…? Kau di mana sekarang? Ada apa denganmu? Yata…? Halo, Yata—"_

_Tanganku yang satunya lagi bergelak dalam gerakan melambat, mematikan PDA-ku. Sesuatu dalam dadaku membuncah. Kedua bola mataku sudah tidak mampu menahan laju tetesan-tetesan yang semakin deras menghujani sisi wajahku. Tumpah-ruah tanpa aku sanggup membendungnya lebih lama lagi. Rasa sakit. Perih. Menusuk._

_Lalu kosong. Hampa._

  


_Eternity slightly stopped its breath_  
 _And let me go to my despair_  


  


_Aku berteriak. Meneriakkan nama itu. Menjeritkan piluku. Serta sebuah kata tanya,_

  


_The echoing words are painted in grey_  
 _The future I think of is grey_  


  


_'Kenapa?'_

  


\---

  


Saruhiko meringis. Nyeri tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Saruhiko yakin bahwa dirinya belum mati. Lalu kalau sudah mati, memangnya ia bisa merasakan panas yang menjalari tubuhnya saat ini?

Ia terjatuh, menumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram dadanya yang nyeri. Sementara layar memori masa lalu Misaki masih terpampang di depan matanya, masih menampilkan sosok Misaki yang meringkuk dan meraung pada lantai yang dingin.

"Hishiki—apa yang…."

"Yang merasuk dalam dirimu adalah emosi milik Yata Misaki- _kun_. Perasaannya hari itu, ketika kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan bergabung dengan Scepter 4. Katakan padaku… apa yang kau rasakan, Saruhiko- _kun_?"

Apa yang dirinya rasakan? Satu kata, menghujam. Saruhiko merasa seperti sekujur tubuhnya dibebat kencang oleh tali-tali tipis tak kasatmata, yang berontak sedikit saja maka tali itu akan memotong dan mencabik tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Dan jangan hindarkan diri dari berton-ton batu bata yang seolah ditumpuk-tumpuk di atas dadanya. Saruhiko tidak bisa bernapas. Bahkan rasa sakit itu nyaris membutakan kedua matanya, menulikan sepasang telinganya, mematikan laju kerja logikanya dan fungsi inderanya yang lain.

"Peluk dalam-dalam perasaan itu, Saruhiko- _kun_. Kau akan hancur jika kau melawannya."

Saruhiko menggeram. Matanya berkilat berbahaya, menatap nyalang wanita yang masih fokus pada gambaran mengenai Misaki di depannya. "Kkhh—tidak ada hubungannya—denganku—"

"—hoo? Yakin tidak ada? Lalu kenapa ingatan ini jadi ingatan pertama yang muncul dari seorang Yata Misaki- _kun_?"

Saruhiko diam. Ia tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan wanita itu.

"Mudahnya begini, Saruhiko- _kun_. Memori manusia akan semakin mudah kutarik dan kuintip jika memang memori itu semakin kuat terpatri dalam kepalanya. Dan aku tidak mengada-ada, ingatan inilah yang pertama kali kudapatkan ketika aku terkontak fisik dengan Misaki- _kun_. Ingatan lainnya datang muncul, silih berganti, muncul lalu tenggelam, namun tidak ada yang lebih sempurna daripada kenangan yang satu ini. Dan kau masih menyangkal, bahwa ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?"

Bibir Saruhiko seorang terkunci rapat. Apa katanya tadi? Jadi, inikah kenangan yang paling tertanam dan melekat jelas dalam kepala Misaki? Seketika Saruhiko ingin tertawa. Miris. Suara serak yang sama persis dengan tawa yang ia berikan pada Misaki di gang itu, ketika ia menghantui Misaki dengan torehan luka di tubuhnya. Dan nyatanya ia berhasil. Ia berhasil melukiskan satu imaji tentang dirinya dalam ingatan Misaki. Bahkan, lihat! Sama sekali tidak ada Mikoto di sana! Hanya dirinya, hanya seorang Fushimi Saruhiko.

"Kau puas, Saruhiko- _kun_? Puas menodai ingatan pemuda itu dengan perasaan pahit mengiris seperti ini? Kau sendiri sampai gemetaran dan tidak bisa berdiri karena perasaan itu—"

"—berisik…! Tch… kau tidak di sini hanya untuk mengasihaniku, Hishiki…."

"… memang tidak. Ayo, kita lanjutkan."

Saruhiko melebarkan kedua matanya. "Masih ada lagi…?!"

Dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum dingin, dengan sorot tajam mengarah padanya.

"Oh, bahkan kita belum sampai pada hidangan utama, Saruhiko- _kun_."

  


\---

  


_"Mikoto-_ san _… Kusanagi-_ san _… Totsuka-_ san _… aku—aku minta maaf…! Saru… Saruhiko, si bodoh itu, dia—"_

 _Tawa renyah Totsuka-_ san _lepas dan menggema mengisi seisi ruangan bar HOMRA. Sementara di hadapanku, Mikoto- _san_ menghisap rokoknya, menatapku dengan sebuah tatapan yang aku tidak mengerti artinya. Tidak ada raut marah maupun kecewa ketika aku menyampaikan berita mengenai kepergian Saruhiko ke Scepter 4, yang jelas-jelas merupakan klan musuh dari HOMRA. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi… ada ekspresi yang tidak kumengerti artinya. Lalu Kusanagi-_ san _juga sama, tidak lepas dari kegiatannya mengelap gelas minumannya di balik knter, meski aku tahu di balik lensa kacamata ungunya itu matanya tengah terpancang lekat-lekat padaku._

 _Lalu lengan kekar Mikoto-_ san _terjulur padaku, menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku._

_"Sudah, Yata. Hidup Fushimi adalah miliknya sendiri. Ia bebas menentukan jalannya, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."_

_"Betul sekali apa yang dikatakan King, Yata," timpal Totsuka-_ san _, mendekatiku dan mendaratkan kedua tangannya di pundakku, lalu meremasnya penuh kehangatan. "Aku yakin Fushimi punya alasannya sendiri untuk meninggalkan HOMRA dan pindah ke Scepter 4."_

 _Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Egoku masih tidak ingin mengalah. Gelegak emosi itu masih ada, membekas dan meraung-raung minta dibebaskan. "Ta—tapi… kenapa ia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku tentang alasannya meninggalkan HOMRA… bahkan hingga meninggalkan apartemenku…! Kalau dia merasa lebih menyukai Scepter 4 ketimbang HOMRA, si Bodoh itu tidak perlu repot-repot mengemasi barang-barangnya dan angkat kaki dari apartemenku,_ 'kan _?! Iya,_ 'kan _, Totsuka-_ san _…?!"_

 _Sejenak, ketiga 'petinggi' HOMRA itu terlihat saling melempar pandang, hingga akhirnya Totsuka-_ san _berkata lagi padaku, "Kau dengar sendiri kata-kata King. Sebagai pemimpin HOMRA, King menghormati keputusan Fushimi. Jadi kami harap, kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama, Yata."_

 _Dari seberang konter, Kusanagi-_ san _ikut menyela, "Aku tahu pasti berat. Kau tiba-tiba saja kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sudah bersama-sama denganmu selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi, biasakan lah, Yata-_ chan _… toh suatu saat kau akan berpisah dengan setiap orang yang kau temui, bahkan dengan kami sekalipun."_

 _Aku mengepalkan tangan. Ada air mata yang nyaris jatuh lagi, dan cepat-cepat aku menyekanya dengan ujung kaos oblongku. Aku lalu membungkuk sekali lagi pada Mikoto-_ san _._

 _"Mikoto-_ san _, sungguh… aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas kelakuan Saruhiko. Pergi dari HOMRA tanpa pamit. Dan—dan apabila suatu hari aku tahu alasannya, dan alasan itu membuatmu tidak senang… kau boleh membunuhnya, tapi kau harus membunuhku setelah itu—atau keluarkan aku dari HOMRA juga tidak apa-apa. Padahal Mikoto-_ san _sudah mau menyelamatkan aku dan Saruhiko dari jalanan… dan aku—aku rela melakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkannya… makanya… makanya…."_

_"Sudah, Yata. King tidak marah, kok. Dan kau belum makan hari ini, bukan? Sekarang, antar aku berbelanja, aku akan memasakkan nasi kare untukmu!"_

_"Hanya untuk Yata-_ san _saja, Totsuka-_ san _? Untukku tidak ada?"_

_"Iya, iya… pokoknya untuk semua anggota HOMRA. Kau mau ikut, Kamamoto?"_

_"Asalkan kau tidak meledakkan dapurku seperti saat kau bereksperimen dengan_ ramen _-mu dahulu, Totsuka."_

 _Tawa Totsuka-_ san _pecah lagi, kali ini diikuti tawa Kamamoto dan satu dengus geli dari Mikoto-_ san _. Mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum dan tertawa. Pahit, memang… dan pahit itu masih terasa di pangkal lidahku. Serta sesuatu dalam dadaku yang masih menggeliat pedih. Namun aku harus melupakannya. Aku harus mengatasinya._

  


_Ecstasy that overlapped within your voice is already far away_  
 _If there's a form, if it's going to be destroyed_  
 _I don't needthese two eyes; embrace me_  


  


_Aku… harus membiasakan hidup baruku kini… tanpa Saruhiko…._

  


\---

  


Ingatan apa ini? Benarkah ingatan ini milik Misaki? Misaki yang sampai memohon pada Mikoto untuk memaafkan dirinya… apa-apaan?!

Seperti itukah Misaki memandang bentuk pengkhianatannya terhadap HOMRA? Sedalam itukah arti dirinya dan HOMRA bagi Misaki? Misaki bahkan rela mati bersama-sama dirinya, jika Suoh Mikoto memutuskan untuk mengejar dan membunuhnya atas pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan. Bodoh sekali.

Dan separah itukah, dirinya mengoyak perlambang harga diri dan kebanggaan Misaki itu?

  


\---

  


_**"Saru, bersama-sama, kita akan jadi bagian dari sesuatu yang hebat…!"** _

_**"Kita berdua... ya, hanya kita berdua, Saru..."** _

  


\---

  


Saruhiko merasa kepalanya baru saja disengat sesuatu. Menusuk. Telinganya sampai berdenging. Kedua tangannya refleks menekan sisi kepalanya. Dan wanita di sampingnya itu lantas beralih, memandangnya. Namun tidak berucap satu patah kata pun.

Akhirnya Saruhiko membuka mulutnya. "Hishiki—kau… kau tidak berniat membunuhku… di tempat ini, _'kan_ …?!"

Hishiki Yuna tertawa. Dentang tawanya begitu dingin di pendengaran Saruhiko. Menggemakan satir yang jatuh menancap di lubuk terdalamnya.

"Begitu? Kau merasa sedang dilukai olehku di tempat ini, Saruhiko- _kun_? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu, menyentuh ujung kemejamu saja tidak."

Saruhiko menggeram. Wanita ini… kalau dirinya bangun nanti dan menemukan siapapun pemilik asli tubuh yang bernama Hishiki ini… Saruhiko bersumpah wanita ini akan menerima balasannya.

"Tidak pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu barang sedikit pun, Saruhiko- _kun_ … bahwa Misaki- _kun_ harus hidup dengan menanggung luka yang kau torehkan ini, seorang diri?"

Itu pula yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dalam otak Saruhiko. Apabila sakit memerihnya hingga seperti ini, bagaimana ceritanya hingga Misaki mampu menahannya? Mengubahnya menjadi perasaan benci? Itu jawaban mutlak. Namun Saruhiko tidak mampu mengingkarinya… di saat dirinya sibuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya, Misaki akan seorang diri memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah, tanpa keberadaan dirinya di samping pemuda itu. Bahkan sepi yang dirasakan Saruhiko setiap kali terbangun seorang diri di kamar asrama barunya tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan sepi yang mengungkung dan membelenggu Misaki. Saruhiko tidak pernah memperhitungkannya. Di balik rasa benci atas pengkhianatan yang ia ukir dalam-dalam di ingatan Misaki, Saruhiko meluputkan satu hal. Tentang sebuah rasa kesepian. Kesendirian.

Misaki-nya, sebetulnya tengah merapuh di tengah kesendirian itu. Seperti sebuah lubang gulita yang dalamnya tak terukur, dan frase kata benci itu hanyalah sebagai penutup dari lubang tersebut.

  


\---

  


_**"Saru, bersama-sama, kita akan jadi bagian dari sesuatu yang hebat…!** _

_**"Hanya kita berdua, Saru...** _

_**"Selamanya."** _

  


\---

  


Kalimat itu lagi. Seperti alarm, berkali-kali digaungkan tepat di daun telinganya.

"Hishiki, apa yang—"

Sebelum Saruhiko bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, layar ingatan di depannya berubah lagi. Kali ini bukan Misaki muda yang menyapanya. Misaki di memori tersebut adalah Misaki dengan kupluk hitam dan jaket merah tersampir di pinggang. Misaki yang dikenalnya kini.

"Ah, ingatan ini…."

Saruhiko mendelik pada Hishiki Yuna. Namun wanita itu tidak membalas tatapannya.

"… hari di mana aku bermaksud menarik seluruh kekuatannya sebagai raja, alih-alih memori inilah yang kudapatkan…."

Dari kalimatnya, Saruhiko tahu, potongan kenangan kali ini juga tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk ditonton. Faktanya, jantungnya mulai berlari berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Misaki. Misaki- _nya_ , hari itu, di tepi pantai…. Hanya menatap punggung kecil itu saja, Saruhiko tahu hati kecilnya seperti diperas.

Sementara di sekelilingnya, ruang hampa yang semula gelap kini menampilkan begitu banyak pecahan cermin. Awalnya Saruhiko hanya bisa menangkap suara. Namun lama kelamaan pecahan-pecahan tersebut menampilkan gambarnya masing-masing.

Dan betapa Saruhiko terperangah. Karena dalam pecahan cermin tersebut, satu-satu, yang bisa dilihat Saruhiko….

… adalah wajahnya sendiri. Suaranya sendiri. Timbul-tenggelam bersama suara Misaki. Seakan masing-masing dari pecahan cermin itu adalah mata Misaki yang selalu menatapnya, selalu menyisir ke manapun arah Saruhiko melangkah, selalu mengikuti ke manapun punggung Saruhiko berlalu.

"Apa… ini…?"

"Ini? Ini adalah memori yang Misaki- _kun_ lihat ketika dirinya tengah berdiri di tepi pantai, hari itu. Ia memanggil semua kenangannya yang berhubungan dengan dirimu. Katakanlah memori di dalam memori."

Saruhiko tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihat mata kepalanya sendiri. Begitu banyak, ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa tepatnya pecahan kenangan akan dirinya yang tengah mengepungnya saat itu. Lalu satu rasa yang kemudian bermain. Tidak ada perih menusuk. Tidak ada sakit yang menjerat. Hanya hangat yang menjalar. Bermain-main manis di benaknya. Sebuah perasaan nostalgia. Perasaan yang… ah, ia ingat sekarang, perasaan yang selalu hadir di hari-harinya dahulu, ketika Misaki masih berjalan di sampingnya.

  


  


_"Saruhiko~!"_

_"Saru…!"_

_"Heeeiii, Saruuuu~~!"_

_"Kau akan selalu bersamaku,_ 'kan _, Saru?"_

  


  


Menggema, namanya yang kerap dipanggil Misaki dari satu-satu pecahan cermin tersebut. Menggaung. Terdengar manis. Penuh haru. Penuh rindu.

Saruhiko lalu menatap lagi layar di hadapannya. Sosok Misaki masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Wajah itu masih tengadah menatap langit biru meluas. Namun Saruhiko tahu, ada tetes-tetes kecil yang bergulir di pipi Misaki.

Misaki- _nya_ , sedang menangis?

  


\---

  


_"Saru, kau… sedang di mana kau berada sekarang, Saru…?"_

  


\---

  


Saruhiko tidak mungkin salah mengenali. Panggilan Misaki itu berasal dari layar memori. Saruhiko melangkah, semakin dekat pada layar tersebut.

"Saruhiko- _kun_ , jangan melangkah lebih jauh. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan—"

Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti peringatan dari Hishiki Yuna. Yang ia lihat hanyalah Misaki. Hanya punggung kecil kesepian itu. Punggung yang saat itu ingin ia rengkuh dalam-dalam.

_**'Aku di sini, Misaki. Aku selalu berada di dekatmu. Tidakkah kau tahu hal itu?'** _

  


\---

  


_"Saru, hari itu… kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku? Kenapa kau… membiarkanku sendiri? Dulu kita pernah berjanji bahwa kita akan bersama-sama, selamanya… tapi kenapa, sekarang…. Saru, kau di mana? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu, Saru…."_

  


\---

  


Menggeram dan mengepalkan tangan erat, Saruhiko mematung di tempatnya. Pendaran hangat itu masih merasuk, semakin lama menguat dan kembali menyesakkan.

_Misaki…._

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki…._

  


\---

  


_"Kau tahu, Saru? Kini aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Bermain menjadi pahlawan? Heh… ketika aku dibebani kekuatan seorang raja, kini aku mengerti bahwa… menjadi pahlawan bukanlah hal paling membahagiakan yang bisa dialami seseorang. Aku… aku merasa diriku direnggut seutuhnya oleh kekuatan ini. Dan apa yang selama ini ingin kulindungi, terasa semakin menjauh. HOMRA yang tidak lagi melihatku seperti biasanya."_

  


_If there is no other way_  
 _to leave even an evidence of you and me_  


  


_"Lalu kau… aku akan semakin jauh melangkah, jauh terpisah dari jalan yang kau lalui saat ini. Dan aku tidak bisa. Saru… kalau ada hal di dunia ini yang sama sekali aku tidak sanggup kehilangannya, hal itu bukanlah HOMRA ataupun Mikoto-_ san _ataupun Totsuka-_ san _…."_

  


_If you can't hear me_  
 _then burn me_  
 _and kill me…._  


  


_"… tapi kau, Saruhiko…."_

  


\---

  


"Saruhiko- _kun_ , menyingkir dari situ…!"

Terlambat. Tanpa aba-aba, layar memori di hadapannya meledak. Tanpa sempat Saruhiko mengelak. Tanpa sempat Saruhiko menghindar dari terjangan api berwarna merah-jingga tersebut. Dan ia merasa tubuhnya terlempar, sekelilingnya menggelap, pecahan-pecahan cermin berisi dirinya yang ikut terbakar dan menyerpih menjadi abu.

"Tidak—jangan… MISAKI—!"

Dan ia terjatuh. Mendarat tepat menggunakan punggungnya. Dan rasa sakit yang hebat kembali menyergapnya. Kali ini, tanpa ampunan.

  


________________________________________

  


"Kapten…! Barusan kami mendapat laporan dari pihak rumah sakit. Kata mereka, kondisi Fushimi- _san_ —"

"—Gotou- _kun_ , segera siapkan mobil. Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

"… Kapten, Anda baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin setelah dirawat di sana selama tiga hari. Anda tidak perlu turun tangan, biar saya saja yang mengawasi kondisi Fushimi- _kun_."

"Awashima- _kun_ , ini sudah hari kelima semenjak Fushimi- _kun_ dinyatakan koma dan sekarang berita yang kuterima bukanlah sebuah berita yang menyenangkan, apakah menurutmu aku pantas berdiam diri? Aku bukanlah atasan yang baik jika aku tidak mengetahui perkembangan kondisi bawahanku sendiri. Dan jika kau khawatir, kupersilakan kau ikut bersamaku, Awashima- _kun_."

"… baik, Kapten."

"Ah, dan boleh aku minta tolong satu hal padamu, Awashima- _kun_?"

"Apapun yang Anda minta, Kapten."

"Tolong beritahu pemilik bar HOMRA mengenai kondisi Fushimi- _kun_. Dan aku harap ia bisa menyusulku ke rumah sakit. Tapi ingat, Awashima- _kun_ , waspadai pemilik bar itu agar tidak memberitahu Raja Merah terlebih dahulu."

"Baik, Kapten."


	14. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini disertai terjemahan lirik ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lagu yang berjudul Hontou no Oto, oleh KOKIA.

##### 

_"Sampai seperti ini kau membenciku, Saru? Kau membenciku hingga membuatku takut bahwa, kali ini, aku mungkin akan kehilanganmu selamanya?"_

  


  


"Saruhiko- _kun_ … sudah tiba di tempat mereka?"

Si pemuda bersurai perak mengangguk. Ada warna kelam yang tidak bisa dibaca dari wajah polos itu.

Sementara Yuna menarik napas panjang. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, tipis. Ada rasa mengambang di benaknya.

"Hishiki- _san_ … kau mau ke mana setelah ini?"

Yuna mendesah. Kepalanya menengadah, hanya untuk menjemput titik-titik perak yang jatuh dari langit tak berbatas.

"Aku tidak tahu, Shiro- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu…."

"Tapi _dia_ tidak akan mengizinkanmu mati begitu saja, bukan? _Dia_ … adalah hal yang tidak bisa kau lepaskan begitu saja, bukan?"

Lengkung di bibirnya semakin kentara. Ada sendu yang kemudian mengisinya. Dari dulu, jauh sebelum seorang Isana Yashiro direnggut tubuh dan jiwanya oleh si raja gila dan kini tengah diisi oleh jiwa seorang Adolf K. Weismann, Yuna ingat dengan jelas bahwa pemuda bernama Isana Yashiro memanglah seseorang yang senang mencampuri urusan orang lain, membuat orang lain kerepotan dengan segala keputusannya, dan tidak pernah gagal membujuk orang lain dengan segala raut di wajah. Sama seperti saat ini.

"Hishiki- _san_ … dia tidak akan _menciptakanmu_ jika _dia_ tidak _membutuhkanmu_."

Oh, betapa kata-kata yang dicetak miring itu terasa begitu menusuk bagi Yuna.

"Lucu sekali, Shiro- _kun_. Aku sampai lupa jika yang kuhadapi saat ini sebenarnya adalah Adolf K. Weismann, dan bukan Isana Yashiro."

"… aku tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi Isana Yashiro hanya untuk mengingatkanmu akan fakta tersebut, Hishiki- _san_. Dan saat ini, Adolf K. Weismann adalah Isana Yashiro, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dua jiwa yang memutuskan untuk berdamai dalam satu tubuh, berbagi ingatan satu sama lain. Bukankah kau, di antara semua orang di dunia, seharusnya yang paling memahami fenomena seperti ini?"

Fenomena kepribadian ganda, maksudnya? Oh ya, Yuna tidak perlu diberitahu untuk kedua kalinya akan hal itu. Karena Yuna kenal persis segala bentuk gejolak perasaan yang timbul silih-berganti dalam benaknya… rasa yang miliknya dan yang bukan miliknya. Yuna ingat persis bagaimana rasanya ketika tangan dan kakinya bergerak sendiri tanpa mengindahkan perintah otaknya. Dan Yuna mengingat betul setiap waktu yang dilaluinya ketika spektrum dan gambaran yang ditangkap matanya terasa begitu semu layaknya menatap ke dalam sebuah layar tiga dimensi.

Yuna, sebagai satu dari dua yang _sengaja diciptakan_ …. Hanya sebentuk _jiwa_ tanpa _raga_ , dan dirinya tidak akan pernah menjadi _manusia seutuhnya_.

Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia menggeram, sembari memeluk segala rasa dalam dadanya.

"Yuki masih hidup di luar sana, Hishiki- _san_ …."

"Aku tahu, Shiro- _kun_ ," bisiknya lemah. "Aku tahu…."

Yuna tahu. Dirinya harus kembali. Belum saatnya ia untuk berada di tempat itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dunia orang mati. Masih ada yang harus ia kerjakan. Masih ada hal krusial yang harus ia selesaikan.

 _Tujuannya_. Alasan mengapa ia _diciptakan_ sejak awal.

Sekali lagi, Yuna menarik napas. Ia lalu menatap Shiro, seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Penuh kekuatan.

"Bawa aku kembali, Shiro- _kun_. Dan kali ini, jangan lagi kau halangi langkahku."

  


________________________________________

  


Yang terakhir kali Saruhiko ingat adalah rasa sakit menjalar di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Punggungnya, lebih tepatnya. Karena ia seperti yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sebuah ledakan dahsyat dan mendarat telak menggunakan punggung.

Harus berapa kali lagi tubuhnya terlempar dalam setiap pertarungan yang bahkan tidak bisa dihindarinya?

"—shimi…."

Saruhiko berusaha membuka matanya. Kepalanya sakit bukan main. Lalu bayangan samar dan buram menyapanya, padahal ia yakin bahwa kacamata bingkai tebalnya itu masih bertengger menekan pangkal tulang hidungnya. Saruhiko memicingkan mata, berusaha mengatur fokus retinanya untuk mendapatkan gambaran di hadapannya yang lebih jelas.

"Fushimi…!"

Sebuah panggilan yang kontan mengembalikan seluruh fungsi inderanya seperti semula. Saruhiko mengerjap, sontak menegakkan tubuhnya—diringi derak dari tulang punggungnya karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba… ugh, kenapa ia kini terdengar seperti seorang pemuda yang divonis terkena penyakit rematik? Kali ini, meskipun sepasang matanya tidak lagi menampilkan gambaran buram dan telinganya tidak samar-samar menangkap suara, Saruhiko khawatir jantungnya yang akan berhenti berdetak saat itu.

Karena… bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana ia tidak akan terkejut apabila yang berjongkok di hadapannya, memberinya sorot wajah cemas adalah seorang Totsuka Tatara… yang notabene seharusnya sudah mati hampir tiga bulan yang lalu?

"To—tsuka… _san_ —"

Oh, dan kejutannya tidak sampai di situ saja. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetaran dari kepala hingga ujung kaki ketika menyadari postur tubuh tegap dan surai merah mencuat yang berdiri di belakang Totsuka.

Suoh Mikoto. Mantan rajanya. Orang yang seharusnya—pula—tidak bisa ia temui lagi… kecuali jika memang….

… kecuali jika dirinya memang sudah mati dan sekarang sudah tiba di alam baka.

Seperti yang menyadari segala bentuk benang ruwet akibat kejanggalan informasi di dalam otaknya, pria di hadapannya itu tertawa pelan dan mengulurkan tangan, menepuk puncak kepalanya… yang tentunya lantas diikuti sebentuk gerak defensif dari tubuhnya—kalau tidak mau dibilang telak kalau ia baru saja menggebah tangan Totsuka keras-keras, sengaja atau tidak.

"Tenang saja, Fushimi. Kau belum mati, _kok_. Atau setidaknya… di sini bukanlah dunia orang mati, bukan pula neraka atau surga… atau apapun kau menyebut dunia setelah kehidupan."

Saruhiko mengedar pandang ke sekelilingnya. Matanya yang kemudian mengernyit lelah. Lelah karena panjang gelombang warna yang ditangkapnya tidak berubah dari warna perak pada warna perak yang tetap sama. Ya, perak, sepanjang kedua bola matanya sanggup membawa logikanya menyapu sekitarnya. Kalaupun ada perbedaan warna, semua itu datang dari Totsuka Tatara dan Suoh Mikoto, dari perawakan warna kulit, helai rambut, manik mata, hingga pakaian yang dikenakan kedua orang itu. Sisanya, Saruhiko tidak bisa melihat warna lainnya.

Mendecak lidah, ia memutuskan untuk melontarkan kalimat pertamanya pada Totsuka. "Kalau aku belum mati, lalu ini di mana? Dan terlebih lagi… kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?"

Mendadak Saruhiko bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak salah mendengarnya, bahwa suaranya sendiri melantunkan pertanyaan terakhir itu setengah histeris. Histeris karena… kenyataannya bukan hanya HOMRA yang mengalami rasa pedih kehilangan yang disebabkan oleh kepergian seorang Totsuka Tatara. Persetan dengan perihal kematian Mikoto di tangan kaptennya. Namun Saruhiko pun memang mengakuinya, di antara seluruh anggota HOMRA—selain Misaki, tentunya—Saruhiko paling tidak bisa membenci pria yang tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum ini. Jangan tanyakan alasannya (karena sejujurnya Saruhiko pun malas mengumbarnya), entah karena Totsuka yang kerap kali menepuk punggung atau menggasak rambutnya setiap kali Saruhiko memandang iri pada Misaki yang tidak pernah absen mengelu-elukan Mikoto. Entah karena setiap sirat tatapan Totsuka yang menembus hingga jiwanya, ditambah setiap senyum tulus yang memberinya rasa aman dan nyaman. Entah pula karena kalimat polos namun menusuk yang kerap Totsuka berikan padanya, serta sebuah pertanyaan semasa hidup Totsuka yang sampai saat ini belum berhasil dijawab olehnya.

Pertanyaan mengenai alasan mengapa Saruhiko memilih jalannya, berbelok di persimpangan untuk meninggalkan Misaki. Saruhiko belum mendapatkan kesempatannya untuk memberikan jawaban tersebut. Pertanyaan yang tidak harus ia berikan jawabannya pada Totsuka. Atau malah, Totsuka sendiri yang meminta Saruhiko untuk memberikan jawaban itu, tidak lain pada Misaki.

Misaki. Misaki- _nya_. Dan selalu saja… selalu tentang Misaki….

Sebuah senyum lembut dari Totsuka, yang kemudian berdiri sembari menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

"Aku menyebut tempat ini sebagai Dunia Antara, Fushimi, sebuah persinggahan antara dunia kehidupan dan kematian. Apa kau tidak diberitahu Shiro- _kun_ sebelumnya? Tunggu… kau ke sini, karena sudah bertemu dengan Shiro- _kun_ , bukan?"

Perlahan, Saruhiko berusaha menyambungkan kabel-kabel ingatannya, berusaha memanggil kembali memori akan apa yang telah dilakukannya sebelum ia terbangun oleh rasa sakit dan oleh panggilan Totsuka. Ya, Saruhiko ingat. Sebelum ini ia sudah bertemu dengan sang terduga Raja Perak, ditemani seorang _strain_ yang tidak berhasil ditangkapnya sesuai perintah kaptennya. Lalu dirinya yang kemudian diajak—kalau tidak mau dikatakan setengah dipaksa—oleh sang _strain_ untuk mengarungi masa lalu seseorang, yang pada akhir petualangannya itu dirinya lantas dihempas bersamaan dengan ribuan potongan cermin, yang menampilkan pantulan dirinya sendiri, hancur-lebur menjadi serpihan kristal berserakan.

Pantulan bayangannya yang terdapat dalam ingatan Misaki. Seolah meneriakinya tentang apa yang selama ini berputar dalam kepala bocah bersurai _chestnut_ tersebut.

Saruhiko ingin tertawa. Berusaha menghilangkan nyeri yang mulai menjalar dalam dadanya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak, merayapi lukanya, menggaruknya seperti biasa.

Namun tidak sedikit pun Saruhiko merasakan perih menyengat seperti biasanya. Padahal luka itu masih ada di sana, membekas dan terasa akrab di ujung jarinya.

"Fushimi…?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Totsuka- _san_ ," ujarnya cepat-cepat, menarik kembali tangannya sembari menelan bulat-bulat pahit getir di pangkal lidahnya. Ia kemudian menatap ke dalam manik cokelat milik Totsuka, "Tch, jadi… sebelum ini aku sudah melakukan ritual perjalanan ke masa lalu demi menyelesaikan masalah krusialku. Dan sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Raja Perak tidak mempertemukan aku dengan kalian atas alasan bahwa kalian adalah pemanduku kali ini, bukan?"

Kontak matanya dengan Totsuka yang sejenak terputus ketika Totsuka melempar pandang pada Mikoto, yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil si pria bersurai merah, sebelum perhatian Totsuka kembali pada dirinya.

"Sayangnya… memandumu adalah hal yang akan kami berdua lakukan kini, Fushimi."

Membelalakkan mata, Saruhiko lantas menyeringai terpaksa. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan ujung-ujung bibirnya berkedut. "Ap—apa…? Jangan bercanda, Totsuka- _san_ … memangnya apa yang bisa kalian lakukan untukku—"

Kali ini, yang memotong kata-katanya tidak lain adalah sang mantan Raja Merah sendiri.

"—sudah cukup bicaranya, Totsuka, Fushimi. Dan Fushimi tidak datang ke sini hanya untuk membuang-buang waktu kita, Totsuka."

Buang-buang waktu? Saruhiko rasanya ingin meludah. Jangan bercanda. Memang mereka berdua pikir dirinya sendiri sedang bertamasya di tempat itu?

"Hahahaha… kau benar, King. Jadi begini, Fushimi… singkatnya kami di sini untuk mengantarmu melihat beberapa hal di masa sekarang milikmu."

Saruhiko mendecak. Tatapannya kemudian berganti menyisir Totsuka dan mantan rajanya, diiringi sebentuk geram setiap kali Saruhiko memandang ke dalam _amber_ milik Mikoto. Sebuah warna merah yang Saruhiko benci, namun melahirkan rasa lain dalam benaknya. Takut. Gentar. Pada akhirnya Saruhiko hanya menelan ludah. Menelan segala bentuk perlawanan dan pemberontakan yang ingin ia lakukan terhadap si laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut.

"Baik. Tunjukan aku apa yang harus kulihat di tempat ini."

Detik berikutnya, yang menerpanya adalah pancaran sinar putih menyilaukan, membutakan matanya.

  


________________________________________

  


_In reality, I was about to collapsed_  
 _I was really afraid_  


  


_Sayup-sayup, Saruhiko mendengar sebuah lagu. Diputar merdu di daun telinganya, dengan volume yang tidak terlalu keras namun tidak juga kecil untuk bisa ia tak acuhkan._

_"Fushimi? Buka matamu, kita sudah sampai."_

_Saruhiko menuruti suara Totsuka yang berasal dari sampingnya. Sepersekian detik, dan yang kemudian menyapanya adalah pemandangan sebuah bar yang akrab di ingatannya. Bar HOMRA. Dengan anggota Klan Merah berkumpul di sana, tanpa terkecuali. Aura berat yang mengambang tebal, seakan menghalanginya untuk sekedar menarik napas._

  


_I made merry like an idiot_  
 _I pretended to be calm_  


  


\---

  


Pandangan sengit Izumo, beradu dengan tatapan tajam dari Misaki. Mungkin kalau bukan karena rasa cintanya yang mendalam pada konter kesayangannya, Izumo sudah mendaratkan tinju di atasnya. Namun ia hanya mengepalkan tangan di atas konter. Kentara gemetar menahan amarah.

"Yata- _chan_ , untuk kesekian kalinya, kuminta kau duduk tenang dan—"

"—AKU TIDAK PEDULI…! Dan aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi, Kusanagi- _san_ …!"

Di hadapannya Misaki berbalik, bermaksud meninggalkan bar hanya untuk dihadang oleh Kamamoto dan Dewa.

"Yang meminta kali ini bukan hanya Kusanagi- _san_ saja, Yata- _san_. Kami semua… anggota HOMRA… kumohon, karena kami semua tidak ingin kehilangan raja kami lagi, Yata- _san_ …."

Raja muda itu mendecih. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Persetan dengan raja. Kalian semua tahu, aku tidak pernah memintanya… dan aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi raja kalian."

"Tapi Damocles sudah memilihmu, Yata- _chan_. Aku tahu, kau… maupun Mikoto sekalipun, tidak satu pun dari kalian yang menginginkan kekuasaan seperti ini. Meski sekarang, menjadi Raja Merah adalah takdirmu, Yata- _chan_. Kau harus berhenti menyiksa dirimu dengan terus-menerus menolak kekuatan itu. Dan kau tahu, aku berkata seperti ini bukan karena aku adalah anak buahmu dan kau adalah rajaku… tapi semata-mata karena aku peduli padamu."

"Kusanagi- _san_ benar, Yata- _san_. Sampai kapan kau akan terus melarikan diri seperti ini? Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Fushimi untuk menye—"

"—TAHU APA KAU TENTANG SARUHIKO…?! Tahu apa kalian… sialan… SIALAAAN…!"

Sekejap, sang raja muda yang menerjang Kamamoto dan Dewa, melontarkan aura merahnya, melemparkan kedua orang tersebut ke sudut ruangan. Dan tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Izumo, Misaki menerobos keluar, meninggalkan bar HOMRA dengan berbagai suara bersahutan, bergantian memintanya untuk kembali.

  


\---

  


_Saruhiko merasakan perih yang hangat menjalar, merasuk ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara kedua pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok seorang pemuda yang baru saja berlari keluar dari bar tersebut. Saruhiko seutuhnya tertawan oleh imaji itu… ekspresi yang ia temukan dari wajah Misaki. Hal yang mungkin terlihat seperti sebuah bentuk amarah bagi orang yang hanya melihatnya sekilas saja, namun Saruhiko tahu benar apa artinya._

_Saruhiko tahu. Dalam diri pemuda itu, Misaki sedang menangis._

_Dan yang tidak Saruhiko ketahui adalah alasannya._

_"Bukan hanya anggota HOMRA saja yang kepalang khawatir dari ujung kepala sampai kaki terhadap Yata kini. Bukan begitu, King?"_

_Saruhiko menoleh, menemukan Totsuka yang menghela napas sembari melempar pandang pada Mikoto, sementara pandangan sang mantan Raja Merah menyapu sekeliling, lebih tepatnya memandang iba ke arah sang pemilik bar yang mematung dengan campuran berbagai macam ekspresi demi menanggapi pintu bar yang hangus akibat lontaran aura merah si raja muda._

  


_It may have looked like_  
 _I was just talking about my dreams_  
 _But that was all I could do ___  


  


_Sungguh, pemandangan sekitarnya membuat Saruhiko muak. Ia seperti yang memang berada di sana… namun tidak ada di saat yang sama._

_"Ini kenyataan, Fushimi," celetuk Totsuka, seolah baru saja mengintip isi pikirannya. "Aku, kau, dan King… kita bertiga sama-sama melihat sebuah kejadian yang memang terjadi di dunia nyata. Hanya saja sayangnya… keberadaan kita bertiga yang tidak bisa disadari oleh orang lain, serta waktu berjalan hanya dalam sekejap mata kita saja. Dan kalau kau bertanya bagaimana, tanyakan saja pada Shiro-_ kun _jika kau bertemu dengannya lain waktu."_

 _Belum sempat Saruhiko memprotes sepatah kata pun, dimensi di sekelilingnya berubah. Kali ini dirinya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang dengan gerakan dipercepat ratusan kali lipat. Dan lokasinya berpijak yang kemudian hanya menjadi kilasan-kilasan, dari bar HOMRA, jalan raya, hingga akhirnya kilasan itu berhenti pada kedai_ okonomiyaki _tempat Misaki bekerja._

_Dan ironisnya, Saruhiko memandang kedai tersebut tepat dari sebuah gang di seberang kedai, tempatnya mengadu nasib dan putaran dadu hidupnya bersama Misaki. Tempatnya mempertaruhkan apa yang orang bilang obsesi yang bagi Saruhiko adalah dunianya. Dirinya yang kemudian ditinggalkan Misaki di gang gelap tersebut, teronggok dan terpojok. Ah, betapa Saruhiko masih mampu mengingatnya dengan jelas._

_Refleks, Saruhiko menggaruk bagian lukanya. Lagi dan lagi. Meski ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan pedih yang biasanya di atas kulitnya._

_"Fushimi…? Kau tidak akan masuk ke sana?"_

_Mendecak keras, Saruhiko tahu ke mana arah tujuan dan pembicaraan Totsuka. Dan ia tidak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi dalam permainan ini._

  


\---

  


"Yata… ada apa?"

Misaki mendengus, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman penuh rasa khawatir di pundak dari salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Isegawa, aku ke sini untuk kerja, bukan untuk mendengarmu mengoceh hal yang sama seperti teman-temanku yang lain."

Pemuda yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Misaki itu mengangkat bahu sembari terkekeh geli. "Aku juga tidak melakukan ini hanya karena aku sudah jadi korban semprot Kusanagi- _san_ saat kau kabur lebih dari satu minggu yang lalu, Yata."

Misaki kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau? Disemprot Kusanagi- _san_? Kapan? Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri punya waktu untuk kuajak duduk tenang dan mendengarkan ocehanku? Yata… kuberitahu, ya… sudah sembilan hari— _sembilan_ , kuulangi lagi—dan semakin hari kau semakin membuat kami cemas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman HOMRA-mu itu, tapi aku sendiri sudah berkali-kali kena tegur paman pemilik kedai karena lalai mengingatkanmu atas kecerobohanmu belakangan ini. Kau sering gugup ketika melayani pelanggan, terburu-buru ketika menyajikan makanan, dan yang paling parah… sudah berapa mangkuk yang berakhir pecah atau meleleh di tanganmu? Aku jadi sedikit bersyukur bahwa kau belum diserahi tugas memasak menu apapun di kedai ini."

"Hei hei… kalimat terakhirmu itu tadi cukup menyakitkan, Isegawa."

"Justru kau yang membuatku sakit kepala, Yata. Seakan-akan dari seluruh kalimat yang kuucapkan barusan, kau hanya menangkap penggalan terakhirnya saja. Dan kau beruntung, pamanku itu masih memikirkan kondisimu dan tidak asal memecatmu begitu saja."

"… itu hanya karena kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, siapa HOMRA, dan bahwa aku kini adalah…."

"… adalah…?"

Misaki bungkam. Lidahnya benar-benar kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Bahwa ia kini telah menjadi salah satu raja penguasa Kota Shizume. Bahwa Yata Misaki kini tidak lain adalah seorang Raja Merah.

"Hanya karena aku dan paman yang pernah HOMRA selamatkan dari jebakan para lintah darat yang bekerja untuk _yakuza_ , bukan berarti kami lantas memberikan perlakuan khusus padamu sebagai staf pekerja di sini. Namun, sebagai orang yang punya hutang budi terhadap kelompokmu… aku dan paman tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja ketika raja baru HOMRA sedang ada masalah seperti ini. Terlebih lagi setelah apa yang Kusanagi- _san_ katakan beberapa hari yang lalu padaku… bahwa kau kini tidak ada bedanya dengan bom waktu yang bisa meledak dan membunuh dirimu sendiri kapan saja, Yata."

Misaki menggeram. Ia membuang muka, tidak berani menatap pemuda berambut ikal di sampingnya itu.

"Dan kalau kau kira orang luar menganggap HOMRA hanyalah sekelompok preman dengan kekuatan supernatural… akan kupastikan otak bebalmu itu mendapatkan reparasi yang pantas, Yata. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang tahu bahwa HOMRA adalah kelompoknya para pemberani yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kedamaian Kota Shizume. Dan kau, Yata, sebagai raja baru HOMRA… kau seharusnya bangga akan hal tersebut."

"… yang menciptakan kesan seperti itu adalah Mikoto- _san_ , dan bukan aku."

"Ya makanya, yang harus kau lakukan adalah mempertahankannya. Kau ini, benar-benar, aduuuuhh…. Kalau aku jadi Suoh- _san_ , mungkin aku tidak segan mengirimkan bola api neraka untuk menyalakan saklar otakmu yang korslet itu, Yata."

Sebuah tinju pelan di dadanya, tepat di atas lambang insignianya. Samar, Misaki tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja dengan HOMRA, Isegawa?"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan lama lagi berada di kota ini. Kau tahu aku hanya datang ke sini untuk membantu pamanku, dan setelah ini aku akan melebarkan usahanya di kota asalku."

"Hmm…."

"Jangan sedih, Yata. Kau punya banyak orang yang akan selalu mendorong punggungmu dan bersedia memukulmu jatuh jika kau hilang arah."

"… tidak ada, Isegawa. Orang itu… di antara semua orang… dan ia tidak akan lagi berjalan bersamaku."

"Sudahlah, Yata—"

"—ia tidak lagi bersamaku karena salahku." Jeda sejenak, hingga Misaki melanjutkan dengan segaris tawa parau dan dingin meluncur dari pita suaranya, "Karena aku nyaris membunuhnya, dan kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya, Isegawa."

  


\---

  


_If all you can do is put up a facade_  
 _Even when you stretch out your hands,_  
 _you won't hold on to anything_  


  


_Alunan melodi yang begitu akrab di ujung telinganya itu masih terdengar jelas. Beriringan dengan setiap suku kata yang terlontar dari mulut Misaki. Sesuatu dalam dada Saruhiko yang rasanya semakin diperas. Saruhiko hampir lupa bernapas. Saruhiko hampir lupa caranya menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri._

_Karena yang mengisi kepalanya kini adalah Misaki. Bagaimana Misaki mengikat diri pada imaji tentang dirinya. Bagaimana Misaki terbelenggu oleh setiap ingatan masa lalu mengenai pengkhianatannya terhadap HOMRA, segala penolakan demi penolakan, hanya untuk disesali Misaki pada akhirnya._

_Bagaimana Misaki tidak pernah melepaskan bayangan Saruhiko._

Misaki….

Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki….

  


_I tried desperately to stand_  
 _In the space between dreams and reality_  


  


_Dan dimensinya yang kembali melaju dipercepat. Tempat yang kemudian berganti. Orang-orang lalu-lalang yang datang dan pergi, menjadi kilatan yang menembus—atau ditembus—dirinya. Bahkan Saruhiko lupa bahwa dirinya tidak berada sendirian di sana._

_"Fushimi…."_

_Saruhiko memilih diam. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan diucapkan pemandunya itu. Toh panggilan Totsuka tadi tidaklah berarti apa-apa bagi Saruhiko. Ia tidak butuh rasa kasihan. Ia tidak butuh rasa simpati. Semua itu hanyalah emosi semu yang tidak akan pernah abadi, yang hanya akan membuatnya lemah dan terlihat lemah. Jemari Saruhiko yang kemudian bergerak lagi, kembali menggaruk luka di dada kirinya._

_Ia mencari sakit menyengatnya yang seperti biasa. Atau ia tahu, ia akan gila dari dunia yang mengungkungnya kini. Tanpa Saruhiko tahu kapan akan selesai, dan di mana jalan keluarnya._

  


_Before we realize_  
 _We're swallowed up in superfluous informations_  


  


\---

  


"Aku datang lagi, Saru."

Misaki menatap tubuh yang tergolek lemah di hadapannya. Ia lalu merogoh saku jaketnya, menarik keluar sepasang _earphone_ berwarna putih yang diwarnai noda-noda kelabu. Sebuah _memento_ dari masa lalunya, ketika ia dan Saruhiko masih sering berbagi musik yang sama. Misaki menautkan sebelah earphone di telinga Saruhiko, sebelah lagi di telinganya sendiri, lalu memasang volume suara rendah dan memutar sebuah lagu kesukaan Saruhiko dan dirinya di masa itu. Irama _ballad_ yang mulai mengalun, sebuah lagu manis di antara selera lagu Saruhiko yang kebanyakan acak. Refleks, Misaki mengulas sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

" _Hontou no Oto_ … 'suara yang sesungguhnya'. Heh, betapa lagu ini betul-betul pas dengan dirimu, Saru. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau suka lagu semanis ini. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti memutarnya berulang-ulang untukmu, Saru. Kalau kau bosan, ayo bangun dan hajar aku, dan silakan kau ganti sendiri lagunya."

Misaki meraih telapak tangan Saruhiko dan mengaitkan jemarinya di antara jemari pemuda satunya. Dingin seperti biasa. Misaki kemudian menghela napas.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, Bodoh? Sembilan hari… mungkin perawat ICU juga sudah bosan dengan kedatanganku di setiap jam besuk. Dan aku juga sudah bosan mendengarkan nasehat mereka, untuk mengajakmu bicara atau memutar musik di telingamu. Mereka bilang kau akan mendengarnya… kau sebetulnya mendengarnya, atau mendengar setiap omonganku."

Ia merasa genggamannya pada Saruhiko mengerat. Namun Misaki tidak peduli. Ia malah berharap hal itu kontan membangunkan si Monyet Bodoh itu dari tidur panjangnya.

"Saru… sebegitunya kah kau membenciku, Saru? Kau membenciku sampai kau memaksakan dirimu, menghalangiku dari tembakan peluru hari itu. Kau membenciku sebegitu besarnya sampai kau tidak membiarkanku melupakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Kau berdiri di hadapanku dan melindungiku, dan meninggalkanku di sini lalu menghantuiku dengan segala perasaan bersalah.

"Sampai seperti ini kau membenciku, Saru? Kau membenciku hingga membuatku takut bahwa, kali ini, aku mungkin akan kehilanganmu selamanya?"

Pundaknya bergetar keras. Ada titik-titik air yang kemudian jatuh di atas tautan jemarinya dan Saruhiko.

"Buka matamu, Monyet Bodoh. Buka matamu, dan berteriaklah lagi padaku. Buka matamu dan panggil namaku dengan nada menyebalkanmu itu lagi. Buka matamu, dan kau boleh membenciku sampai akhir dunia. Tapi setidaknya, buka matamu. Kumohon, Saru… buka matamu….

"… karena aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan."

  


\---

  


_Saruhiko mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh pundak Misaki. Dan ketika gerak tangannya menembus tubuh Misaki, Saruhiko mencelos._

_"Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa menggapainya, Fushimi."_

_Kali ini suara berat Suoh Mikoto yang mengingatkannya. Oh, terima kasih sudah merusak rasa harunya dengan decak kesal dan guratan sinis di wajahnya._

_"Kenapa harus tempat ini, Totsuka-_ san _, Mikoto-_ san _?" tanya Saruhiko pada akhirnya. Nada bicaranya kelewat lelah. Ya, Saruhiko sudah lelah dengan segala rasa di benaknya, hilir-mudik melumpuhkan logika hingga sendi-sendinya. "Ada apa dengan segala yang kalian perlihatkan padaku ini?"_

_"Kau masih menyangkalnya, Fushimi?"_

_Saruhiko berbalik, menatap garang dua laki-laki yang semula berdiri di belakangnya. Menyangkal apa? Apa yang perlu disangkalnya? Bahwa ia membenci Misaki karena Misaki meninggalkannya demi HOMRA? Bahwa ia ingin Misaki sama-sama membenci dirinya, hanya agar Misaki tidak bisa melupakannya? Bahwa dunia baginya adalah tempat di mana Misaki berputar sebagai porosnya?_

  


_I'm stopping to search my own sound_  
 _So that I won't miss the real sound_  


  


_"Setelah semua ini, dan kau masih merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang Yata pikirkan terhadapmu? Dan apa yang seharusnya sejak dulu kau sampaikan pada Yata? Juga tentang pertanyaanku semasa hidup dulu, Fushimi… tentang mengapa kau memilih jalanmu kini?"_

_Sudah cukup. Saruhiko tidak butuh orang lain lagi untuk mengurusi hidupnya, untuk mengajarinya cara untuk bertahan hidup. Saruhiko sudah lama hidup dari lukanya, dan ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa karenanya. Saruhiko sudah terbiasa menelan mentah-mentah dunia monokromatis yang hanya mengenalkannya dengan kata pahit. Dan Saruhiko sudah tahu bahwa warna dalam dunianya hanyalah sebentuk merah-jingga dari seorang Yata Misaki._

_Saruhiko juga tahu bahwa dirinya membenci warna merah Misaki. Karena warna indah itu akan membawa Misaki pergi, jauh dari jangkauannya. Hingga pada saatnya nanti Misaki akan melupakan eksistensinya._

_"Kau masih berpikir seperti itu tentang Yata, Fushimi? Bahwa akan tiba saatnya ia melupakanmu, dan kau tidak memiliki jalan lain selain membuatnya membencimu?"_

  


_What should I believed in?_  
 _I show something desperate that's ringing in my heart_  


  


_"Tutup mulutmu, Totsuka-_ san _! Aku benci sikapmu yang seperti ini, dan jangan pernah berpikir kau mengerti bahwa—"_

  


_Let me hear the real sound_  
 _I want you to hear the real sound_  
 _If you don't then this world will be…._  


  


_Kata-katanya terputus. Telapak tangan Saruhiko yang kemudian disengat panas teramat sangat, seperti terbakar. Ia terjatuh, bertumpu pada lututnya. Butuh satu detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa tangannya yang terbakar itu adalah sisi tangan yang tengah digenggam Misaki._

_"Sudah dimulai, ya?"_

_Saruhiko tidak bisa lagi mengacuhkan kalimat ambigu Mikoto baru saja. Ia menoleh, mencoba berdiri, hanya untuk menemukan gambaran Misaki dan dimensi di sekelilingnya yang memudar, terhapuskan oleh pancaran sinar menyilaukan dari berbagai arah. Sementara sosok Misaki yang terakhir ditangkapnya itu sangatlah mengusiknya. Misaki yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja mengibaskan genggaman dari tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu. Wajah Misaki yang kemudian diliputi kengerian._

_"MISAKI—"_

  


_At this rate, the world I lived in_  
 _will become overwhelmingly sad_  


  


_Dan Saruhiko tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Dunianya kembali putih, disertai tiupan angin yang kembali menghempas kesadarannya. Menjatuhkannya pada tali nasib lain yang mungkin sudah lama menantinya._

  


________________________________________

  


"YATA- _CHAN_ …!"

Izumo menghambur panik menghampiri sang raja muda yang terlihat kewalahan setelah diseret keluar oleh beberapa perawat ruang jaga ICU. Di belakangnya, derap langkah berat Kamamoto, disusul langkah ritmis menggema dari hak sepatu Awashima Seri mengekornya siaga. Izumo tahu kedua orang di kanan-kirinya itu berwajah tidak kalah cemas dari dirinya, terlebih lagi ketika ia menggiring Misaki pada bangku terdekat dan menemukan wajah rajanya sudah sepucat tembok rumah sakit.

"Yata- _chan_ , ada apa? Saruhiko… dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Izumo menunggu, meski Misaki hanya megap-megap tanpa sanggup mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Ia kemudian mengangguk pada Kamamoto untuk memberikan minum pada Misaki, sementara sang letnan Scepter 4 tanpa basa-basi menghampiri perawat ICU untuk menanyakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…."

Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa Izumo tangkap dari mulut rajanya, selain kata 'maaf' dan nama Saruhiko yang dibisikkan Misaki tanpa henti. Barulah ketika Seri kembali, ia mendapatkan penjelasan signifikan mengenai insiden tersebut.

"Para dokter bersyukur bahwa ada seorang perawat yang saat itu memang bertugas untuk mengecek peralatan medis Fushimi- _kun_. Tepat ketika itu, tangan Raja Merah yang tengah menggenggam tangan Fushimi- _kun_ tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan aura kemerahan. Perawat itu bilang Raja Merah lantas mengibaskan tangan Fushimi- _kun_. Namun apa yang terjadi pada Fushimi-kun sama seperti apa yang terjadi empat hari yang lalu. Sekujur tubuh mengejang dan denyut jantung yang mempercepat dengan sendirinya. Tenaga medis tidak menyalahkan Raja Merah atas reaksi Fushimi- _kun_ kali ini, mengingat Raja Merah tidak ada di sini ketika kasus pertama terjadi empat hari yang lalu. Mereka memaksa Raja Merah keluar hanya karena ia terlalu kalut dengan perubahan kondisi Fushimi- _kun_."

"… dan? Keadaan Saruhiko sekarang?"

"Mereka masih mengusahakan yang terbaik. Kita hanya bisa menunggu. Aku permisi sebentar, Kusanagi. Aku harus memberitahu Kapten mengetahui kejadian ini."

Derap langkah Awashima Seri yang menggaung, menjauh. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang ditukar oleh Izumo maupun Kamamoto. Keduanya terdiam dalam pemikiran masing-masing, diselingi dengan bisikan lirih dari Misaki yang masih belum berhenti.

Refleks, Izumo merangkul tubuh menggigil sang raja muda. Menghela napas. Izumo tahu, rajanya tidak punya waktu lebih lama lagi.


	15. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk para pembaca yang menantikan OC author (as if~ :p), pada chapter kali ini akan dibahas tentang Yuna dan Yuki, serta hubungan mereka dengan Isana Yashiro dan Colorless King (yang arwah rubah). Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika masih banyak kekurangan, dan semoga kalian menyukai chapter baru kali ini *cheers*.

##### 

_“Jangan mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Shiro-_ kun _. Kau tahu aku paling benci dipanggil ‘kakak’.”_

  


  


Ruang kerja sang ketua Scepter 4. Dua pasang mata bertatapan dari si pemilik ruangan pada tamu tunggalnya—tidak terlalu tepat karena yang satu pasang nyatanya tersembunyi di balik kacamata berlensa ungu. Situasi yang mencekam, karena pada dasarnya kedua laki-laki itu tengah saling melontar aura biru dan merah meski dalam keheningan sempurna.

Meski tetap saja, siapalah seorang Kusanagi Izumo apabila harus berhadapan dengan Munakata Reishi, satu dari tujuh raja penguasa Kota Shizume.

“Untuk kesekian kalinya,” ujar Reishi, membetulkan letak kacamata, dan senyum yang kini kandas dari wajahnya, “aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu ini, Kusanagi.”

“Astaga, ini hanyalah permintaan mudah dan aku tidak ingin kau mempersulit apapun, Raja Biru.”

Reishi melempar pandang, menceomooh. “Kau hanya tidak ingin aku mempersulit raja barumu.”

Tamu di seberang meja kerjanya itu mengangkat bahu. “Kita sama-sama tahu tentang kondisi Yata- _chan_. Dan segalanya semakin tidak berjalan mudah dengan para kelinci emas yang mulai turun tangan.”

Berjengit, kini perhatian Reishi tertuju seutuhnya pada sepasang mata di balik kacamata berwarna ambigu tersebut. “Kelinci emas? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Kusanagi.”

“Kau tidak tahu, tentu saja. Dan karena itulah aku memintamu untuk menarik personelmu yang membuntuti Yata- _chan_ selama ini. Urusan Yata- _chan_ sebagai Raja Merah adalah urusan kami sebagai Klan Merah, dan kau tidak perlu ikut campur lebih jauh lagi, Munakata.”

Reishi semakin tidak bisa mempercayai laju kerja logika seorang Kusanagi Izumo. Sebagai seorang raja yang juga memiliki kewajiban dan wewenang atas segala kasus yang berhubungan dengan strain dan sesama klan lainnya, Reishi merasa tidak berhak untuk melepas kendalinya terhadap Raja Merah yang—menurut penilaiannya—sedang berada di ambang batas kekuatannya sendiri. Reishi tidak bisa membiarkan terulangnya tragedi yang sama seperti para Raja Merah pendahulu Misaki dan salah-salah akan menimpa pemuda tanggung tersebut. Reishi pun sudah tidak mau memalingkan pandangannya dari apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Bebannya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Suoh Mikoto. Bebannya yang memaksanya untuk mengakhiri.

Lagipula, Reishi tahu, bukan hanya Misaki yang sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, sementara di pundak pemuda tanggung itu ditangguhkan taruhan nyawa dari dua orang yang seharusnya bisa Reishi selamatkan.

“Jika yang kau pikirkan selama ini bahwa tujuanmu menolong Yata- _chan_ semata-mata agar Mikoto kembali… kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak berharap terlalu banyak untuk itu, Munakata.”

Satu detik, cukup bagi Reishi untuk merasa sesuatu dalam benaknya mencelos. Perih.

Lengkung tertarik di bibir Reishi, sempurna menyembunyikan getir gerak tubuhnya sendiri di hadapan Izumo. “Hoo? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau sudah menyerah begitu saja, Kusanagi?”

“… yang kuinginkan adalah agar Yata- _chan_ tetap hidup, persetan dengan apakah ia akan tetap menjadi rajaku atau tidak. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah muak dengan yang namanya kehilangan.”

**_‘Sama-sama kalau begitu, Kusanagi. Kau pikir aku tidak sama muaknya denganmu, jika setiap kali aku harus terlibat masalah yang sama… harus menjadi yang seharusnya_ menolong _meski di akhir aku selalu saja tidak berhasil melakukan apapun?’ ___**

Menghela napas lelah, Reishi meraih PDA-nya, jemarinya dengan cepat mengetikkan beberapa perintah yang kemudian ia kirim pada para personelnya. “Kau dapatkan apa yang kau mau, Kusanagi. Aku menarik mundur personelku. Namun ingat, waktu yang tersisa tinggal sepuluh hari lagi. Apabila aku tidak melihat perkembangan dalam lima hari ke depan, aku akan turun tangan dan menghadapi rajamu dengan caraku sendiri.”

“Kau menggertak kami sebagai Klan Merah, Raja Biru?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai kapten dari Scepter 4.”

Reishi melihat tamunya itu tersenyum singkat sembari membungkukkan tubuh ke arahnya. “Baik, Yang Mulia Raja Biru. Lima hari, kupastikan tidak akan ada masalah yang terjadi, meski menurutku sebaiknya kau menurunkan ekspektasimu akan hal yang satu itu.”

Mendengus, Reishi memperhatikan seksama ketika Izumo berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia lantas membantingkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya. Erangan lemah meluncur keluar dari pita suaranya. Matanya terpejam. Sementara tangannya bergerak, meremas sebuah benda kenangan yang tersembunyi di balik seragam kerjanya. Mengenggamnya erat. Seolah tidak sudi untuk melepaskannya lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

  


________________________________________

  


“Awashima- _kun_ , bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?”

“Siap, Kapten. Belum ada perubahan maupun tanda-tanda apapun. Hanya saja….”

“… ya? Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu, Letnan?”

“Maaf, Kapten. Saya hanya teringat kata-kata Kusanagi semalam.”

“Hoo? Apa yang dikatakan bartender itu padamu, Awashima- _kun_?”

“Kusanagi diminta oleh Kushina Anna untuk menyampaikan pada Anda… agar Anda berhati-hati, Kapten. Karena menurut gadis kecil itu, Klan Emas sudah bergerak.”

“Ya. Aku sudah tahu hal itu ketika sang pemilik bar mendatangi kantorku tadi pagi. Lalu? Ada hal lain yang disampaikannya?”

“Ada, Kapten. Hal yang terakhir adalah mengenai Hishiki, meski gadis kecil itu hanya mengatakan satu patah kata saja.”

“… yaitu?”

“Transparan.”

  


\---

  


Yuki membuka matanya. Telinganya menangkap jelas rangkaian percakapan yang terjadi di luar ruangannya berada saat itu. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia menggerakkan kepala. Kamar rumah sakit itu kosong. Hanya dirinya yang berada di dalam sana. Atau setidaknya, Yuki tidak merasakan keberadaan orang lain di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Yuki mengenali persis si pemilik suara yang belum berhenti bercakap di koridor luar ruang rawatnya. Suara berat milik Raja Biru, sementara suara wanita satunya pernah Yuki dengar ketika ia berhadapan dengan para pasukan berseragam biru, sebagai suara yang mengomandokan perintah untuk menyerangnya bertubi-tubi hingga melumpuhkan kesadarannya. Namun siapa yang menyangka ia akan selamat dari rentetan serangan seperti itu.

Senyum mengambang di wajahnya. Sempurna. Artinya ia punya kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan balik—

_“Yuki.”_

—Yuki terbelalak. Sebuah suara yang menyapa dari dalam kepalanya… ia tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Si pemilik suara yang ia kira telah mati terbunuh ketika berhadapan dengan Raja Merah dan Raja Biru sekaligus, ternyata….

_“Jangan bersuara dan kita bisa bicara lagi nanti. Sekarang, kau harus keluar dari tempat ini, bagaimanapun caranya.”_

  


\---

  


“… transparan?”

“Ya, Kapten. Hanya itu yang dikatakan Kushina Anna. Kusanagi sendiri tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut pada saya.”

“Begitu…?”

“… Kapten? Apa yang Anda pikirkan?”

“Bukan apa-apa, Awashima- _kun_. Mengingat bahwa sebelumnya Hishiki merupakan anak buah dari Raja Tanpa Warna yang baru….”

  


\---

  


Memandang sekelilingnya, Yuki bersyukur bahwa sekat pembatas bilik rawatnya tertutup setengahnya, sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya dari lubang kaca persegi panjang pada pintu kamar hanya bisa menangkap siluet samar dirinya di balik tirai saja. Ia menggerakkan jemari kanannya, berusaha fokus pada kekuatan membara yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya. Ketika percik api mulai tampak menari dari ujung jemarinya, Yuki tahu yang diperlukannya hanyalah timing yang tepat.

  


\---

  


“Kapten, Anda… baik-baik saja?”

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Awashima- _kun_. Sekarang, bisa kau permisi sebentar? Aku ingin menjenguk Hishiki sejenak—”

  


\---

  


Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Yuki menarik jarum infus yang menancap di pembuluh darah pergelangan tangan kirinya, disusul sepersekian detik kemudian ia menembakkan bola apinya ke arah jendela kamarnya.

  


\---

  


_**—KABOOOMM!!!** _

“—KAPTEN…!!!”

_**Bruaakk!!** _

  


\---

  


Dan ketika sirine tanda bahaya bergaung disertai gebrakan pintu kamarnya yang menjeblak terbuka, tanpa melihat ke belakang, Yuki melompat menembus kepulan asap, dan sosoknya yang kemudian hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

  


\---

  


“Kapten—”

“—Awashima- _kun_ …! Segera perintahkan seluruh kepala unit untuk melakukan pengejaran terhadap Hishiki besaudara! Gadis itu masih hidup, atau setidaknya, Hishiki Yuki masih hidup. Aku menangkap surai putihnya ketika ia melesat turun dari jendela. Kerahkan seluruh pasukan, darat maupun udara!”

“Baik, Kapten!”

_**Rrr…. Rrrr…. Rrrr….** _

_**—klik!** _

“Selamat malam. Saya Munakata Reishi. Dengan siapa saya berbicara—”

_“—pertunjukan yang bagus, Munakata Reishi. Apakah kemampuanmu sebagai raja sudah menumpul, sehingga tawananmu berhasil lolos dengan mudah begitu saja?”_

“… Yang Mulia Raja Emas….”

_“Kupikir aku bisa mempercayakan masalah anak itu padamu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Munakata, kutunggu kau di kediamanku. Ada tugas baru yang kuingin kau menyelesaikannya untukku.”_

“Baik, Yang Mulia. Apakah ini masih ada hubungannya dengan Raja Merah yang baru?”

_“Ya, dan satunya lagi tentang yang kau percayai memiliki nama Hishiki Yuna dan Hishiki Yuki.”_

“… Yang Mulia, bagaimana Anda tahu—”

_“—datang, atau kupastikan kau tersingkir dari permainan kali ini, Munakata Reishi.”_

_**—pip!** _

  


________________________________________

  


Yuki terengah, meski kakinya belum berhenti berlari dan berlari. Ia tidak lagi mempedulikan dingin yang menghujam di sekelilingnya, tidak lagi merasakan ujung-ujung jari kakinya yang mulai membeku menginjak aspal dengan sisa-sisa salju meleleh. Dengung menyebalkan yang mulai terdengar mengekornya, masih cukup jauh walau ia tidak ingin ambil resiko tertangkap untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Kakak… Kakak….”

Suara di dalam kepalanya tidak menjawab. Yuki merasa sesak. Paru-parunya meraung, meminta pasokan oksigen lebih banyak.

“Kakak… Tuan….”

Kali ini deru baling-baling helikopter dan hujanan cahaya di belakangnya. Mendecak, Yuki memutar arah, memasuki lorong-lorong gang kecil. Ia tidak tahu dirinya berada di mana. Otaknya berpikir cepat. Kakinya tidak akan membawanya berlari lebih cepat dari kejaran lampu sorot helikopter yang mengejarnya. Tidak lama lagi maka sosoknya akan tertangkap di bawah pancaran cahaya tersebut.

Tidak. Tidak tidak tidak tidak. Ia tidak akan berakhir di tempat itu. Ia tidak akan berakhir seperti itu.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah ceruk kecil, tepat di sisi ujung gang. Yuki tahu ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, karena di luar lorong gang tersebut ia menemukan sebuah taman kecil, dan melangkahkan kaki ke tengah ruang terbuka publik saat dirinya tengah dikejar sebatalyon pasukan berseragam biru bukanlah ide yang cemerlang sama sekali. Ia berkelit, menyelinap masuk ke dalam ceruk tersebut, untuk kemudian menemukan sebuah pintu menganga terbuka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yuki melesat masuk dan menutup pintu tersebut.

“Kakak… Kakak, kau di mana…? Jawab aku….”

Tubuhnya yang kemudian merosot di balik pintu. Dadanya naik-turun, napasnya terengah-engah. Sekujur tubuhnya yang mendadak disengat rasa sakit dari berbagai penjuru. Otot-ototnya yang lelah setelah terbaring entah berapa lama dan baru saja dipaksakan berlari demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Menggigil, Yuki menarik tubuhnya, merapatkannya sedemikian rupa untuk mengusir dingin yang semakin menjadi. Giginya bergemeletuk. Mulutnya berbisik lirih, berkali-kali memanggil nama itu, panggilan itu.

“Kakak… Kakak….”

“… Hi—shiki- _san_ …?”

Yuki menatap tidak fokus ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Telinganya berdengung, pandangannya memburam. Tenaganya seolah terhisap habis dari tubuhnya. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kepala pun ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Mungkin dirinya memang tidak bisa lari ke mana pun.

“Kakak… maafkan aku….”

Namun ketika telinganya menangkap gemuruh sirine dan putaran baling-baling helikopter perlahan menjauh, diselimuti sebuah kehangatan yang entah darimana datangnya, kelopak matanya yang memberat kembali menenggelamkannya dalam tidur lelapnya.

  


________________________________________

  


_Yang pertama kali Yuna ingat tentang masa kecilnya adalah seberkas cahaya dalam kegelapan pekat, mengepungnya. Kemudian sebuah suara mengalun, menyebutkan dua suku kata. Kata yang kemudian ia tahu menjadi nama untuknya._

_Hishiki Yuna._

_Berkas cahaya tersebut lalu menyebar, meluas. Yuna kecil membuka mata. Ada seorang laki-laki di hadapannya, meski Yuna tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu, ataupun tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu sebelumnya._

_Atau sebenarnya, Yuna memanglah tidak ingat apa-apa. Yuna tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia ingat hanyalah lantunan suara kecil itu. Sebuah suara yang terus-menerus menyebut dua patah kata._

_Hishiki Yuna._

_“Sudah sadar? Siapa namamu?”_

_Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Senyumnya lebar, namun Yuna tidak merasakan emosi apapun dari lengkung di bibir itu. Alih-alih, Yuna kecil merasa bulu tengkuknya meremang. Yuna kecil yang ketakutan. Yuna kecil yang kemudian dengan instingnya sendiri, membulatkan bola matanya dan menatap ke dalam sepasang hitam legam milik laki-laki itu._

_“Namaku Hishiki Yuna. Anda siapa?”_

_Lengkung di bibir laki-laki itu semakin melebar._

_“Aaah, yang kali ini Yuna-_ chan _, ya? Kenalkan, kau boleh memanggilku….”_

  


\---

  


_Tuan, atau begitulah Yuna memanggil laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang itu. Dan Yuna tidak bisa mengidentikkan laki-laki itu selain dengan satu kata: hitam. Rambut panjang dikuncir berantakan dan sepasang manik yang tidak kalah hitamnya, lalu_ kimono _hitam yang selalu dikenakan laki-laki itu. Bahkan Yuna mampu melihat aura gelap dari balik punggung laki-laki bergaris wajah keras itu. Aura gelap yang baginya sama-sama berwarna hitam._

 _Semenjak Yuna bisa mengingat siapa dirinya, Tuan-lah yang mengasuh dan membesarkannya. Memberinya makan. Mengajaknya bermain di halaman_ mansion _besar Tuan di tengah hutan. Yuna ingat dirinya tidak pernah dibiarkan menjejakkan kaki keluar_ mansion _raksasa itu. Akan selalu ada belasan pria lain, bertampang sangar dan garang, yang mengawasinya dari waktu ke waktu. Meski Yuna tahu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menyentuhnya. Tidak sengaja membelai helai rambutnya sedikit saja, maka esoknya pria tersebut akan kembali dalam keadaan kehilangan salah satu jari tangan karena dipotong Tuan._

_Yuna tahu, Tuan sangat menyayanginya. Yuna yang kemudian mengerti bahwa dirinya hanyalah satu dari sebuah organisasi besar yang dipimpin Tuan, bahwa dirinya hanyalah bawahan, budak, atau mungkin alat yang berguna bagi Tuan. Yuna yang juga mengerti bahwa yang dicintai Tuan darinya bukanlah dirinya sendiri, melainkan kekuatannya._

_Ya, semenjak pertama kali Yuna membuka matanya, Yuna merasakan kejanggalan pada dirinya. Setiap kali ia berpegangan tangan dengan Tuan dan yang Yuna lihat dalam kepalanya adalah sebuah kata: ambisi, timbul tenggelam dengan ingatan lain tentang masa lalu Tuan. Lalu tidak lupa dengan pria-pria yang tidak sengaja terkontak fisik dengannya. Maka dari itu, tanpa perlu berkata-kata, tanpa perlu bertanya, Yuna mengerti dunia dengan sendirinya. Dengan kekuatannya. Dengan apa yang diperolehnya, sengaja maupun tidak._

_Yang Yuna belum mengerti adalah suara yang kerap menggaungkan namanya, memanggilnya. Ke manapun Yuna melangkah, suara itu akan selalu mendatanginya, menyapanya, seolah mengajaknya berkenalan, atau sesekali suara tersebut terdengar memohon agar didengar olehnya._

_Meski Yuna tidak pernah bertanya. Atau juga tidak pernah mencari._

  


\---

  


_“Kekuatanmu tidak hanya sebatas mengetahui masa lalu milik orang yang melakukan kontak fisik denganmu, Yuna-_ chan _.”_

_Yuna terdiam. Matanya nanar memandang ke dalam hitam milik Tuan. Tuan lantas terkekeh rendah, sembari menyeret seorang bocah kecil dengan helai putih kusam yang bersimpuh dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki terborgol serta tubuh yang memar di sana-sini._

_Yuna kecil terkesiap, refleks mundur beberapa langkah—sebelum lengannya yang ditarik dan dikunci oleh Tuan._

_“Jangan takut, Yuna-_ chan _. Anak kecil ini cuma seorang_ strain _buruanku. Ia punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka dan penyakit. Kuborgol tangannya agar ia tidak bisa menyentuh luka-luka di tubuhnya. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan.”_

 _Pandangannya beralih, menyapu dari hitam milik Tuan dan_ amber _milik si bocah yang tersungkur di hadapannya itu. Yuna tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Yuna tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diminta Tuan darinya._

_Tuan kemudian beringsut, merayap ke belakang punggungnya, kedua tangan yang bertengger di atas bahunya, meremasnya kuat. Yuna kecil meringis._

_“Tanyakan pada dia di dalam kepalamu, Yuna-_ chan _. Sudah saatnya kau mendengar suaranya. Suara yang memanggil namamu. Dia ada dalam kepalamu sendiri. Tanyakan dan dia akan memberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan… juga tentang siapa kau sebenarnya.”_

_Yuna menelan ludah. Keringat mulai membasahi tengkuknya. Namun tubuhnya bergerak. Tangannya terentang. Kakinya gemetar melangkah maju. Mendekati bocah kecil di hadapannya. Ada tetes-tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya._

_“Ya. Bagus begitu, Yuna-_ chan _. Atau yang kali ini… Sayo?”_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Yuna merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia ingin melawan. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Perasaan takut yang mengungkungnya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menurut padanya kali ini. Tubuhnya yang kemudian berjongkok. Matanya yang menatap ke dalam_ amber _si bocah ringkih itu. Bocah yang sama-sama terlihat ketakutan, wajah sembab oleh lebam bercampur air mata, berkali-kali mengucapkan kata ‘tidak’ dan ‘lepaskan aku’ dan ‘ampuni aku’._

_Kali ini, mulutnya bergerak sendiri, mengeluarkan bisikan lirih. Namun Yuna yakin, suara tipis itu bukanlah suaranya. Suara yang meluncur keluar itu adalah suara yang selama ini selalu memanggilnya._

_“Maafkan aku….”_

_Dan ketika kedua telapak Yuna menyentuh sisi wajah anak laki-laki itu, yang Yuna rasakan adalah serbuan sesak dan mual yang menjalar mengisi rongga dadanya, tubuhnya yang ditekan sebuah kekuatan tak kasatmata, dan rembesan dingin yang mengalir mengisi pembuluh darahnya, merasuk dari telapak tangannya, merayap cepat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendadak penuh oleh potongan gambaran tentang sebuah bangunan kecil asri dan tawa anak-anak kecil, melesat ke sana kemari dan membuatnya semakin pusing. Hanya beberapa detik—yang Yuna rasakan seperti seabad lamanya—hingga rasa dingin itu tidak lagi terasa di telapaknya, berganti dengan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya._

_Yuna kemudian menarik tangannya, tepat sebelum instruksi lain dari Tuan membisik di ujung telinganya._

_“Yuna-_ chan _, sembuhkan anak itu.”_

_Gemetar hebat, Yuna menempelkan telapaknya, melayang beberapa sentimeter di atas sebuah luka yang tertoreh memanjang di atas tubuh si bocah. Berikutnya, Yuna merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya menjalar keluar dari telapaknya, dan lengkung ruang transparan yang melesat membungkus luka tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga luka-luka tersebut menutup sempurna._

_Dan Yuna tidak lagi mendengar seruan dan tawa dingin dari Tuan. Karena dunianya yang sontak diselimuti kegelapan, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang limbung, menunggu untuk membentur lantai marmer yang dingin._

  


\---

  


_“Yuna… kau bisa mendengarku?”_

_“… ya.”_

_“Kau tahu siapa aku…?”_

_“… Sayo.”_

_“Ya. Salam kenal, Yuna.”_

  


\---

  


_Ketika Yuna terjaga, yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah wajah Tuan, menatap kosong ke arahnya._

_“Tuan…? Ada apa—”_

_“—di mana Sayo?”_

_Yuna membulatkan kedua mata. Tidak ada senyum di wajah Tuan. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun dari wajah keras itu. Namun Yuna mampu merasakan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Aura Tuan seolah mengoyak sekelilingnya, hingga tinggal dingin yang menyelimuti Yuna. Ia sesak. Yuna tidak bisa menarik napas._

_“Maaf, Tuan… aku tidak tahu—”_

_“—aku tidak butuh kau dan yang kubutuhkan adalah Sayo. Bawa keluar anak itu kemari, sekarang.”_

_“Ta—tapi… aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya—”_

_Dan Yuna kecil tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, yang terlanjur menghilang ditelan hantaman bertubi-tubi yang diarahkan oleh Tuan ke sekujur tubuhnya._

  


\---

  


_“Kenapa kau tidak mau keluar?”_

_“… aku tidak bisa.”_

_“Kenapa? Tuan menyiksaku hanya untuk bertemu denganmu.”_

_“Aku tidak bisa, Yuna. Sungguh… maafkan aku… bertahanlah sedikit lagi, karena aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa pergi ke luar sana.”_

_“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menciptakanku? Hishiki Yuna sebetulnya tidak pernah ada, bukan? Atau Hishiki Yuna hanyalah pengganti dari Hishiki Sayo? Lalu kenapa kau membuat kepribadian seorang Hishiki Yuna?”_

_“… karena Hishiki Sayo adalah seorang_ strain _dengan kemampuannya untuk membuat kepribadian jamak, dan kepribadian pertama yang kuciptakan adalah_ strain _dengan kekuatan untuk menyerap kemampuan dan masa lalu milik orang lain. Dan itu adalah kau, Yuna. Dengan kekuatan itu, kau pasti bisa bertahan dan menyanggupi seluruh keinginan Tuan.”_

_“Tapi aku tidak mau jadi penggantimu. Aku tidak mau dipukuli sampai biru-biru oleh Tuan lagi. Aku tidak mau tubuhku mati rasa setelah aku menyembuhkan diriku sendiri dengan kekuatan yang kuambil dari anak itu tempo hari, hanya untuk dipukuli Tuan lagi pada akhirnya.”_

_“… Yuna….”_

  


\---

  


_Dari celah pintu, Yuna mengintip dan berusaha mendorong pelan pintu tersebut. Derit pintu yang terbuka perlahan membangunkan si bocah kecil yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang besi. Kemudian sepasang_ amber _yang menatap Yuna takut-takut. Tubuh kecil itu yang kemudian beringsut menempel pada dinding._

 _“Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya datang membawakan makanan,” ujar Yuna, menaruh nampan berisi semangkuk nasi putih, sup_ miso _, dan kare di atas meja kayu samping ranjang. Melempar pandang pada ruangan berdebu tempat bocah itu tinggal, Yuna saat itu belajar makna dari sebuah rasa._

_Iba._

_“Luka di tubuhmu… ada yang belum sembuh? Aku… bisa mengobatinya untukmu.”_

_Bocah itu menatapnya singkat, lalu menggeleng lemah. “Kakak sendiri… luka gores di lehermu….”_

_Sontak Yuna menakupkan telapak tangan pada leher sisi kirinya, menarik kerah_ yukata _-nya sendiri untuk menutupi lukanya. “Uh… yah… aku beberapa hari ini selalu membuat kesalahan dan Tuan—Tuan tidak pernah berhenti menghukumku sejak hari itu.”_

_Dan dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘kakak’ oleh bocah yang jelas-jelas lebih muda darinya itu membuat Yuna kikuk. Sungguh._

_“Maaf… aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kekuatanku… hilang…. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri.”_

_Yang kali ini, Yuna merasakan sebentuk perasaan bersalah menguar dari benak terdalamnya._

_“Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku mengambil apa yang seharusnya milikmu.”_

_“Tidak perlu. Kakak juga… terpaksa melakukannya,_ ‘kan _?”_

 _Yuna terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Ada yang tidak biasa dari bocah di hadapannya itu. Bocah itu pasti ketakutan, terkurung dalam_ mansion _besar Tuan tanpa tahu kapan bisa keluar. Namun dalam beberapa hari Yuna—menemani Tuan—bolak-balik membawakan makanan untuk bocah itu, dan anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah menangis. Hanya gemetar ketakutan. Hanya meringkuk di pojok tempat tidur. Ini kali pertama Yuna datang sendiri, bertemu dengan bocah itu tanpa kehadiran Tuan di antara mereka. Yuna ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang anak laki-laki itu._

_Memerhatikan si bocah yang mulai menyendok supnya, Yuna bertanya pelan, “Boleh tahu namamu?”_

_“… Yashiro. Isana Yashiro. Itulah nama yang diberikan para perawat di panti asuhan.”_

_Terperangah, Yuna tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan bocah itu. “Kau… berasal dari panti asuhan?”_

_“Ya. Seperti yang Kakak tahu, aku_ strain _, dan menurut para perawat, aku ditinggalkan di depan pintu panti ketika umurku baru beberapa bulan saja.”_

_Mendadak Yuna teringat mengenai penggalan-penggalan memori yang menyerbu kepalanya ketika ia menyentuh bocah itu sebelumnya. Ah, tawa polos anak-anak kecil itu ternyata milik teman-teman kecil Isana Yashiro di sebuah panti asuhan. “Lalu…? Bagaimana ceritanya hingga kau bisa bertemu Tuan…?”_

_Jeda singkat. Yuna bersumpah melihat ekspresi bocah itu menggelap._

_“Suatu hari Tuan mendatangi panti asuhanku, mengamati satu per satu anak-anak yang ada di panti itu. Lalu ketika Tuan tahu aku adalah_ strain _, Tuan mengadopsiku. Yang aku tidak mengerti adalah ketika aku dibawa keluar dari panti, dan sepanjang perjalanan aku… aku….”_

 _Bocah itu tercekat. Yuna tahu persis kata-kata apa yang akan dilontarkan bocah itu kemudian. Kini Yuna mengetahui bagaimana kejadiannya hingga seorang Isana Yashiro bisa tiba di_ mansion _Tuan dalam keadaan babak belur beberapa waktu silam._

 _“Kakak sendiri, siapa…? Kakak anaknya Tuan, ya? Eh, tetapi... kalau Kakak adalah anaknya Tuan, Kakak tidak akan menyebut Tuan dengan sebutan itu,_ 'kan _?”_

_Yuna tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan ditanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Ah, bukan. Bagaimana dengan Sayo sendiri? Siapa sebenarnya Sayo, dan mengapa dirinya juga Sayo harus berakhir di tempat itu? Apa hubungan Sayo dengan Tuan? Yuna kecil lima tahun lalu, saat usianya baru delapan tahun pada momen pertama ia mengingat dunianya… sementara sebelum itu, siapa sebenarnya seorang Hishiki Sayo?_

  


\---

  


_“Hingga kau berusia delapan tahun, kau tinggal di mana, Sayo?”_

_“….”_

_“Aku tersadar ketika umurku delapan tahun, dan sebelum itu, apa saja yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kita bisa berakhir di tempat ini?”_

_“….”_

_“Aku tidak tahan, Sayo. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kelakuan Tuan yang berubah terhadapku—terhadap kita…! Dan itu semua hanya karena kau egois tidak ingin bertemu dengannya! Aku muak disodorkan berbagai strain hanya untuk kuambil kekuatan mereka! Aku muak dengan semua masa lalu orang lain yang tidak seharusnya kulihat!”_

_“….”_

_“Sayo…? Kau di mana…? Jawab aku!”_

_“… belum saatnya, Yuna. Suatu saat… dan bersabarlah sedikit lagi….”_

  


\---

  


_“Hoo… lihat. Siapa yang kutemui kali ini?”_

_Yuna mengerjap bingung. Ia yakin bahwa Tuan tengah menatap tepat pada kedua bola matanya, bahwa Tuan memang sedang berbicara dengannya. Namun kini lengkung di bibir Tuan muncul lagi. Lebar dan sama dinginnya seperti sebelumnya. Meski Yuna menangkap sebuah binar lain, samar-samar menyelinap di manik hitam milik Tuan itu._

_Baru saja Yuna hendak membuka mulutnya, sebelum sebuah suara melengking tipis meluncur dari pita suaranya sendiri, bergerak berirama dengan gerakan mulutnya._

_“Aku Yuki. Salam kenal, Tuan. Semoga aku bisa berguna bagi Tuan.”_

_Seringai di wajah Tuan semakin melebar. Sementara Yuna sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai luapan emosi dalam dadanya sendiri. Perasaan hangat yang menari, menggeliat. Meliar. Debaran yang melilit di perutnya. Senyuman di bibirnya sendiri yang terasa begitu palsu. Perasaan yang begitu asing, membuatnya ingin muntah._

_“Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku, Yuki-_ kun _?”_

_“Kekuatan Kak Yuna sebagai penyembuh diberikan padaku. Ia tampak kesulitan mengontrol segalanya sendirian, jadi aku datang dari dalam kegelapan untuk membantunya. Kemampuan bertarungku juga sama seperti Kak Yuna, jadi Tuan tidak perlu repot-repot mengajariku lagi!”_

_“Datang dari dalam kegelapan? Ceritakan padaku, Yuki-_ kun _… apa kau bertemu orang lain di sana selain Yuna-_ chan _?”_

_Yuna kemudian merasakan tangannya bergerak, menyentuh dadanya._

_“Di dalam sini, di samudra hitam pekat yang luas, hanya ada aku dan Kak Yuna. Tidak ada orang lain lagi, Tuan.”_

_“Begitukah? Baiklah, Yuki-_ kun _. Sebentar lagi sesi latih-tandingmu akan dimulai. Tunjukkan padaku kemampuanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakanku kali ini.”_

_Tepat ketika Tuan beranjak dan melangkah menjauhinya, Yuna menemukan sebuah cermin menjulang yang semula tertutup sosok Tuan. Dan jantungnya yang nyaris berhenti berdetak, ketika yang Yuna temukan dari dalam cermin bukanlah bayangan dirinya selama ini… bukan lagi sesosok gadis berumur tiga belas tahun dengan surai hitam panjang dan sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu terang…._

_… melainkan surai putih platina ditemani sepasang kuning emas dengan pupil tipis layaknya seekor kucing._

_Sosok dalam cermin itu kemudian tersenyum manis padanya._

_“Salam kenal, Kakak. Aku Yuki. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, mohon bantuannya, ya!”_

  


\---

  


_“Sayo…!! Sayo, di mana kau…?! Siapa itu Yuki? Kenapa kau juga menciptakan Yuki…?!”_

_Yang menjawab Yuna hanyalah keheningan._

_“Jangan bercanda dan aku tidak ingin bermain-main lagi denganmu, Sayo! Kau harus keluar, sekarang juga, atau—”_

_“Kakak? Kau mencari siapa?”_

_Yuna merasakan bulu tengkuknya meremang. Ia berbalik. “Yuki….”_

_“Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain aku dan Kakak. Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya… kita ini bukan hanya dua bersaudara? Kalau begitu… kenalkan aku dengan saudaraku satunya! Siapa tadi Kakak memanggilnya? Sayo…?”_

_“….”_

_“Kakak…?”_

_“… tidak ada, Yuki. Kau benar. Hanya kita berdua di sini….”_

_Hanya Yuna dan Yuki._

  


\---

  


_Yuna berkelit, menghindar dari letusan selongsong peluru dan lemparan pisau-pisau pendek yang melesat ke arahnya. Lengan_ furisode _-nya menyapu indah ketika Yuna menyambar sebuah ranting pohon terdekat yang dalam hitungan detik telah berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pancang kayu tipis di tangannya. Ia berputar, menjejak, menerjang ke arah pria-pria yang semula menyerangnya, menancapkan pancang pada titik-titik yang tidak vital, menariknya kembali, menancapkannya lagi pada target lainnya._

_Lawan latih-tandingnya tumbang, tidak sadarkan diri, luka di sana-sini. Sementara Yuna berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Pandangannya yang kemudian bertemu dengan hitam milik Tuan, bertepuk tangan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ditemani Isana Yashiro dengan payung merah besar yang digunakan pemuda itu untuk melindungi Tuan dari sengatan panas matahari._

_Tuan hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memerintahkan anak buahnya yang lain untuk membereskan korban yang bergelimpangan di sekeliling Yuna. Laki-laki itu yang kemudian berbalik, dipapah oleh anggotanya yang lain untuk kembali ke dalam_ mansion _. Tatapan Yuna yang masih terpancang pada punggung Tuan, yang kemudian dikejutkan oleh sebuah handuk basah yang disorongkan padanya oleh pemuda yang dipanggilnya Shiro itu._

 _“Pertarungan bagus, Hishiki-_ san _. Kau semakin mahir saja.”_

 _Yuna tersenyum tipis sembari meraih handuk dari tangan Shiro dan membisik kata terima kasih, kemudian mengelap sisi keningnya. “Aku bisa mati jika aku tidak berkembang dan tidak mengasah kemampuanku, Shiro-_ kun _. Dan aku perlu meyakinkan Tuan bahwa aku sudah cukup kuat dengan segala kekuatan hasil curianku ini, bahwa aku tidak perlu menghisap kekuatan lainnya. Aku sudah muak.”_

 _“Tapi kemampuan untuk mentransformasikan benda seperti yang kau lakukan tadi… betul-betul keren, Hishiki-_ san _…!”_

 _Kali ini lengkung sinis terasa menginvasi wajahnya. “Masih belum cukup untuk menjadikan jaminan agar Tuan tidak membunuhku kapanpun ia mau, Shiro-_ kun _.”_

_Jeda singkat, sebelum Shiro angkat bicara lagi._

_“Tuan masih mencari_ dia _, ya? Bahkan setelah Yuki muncul tujuh tahun lalu, dan_ dia _tidak pernah muncul lagi?”_

_Yuna menggeleng. Betapa sesungguhnya Yuna tidak ingin membahas hal itu lebih lanjut dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan Shiro sekalipun sebagai satu-satunya orang lain—selain Tuan—yang mengetahui rahasia dirinya, Yuki, dan juga Sayo. Kepergian Sayo bersamaan dengan munculnya Yuki tujuh tahun silam masih menjadi misteri terbesar bagi Yuna. Ia tidak percaya bahwa kepribadian lain dari dirinya akan semudah itu menyerah dan membentuk sebuah topeng baru bernama Yuki. Meski nyatanya Yuna pun harus berterima kasih pada Yuki. Gejolak emosi dan obsesi Yuki yang memanis terhadap Tuan-lah yang kini menyelamatkannya dari hukuman-tembak-di-tempat oleh Tuan. Mungkin memang Sayo menciptakan Yuki untuk menyelamatkan Yuna, seabrsurd apapun perasaan yang harus dipeluknya setiap kali ia bertukar tempat dengan Yuki._

_Yang masih tidak Yuna mengerti adalah mengapa Sayo sebegitu takut terhadap Tuan. Dan mengapa Tuan tampak tidak mau berhenti mencari keberadaan Sayo di antara kehadiran dirinya dan Yuki._

_“Tuan bilang, sebentar lagi ia akan memindahkan jiwanya padaku.”_

_Kata-kata spontan Shiro tadi mengembalikan Yuna dari lamunannya, ditemani sebuah senyuman ambigu yang pemuda itu berikan padanya._

_“Ya, aku sudah dengar. Jiwa Tuan adalah entitas yang telah hidup puluhan tahun lamanya. Selama ini aku menyentuh Tuan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya, dan beribu kenangan masa lalu Tuan datang menghantuiku. Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali persisnya Tuan berpindah-pindah tubuh hanya untuk mempertahankan jiwanya agar tidak ikut menua dan mati bersama tubuh inangnya.”_

_“Dan tubuh Tuan kali ini sudah berada di ambang batasnya ya, Hishiki-_ san _? Mungkin setelah ini, aku tidak akan bisa berbicara santai seperti ini lagi denganmu.”_

_Yuna menggumam. Ada sepi membasuh di ujung benaknya._

_“Padahal kau sudah seperti kakak perempuan bagiku….”_

_“Jangan mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Shiro-_ kun _. Kau tahu aku paling benci dipanggil ‘kakak’.”_

_“Ahahahahaa…. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah.”_

_Angin awal musim panas membelai lembut tubuhnya, melambaikan gerai hitam legamnya di bawah sinar hangat matahari. Yuna memejamkan mata, mendekap erat wangi angin yang bertiup di sekelilingnya._

_“Jaga dirimu, Hishiki-_ san _. Tetaplah ingat bahwa hidupmu tidak pernah hampa dan sia-sia. Ingatlah bahwa… Sayo-_ san _pastinya sangat membutuhkan dirimu hingga ia mempercayakan segalanya padamu.”_

  


________________________________________

  


“Anda memanggil saya, Yang Mulia?”

Punggung tegap pria tua itu berbalik, menghadap pada Reishi.

“Kau sudah berhasil menemukan Hishiki, Munakata Reishi?”

Reishi menunduk. Berusaha menelan getir pahit di pangkal lidahnya. “Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia. Semalam anak buah saya kehilangan jejaknya. Pencarian masih dilakukan sampai hari ini, menyisir tempat-tempat yang diduga dilaluinya dalam pelariannya semalam.”

“Hmm. Lalu? Ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?”

Reishi mengambil jeda, menggunakan kesempatan untuk mengamati raut wajah yang terbenam di antara keriput itu. Sesaat ia menarik napas, lalu menjawab, “Ada, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya ingin tahu tentang keterlibatan Hishiki dengan Anda.”

“Oh? Menurutmu, ada yang salah dengan hal itu, Munakata?”

“Ya, Tuan. Karena segala hal yang diawasi oleh Klan Emas adalah segala hal yang memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan Pelat Dresden dan Pedang Damocles. Silakan ralat saya jika saya salah, tetapi, saya tidak bisa memikirkan alasan logis lain di balik pengawasan yang mungkin selama ini Anda lakukan terhadap Hishiki bersaudara.”

Mendengar tuturannya, Kokujouji Daikaku kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Reishi bertatapan dengan punggung renta itu. Reishi hanya terdiam, memerhatikan seksama. Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya satu desah napas keluar dari suara berat sang Raja Emas.

“Kau mau dengar sebuah cerita tentang penerus Raja Emas, Munakata? Cerita ini belum pernah kuceritakan pada siapapun sebelumnya, bahkan pada para kelinci emasku sendiri.”

“Suatu kehormatan untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak pernah bisa diketahui orang lain, Yang Mulia.”

“Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik, Munakata. Dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu, aku mempersiapkan seorang penerus yang akan membawa kemakmuran bagi Klan Emas. Seorang bayi perempuan, aku selalu ingat senyumnya yang manis seperti malaikat. Namun tiga belas tahun yang lalu, anak itu diambil dariku, direnggut dan disembunyikan dari mata para kelinci emas yang kutebar hingga ke pelosok Kota Shizume. Dengan kekuatan si penculik sebagai _strain_ yang jiwanya mampu berpindah dari satu tubuh ke tubuh lain, orang itu seolah menyamarkan keberadaan anak perempuan ini, calon penerusku, hingga tiga belas tahun lamanya aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Barulah ketika kabar mengenai kematian _strain_ yang mengincar kedudukan sebagai raja ini tiba di telingaku, aku mampu melacak kembali keberadaan gadis kecil ini.”

Bagai memasangkan berutas-utas kabel dalam kepalanya, Reishi terperangah.

“Nama gadis kecil itu adalah Hishiki Sayo.”

Reishi menelan ludah.

“Jadi… kalau begitu, Anda adalah….”

“Lebih tepatnya, Munakata… Hishiki Sayo adalah penerusku, gadis yang seharusnya tumbuh dan mewarisi kekuasaanku sebagai Raja Emas. Anak itu… adalah cucuku.”

  


________________________________________

  


“—shiki- _san_ …! Hishiki- _san_ …!”

Yuna membuka mata, meraup sinar mentari pagi yang masuk menyerbu sel-sel batang dan kerucut di matanya. Kepalanya sakit bukan main, meski ia tidak lagi merasakan dingin menusuk seperti yang membalut tubuhnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia beringsut. Kulitnya menemukan sensasi empuk sebagai alas tidurnya dan sebuah selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya dari leher hingga ujung kaki.

Yang jadi pertanyaan… sedang di mana dirinya berada?”

“Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku kaget ketika tiba-tiba kau masuk dan jatuh tersungkur di depan pintu. Eh, tapi… semalam yang kutemui memang bukan kau, tapi yang satunya lagi.”

Samar-samar, indera penciuman Yuna menangkap wangi harum yang membuat perutnya melilit lapar.

“Ini—di….”

“Apartemen lamaku. Kau benar-benar beruntung aku sedang berada di sini semalam. Aku juga mendengar suara riuh helikopter dan sirine mobil patroli. Taruhan, kau baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit, ya? Kau benar-benar gila, Hishiki- _san_. Membobol kamar rumah sakit yang sudah seperti penjara Scepter 4… seharusnya aku melaporkanmu pada Raja Biru tepat ketika aku menemukanmu.”

Suara riang itu tidak berhenti berceloteh. Yuna menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya masih tidak fokus untuk mengindentifikasi siapa pemilik siluet di hadapannya itu.

“Kau lapar? Aku hanya punya _ramen_ instan. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa makan, aku akan keluar sebentar membelikan bubur untukmu.”

Memicingkan mata, hingga detik berikutnya sosok itu terpantul jelas di kedua matanya. Surai _chesnut_ dan sepasang _hazel_. Serta lengkung senyum yang lebar dan ramah.

“Yata… Misaki- _kun_ ….?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff-hanging? :p
> 
> Anyway, jika ada pembaca yang ingin tahu asal-muasal nama 'Hishiki', 'Sayo', 'Yuna', dan 'Yuki', berikut ini kanji yang author pakai untuk menulis nama mereka bertiga.
> 
> 'Hishiki' aslinya dari 'hishi' 秘史 yang berarti 'sejarah yang dirahasiakan' dan 'ki' 金 dari emas (kin). Sementara ketika diangkat anak oleh Colorless King, cara penulisan kanjinya berubah menjadi 'hi' 美 dari keindahan (utsukushii) dan 'shiki' 色 yang berarti warna (iro)
> 
> 'Sayo' dan 'Yuna' menggunakan 2 kanji yang sama meski penataan tempatnya dibalik. 'sa' pada Sayo sama dengan 'na' pada Yuna, memakai huruf 菜 yang berarti tanaman (sai). Sementara 'yo' pada Sayo sama dengan 'yu' pada Yuna, memakai huruf 夜 dari malam (yoru). Apabila terkecoh dengan kanji Yuki, 'Yuki' sebetulnya tidak ditulis menggunakan kanji yang berarti salju, melainkan 'yu' 夜 dari malam (yoru) dan 'ki' 木 dari pohon (moku). Jadi intinya... 'Sayo', 'Yuna', dan 'Yuki' memiliki arti nama yang sama karena toh mereka memang berasa dari satu kepribadian yang sama (^.^)v.


	16. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini disertai terjemahan lirik ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lagu yang berjudul Kurenai, oleh Amano Tsukiko

##### 

_'.... Ingin segera menggapai dan membenamkan si pemilik surai_ chesnut _itu kembali dalam dekapnya._

  


  


Shiro menatap jauh, menembus setiap titik perak yang meluncur turun dari langit. Tanpa sadar mulutnya melengkung senyum. Sementara potongan gambar dalam kepalanya yang berlari, menyatukan dua masa lalu dalam satu ritme klise foto yang sama. Menyatukan dua entitas dalam dirinya, seorang Adolf K. Weismann dan seorang lagi Isana Yashiro.

Meski pada ingatannya kini yang tercetak jelas adalah sosok seorang wanita cantik yang jarang tersenyum, dengan kepak lengan _furisode_ yang selalu mengikuti ke mana pun sosok itu melangkah.

  


\---

  


_“Sebelum kau pergi, Hishiki-_ san _… boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?”_

 _“… sepertinya aku tahu ke mana jalan pikiranmu, Shiro-_ kun _.”_

 _“Ahhahahaha…!! Kau memang sudah mengenalku dengan baik. Jadi, bagaimana? Aku mengurus yang di sini, sementara kau mengurus yang di sana, Hishiki-_ san _?”_

_“Hmph. Sepertinya memang tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Dan aku sudah muak dengan segala hal yang bukan milikku ini. Meski aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya, tidak ketika yang selama ini kulakukan adalah hal sebaliknya.”_

_“Tenang saja, Hishiki-_ san _. Kau mungkin tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi kekuatan itu ada padamu, hanya milikmu seorang. Kurasa inilah yang menjadi alasan lain mengapa Sayo-_ san _menciptakanmu. Sayo-_ san _tahu hari seperti ini akan tiba. Sayo-_ san _menyadarinya, dan karena itulah Sayo-san membutuhkanmu, lebih dari yang kau perkirakan selama ini.”_

 _“… kau memang pintar memberikan kata-kata penghiburan khasmu itu, Shiro-_ kun _. Baiklah, aku terima penawaranmu. Semoga berhasil, kalau begitu.”_

 _“Ya, Hishiki-_ san _. Sampai bertemu lagi.”_

  


\---

  


“Hishiki Yuna… ia sudah sadar kembali?”

Shiro menoleh, menemukan Totsuka Tatara dan Suoh Mikoto berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

“Sepertinya begitu. Fushimi- _san_ sendiri bagaimana? Perjalanannya dengan kalian berdua, sudah selesai?”

“Sudah. Meski aku tidak yakin dengan penyelesaian yang didapatkannya. Fushimi… pemuda itu ternyata lebih bebal dari yang kukira.”

Shiro menggumam menanggapi kata-kata Totsuka. Matanya yang kembali memandang pada hamparan perak di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar, Shiro membisik lirih, “Intinya… tetap harus menggunakan jalan terakhir?”

“Bocah, apa lagi yang kau rencanakan kali ini?”

Satu sorot berbahaya dilayangkan sang mantan Raja Merah padanya. Namun Shiro tidak takut. Tidak sedikit pun merasa gentar. Tidak sekalipun merasa ragu. Meragukan dirinya, perhitungannya, maupun berkah kekuatan yang kini dimiliki olehnya… oleh seorang Isana Yashiro maupun seorang Adolf K. Weismann.

“Jangan khawatir, Suoh- _san_ … yang menginginkan kalian untuk bisa hidup kembali bukan hanya kalian dan orang-orang yang mengasihi kalian di muka bumi saja. Aku pun begitu adanya. Dan kalian berada di sini sekarang, setengahnya adalah karena kesalahanku. Karena itulah aku juga mencoba menebusnya.”

Detik berikutnya, aura emas bersinar keluar dari tangannya, lantas membungkus sekujur tubuh Shiro.

“Shiro- _kun_ …? Aura emas itu….”

Shiro tersenyum lagi. Payung merahnya terangkat, bersandar tepat di bahunya. “Sesuai dugaanmu, Totsuka- _san_. Damocles dan Raja Emas bukan hanya melambangkan kemakmuran, namun juga mengendalikan takdir. Aku kini hanya meminjam separuh kekuatan milik Klan Emas untuk menuntun Fushimi- _san_ memilih percabangan takdirnya. Sebagaimana aku bisa membuat seseorang menjadi anggota klanku meski hanya bersifat sementara, aku pun memiliki kuasa untuk menjadikan diriku sebagai anggota sementara klan yang lain. Dan semua ini… tentunya aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan Hishiki- _san_.”

“Hishiki Yuna, maksudmu? Tapi darimana—”

Namun Shiro tidak menjawab. Lengkung di bibirnya semakin melebar ramah. Tubuhnya yang kemudian perlahan menghilang di antara pendaran cahaya berwarna emas itu.

“—jika masih ada waktu tersisa, aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian, Totsuka- _san_ , Suoh- _san_. Sekarang, aku pergi dulu. Ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Fushimi- _san_.”

Satu detik, tubuh Shiro kemudian menghilang dalam satu sapuan cahaya emas menyilaukan.

  


________________________________________

  


Ketika Saruhiko membuka mata dan yang menyergap sekelilingnya adalah kegelapan total tanpa suara, Saruhiko tahu permainannya dengan Isana Yashiro belum selesai sampai di situ. Meski Saruhiko tahu dirinya masih bisa menggerakkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya dengan bebas seperti biasa—hanya dengan sedikit kebas di telapak kanannya—namun Saruhiko sama sekali tidak bisa melihat tangan dan kakinya sendiri.

  


_As if each proclaiming justice, people have flocked together_  
 _wielding scissors like culling the excessive, and capture me_  


  


Mendecak lidah. Tahu begini, sejak awal dirinya lebih baik memilih untuk dijemput maut saja sekalian. Tidak perlu ia bersusah-payah mengarungi masa lalu atau kenyataan. Tidak perlu ia terlarut dalam setiap permainan Isana Yashiro yang melibatkan Hishiki Yuna, Totsuka Tatara, bahkan hingga seorang Suoh Mikoto sekalipun. Dan tentunya tidak perlu ada sesuatu dalam benaknya yang diperas perih dengan setiap gambar ingatan yang terpaksa dilihatnya….

… atau begitukah? Semudah itukah ia menyerah pada tali takdirnya? Semudah itukah ia mengalah pada untai luka semu, sementara setiap potongan-potongan kenangan yang dihadirkan dimensi itu nyatanya tengah menjawab keraguannya? Semudah itukah ia akan memalingkan wajah dari Misaki, Misaki-nya, yang kentara kehilangan arah tanpa kehadiran dirinya, Fushimi Saruhiko, di samping pemuda bertubuh cebol itu?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Saruhiko ingin kembali. Ia ingin memutar ulang waktunya. Ia ingin meraih tangan Misaki yang terjulur ke arahnya.

  


_How long I must remain awake_  
 _to take you to the foothills on the morning sun?_  


  


Meski begitu, dirinya bisa apa? Sekali lagi, imaji api merah-jingga itu akan berlari, menyelimuti Misaki, menjadi tembok penghalangnya. Saruhiko merasa ia akan terbakar oleh api itu. Kekuatan Misaki sebagai seorang raja… dan ironisnya Saruhiko tidak memiliki kekuatan itu. Ia tahu betul bahwa dirinya bukan lagi apa-apa di hadapan kobar merah Misaki kini. Jika memang begitu adanya, lalu untuk apa dirinya meraih? Untuk apa ia berbalik dan mengejar? Untuk apa… apabila semua yang dilakukannya hanya akan membuatnya terbakar oleh kekuatan itu….

  


_How much punishment must I wipe away_  
 _how much love to emote_  
 _for me to return to you?_  


  


“Kau masih saja menyangkal atas apa yang sebetulnya bisa kau lakukan, Fushimi- _san_? Hahh… otakmu ternyata sama bebalnya dengan otak Raja Merah yang baru, ya?”

Saruhiko menggeram. Tangannya gatal ingin menggunting lidah si pemilik suara riang itu. Sementara tidak jauh di hadapannya, kegelapan mulai mencair oleh satu titik emas melayang-layang. Seperti kunang-kunang. Dalam hitungan detik, pendaran emas itu menyebar, melebar luas, memanggil puluhan, ratusan, bahkan kemudian ribuan titik-titik emas lainnya, menari-nari indah di sekitar Saruhiko.

Dari tengah pendaran emas meruah, muncul sosok Isana Yashiro. Awalnya samar, hingga akhirnya sosok itu menjelma sempurna di hadapan Saruhiko. Masih dengan payung merah di tangan kanan dan setelan senyum polos-terlihat-bodoh yang semakin memperbesar hasrat Saruhiko untuk memutilasi bocah itu di tempat.

“Permainan apa lagi yang harus kulakukan bersamamu kini, Isana Yashiro? Lebih baik kau cepat menyelesaikannya. Aku lelah dan aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.”

“Kalau kau memilih pergi, kau akan pergi ke mana, Fushimi- _san_? Ke dunia orang mati, atau kembali pada dunia kehidupan, dunia manusia? Dan kalaupun kau kembali ke dunia manusia, akan berdiri di mana kau ketika kau siuman nanti?”

Saruhiko mendecak lidah. Semakin keras. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Sekedar tebak-tebakan anak tingkat sekolah dasar?

“Kali ini yang terakhir, Fushimi- _san_. Aku janji. Dan setelah itu, kau bebas menentukan persimpangan jalanmu sendiri. Meski kuharap… apapun pilihanmu nanti, kau tetap tidak akan pernah melupakan segala hal yang kau dapatkan di tempat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, potongan gambaran yang kau peroleh ini adalah kenyataan, Fushimi- _san_. Kau tidak boleh melupakan hal itu.”

Tatapannya yang kemudian menyelidik di antara _amber_ milik Shiro. Hingga akhirnya Saruhiko mendesah. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan melangkah keluar sedikit pun apabila ia tidak menyelesaikan permainan ini sampai selesai. Toh Isana Yashiro sendiri yang mengatakannya, bahwa ini adalah babak terakhir yang harus Saruhiko selesaikan. Seperti biasa, ia akan diam dan menonton….

… lalu membiarkan dirinya diraup segala luapan rasa dalam dadanya. Bagus sekali. Terima kasih banyak, Isana Yashiro.

“Tch… jadi? Yang harus kulihat di tempat ini adalah…?”

Sesaat, Saruhiko bersumpah melihat kilat mendung melintas cepat di kedua mata Shiro.

“… masa depan, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut _pecahan elemen_ masa depan, Fushimi- _san_.”

Saruhiko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Masa depan? Bagaimana mungkin… oh, betapa Raja Perak di hadapannya ini senang sekali bercanda. Saruhiko nyaris terkekeh geli dan sinis. Bukankah masa depan merupakan sebuah rahasia langit yang tidak boleh diungkap sembrono pada sembarang manusia? Menggelikan, sungguh.

“Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya denganku kali ini, Fushimi-san. Karena itulah aku menyebutnya sebagai _pecahan elemen_ masa depan. Karena masa depan, menariknya, adalah hal yang sangatlah bergantung pada persimpangan jalan mana yang kau tempuh. Sedangkan _elemen_ masa depan tidak lain adalah sebagian kecil, mungkin trivial, dari masa depan yang tidak akan pernah berubah, tidak peduli persimpangan jalan mana yang kau lalui dan tikungan jalan mana yang kau pilih.”

Menggerakkan kepala, Saruhiko mendecak lidah lagi. “Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan, Isana Yashiro. Aku semakin tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu.”

Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut sang Raja Perak, sebelum Shiro melambaikan tangannya, mengumpulkan titik-titik cahaya emas di sekelilingnya, untuk kemudian berkumpul dan kilau cahaya emas menyilaukan menyerang penglihatan Saruhiko. Membutakan matanya.

Detik berikutnya, Saruhiko tahu dirinya telah berada di dimensi yang lain lagi. Yang berbeda. Pada suatu tempat di masa depan. Dengan pemandangan mengerikan berupa sebuah bangunan yang semula megah, yang kini porak-poranda dengan puing-puing dan kobaran api merah-jingga terlihat belum mau berhenti menari.

Saruhiko mencelos. Saruhiko tahu persis bangunan itu. Pagar itu. Lapangan itu.

Markas besar Scepter 4. Dan di hadapannya, bangunan itu telah hancur berantakan.

  


________________________________________

  


_Engraved into a crimson, crimson eternity_  
 _the remains that binds you and I as one_  


  


_Hishiki Yuki tertawa parau. Tawanya mengerikan, membelah menyela derak si kuda merah. Sementara Misaki jatuh terduduk. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram lengan kirinya. Darah membanjir dari lengan Misaki itu. Dan Pedang Damocles Merah yang menggantung di langit, tepat di atas kepala Misaki._

_Merah yang menua. Pedang yang tidak lagi gagah berdiri di antara kelabu mendung langit. Damocles yang mulai kehilangan rupa aslinya, dengan pecahan-pecahan mengapung dan kilat-kilat merah menyambar seperti petir, mengelilingi Damocles milik Misaki._

_Misaki mulai kehilangan kendalinya. Kehilangan kuasa akan kekuatannya sendiri._

_“YATA-_ CHAN _, MUNDUR…!! MENJAUH DARI HISHIKI—”_

_Satu ledakan bola aura merah raksasa dari Hishiki Yuki, memelantingkan puing dan beberapa anggota berseragam biru yang baru saja melangkah maju untuk menyergapnya. Wanita itu masih tertawa. Misaki sendiri terlempar jauh ke belakang, punggungnya menabrak telak Kusanagi Izumo dan Kamamoto Rikio._

_“Sudah… Yata-_ san _… hentikan…!! Kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya…. Kusanagi-san benar, kita mundur saja dan biarkan orang-orang berseragam biru itu yang menyelesaikan semuanya—”_

 _“—aku tidak bisa, Kamamoto. Aku… aku tidak bisa…. Saruhiko mati setelah melindungiku dari serangan perempuan ini. Karena itu jangan halangi aku, Kamamoto. Kusanagi-_ san _juga. Tolong. Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini, sebelum—”_

_Satu ledakan lagi, memotong telak kata-kata Misaki. Namun yang kali ini, tubuh Misaki—serta kedua petinggi HOMRA lainnya—terlindungi oleh tameng aura biru yang membungkus di sekeliling mereka._

_Lalu sosok sang Raja Biru, ditemani Damocles biru tua menemani Damocles merah miliknya di langit, berdiri di hadapannya. Telak menerima serangan Hishiki Yuki._

_Tanpa menoleh, sang Raja Biru memberikan perintahnya. “Kusanagi Izumo, Kamamoto Rikio, pergilah bersama anak buahku yang tersisa. Ungsikan penduduk dalam radius satu kilometer. Raja kalian akan aman bersamaku. Dan aku… tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama menimpa Yata-_ kun _. Pergilah, sekarang!”_

 _“Tapi… Yata-_ chan _—”_

 _“Kau dengar kata-kata Munakata-_ san _, Kusanagi-_ san _… pergilah. Aku… aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji….”_

 _“… kami tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Yata-_ chan _.”_

_Misaki hanya terkekeh, tidak sempat memberikan jawaban apapun karena serangan beruntun yang kemudian dilemparkan Hishiki Yuki, memaksanya untuk balas melontarkan apinya sendiri, membenturkan kedua merah-jingga untuk menghadang serangan Hishiki Yuki yang semula mengarah pada Izumo dan Kamamoto, serta untuk membuka jalan bagi kedua anggota HOMRA yang tersisa untuk segera angkat kaki dari medan pertempuran tersebut._

_“Kau juga, Yata-_ kun _. Mundurlah, karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu lebih lama lagi.”_

 _“Heh. Munakata-_ san _, kau tidak perlu memerintahku, aku masih bisa—”_

_Sang Raja Biru berbalik. Menatap Misaki dengan tatapan tajam namun begitu dalam. Penuh kecemasan. Penuh kekhawatiran. Penuh rasa bersalah._

  


_Even now, while also drifting in the eternity waiting for me_  
 _with broken wings, dancing in the big sky_  


  


_“Yang kehilangan Fushimi-_ kun _nyatanya bukan hanya kau seorang, Yata-_ kun _. Terlebih lagi… aku sudah lelah untuk melihat orang lain kehilangan nyawa karena kelalaianku, kelemahanku sendiri. Maka dari itu, kumohon dengan sangat agar kau mundur dari pertarungan ini. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya.”_

 _Tanpa menunggu sanggahan dari Misaki, Munakata Reishi menerjang, menarik pedangnya dan menebaskannya ke arah lawannya. Pertarungan yang berimbang. Saling menyerang. Saling bertahan. Saling mengadu aura. Biru yang sesekali bertabrakan dengan merah, diselingi transparan setiap kali bilah pedang Munakata Reishi berhasil menembus dan menorehkan luka di atas tubuh Hishiki Yuki. Suara ledakan menggemuruh diikuti tawa menggelegar mengerikan. Kekuatan Munakata Reishi yang seolah terlihat melampaui dan menyudutkan Hishiki Yuki, meski sang_ strain alpha _dengan kemampuan sekelas raja penguasa Kota Shizume itu tidak gentar dan masih belum kelelahan menghanguskan apapun yang ada di hadapan._

_Hingga ketika sang Raja Biru yang terpojok, Misaki merasa sama-sama tidak mempunyai pilihan lain._

_“YATA-_ KUN _—”_

_Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, Misaki memutar tubuhnya, membentuk sapuan tornado api raksasa dengan dirinya sebagai pusatnya, melesat cepat ke arah Hishiki Yuki. Strain itu yang kemudian balas menyerang dengan seluruh kobar apinya, hanya untuk ikut berputar bersama tornado merah-jingga milik Misaki. Tanpa ragu, Misaki menarik wanita itu ke dalam gulungan lidah apinya. Tawa yang kemudian berubah menjadi jeritan melengking tinggi. Terbakar hangus oleh merah-jingga yang menjilat-jilat hingga ke langit._

**No blood. No bone. No ash.**

_Pusaran api memudar. Lenyap meninggalkan asap kehitaman membumbung di langit. Tubuh Misaki yang limbung. Misaki jatuh tersungkur, tergolek lemah. Damocles di atas kepalanya mengguruh keras. Mengguncangkan tanah. Kilat-kilat merah yang menyambar._

_Satu kekeh kecil. Sementara sang Raja Biru hanya memandang nanar ke arah Misaki._

_“Munakata-_ san _… tolong…?”_

_“Kau… maupun Suoh…. Kalian berdua, selalu saja….”_

_“Heh…. Maaf, Munakata-_ san _. Kami selalu saja merepotkanmu. Sekarang, boleh aku… bertemu Saruhiko, Mikoto-_ san _, dan Totsuka-_ san _lagi?”_

  


_Even now, while also drifting in eternity_  
 _Tether your wings_  
 _together with my two hands_  


  


_Kilau merah dari Damocles Misaki yang memadam. Merah yang menghitam di langit. Bersamaan dengan pedang menggantung yang kemudian meluncur turun, Munakata Reishi mengayunkan pedangnya, tanpa menghiraukan satu senyum damai, begitu serupa, yang selalu saja menyambut setiap kali ia mengakhiri sebuah nyawa dengan kedua tangannya itu._

  


________________________________________

  


Saruhiko merasa sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Yang barusan… apa-apaan….

“Itu adalah penggalan masa depan yang berhubungan dengan Yata- _san_ dan Munakata- _san_ ketika kau, di persimpangan jalanmu ini, memilih untuk menyerah pada nasib dan mengakhiri perjalanan hidupmu. Kau yang, pada realita kali ini, tidak berhasil pulih dari tiga peluru yang bersarang di tubuhmu akibat serangan Hishiki Yuki yang semula ditujukan pada Yata- _san_ … dan Yata- _san_ yang tidak bisa menerima kematianmu, berduka atas kepergianmu, hingga ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal serupa dengan yang dilakukan Suoh Mikoto- _san_ terhadap pelaku pembunuhan terhadap Totsuka Tatara- _san_. Yata- _san_ mengejar Hishiki Yuki- _san_ , hanya untuk menghancurkan dirinya, bersama targetnya, dan selanjutnya—”

“—Kapten yang membereskan semuanya. Selalu seperti itu pada akhirnya,” gumam Saruhiko, disusul anggukan lemah Shiro.

“Tch. Jadi intinya, aku memang harus hidup?”

“Tergantung dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti ketika kau membuka matamu dan kembali ke dunia manusia, Fushimi- _san_.”

Saruhiko mendelik. Semakin sangsi dengan segala rupa ekspresi dan kata-kata bercabang dari Isana Yashiro.

“Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Pilihan apa lagi yang kupunya ketika—”

“Pilihan itu akan selalu ada, Fushimi- _san_. Bahkan setelah melihat penggalan masa depan baru saja, pintu menuju masa depan itu masih terbuka lebar. Tidak ada yang kemudian akan melarangmu untuk menyerah dan mengakhiri perjalanan hidupmu di sini.”

Ah ya, tentu saja. Yang barusan diarunginya itu hanyalah sepenggal dari masa depan. Tentu saja, bukan berarti dengan melihatnya lantas dirinya, maupun Misaki, ataupun kaptennya sekalipun akan terbebas dari masa depan mencekam seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, telapaknya mengepal erat. Saruhiko mendadak teringat kaptennya. Saruhiko tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Reishi… tidak ketika sang kapten harus sekali lagi mencabut nyawa sesama raja, juga beban _Weismann Level_ yang akan ditanggung rajanya setelah membunuh seorang raja lainnya.

  


_The once warm fragrance turned to madness_  
 _laughing at the intimidated me_  


  


“Sebetulnya aku masih memiliki satu pecahan elemen masa depan lainnya, Fushimi- _san_. Jika kau mau, aku bisa memperlihatkannya padamu. Tapi—”

“—lakukan saja.”

Saruhiko bahkan tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri. Patah-patah katanya yang terdengar begitu serak di telinganya. Cukup dua kata, dan Isana Yashiro di hadapannya mengangguk lagi. Bersama dengan sinar emas menyilaukan, membawa Saruhiko berkelana melintasi waktu.

Kali ini, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

  


________________________________________

  


_You are disappearing into the gaps of the dark night_  
 _substituting me_  


  


_“Saruhiko-_ kun _, tetap tidak kembali padamu?”_

 _Yata Misaki menggeleng._ Hazel _-nya yang tidak lagi memancarkan cahaya. Kosong. Seolah telah lama mati._

 _“Aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatan ini, Hishiki-_ san _. Kau boleh… mengambil seluruhnya dariku.”_

_Bibir Hishiki Yuna yang melengkung dingin. Kedua tangan yang bertemu. Aura merah yang membungkus kedua tubuh. Damocles merah yang terpanggil di angkasa, hanya untuk meretak dan memecah dengan gemuruh memekak telinga._

_“Damocles-ku….”_

_“Aku bukan raja, Misaki-_ kun _. Aku tetap tidak bisa mengambil Damocles itu darimu. Dan kau… akan tetap hidup dengan menanggung sisa-sisa kekuatanmu sebagai Raja Merah, di ambang kehancuranmu sendiri.”_

_Bola aura merah yang lenyap. Yata Misaki terjatuh. Tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Damocles merahnya yang tidak terkendali, masih menampakkan wajah garangnya di langit. Dan ketika Kusanagi Izumo, Kushina Anna, dan Kamamoto Rikio tiba di tempat itu, mereka sudah tidak lagi menemukan sosok keberadaan Hishiki Yuna di sana._

  


\---

  


_“Kapten, tersangka Hishiki Yuna dan Hishiki Yuki….”_

_“… mereka masih mengincarku. Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Awashima-_ kun _.”_

 _“Bagaimana saya bisa berhenti mencemaskan Anda, Kapten? Semula saya berpikir bahwa Fushimi-_ kun _yang kembali siuman dan masa pemulihannya yang hanya memerlukan waktu dua minggu penuh ini akan membawa berita baik bagi kami, atau minimal bagi Anda. Namun setelah pertemuan Anda dengan Kushina Anna dan Yata Misaki beberapa hari yang lalu, Anda… Anda—”_

 _“—Awashima-_ kun _, apabila ada hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan selama aku menjadi raja… hanyalah ketika aku terlalu berharap mengenai pengampunan dan kesempatan kedua yang kupikir akan datang padaku melalui tangan Raja Merah yang baru. Ternyata tidak, Awashima-_ kun _. Dan karena itulah aku harus kembali pada ritmeku yang semula. Aku sebagai Raja Biru, penegak keadilan yang tidak boleh gentar dan tidak perlu sekalipun menoleh ke masa lalu. Apakah kau mengerti, Awashima-_ kun _?”_

_“… baik. Saya mencoba untuk mengerti, Kapten. Dan saya mohon, tolong jaga diri Anda. Scepter 4 masih membutuhkan arahan Anda.”_

_“Terima kasih banyak, Awashima-_ kun _.”_

  


\---

  


_Tubuh Saruhiko terasa panas. Aura biru yang menyelimutinya terasa begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Menusuk dan merasuk ke dalam sendi-sendi tubuhnya, mengalir hingga ke setiap sel-sel darahnya. Dan yang membuat Saruhiko tidak bisa bernapas adalah Pedang Damocles biru yang menjelma, tepat di atas kepalanya._

_“Damocles… apa yang—”_

_“… syukurlah kalau belum terlambat… Fushimi-_ kun _. Maaf, dan selanjutnya… kuserahkan padamu….”_

_Dan ketika tubuh mendingin di pangkuannya itu semakin memberat, seolah melunglai jatuh ke bumi, Saruhiko tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali._

_“Kapten… Kapten….”_

_Tawa melengking yang kemudian menggema…._

_… hanya untuk disusul teriakan mencekam. Penuh ketakutan dan rasa sakit. Tepat ketika Saruhiko menghunuskan pedangnya, menghujamkan auranya, melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi sebagai pembalasan atas segala rasa duka di benaknya. Kematian pertama yang begitu dekat di dekapnya. Kematian berikutnya yang ia sambut dengan suka hati. Ah, betapa pembalasan dendam itu manis rasanya._

_Hingga di akhir pertarungan, Saruhiko tertawa. Wajahnya tengadah menatap langit, memandang sinis Damocles biru, bertengger gagah menghiasi langit di tengah kobaran api memadam._

  


\---

  


_I will live on like a flightless butterfly_  
 _with its wings torn off_  


  


_“Kau bodoh, Misaki.”_

_“Kau juga bodoh… Saruhiko.”_

_“Tch. Dan harus aku, yang mengakhiri?”_

_“… karena hanya raja yang bisa membunuh raja, Saruhiko.”_

  


_Yet you run away_  
 _Slipping through the myriads of closed doors_  


  


_“… tch.”_

_“… hey, Saru.”_

_“….”_

_“… terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa… di kehidupan selanjutnya.”_

  


________________________________________

  


Untuk pertama kalinya, Saruhiko kehilangan kata-katanya. Kehilangan suara untuk berkomentar. Kehilangan bahasa untuk memaki sinis. Kehilangan tenaga untuk menghajar satu-satunya benda padat serupa Isana Yashiro di hadapannya. Kehilangan daya hanya untuk sekedar mendecak lidah seperti biasa.

Intinya, Saruhiko terpaku. Akan segala rasa di benaknya. Akan segala emosi yang meluap-luap, meruntuhkan logikanya. Mematikan fungsi laju kerja otaknya.

“Fushimi- _san_ … kau baik-baik saja…?”

Baik-baik saja? Jangan gila. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bahkan untuk orang bermental baja seperti kaptennya sekalipun, setelah melihat apa yang baru saja disaksikannya itu, apakah seseorang masih bisa menjawab, _‘Ya, aku baik-baik saja’_?

Satir sekali.

“Intinya…,” bisik Saruhiko, suaranya merendah. Gemetar. “Misaki akan… mati…? Mati karena kekuatannya…? Mati karena….”

“Kulihat kau mengerti mengenai arti dari _pecahan elemen_ masa depan, Fushimi- _san_ ,” jawab Shiro cepat, lalu melanjutkan, “Dari dua alur masa depan yang berbeda yang telah kuberikan, kau melihat Yata Misaki- _san_ akan mati karena kekuatannya… ya, itu betul. Meski kau sepertinya melupakan satu elemen yang menjadi dasar permasalahannya, Fushimi- _san_. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa jadinya jika Yata Misaki- _san_ , pada akhirnya… _berhasil mengendalikan kekuatannya_?”

  


_The steeping crimson sin_  
 _As if smouldering the gentle wound_  
 _I want to go embrace them_  


  


Seolah menyalakan satu sekering di otak Saruhiko, kedua matanya melebar maksimal. Detak jantungnya yang ikut berlari.

Saruhiko merasa seperti hidup kembali.

“Tch. Haruskah aku mengucapkan terima kasih, kalau begitu, Isana Yashiro?”

Terdengar gelak tawa menggaung dari dimensi hitam gelap yang dipenuhi butiran cahaya emas itu.

“Kalau kau tidak mau juga aku tidak memaksa, Fushimi- _san_. Jadi, kau akan kembali?”

Saruhiko mengangguk. Butuh waktu cukup lama… begitu lama, bahkan, untuk membiarkan nuraninya berbicara dan mengalahkan telak ego yang selama ini selalu memanjakannya. Rasanya Saruhiko ingin tertawa dengan luapan kelegaan yang tiba-tiba saja menyapu benaknya. Matanya terasa panas. Ingin berteriak.

Ingin segera menggapai dan membenamkan si pemilik surai _chesnut_ itu kembali dalam dekapnya.

  


_I wanted to follow, I wanted to catch up_  
 _I wanted to walk together with you_  


  


Kilauan cahaya di sekitarnya berputar. Warna emas yang kemudian mendominasi, menggantikan warna hitam. Dan sosok Isana Yashiro di hadapannya yang perlahan memudar, meski senyum lebar milik sang Raja Perak tidak pernah pergi meninggalkannya.

“Satu hal lagi, Isana Yashiro.”

“Ya? Apa itu?”

“Hishiki… sekuat itukah dirinya hingga ia memiliki kekuatan untuk…,” sejenak Saruhiko menelan ludah, gugup, dengan tengkuk merinding mengingat kembali penggalan masa depannya itu, “… untuk membunuh Kapten begitu saja…?”

Yang menjawab pertanyaan Saruhiko adalah sebuah lengkung di bibir Shiro yang semakin melebar, disertai sebuah suara yang menggaung.

 _“Kau hanya belum mengenalnya, Fushimi-_ san _. Karena itu, berhati-hatilah. Dan semoga berhasil.”_

  


________________________________________

  


“Sudah selesai?”

Shiro meregangkan tubuh dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Dan ia sudah tidak terkejut dengan suara manis yang menyapanya barusan, yang bukan berasal dari pita suara Totsuka Tatara maupun Suoh Mikoto.

Melainkan dari Kushina Anna.

“Sudah, Anna- _chan_. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu yang di sana.”

“Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan Hishiki Yuna seperti ini, Shiro- _kun_. Bahkan untuk apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini….”

“Hishiki- _san_ … sebetulnya tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan selama ini, Totsuka- _san_. Ia memiliki tujuannya sendiri, motifnya sendiri. Dan rencanaku hanyalah sebagian yang kebetulan beririsan dengan rencananya.”

“Sisanya… aku akan membantu. Sudah waktunya… aku harus mengatakannya pada Misaki.”

Tangan Totsuka Tatara yang kemudian menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala sang putri kecil, diikuti senyum tipis dari Suoh Mikoto. Shiro sendiri hanya tersenyum. Pandangannya yang kemudian kembali mengarah pada butiran perak, jatuh mengguyur mengelilingi dimensi Dunia Antara.

 _‘Sebentar lagi, ya, Hishiki-_ san _….’_


	17. Truth

##### 

_'Dan di akhir cerita, Misaki tahu dirinya hanya punya waktu satu minggu untuk menentukan persimpangannya sendiri. Jalan takdirnya. Juga dua orang yang begitu berarti baginya.'_

  


  


Yuna mengamati Misaki yang tengah menyeduh _ramen_ untuknya. Pandangannya kemudian menyapu sekeliling. Semalam ia sampai tidak menyadari ke mana Yuki membawanya bersembunyi dari kejaran para seragam biru. Kini dengan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela, Yuna mampu melihat dinding kelabu yang mengitari ruangan, sementara tempat yang menurut Misaki tidak lain adalah apartemen lama pemuda itu sendiri nyatanya hanyalah sebuah kamar besar namun minim perabotan. Yuna hanya menemukan tempat tidur tingkat—yang ditidurinya semalam suntuk, sebuah _kotatsu_ di tengah ruangan—tempat ia duduk kini, lemari sederhana dan gantungan pakaian, serta set dapur mini dengan bak cuci _a la_ kadarnya dan sebuah kompor.

Kusam dan berdebu... meski Yuna merasakan hangat dari yang namanya kenangan, melapisi setiap jengkal isi ruangan tersebut.

"Silakan makan paginya," ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba, mendorong semangkuk _ramen_ ke hadapan Yuna dan meletakkan satu mangkuk lagi untuk pemuda itu sendiri. Yuna memandang Misaki yang kemudian mengambil tempat di seberangnya, menakupkan tangan sembari mengucap 'selamat makan' lalu membelah sumpit dan mulai menyeruput _ramen_ -nya.

Yuna terdiam. Matanya beralih pada mangkuk _ramen_ panas mengepul di depannya, kemudian pada Misaki lagi. Ada rasa yang menjalar di benaknya. Yuna tahu ruangan itu. Yuna tahu seberapa pentingnya luapan kenangan di tempat itu bagi sang Raja Merah. Misaki tidak perlu menjelaskan dan Yuna pun tidak perlu lagi bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukan Misaki di sana.

Yang Yuna pikirkan adalah bagaimana reaksi Misaki jika Yuna menceritakan pertemuan magisnya dengan Fushimi Saruhiko pada sebuah dunia penuh warna perak.

“Tidak mau makan? _Ramen_ itu tidak enak, loh, kalau sudah mendingin….”

Mengerjap, Yuna sontak terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia mengangguk pelan, menggumam ‘selamat makan’ sebelum kemudian mulai menyumpit helai-helai pipih tipis dari mangkuknya.

“Hishiki- _san_ … boleh aku tanya sesuatu?”

Yuna hanya melempar tatapan sekilas, sebagai tanda mengiyakan permintaan sang Raja Merah baru saja.

“Kau ini… sebetulnya _apa_?”

Sungguh. Yuna nyaris tertawa dan tersedak potongan mie akibat pertanyaan polos seorang Yata Misaki itu.

“Manusia, sama sepertimu. Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku mungkin bukan salah satunya?”

Pemuda itu terlihat menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala sebelum melanjutkan, tampak begitu kikuk. “Maaf… bukan maksudku menyinggungmu. Aku… aku baru mengetahui dari Munakata- _san_ di rumah sakit tentang… keanehan-mu… maksudku—”

“—tentang kepribadian ganda yang kualami ini, begitu maksudmu?” potong Yuna, sembari mengangkat mangkuk dan meminum kuah _ramen_ -nya perlahan. Yuna tidak mengerti mengapa Misaki harus salah tingkah seperti itu dengan pertanyaan barusan. Yuna tidak pula merasa ada yang salah atau merasa diserang dengan adanya seseorang menanyakan mengenai keunikan kepribadiannya… jika tidak mau disebut sebagai bencana dari kekuatannya.

“Yang kau temui semalam suntuk, pasti bukan aku, benar begitu? Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lihat, Yata Misaki- _kun_ …”

Pemuda itu dengan kikuk kemudian menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya pada Yuna. Sosok tubuhnya yang terjatuh lunglai di pintu masuk dengan sepasang emas berpupil setipis kucing menatap garang pemuda itu… sudah pasti yang ditemui Misaki semalam adalah Yuki. Namun ketika kisah sang Raja Merah sampai pada saat tubuhnya yang dibopong ke atas ranjang dan yang kemudian dilihat Misaki adalah surai cokelat madu yang manis….

“Itu adalah Sayo, kepribadian asli sebagai pemilik tubuh seorang Hishiki.”

“Ya…. Orang itu pula yang selama ini tertidur pulas di rumah sakit, di bawah pengamanan ketat Scepter 4. Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Hishiki- _san_? Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau berhasil meloloskan diri dari sana? Dan tentangmu… juga Hishiki- _san_ yang asli… eh ta—tapi kau tidak perlu menceritakannya jika kau keberatan….”

Menyeruput sisa kuah di mangkuknya, Yuna menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. Sesaat ia terdiam, memejamkan mata, memanggil pada kedalaman samudra hitam pekat tempat ia dan Yuki berganti peran. Meyakinkan bahwa Yuki sedang tidak ada di sana. Bahwa Yuki masih sama lelahnya seperti dirinya. Bahwa Yuki tidak akan mendengar apa yang akan ia beberkan di hadapan Raja Merah selanjutnya.

Karena bagi Yuna, Misaki adalah jalan keluarnya. Kuncinya menggapai tujuannya.

“Hishiki- _san_ …?”

“… aku tahu ceritaku ini tidak akan masuk akal. Kau boleh menyelaku di tengah kata-kataku, tapi… kuharap kau bisa mengikutinya sampai akhir, Yata Misaki- _kun_ ….”

  


________________________________________

  


Misaki merasa sedikit menyesal karena memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang SMA… atau mungkin otaknya saja yang kini berbalik didominasi tentang _‘bagaimana cara menyerang kelompok preman dengan efisien’_ atau _‘tata cara efektif membagi waktu kerja sambilan’_. Karena… jujur saja, segala informasi yang ia terima dari mulut seorang Hishiki Yuna ini menurutnya… sangatlah….

… bukannya tidak masuk akal. Tidak, bukan begitu. Misaki hanya kesulitan untuk mencerna keutuhan cerita tersebut. Itu saja.

Lagipula, bayangkan saja sendiri. Hishiki Yuna di hadapannya ini mengaku diciptakan oleh seseorang bernama Hishiki Sayo. Hishiki Sayo sendiri adalah cucu dari Kokujouji Daikaku, yang tidak lain adalah sang Raja Emas. Pada umur delapan tahun, Hishiki Sayo diculik oleh—bagian ini yang paling tidak dimengerti Misaki—sekelompok _yakuza_ yang dipimpin oleh seorang laki-laki keji yang disinyalir dirasuki roh rubah putih yang mengincar kekuasaan sebagai raja… atau yang pernah Misaki dengar sebelumnya dari Anna dan Izumo, tentang roh seorang calon Raja Tanpa Warna yang telah membunuh Totsuka Tatara, yang kemudian berakhir hangus tanpa abu di tangan rajanya terdahulu, Suoh Mikoto.

Mudahnya… roh gentayangan ini hinggap pada tubuh seorang pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘Tuan’ oleh Hishiki Yuna. Lalu ketika tubuh laki-laki itu menua, roh rubah itu memutuskan untuk berpindah pada inang baru, seorang bocah yatim piatu bernama Isana Yashiro. Belum lagi hubungan pelik di antara Hishiki bersaudara dan si terduga ‘Tuan’ ini… ‘Tuan’ yang begitu menginginkan sesuatu dari Hishiki Sayo, sementara Sayo yang kemudian menciptakan Yuna sebagai penggantinya, sebagai pelindung dan topeng lain untuk melarikan diri dari ‘Tuan’, dan ketika ‘Tuan’ sudah tidak lagi mempedulikan Yuna maka Sayo menciptakan satu topeng lagi bernama Yuki.

Misaki yang kemudian menelan ludah. Segala cerita Yuna barusan seolah menjadi satu tontonan film bergenre _thriller_ sendiri baginya. “Setelah itu…? Sayo- _san_ , tidak pernah muncul lagi?”

Wanita di depannya itu menggeleng lemah. “Tidak pernah. Sekalipun. Ciri fisiknya bahkan hanya muncul ketika aku dan Yuki sama-sama tertidur, yang ketika salah satu dari kami terjaga, maka bukti keberadaan Sayo akan lenyap dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak tahu apakah sebetulnya ia melebur dengan Yuki… meski Yuki sendiri tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang Sayo, bahkan Yuki seolah tidak mengenal Sayo… dan cara bicara Yuki, sangatlah berbeda dengan Sayo.”

“Kau sangat mengenali satu per satu dari mereka, Hishiki- _san_ ….”

Satu dengus terkekeh bercampur sebuah senyum tipis. Misaki merasakan rona merah jambu muncul di tulang pipinya. “Aku adalah mereka dan mereka adalah aku, Misaki- _kun_.”

“Lalu… mengenai Isana Yashiro….”

“Shiro- _kun_ … adalah satu-satunya teman dan mungkin saudara, yang terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, Misaki- _kun_. Di dalam _mansion_ besar itu, Shiro- _kun_ seperti cahaya bagiku. Aku yang semula hanya mengenal kelam dan kelabu, kemudian diajarkan pada hal-hal lain. Hangatnya sebuah ikatan. Mungkin sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau bersama HOMRA… atau bersama Saruhiko- _kun_ dahulu.”

Mendengar satu nama meluncur dari mulut Hishiki Yuna, dalam maksud sengaja atau tidak, bahu Misaki menegang. Sekujur tubuhnya yang membeku. Seakan terkunci rapat dan Misaki tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

“Bi—bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu, Hishiki-san…? Bisakah—kau kembali menceritakan tentang masa lalumu…?”

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, kentara mengamati Misaki lekat-lekat dengan sepasang ungu menatapnya tajam. Membuat Misaki gelisah. Namun detik berikutnya, sorot itu melunak. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi.

“Maafkan atas ketidakpekaanku, Misaki- _kun_. Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan. Sampai mana tadi aku bercerita?”

Misaki menarik napas lega. Di saat seperti ini, entah mengapa Misaki sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang Saruhiko. Misaki tidak mau mengingat-ingat kali terakhir ia mengunjungi Saruhiko… ketika api di tangannya meliar tak terkendali dan nyaris membakar tubuh yang terbujur kaku di ruang ICU rumah sakit itu. Misaki masih mampu merasakan sakit yang menguras dadanya. Misaki masih bisa menghadirkan gemetar yang menghantuinya dari kepala hingga kakinya ketika insiden tersebut terjadi. Dan semenjak saat itu, Misaki sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan masuk untuk menjenguk Saruhiko. Ia mengerti, logikanya berusaha memahami.

Walaupun tidak dengan sesuatu yang menjerit perih dalam benaknya.

“Misaki- _kun_ …? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“EH—oh… hmm, iya, maafkan aku. Aku… tidak apa-apa. Kau lanjutkan saja ceritamu, Hishiki- _san_ ….”

Wanita itu kemudian melanjutkan lagi. Kali ini, yang Misaki dengar adalah kisah mengenai seorang Isana Yashiro, tentang peristiwa yang persisnya baru saja terjadi beberapa bulan ke belakang… tepat ketika roh rubah putih yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh Isana Yashiro, dan perangai pemuda polos itu yang kemudian berubah. Menjadi sama keji dan liciknya seperti ‘Tuan’. Isana Yashiro yang lantas meninggalkan Hishiki Yuna, meninggalkan kelompoknya, meninggalkan _mansion_ -nya. Tidak terlacak keberadaannya hingga pada suatu hari… laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk membunuh Totsuka Tatara.

Lalu hening yang merayap. Hishiki Yuna yang menghentikan laju kata-katanya, sementara Misaki terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Misaki tidak mengerti persisnya apa yang melintas di otaknya sejak semalam… bahwa ketika ia menemukan Hishiki Yuki jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pintu apartemen lamanya, sementara bising nyaring helikopter dan sirine—yang kemudian Misaki ketahui berasal dari pasukan patroli Scepter 4—mengepungnya selama beberapa saat, tidak sedikit pun terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk menyerahkan wanita ini pada Scepter 4. Misaki yang kemudian menolongnya. Misaki yang—berkali-kali menelan ludah dan kucuran keringat di tengkuk—berusaha selembut mungkin mengobati torehan luka di pergelangan tangan Hishiki Yuki—yang sebetulnya sudah bertransformasi menjadi Sayo, Misaki sendiri masih tidak paham dengan cara ketiga orang ini bertukar tempat. Dan mendengar runtunan cerita Hishiki Yuna pagi itu, Misaki semakin yakin bahwa Yuna yang ditemuinya tempo hari, memintanya untuk menyerahkan kekuatannya sebagai Raja Merah… sebetulnya memang bukan orang jahat.

Misaki meyakini, bahwa Hishiki Yuna tidaklah sejahat itu, menyerap kekuatannya untuk alasan klise semacam membalaskan dendam ‘Tuan’ atau hanya sekedar haus kekuasaan semata. Bahkan ketika Misaki memutar balik ingatannya pada hari itu, hari di mana ia mati-matian bertarung menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri di antara kepungan api yang sebetulnya miliknya, ia menyadarinya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menemukan aura menekan dan menyerang agresif seperti yang ia rasakan ketika berhadapan dengan Hishiki Yuki. Setiap kali Yuna bertukar tempat dengan Yuki, dan yang Misaki temukan dari sapuan gemulai sepasang lengan Yuna adalah….

… hampa. Sendu yang dingin. Tidak ada desak kemenangan yang mendominasi. Seolah sejak awal Yuna memang tidak ingin berada di sana, tidak ingin mengadu api dengannya.

Jadi kenapa….?

“Hishiki- _san_ , boleh aku bertanya lagi padamu?”

Misaki memberanikan diri menatap ke dalam sepasang manik ungu menyala itu. Dan ketika satu gerak kepala, mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, Misaki menarik napas lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, “Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Waktu itu kau bilang, kau menginginkan kekuatanku. Kau butuh bantuanku. Jika yang kau kejar bukanlah pembalasan atas kematian tuanmu, mengapa kau menginginkan kekuasaan sebagai seorang raja?”

Wanita ini sudah cukup kuat dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri, pikir Misaki. Karena kekuatan raja hanyalah setara untuk melawan raja lainnya, lalu untuk apa….

“Ketika yang akan kuhadapi adalah seseorang yang sudah digariskan sebagai seorang raja, maka dibutuhkan kekuatan serupa untuk dapat menandinginya.”

“… maksudmu? Jadi kau memang menargetkan aku sebagai Raja Merah… atau malah Munakata- _san_ sebagai Raja Biru—”

“—bukan seperti itu, Misaki- _kun_.”

Nada suara wanita itu menyentak. Misaki terhenyak. Karena nada bicara itu juga menggenangkan getar yang terlalu kentara untuk disembunyikan.

“Sebetulnya aku berharap… kalian bisa membunuhku, dan juga Yuki. Atau minimal, setelah aku membiarkan Yuki memiliki kekuatanmu sebagai Raja Merah, maka kau dan Raja Biru akan bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah.”

Yang kali ini, Misaki mampu merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

“Hishiki- _san_ …! Apa-apaan—”

“—dan Sayo akan kembali jika Yuki tidak ada. Hanya itu keinginanku, Misaki- _kun_. Aku ingin Sayo kembali. Aku ingin ia melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai seorang Hishiki, kembali ke Onbashira, pulang pada Raja Emas, meneruskan apa yang tertunda dan terenggut darinya tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, Misaki- _kun_. Ia tidak akan membutuhkanku lagi untuk menjaganya.”

Termenung, Misaki menelan ludah. Ini gila. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya ini memang gila. Di luar toleransi logikanya. Menjatuhkan Yuna di medan perang saja sulitnya bukan main, apalagi jika dirinya harus dihadapkan pada Yuki, yang menurut cerita Yuna ternyata masih menyimpan obsesi untuk membalaskan dendam ‘Tuan’ pada Munakata Reishi… dan mungkin juga pada dirinya sebagai Raja Merah yang baru.

“Lupakan permintaanku tadi jika itu memberatkanmu, Misaki- _kun_.”

Misaki mendongak. Sepasang ungu itu menatapnya dalam. Iba.

“Kau belum menyelesaikan masalahmu sebagai Raja Merah yang baru, dan aku sudah membebanimu dengan hal lain. Maaf atas keegoisanku, Raja Merah.”

Mendengus, Misaki baru ingat bahwa wanita ini pastinya mengetahui segala detail mengenai apa yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Ia tidak tahu sampai sejauh apa Hishiki Yuna mengintip isi kepala dan masa lalunya… ah, mungkin Misaki juga sudah tidak ambil pusing. Ia cepat-cepat membereskan mangkuk bekas makan miliknya dan Yuna.

“Heh, padahal kau orang yang kuat, Hishiki- _san_. Kupikir seharusnya kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri.”

“… sama sepertimu, Yata Misaki- _kun_. Kau juga bukan pemuda ingusan yang lemah. Tapi nyatanya kau juga tidak bisa menanggulangi bebanmu itu seorang diri… terlebih lagi jika apa yang ada di pundakmu itu menyangkut seseorang yang penting bagimu, bukan begitu?”

Terdiam. Misaki mematung dalam posisinya. Orang yang penting, begitu kata Hishiki Yuna? Misaki ingin tertawa parau rasanya, ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ingin menertawakan dirinya yang merasa tertampar oleh kata-kata itu. Ya, kini Misaki paham bahwa sesuatu itu berharga ketika sesuatu yang berharga miliknya nyaris hilang dari genggaman. Dan ironisnya, kedua tangannya sendiri yang berbalik menghancurkan setiap yang berharga miliknya. Tidak mampu menjaga. Tidak mampu meraih. Tidak mampu melindungi Totsuka Tatara. Tidak mampu meredakan amarah Suoh Mikoto. Dan kini… tidak mampu menggapai Fushimi Saruhiko untuk kembali berjalan di sampingnya….

… bahkan hingga pemuda itu harus mengorban nyawa untuknya.

Tanpa sadar, pegangan Misaki pada kedua mangkuk di tangannya itu mengerat. Api merah-jingga sontak menjilat dari telapaknya, melumatkan habis poselen tanah liat di genggamannya itu. Kaget, Misaki menjatuhkan mangkuk itu ke lantai. Kobaran api masih menjilat, siap untuk menjalar ke segala arah.

“—aaakhh, siaaal…!! Lagi-lagi—”

“—biar aku saja.”

Dengan cepat, Hishiki Yuna berjongkok di sampingnya. Lengan wanita itu yang kemudian terjulur, dibungkus api yang kemudian terisap di telapaknya, hingga hilang tak berbekas hanya dalam hitungan waktu beberapa detik saja. Menyelamatkan apartemen Misaki dari kerusakan permanen lebih lanjut.

“Hishiki- _san_ … t—terima kasih….”

“… sama-sama. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan hal sebaliknya.”

“Hal… sebaliknya?”

“Mengembalikan kekuatanmu. Kau kehilangan kendali atas kekuatanmu semenjak aku menarik sebagian dari tubuhmu, bukan?”

“Tapi toh sejak awal aku memang belum bisa menguasai kekuatan baruku sebagai seorang Raja, dan—”

**_Bruaakk…!!_ **

Kata-kata Misaki terputus, tepat ketika pasukan berseragam biru menyeruak masuk melalui pintu apartemennya. Langkah-langkah sepatu bersol tebal yang berderap cepat. Pedang yang terhunus di tangan masing-masing dari mereka yang berseragam biru tersebut. Pandangan Misaki menyapu dengan cepat, menghitung jumlah yang berhasil mendobrak ketenangan pagi-menjelang-siang-harinya dengan sukses.

Delapan orang. Dari wajah mereka… ah, wajah-wajah yang Misaki kenal baik sebagai pasukan personel khusus milik Munakata Reishi. Dan kedelapan wajah itu yang tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Misaki di sana.

“Raja… Merah….”

“Yo, Hidaka,” sapa Misaki, maju selangkah menjajari Yuna yang telah berdiri siaga. “Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata anak buah milik Raja Biru punya kebiasaan menggerebek apartemen orang lain sembarangan, tanpa ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kalian ini tidak ada bedanya dengan preman jalanan, tahu tidak?”

“Jaga bicara Anda, Raja Merah,” seru salah satu dari pasukan berseragam biru itu, bersurai hijau gelap dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya. “Kami datang ke sini atas perintah Kapten kami, Munakata Reishi, untuk menangkap _strain_ di samping Anda itu. Kami tidak peduli apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di sini bersama wanita itu, meski kami berharap Anda tidak akan mempersulit kami untuk melaksanakan tugas ini.”

“Hoo, begitu?” Misaki kemudian mengepalkan kedua telapaknya. Aura merah yang menekan, menari-nari menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sensasi panas yang akrab di kulitnya lalu menyapa. “Urusanku dan wanita ini belum selesai… jadi bisa kuminta kalian sampaikan pada Munakata- _san_ kalau aku—”

“—kau tidak perlu repot menjadi tameng untukku, Misaki- _kun_. Toh aku tidak pernah memintanya. Dan terima kasih _ramen_ -nya. Aku sebetulnya sangat tidak suka _ramen_.”

“… haa?”

Mendadak, sebuah bola aura lain meledak tepat dari sisinya. Misaki hanya punya waktu sepersekian detik untuk memancarkan aura merahnya untuk melindunginya dari ledakan tersebut. Serbuan debu dan abu menyapu, mengapung naik, membutakan matanya. Yang Misaki dengar kemudian adalah derap langkah tergesa-gesa, disusul teriakan perintah untuk mencari dan mengejar.

Ketika mata Misaki berhasil terbebas dari debu ledakan yang mengepungnya, Hishiki Yuna telah sirna. Raib tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Seolah sejak awal, wanita itu tidak pernah ada di sana bersamanya.

  


________________________________________

  


“Lapor, Kapten…! Hishiki Yuna ditemukan di salah satu bangunan apartemen kumuh di Blok Empat.”

“Lalu? Mereka berhasil menangkapnya?”

“… sayang sekali belum, Kapten. Akiyama-kun baru saja melaporkan bahwa… di tempat kejadian, Hishiki Yuna terlihat sedang bersama dengan Raja Merah. Ketika pasukan hendak melakukan penangkapan, Hishiki Yuna menggunakan aura merah yang serupa dengan aura Raja Merah dan meledakkan bangunan tersebut, lalu melarikan diri dalam keributan tersebut.”

“Hoo… bersama Yata Misaki? Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Raja Merah sendiri, Awashima- _kun_? Sudah ada laporan?”

“Raja Merah baik-baik saja, tidak terluka sedikit pun. Menurut informasi dari Akiyama- _kun_ , sepertinya Raja Merah terlibat ‘urusan yang belum selesai’ dengan Hishiki Yuna. Raja Merah sempat meminta pasukan untuk mundur dan membiarkannya ‘menyelesaikan urusannya’ dengan _strain_ itu.”

“Menarik, Awashina- _kun_. Aku ingin tahu urusan mereka yang belum selesai ini. Lalu Hishiki Yuna dan Yata Misaki, ada di mana mereka sekarang?”

“Dari laporan yang baru saja kuterima, menurut Benzai- _kun_ , unitnya dan unit Fuse- _kun_ kini melakukan pengejaran terhadap Hishiki Yuna, menyusur perbatasan Blok Empat. Yata Misaki sendiri, sesuai hasil pantauan Hidaka- _kun_ , beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja menerima telepon dari salah satu anggota HOMRA yang memintanya untuk datang ke bar.”

“Terima kasih atas laporanmu, Letnan. Dan kuminta kau tetap mengirimkan berita terbaru mengenai perkembangan pengejaran terhadap Hishiki bersaudara.”

“Baik, Kapten. Anda akan keluar?”

“Ya. Aku akan mengunjungi bar milik seorang teman lama.”

“Apakah Anda perlu saya temani, Kapten?”

“Tidak perlu, Awashima- _kun_. Kau pantau saja perkembangan kasus dari markas. Absennya Fushimi- _kun_ hingga saat ini memang memaksa kita untuk mempergunakan segala sumber daya yang ada semaksimal mungkin. Dan satu hal lagi, Awashima- _kun_ … pastikan Hishiki bersaudara tertangkap, kali ini _dalam keadaan hidup_.”

“… saya mengerti, Kapten. Meski sebetulnya, saya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Hishiki akan memiliki hubungan kekerabatan erat dengan Raja Emas, dari seluruh manusia yang ada di muka bumi ini…. Maaf, bahkan saya tidak tahu jika Raja Emas ternyata memiliki keluarga dan masih memiliki keturunan satu darah hingga saat ini.”

“Raja Emas memang tidak memiliki keluarga utuh seperti yang kau bayangkan, Awashima- _kun_. Beliau membesarkan putrinya seorang diri. Sementara sang putri, sama seperti istrinya, lantas meninggalkannya hanya dengan seorang cucu perempuan.”

“… Yang Mulia Raja Emas, menjadi orang tua tunggal…?”

“Ya. Itulah yang terjadi selepas perang dunia kedua. Kenyataannya kakak-beradik Weismann meninggalkan memento yang sangat berharga untuk Letnan Kokujouji ketika itu. Adolf K. Weismann, seperti yang kita ketahui, meninggalkan Pelat Dresden untuk Letnan Kokujouji terbangkan dan sembunyikan di Jepang. Sementara kakaknya, Klaudia Weismann, meninggalkan seorang keturunan yang baru saja lahir beberapa saat sebelum terjadinya pengeboman di Dresden. Keturunan yang memiliki darah murni dari keluarga Weismann dan Yang Mulia Raja Emas, mengalir dalam urat nadinya.”

  


________________________________________

  


Misaki tiba di bar HOMRA. Tidak seperti kali terakhir ia menjejakkan kaki di sana, hanya untuk diteriaki dan ditatap penuh genangan rasa cemas dan iba oleh seluruh anggota klannya. Kali ini hanya ada Izumo, Anna, dan Kamamoto di sana. Izumo yang seperti biasa, kedua tangan tidak absen dari lap dan gelas _wine_ -nya. Sementara Anna duduk manis di sofa pojok ruangan, sofa favorit gadis kecil itu dulu. Namun kali ini, di samping Anna bukanlah sosok yang selama ini menemani tuan putri HOMRA itu, melainkan sosok tambun Kamamoto.

“ _Ara_ , Yata- _chan_ … bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?”

Mengangguk canggung, Misaki membalas, “Baik, Kusanagi- _san_. Err… _ano_ —”

Belum sempat Misaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tawa Izumo telak memotong perkataannya, disusul Anna yang tiba-tiba saja menubrukkan tubuh mungil itu dan menggelayut manja padanya. Oh, terima kasih, Anna… kau berhasil membuat wajah sang raja kecil memerah matang setara dengan kepiting rebus.

“A—Anna…! Apa yang—”

“Merahnya Misaki… semakin hangat.”

Kali ini rona merah semakin terasa membakar hingga tengkuk Misaki.

“Anna….”

Dan ketika kepala Anna tengadah menatapnya, yang kemudian Misaki temukan adalah sirat penuh kelegaan dari sang tuan putri HOMRA. Sepasang manik rubi yang bersinar dan lengkung senyum yang begitu manis… Misaki tercekat. Segala beban menghimpit di dadanya yang menguap naik perlahan, mengunci sekujur tubuhnya namun juga membebaskan jiwanya di waktu yang bersamaan.

Misaki tahu. Ia tidak bisa menutup mata dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi dari kenyataan. Dari takdirnya. Dari tugas yang harus diembannya.

Melempar pandang pada Izumo, Misaki masih bisa merasakan pahit mengambang di pangkal lidahnya, di sela-sela tarikan bibirnya. “Aku sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, eh, Kusanagi- _san_.”

“Sejak awal juga kau seharusnya tidak perlu lari, Bodoh,” balas sang pemilik bar yang kini telah berdiri di belakang Misaki. Kedua tangan Izumo yang hinggap di pundak Misaki, meremasnya pelan, penuh kasih namun juga penghormatan. “Kau tahu, karena kau tidak pernah sendirian. HOMRA akan selalu ada untuk raja barunya, siapapun itu.

“Kusanagi- _san_ benar, Yata- _san_ ,” timpal Kamamoto, bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah ke arah Misaki. “Sungguh… kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir sekali. Sudah cukup HOMRA kehilangan Totsuka- _san_ dan Mikoto- _san_. Sebagai raja ataupun tidak, kami sudah tidak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi, Yata- _san_.”

“Heh. Kata-katamu barusan sudah seperti seorang kakek tua penjaga kuil, Kamamoto.”

“Jadi sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan, Raja Kecil?”

“Aku…,” Misaki menelan ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Izumo, dan kali ini tatapannya berpaling pada Anna, “aku ingin tahu, apakah ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengambil kembali kekuatanku yang telah dihisap oleh Hishiki- _san_.”

“Hishiki—oh, maksudmu _strain_ itu? Yata- _chan_ , mengapa tiba-tiba kau….”

Tanpa basa-basi, Misaki menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Hishiki Yuna semalam pada ketiga anggota klannya itu. Tentang apa yang dilihat mata kepalanya sendiri mengenai wanita itu, tentang apa yang Hishiki Yuna ceritakan padanya, tentang apa yang diinginkan Hishiki Yuna darinya. Semuanya. Tanpa keraguan. Tanpa kekhawatiran sedikit pun bahwa baik Anna, Izumo, atau Kamamoto sekalipun akan menyanggah pemikirannya, menampik pendapatnya mengenai Hishiki Yuna.

“Begitu…,” ujar Izumo lambat-lambat di akhir kalimat Misaki, “Aku sendiri tidak berhasil mendapatkan informasi apapun dari jaringanku mengenai Hishiki bersaudara. Sepertinya keberadaan Hishiki sendiri memang disembunyikan sedemikian rupa oleh lelaki yang menjadi pemimpin para _yakuza_ ini. Dan aku tidak heran jika laki-laki yang juga mengincar kedudukan sebagai raja Kota Shizume ini sangat berhati-hati agar Hishiki tidak bisa dilacak siapapun… terlebih lagi jika yang dihadapinya adalah anggota Klan Emas yang punya banyak mata dan telinga hingga ke sudut kota.”

“Hishiki transparan,” sambung Anna. Raut wajah gadis kecil itu tidak bisa dibaca Misaki. “Karena Hishiki transparan, maka selama ini ia tidak bisa ditemukan di mana pun.”

“Transparan…? Apakah itu semua disebabkan oleh Hishiki yang juga sempat menjadi anggota klan Raja Tanpa Warna yang baru, Anna?”

Yang menjawab pertanyaan Izumo hanyalah gelengan perlahan dari Anna. Misaki menghela napas, lalu bertanya lagi, “Jadi… apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Atau… adakah hal yang bisa kulakukan—”

“—itu tidak penting, Misaki…. Ada sesuatu… ada hal yang seharusnya kukatakan pada Misaki sejak dulu.”

Misaki tertegun, memperhatikan wajah Anna yang sendu, memerah hingga telinga. Tidak biasanya Anna bersikap seperti ini. Menarik napas, Misaki menggenggam lembut kedua tangan gadis kecil itu.

“Baik, Anna. Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat?”

“Maaf, Misaki… sebenarnya selama ini….”

Beberapa menit berikutnya, perhatian Misaki tersita sepenuhnya. Oleh sebuah cerita tentang dunia di antara kehidupan dan kematian. Tentang dua nyawa yang tengah bergulir di tangannya, menanti nasib yang hanya bisa ditentukan olehnya. Tentang pertautan persimpangan takdir dengan Raja Perak. Tentang permainan kehidupan yang dibebankan di pundaknya.

Ironisnya, Misaki tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Sama sekali.

Dan di akhir cerita, Misaki tahu dirinya hanya punya waktu satu minggu untuk menentukan persimpangannya sendiri. Jalan takdirnya. Juga dua orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

Antara hidup. Atau mati.

  


________________________________________

  


“Berhenti, Hishiki Yuna…! Kau kami tahan atas tuduhan—”

Yuna berlari, sekuat kakinya sanggup membawanya. Tidak lagi mendengar gaung sirine dan pengeras suara yang memanggil namanya. Meski Yuna tidak tahu sampai mana ia harus berlari. Menyembunyikan diri. Melepaskan diri dari kejaran Raja Biru dan anak buahnya….

… hanya agar tujuannya kembali ke dunia manusia dapat terlaksana.

_“Kakak…? Kenapa kau lari?”_

Suara Yuki menggema di telinganya. Yuna mendesah. Tidak di saat seperti ini. Tidak di waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

_“Pasukan berseragam biru itu mengejarmu, dan mengapa kau lari? Kalau kau menghadapi mereka, kau bisa dengan sekejap menggapai Raja Biru dan membalaskan dendam Tuan, bukan?”_

“Jangan main-main, Yuki. Tubuh ini belum pulih sepenuhnya. Aku tidak berani menjamin—”

_“—kalau begitu, biar aku saja.”_

Detik berikutnya, Yuna kembali tertarik pada samudra hitam pekat tempatnya bertukar tempat dengan Yuki. Tubuhnya yang kemudian bergerak sendiri, seperti biasa, tidak sesuai dengan perintah dari otaknya.

_“YUKI, JANGAN—”_

Terlambat. Aura transparan meledak dari tubuhnya. Kekuatan yang tidak pernah Yuna rasakan sebelumnya, meluap-luap meliar, menggeliat, meminta dibebaskan. Yuna merasa sesak oleh kekuatannya yang menekan itu.

Hingga kedua mata Yuna yang melebar. Sebentuk cahaya putih berkilau menjulang tinggi di atas kepalanya. Perlahan bertransformasi, menampilkan sebentuk pedang pipih berkilau, berwarna gelap. Yuna sudah tahu benda apa itu. Meski Yuna masih belum bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri.

Damocles milik Raja Tanpa Warna.


	18. Awaken

##### 

_"… temui aku setelah kau berhasil mendapatkan kembali kekuatanmu itu, Misaki. Aku janji. Kali ini, aku tidak akan lari lagi.”_

  


  


Di bawah tekanan kekuatan yang menghimpit tubuhnya mahadahsyat, Hishiki Yuna teringat akan sepenggal kata-kata Tuan yang selalu terngiang di sudut ingatannya.

> _“Raja Tanpa Warna adalah sebentuk transparan, warna yang bisa menjadi apa saja, membaur dengan sekelilingnya. Raja Tanpa Warna adalah satu-satunya dari tujuh raja yang sanggup menjadi apa saja, memiliki kekuatan apa saja, dan mampu melakukan apa saja sesuai keinginannya.”_

Dan kini kekuasaan itu tergenggam dalam kepalan tangannya. Yuna meringis.

Apakah memang ini yang diinginkan Sayo? Suatu kenyataan adalah ketika tubuh yang dihuninya itu memanglah tubuh yang tepat dan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang raja… Raja Emas untuk lebih tepatnya. Namun kini menjadi seorang Raja Tanpa Warna?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sayo sebagai penerus sang Raja Emas nantinya? Apakah ini artinya… Sayo benar-benar telah menghilang dan takdirnya kini adalah sebagai Raja Tanpa Warna yang baru?

Samudra hitam pekat di sekelilinginya berguncang keras di bawah kakinya. Luapan hitam yang kemudian mengombak, berpusar mengitarinya, memerangkapnya. Kemudian sebuah cahaya yang menguar dari kedalaman lautan kegelapan tersebut. Gemericik yang kemudian tersingkap, mengaburkan sebuah bayangan sebuah pelat berpola dengan bulatan di tengahnya. Dan Yuna tengah berdiri di atasnya.

Pelat Dresden.

Sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Yuna tidak bisa bernapas.

_“Yuna….”_

Terkesiap. Yuna tahu persis suara siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya, terdengar jelas di daun telinganya. Suara yang telah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak pernah lagi ditemuinya.

“… Sayo? Sayo—”

Raungan gemuruh ombak lautan hitam di sekitarnya semakin mengganas. Tubuhnya yang lantas terhempas.

_“Berdiri, Yuna…! Kekuatan ini milikmu, Dresden telah memilihmu, dan hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikannya! Berdiri atau Yuki akan menghancurkan segala yang ada di hadapanmu!”_

“Ta—tapi aku—”

_“—kau lupa akan janjimu pada Isana Yashiro?! Kau lupa bahwa ada hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk Yata Misaki?! Kau lupa akan tujuanmu?! Keluar dan buka matamu, Hishiki Yuna!”_

Menggeram, Yuna mengepalkan kedua telapaknya erat, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada satu titik untuk memanggil Yuki. Kepribadiannya yang lain itu harus mendengarnya. Sudah saatnya Yuki tahu bahwa tujuannya mengejar Raja Merah dan Raja Biru bersamaan bukanlah semata-mata untuk membalas dendam seorang pria yang selama belasan tahun mengurungnya dalam kekejian dan kesendirian.

Ya. Sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri. Baik untuk dirinya maupun untuk Yuki.

  


________________________________________

  


Sebuah cerita mengenai Suoh Mikoto dan Totsuka Tatara yang masih memiliki kesempatan hidup kembali, meski kesempatan kedua itu hanya tinggal berlaku selama satu minggu lagi, sudah cukup membuat Misaki megap-megap kehabisan napas dan terjadinya korslet di salah satu sel otaknya.

Atau seperti itulah kata-kata Izumo yang baru saja terlontar padanya. Sementara tuan putri HOMRA itu kembali memeluk Misaki sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

“Misaki…? Misaki baik-baik saja? Misaki pucat… Misaki tidak apa-apa…?”

“Sudah kubilang, Anna. Sekering otaknya mungkin putus kalau ia tidak bereaksi begini. Hahh… HOMRA memang sepertinya ditakdirkan untuk punya raja yang otaknya gampang korslet—”

“—Kusanagi- _san_ …! A—aku dan Mikoto- _san ‘kan_ tidak sebodoh itu…!”

“Tapi kalian sama-sama bodoh dan keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut orang yang penting untuk kalian, bukan begitu?”

Satu sentilan kecil di dahinya, namun diikuti oleh senyum tulus Izumo dan gelak tawa Kamamoto. Misaki tidak bisa mengingat bahwa dirinya pernah berada pada momen sehangat itu sebelumnya. Misaki bahkan melupakan bahwa kobar api kecil, layaknya titik kunang-kunang, yang mengitarinya ini bukanlah mimpi semu belaka. Misaki tidak tahu sejak kapan ia melupakannya. Yang ia ingat selama satu bulan belakangan hanyalah beban di pundaknya, penyangkalannya sebagai seorang raja, sikap kekanakannya yang tidak pernah mau melangkah maju hanya untuk mendekap takdirnya. Bahkan Mikoto saja yang sama-sama tidak pernah menginginkan kekuatan itu tetap berjalan meski tak tentu arahnya.

Dan selalu, tanpa pernah jengah, Misaki akan menyalahkan segalanya pada kenihilan ruang yang seharusnya dihuni oleh seorang Fushimi Saruhiko. Tanpa jera Misaki akan terus menuntut dan berharap bahwa Saruhiko akan kembali di sisinya dan berjalan beriringan bersamanya, sebagaimana Izumo dan Totsuka yang selalu hadir menemani sosok Suoh Mikoto.

Namun Misaki kini tidak bisa berdiam diri. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus terlarut dengan berbagai persepsi dan kekosongan benaknya akibat seorang monyet paling tolol—menurutnya—di muka bumi.

Lupakan sejenak tentang monyet bodoh itu. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus Misaki lakukan. Ada hal mendesak yang harus ia cari jalan keluarnya. Dan Misaki tidak mengesampingkan Saruhiko semata-mata karena sudah tidak peduli. Bukan karena Misaki menyerah untuk menggapai. Bukan karena Misaki menggantungkan mimpinya untuk kembali tertawa dalam satu langit biru cerah bersama pemuda yang sama-sama bodoh sepertinya itu.

Namun karena luapan kepercayaan itu telah timbul lagi. Sebentuk api jiwa yang membakar lembut. Bahwa Saruhiko akan pulih. Saruhiko akan membuka matanya dan lantas menghajar Misaki atas segala kebodohan yang telah Misaki perbuat. Ya, Misaki percaya hal tersebut.

“Ja—jadi,” Misaki memulai dengan satu deheman di ujung tenggorokannya, “Anna, kau bilang… Mi—Mikoto- _san_ dan Totsuka- _san_ … bisa hidup lagi apabila aku menghendakinya? Tapi bagaimana caranya…? Raja Merah _‘kan_ tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghidupkan orang mati.”

“Menurut Shiro, kematian Mikoto dan Tatara bersinggungan dengan garis takdirnya yang sebenarnya adalah makhluk yang abadi. Tatara dibunuh secara tidak sengaja ketika Raja Tanpa Warna, dalam tubuh Isana Yashiro, ketika sedang menunggu Adolf K. Weismann. Sementara Mikoto mati karena membunuh Raja Tanpa Warna yang berada satu tubuh dengan Adolf K. Weismann. Kematian Mikoto dan Tatara kemudian menjadi suatu hal yang berada di bawah pengaruh gravitasi Raja Perak.”

“Atau singkatnya, keputusan antara Mikoto dan Totsuka hidup atau mati… juga dapat ditentukan oleh Raja Perak, begitu?”

Sang putri cilik HOMRA itu mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Izumo, yang semakin meninggalkan begitu banyak pertanyaan baru dalam kepala Misaki. “Ta—tapi tunggu dulu, Anna,” potong Misaki tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi tengkuknya dengan sebuah pemikiran lain yang mendadak terbersit di otak pas-pasannya. “Katamu… Mikoto- _san_ dan Totsuka- _san_ , kematian mereka berdua secara tidak langsung berhubungan dengan Raja Perak, ka—kalau begitu… berarti mungkin saja Raja Tanpa Warna yang jahat itu… bisa hidup lagi?”

Kali ini, tidak hanya Misaki yang menunjukkan raut wajah ngerinya. Kamamoto mendadak berjengit dan bergidik sekujur tubuh, sementara Izumo menelan ludah gugup.

Meski kemudian Anna menggeleng perlahan. “Shiro tidak memberitahuku tentang Raja Tanpa Warna yang satu itu. Aku sendiri… tidak pernah bertemu sosok itu di Dunia Antara.”

“Dan kalaupun bersinggungan, aku tidak yakin Isana Yashiro maupun Weismann- _sama_ akan memberikan kekuatan dan pengaruhnya agar roh gentayangan itu hidup lagi,” sela Izumo seraya menghisap batang tembakau yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyala dan terjepit di antara jemari tangan sang bartender.

Misaki mengangguk, kemudian bertanya lagi, “Tapi kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau Shiro maupun Weismann- _san_ sudah sekuat itu, untuk apa mereka membutuhkan kekuatanku lagi? Dan bagaimana dengan tubuh Mikoto- _san_ dan Totsuka- _san_? Jasad Totsuka- _san_ dikremasi habis oleh Mikoto- _san_ , sementara Mikoto- _san_ sendiri… dengan sisa kekuatan HOMRA saat itu, kita semua….”

“Karena Misaki adalah Raja Merah yang baru. Merah milik Misaki yang akan menjadi media untuk menarik tubuh Mikoto dan Tatara dari Dunia Antara dan kembali ke dunia ini. Meski Shiro juga membutuhkan media lain… benda peninggalan milik Mikoto dan Tatara. Tanpa benda itu dan tanpa merahnya Misaki, keduanya tidak akan bisa menyebrang di antara dua dunia.”

“Benda peninggalan Mikoto- _san_ dan Totsuka- _san_?” gumam Misaki mengerutkan kening. “Apakah kita masih memilikinya—”

“—jadi atas alasan itulah kau memutuskan untuk menemuiku beberapa minggu lalu, Kushina Anna?”

Sebuah suara berat dari ambang pintu. Misaki sontak menoleh, untuk kemudian menemukan Munakata Reishi berdiri di sana, dengan sebuah senyum dan sorot mata lelah yang menyapa Misaki.

  


________________________________________

  


“Mu—Munakata- _san_ …!”

Reishi tersenyum tipis, setengahnya menahan desakan untuk tertawa akibat raut terkejut yang terlukis di wajah sang raja cilik.

“Selamat siang, Yata- _kun_. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu pembicaraan penting klan kalian.”

“Tentu saja tidak, Kapten Munakata dari Scepter 4,” ujar Kusanagi Izumo. Dari sudut mata, Reishi mengamati sang bartender bergerak cepat ke belakang _counter_ -nya. Sang bartender itu kemudian bertanya, “Pesanan Anda untuk siang ini, Tuan?”

Reishi terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab, “Teh hijau saja, Kusanagi. Aku sedang tidak ingin minum alkohol.”

“Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kapten Munakata. Kali pertama dan terakhir kau menjejakkan kaki di bar ini satu minggu setelah kepergian Mikoto, dan pesananmu hanyalah secangkir teh hijau pekat.”

“Ya, karena aku tidak merasa pantas untuk minum-minum di masa berkabung saat itu, Kusanagi.”

“Dan sekarang? Kau tidak minum, apakah kau memang masih berkabung, atau….”

“… aku datang di jam dinasku, apakah itu tidak cukup menjelaskan bagimu?”

Terdengar tawa renyah meluncur dari mulut sang bartender. “Baik, baik. Kuharap Anda memaafkan kelancangan lidahku, Tuan. Saya akan segera menghidangkan pesanan Anda.”

Reishi kemudian menarik salah satu kursi _counter_ , diikuti oleh Misaki yang kemudian mengambil tempat di sisinya. Tidak lama, satu cawan berisi teh hijau pekat dengan uap mengepul telah tersaji di hadapannya. Reishi lantas beralih pada sang raja di sampingnya itu.

“Kudengar kau baru saja bertemu dengan Hishiki- _kun_ pagi tadi, benar begitu, Yata- _kun_?”

Satu kilat yang lantas Reishi temui, menggenang di mata sang Raja Merah. Kilat ragu dan kalut. Seolah si raja mungil tidak ingin diungkit sama sekali—terlebih lagi oleh dirinya—mengenai pertemuan dengan strain buruannya itu.

Menyesap teh hijaunya, Reishi akhirnya melanjutkan, “Kalau kau berpikir aku tengah mengorek informasi darimu untuk menangkap Hishiki Yuna, maka kupastikan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut, Yata- _kun_. Mungkin perilaku anak buahku tadi pagi membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku minta maaf. Meski satu hal yang sepertinya perlu kau ketahui bahwa… sudah bukan niatanku untuk menangkap Hishiki- _kun_ dan menjebloskannya ke dalam salah satu sel Scepter 4.”

“Jadi… apa yang kau inginkan dari Hishiki- _san_ , Munakata- _san_?”

Mengambil jeda sejenak sembari meneguk tehnya lagi, barulah Reishi menjawab, “Aku diperintahkan oleh Raja Emas untuk membawa dan mengawal Hishiki Sayo kembali ke Onbashira, dalam keadaan hidup, Yata- _kun_. Hanya itu.”

“Itu saja? Kalau begitu kau juga… sudah tahu cerita mengenai Hishiki- _san_?”

“Aku mengetahuinya langsung dari Yang Mulia Raja Emas. Dan kurasa dengan reaksimu seperti ini pun, kau sendiri pun sudah mengetahuinya, Yata- _kun_?”

“Ya. Hishiki- _san_ yang menceritakan semuanya padaku.”

“Dan boleh kutahu tentang urusan yang belum selesai yang kau katakan pada anak buahku pagi tadi?”

Kali ini giliran sang Raja Merah yang terdiam. Sepasang mata _hazel_ menatapnya tajam, yang kemudian Reishi tahu tengah menguliti manik ungunya habis-habisan, mati-matian mengoyak setiap jengkal dari ekspresi datar yang selalu Reishi perlihatkan pada semua orang. Kentara di penglihatannya bahwa Yata Misaki tengah mencari bukti bahwa sang Raja Merah bisa mempercayakan padanya tentang apa yang akan terucap selanjutnya dari mulut pemuda itu. Mencari keberadaan fakta di mana Munakata Reishi, sang Raja Biru, tidak akan mengkhianati Yata Misaki dan tidak akan berbalik menyerang sang Raja Merah.

Dan Reishi tahu. Ia tidak perlu melontar kata-kata apapun untuk membuat Yata Misaki percaya padanya. Ia tidak butuh kata-kata kosong untuk meyakinkan pemuda itu mengenai keberpihakan dirinya sendiri.

Satu tarikan napas dalam, Yata Misaki lantas menanggalkan jeda di antara mereka.

“Seperti yang kau tahu, Munakata- _san_ … kekuatanku diambil oleh Hishiki- _san_. Pagi hari tadi di mana aku akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya, sempat terpikir olehku untuk memintanya mengembalikan kekuatanku. Meski di akhir, Hishiki- _san_ mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Kemampuannya adalah mengambil dan menyerap, untuk kemudian menjadi satu dari sekian banyak kekuatannya, dan ia sepertinya memang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikannya.”

“Atau dalam kasusnya, sepertinya memang tidak pernah ada target yang memintanya mengembalikan kekuatan yang telah dicurinya itu,” sambung Kusanagi Izumo dari balik _counter_ tiba-tiba. “Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Munakata?”

Reishi mengangguk. Apabila perbincangan ini dilakukan di kantornya, maka tangannya pasti baru saja menyelipkan sepotong _puzzle_ yang terpapar di atas meja kerjanya. Alih-alih ia hanya menghabiskan isi cawannya yang sudah mendingin dalam beberapa tegukan. “Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk lainnya, selain para target ini kemudian dibunuh setelah Hishiki- _kun_ dipaksa mengambil kekuatan mereka.”

“Kecuali Shiro. Hanya Shiro yang selamat. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang diceritakan Hishiki- _san_ padaku.”

Melempar pandang, tatapan Reishi yang kemudian menyusuri raut wajah Yata Misaki dan Kusanagi Izumo bergantian. Sebentuk senyum lantas melengkung di bibir Reishi. Ah, rupanya sejak awal seorang pemuda bernama Isana Yashiro ini memang bukanlah sembarang pemuda biasa.

“Bagaimana dengan kondisimu sendiri, Yata- _kun_? Kekuatanmu sebagai raja… masih tidak bisa kau kendalikan dengan sempurna?”

“Ahahaha… soal itu… yah, kau pastinya sudah dengan sendiri tempo hari ketika aku nyaris membakar tangan—Saruhiko. Dan sebelumnya tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini, maksudku—aku menyentuh benda-benda dan kemudian api begitu saja keluar dari tanganku dan membakar apa saja yang sedang kupegang. Atau setidaknya… insiden semacam itu tidak terjadi sebelum kekuatanku diserap oleh Hishiki- _san_. Jadi kupikir, aku perlu mengambil kekuatanku kembali agar aku bisa mengontrolnya dengan benar.”

“Misaki membutuhkannya.”

Suara kecil dari Kushina Anna, membuat empat pasang mata di ruangan kedai itu sontak mengarah pada sang tuan putri HOMRA. Manik ungu Reishi yang kemudian jatuh tepat di kedua rubi tersebut, meminta jawaban.

“Merah milik Misaki untuk Mikoto dan Tatara menyebrang dari Dunia Antara… itulah yang diambil oleh Hishiki. Tanpa itu dan tanpa benda merah yang kini dipegang Reishi, Mikoto dan Tatara tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke dunia ini.”

“Benda merah? Benda merah apa….”

Kata-kata sang Raja Merah terputus tepat ketika Reishi mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari saku seragam kerjanya. Kalung milik Suoh Mikoto dan anting perak kemerahan milik Totsuka Tatara. Benda yang selama ini selalu menjadi pengingatnya namun juga menjadi obat penenang di setiap malam-malam penuh mimpi buruknya.

“ _Arararaa_ , aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau menyimpannya, Munakata,” ujar sang bartender sembari terkekeh, “kau tahu, kami cukup heran dengan menghilangnya dua benda yang seharusnya melekat di tubuh Mikoto ketika kami menemukan jasadnya. Tidak menyangka kau, dari seluruh orang di muka bumi ini, ternyata merupakan tipe yang menyimpan properti dari orang yang telah tiada.”

“Hanya sebagai penebus dosa, Kusanagi, tidak lebih,” tanggap Reishi, menghela napas sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kini semua potongan _puzzle_ semakin tersusun sempurna. Meski beberapa keping kecil pentingnya, Reishi sadari, belum berhasil diperolehnya.

Sejenak mengamati kedua benda di gengamannya, Reishi kemudian berpaling lagi pada Kushina Anna, “Kuserahkan peninggalan milik Suoh dan Totsuka- _kun_ ini apabila kalian memang memerlukannya. Meski jika boleh kutahu, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh dua benda ini dan api milik Yata- _kun_ untuk membawa kembali Suoh dan Totsuka- _kun_ kembali ke dunia? Apakah kalian berencana untuk membakar kedua benda ini begitu saja?”

Sang tuan putri HOMRA menggeleng. Tubuh mungil itu kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, lalu sepasang tangan kecil yang meraup kalung dan anting itu dari telapaknya. “Aku tidak tahu. Shiro… tidak memberitahuku sampai sejauh itu.”

“Hmm, begitu? Baiklah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kantorku dan—”

Tepat ketika Reishi bangkit dari kursinya, sekujur tubuhnya seolah terkunci oleh tekanan kekuatan tak kasatmata yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Sementara siluet Pelat Dresden mendadak muncul membayangi isi kepalanya. Aura biru menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan ini bukan kali pertama Reishi mengalami sensasi janggal seperti itu. Terakhir kali ia disergap perasaan tidak nyaman itu adalah lebih dari satu bulan lalu ketika Yata Misaki terpilih menjadi Raja Merah—

—ya. Tanda-tanda terpilihnya raja baru dari tujuh raja penguasa Kota Shizume, yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh raja lainnya.

“Munakata- _san_ … apa ini—”

Sementara di sampingnya, Yata Misaki terlihat mati-matian mengontrol aura merah yang meluap-luap dari tubuh pemuda itu.

“Ini… adalah penanda bagi para raja mengenai terpilihnya raja baru yang lainnya, Yata- _kun_ … tapi siapa dan bagaimana….”

“Hishiki.”

Satu tetes bulir keringat meluncur dari balik kerah seragam Reishi. Satu nama yang baru saja disebutkan Anna memanglah merupakan satu-satunya kemungkinan yang tersisa yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Meski Reishi masih berusaha menyangkalnya. Reishi masih berusaha meluputkan logikanya dari probabilitas yang satu itu.

“Hishiki transparan... karena Hishiki adalah Raja Tanpa Warna yang baru.”

  


________________________________________

  


Yuna masih tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya….

… atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang berhasil Yuki perbuat hanya dalam hitungan menit dengan kekuasaan baru mereka sebagai satu dari tujuh raja penguasa Kota Shizume.

Yang terpapar di hadapannya kini hanyalah puing-puing berserakan. Kobar api dan asap hitam membumbung di atas aspal merekah. Mobil-mobil patroli dan beberapa helikopter Scepter 4 yang tumbang terbalik di antara reruntuhan puing bangunan. Rintihan pria-pria berseragam biru yang terkapar, pedang yang tidak lagi teracung mengarah padanya, lalu kubangan merah menggenang mewarnai seragam biru itu.

Yuna terperangah. Yuna tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kekuatan para raja tidak lain adalah kekuatan monster yang mampu menghancurkan lebih dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

“Yuki… apa yang….”

_“Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mati, Kak. Kau tidak suka jika aku membunuh sembarang orang begitu saja, bukan? Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah katakan padaku bahwa Tuan mewariskan kekuatan Raja Tanpa Warna padamu? Dengan kekuatan ini, seharusnya kita sudah bisa membunuh Munakata Reishi sejak lama tanpa perlu mencuri kekuatan raja milik Raja Merah yang baru.”_

“Yuki, dengarkan aku… kekuatan ini bukan untuk—”

_“—kau tahu, Kak? Sejak kita memutuskan akan menggunakan kekuatan Yata Misaki untuk melawan Munakata Reishi, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengerti jalan pikiranmu lagi. Terlebih lagi setelah aku berhasil meloloskan diri dari rumah sakit… aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat maupun mendengar semua yang Kakak lakukan tadi pagi, setelah kita berdua sadar seutuhnya.”_

Yuna menelan ludah. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara.

_“Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kak? Apakah ini… ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang namanya selalu Kakak panggil, seseorang yang bernama… Sayo?”_

Bulu kuduknya meremang. Aura menekan yang bukan miliknya mendadak mengepungnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak. Tak ubahnya sesosok hewan buas yang menggeliat, mengendus-endus mencari jalan keluar. Mencari wangi kebebasan.

“Yuki….”

_“Apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku, Kak? Kau bilang bahwa hanya ada kita berdua di sini, tetapi mengapa—”_

Satu sabetan aura biru memotong kata-kata Yuki di dalam kepalanya, meski serangan itu nyatanya hanya menyobek lengan _yukata_ -nya saja. Yuna menoleh, menemukan dua orang pria, yang satu bersurai merah dan satunya lagi hijau tua, masih berusaha bertumpu pada kedua kaki sembari memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Sementara di belakang kedua pria berseragam biru tersebut, satu pria lainnya ikut berdiri, meski tertatih, dengan sebelah tangan terkulai lemah di samping tubuh.

“Hi—daka… hubungi Letnan… beritahu kejadian ini pada Kapten, cepat…! Aku dan Doumyouji yang mengurus sisanya….”

“Akiyama—”

“—cepat…! Yang kita hadapi adalah raja, kita tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan Kapten!”

Si pria bersurai cokelat kemudian berlari terseok ke arah satu-satunya mobil patroli yang masih tersisa. Yuna hanya mampu memandang nanar dua pria di hadapannya. Tidak. Yuna tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bertahan di tempat itu untuk membinasakan mereka yang menghadangnya. Ia tidak bisa membunuh orang-orang tidak bersalah lainnya _seperti apa yang selama ini Tuan paksa lakukan padanya._

Namun untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu pun kakinya kaku. Terkunci dari dalam. Terkunci melalui pikiran Yuki.

_“Kak, lihatlah mereka. Tidak sanggup lagi berdiri, tapi masih keras kepala untuk menantang kita. Tidakkah kau pikir serangga semacam mereka seharusnya dihabisi saja sebelum mereka membuat ulah lain lagi?”_

Dalam diam, Yuna menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak menjawab rajukan Yuki, alih-alih tatapannya menajam, mengarah pada dua pria di depannya. Menggertak dan mengintimidasi.

“Scepter 4… kulepaskan kalian dengan satu syarat; sampaikan pada Raja Biru untuk tidak lagi mengejar kami. Apabila ia melanggar, maka aku tidak akan segan untuk menghabisinya, karena raja hanya bisa dibunuh oleh raja lainnya. Urusanku hanyalah dengan Raja Merah, dan kuharap raja kalian itu tidak seenaknya mencampuri urusan kami.”

_“Kakak! Ini kesempatan kita, mengapa kau tidak—”_

Dalam satu lambaian tangan, Yuna meledakkan ruang di sekitarnya, lalu dengan cepat membungkus sekujur tubuhnya dengan aura transparan, membuatnya hilang tak kasatmata dari pandangan pria-pria berseragam biru yang mulai bangkit untuk melawannya kembali.

  


________________________________________

  


_**—rrr… rrr….** _

_**… pik!** _

“Ya, di sini Awashima.”

_“Letnan… Kapten—tolong segera beritahu Kapten….”_

“Hidaka- _kun_? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Halo? Hidaka- _kun_ …!”

“—Hishiki bersaudara… —raja tanpa wa—”

_**—krrssskk!!** _

“Hidaka- _kun_?! HIDAKA- _KUN_?!!!”

  


________________________________________

  


_“Kakak… sebenarnya apa yang….”_

“… sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri, Yuki.”

_“… apa maksudmu? Mengakhiri… apa? Siapa…?”_

“Kita berdua, Yuki. Aku dan kau. Karena entitas seperti kita yang seharusnya tidak pernah _diciptakan_ oleh siapapun.”

_“Kau… akan membunuhku, Kakak…?”_

“… jika memang terpaksa, maka….”

  


________________________________________

  


“Aku harus segera kembali ke kantorku, Yata- _kun_. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku tahu anak buahku tidak akan bertahan menghadapi Hishiki bersaudara.”

“Aku ikut kalau begitu, Munakata- _san_. Kau tahu bahwa aku masih punya urusan yang belum selesai dengan Hishiki- _san_.”

“… baiklah. Tapi kuharap kau tidak memaksakan dirimu secara berlebihan. Kau baru saja menjadi raja untuk satu bulan lamanya, sangatlah tidak menyenangkan jika aku, dalam waktu dekat, harus membunuh seorang Raja Merah lagi karena kesalahan bodoh mereka sendiri.”

“Heh. Kau memang pandai membuat orang sakit hati dengan kata-kata menusukmu itu, Munakata- _san_. Aku heran, apa yang selama ini Mikoto- _san_ lihat darimu sebenarnya.”

_**Rrr… rrr… rrr—** _

_**—pik!** _

“Selamat siang, saya Munakata Reishi. Dengan siapa saya berbicara? … oh? Ya, baik…. Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya. Yata Misaki- _kun_? Ya, saya saat ini sedang bersamanya. Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar…. Yata- _kun_ , ada sambungan telepon untukmu.”

“Heh? Dari siapa…?”

“Kau akan tahu sendiri. Angkat dan terima saja.”

“Ba—baiklah. … halo?”

_“… masih meratapi kebodohan dan kekuatanmu yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan itu, Mi—sa—kiiiiii…?”_

  


________________________________________

  


_“Sa—SARUHIKO…?!! Kau… KAU—”_

“Diam dan jangan banyak bicara, Misaki. Kau membuat kepalaku tambah sakit.”

_“Saru… Saru kau sudah sadar?! Sejak kapan…?! Ba—bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Maksudku… luka bekas operasimu… dan kau siuman dari—”_

“— _tch_. Sudah kubilang diam dan jangan bawel, Misaki~~. Ini bukan waktunya kau mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Kau… punya hal penting yang harus kau urus, bukan?”

_“… Saru….”_

“Misaki, dengar. Jika sampai aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan kau masih punya hutang dengan wanita yang membuatku babak belur seperti ini… maka giliranmu yang akan kubuat terkapar di ranjang rumah sakit. Mengerti?”

_“… Saru, darimana kau tahu—”_

“—sudah kubilang, itu tidak penting. Dan… temui aku setelah kau berhasil mendapatkan kembali kekuatanmu itu, Misaki. Aku janji. Kali ini, aku tidak akan lari lagi.”

_“Saru… terima kasih.”_

“… jaga diri, Misaki. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau berani melakukan hal idiot lainnya.”

_“Ya. Kau juga, Saru. Sampai nanti….”_

Saruhiko memutus sambungan teleponnya, menyerahkannya pada perawat di sampingnya, lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Ia mengernyit. Sekujur tubuhnya yang masih terasa begitu kaku dan nyeri di sana-sini.

Meski bibirnya lantas melukis senyum. Sebuah lengkung damai… atau mungkin yang paling damai, yang pernah Saruhiko berikan pada dunia semasa hidupnya.

Saruhiko menghela napas. Matanya kembali terpejam.

_**‘Jangan mati, Misaki. Atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri lagi, selamanya….’** _


	19. Oblivion

##### 

_'Tanpa menemukan sepasang_ cobalt _yang kemudian terbuka, mengatup lemah, menatap sendu pada daun pintu yang baru saja ditutup Misaki.'_

  


  


Markas besar Scepter 4 pukul tiga sore. Letnan Awashima Seri, lima belas menit yang lalu menerima panggilan darurat dari salah seorang bawahannya, Hidaka Akira. Dan kini, ketika sang letnan baru saja mengirimkan personil tambahan beserta tim medis ke lokasi kejadian, satu dentum ledakan menggaung dari arah sel tempat Scepter 4 mengurung tahanan mereka.

Seri berlari, memacu langkahnya, diikuti personil Scepter 4 yang tersisa di markas. Di sisi kanannya adalah Zenjou Goki, anggota senior Scepter 4 yang sudah bergabung sejak Raja Biru sebelum Munakata Reishi berkuasa.

"Mohon maaf karena Anda harus sampai turun tangan dalam kasus kali ini, Zenjou- _san_ ," ujar Seri. Sementara pria paruh baya beraut sangar dengan bekas luka di wajah itu hanya menggeleng.

"Kali terakhir Scepter 4 diruntuhkan setengah bagiannya adalah ketika mantan Raja Merah, Suoh Mikoto, melarikan diri dari sel tahanan, benar? Kali ini makhluk macam apa lagi yang bisa-bisanya menghancurkan penjara dan—"

Kata-kata sang senior terputus. Pasang-pasang langkah yang berhenti berlari, tepat di depan kepulan debu dan derak bara api yang menari dan meletup-letup.

"Api…?" bisik Zenjou Goki terperangah, nyaris tidak bisa tertangkap telinga Seri. "Jangan bilang bahwa Klan Merah lagi-lagi…."

"… tidak. Yang kali ini, sayangnya bukan hanya Klan Merah yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memanipulasi api, Zenjou- _san_."

Tepat setelah Awashima Seri menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesosok wanita dengan surai hitam tergerai, melambai tertiup angin, ditemani tiga belas siluet di belakang wanita tersebut, berhasil menjebol pintu penjara tahanan Scepter 4 dan memporak-porandakan bangunan yang baru saja dipugar setelah insiden yang terjadi dengan Suoh Mikoto dua bulan yang lalu. Dan ketika kepulan debu dan asap tersingkap, Seri menemukan sepasang sorot tajam dari manik ungu memandangnya balas menatapnya.

Mengetahui siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, jantung Seri nyaris berhenti berdetak.

_"Souin battou!"_

Sang letnan lantang mengomandokan perintahnya untuk menarik pedang pada para anak buah di sekelilingnya, termasuk Zenjou Goki sendiri.

"Hishiki Yuna!" seru Seri, pedang siaga di tangan kanannya, "Setelah kau melumpuhkan pasukan kami yang melakukan pengejaran terhadapmu, lalu kini kau berani menjebol penjara Scepter 4. Kami terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan untuk menangkapmu, Hishiki."

Wanita di hadapannya itu mengambil jeda sesaat, sebelum berpaling dan membisik beberapa patah kalimat pada salah seorang laki-laki di sisi kirinya. Pandangan tajam yang sama kemudian mengarah kembali pada Seri, kali ini diiringi sebuah senyum tipis. Dingin.

"Aku hanya bermaksud untuk membebaskan teman-temanku, itu saja. Kalian sendiri… atau lebih tepatnya Fushimi Saruhiko- _kun_ sendiri yang asal tangkap mereka begitu saja. Hanya karena mantan anggota yakuza kelas teri yang tengah kehilangan pemimpin, lalu kalian menangkap mereka satu per satu dengan bonus potong jari dan sebelah daun telinga? Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kelakuan Scepter 4 sangatlah brutal dan tidak bermoral."

Menggeram, Seri mengeratkan genggaman pada gagang pedangnya. "Jaga bicaramu, Hishiki Yuna! Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak kerugian yang kau timbulkan pada kota ini dan pada Scepter 4?!"

"Tidak sebanyak kerugian yang kalian timbulkan pada teman-temanku, sebetulnya. Dan aku tidak datang kemari untuk melawan kalian, Awashima Seri- _san_ … aku bahkan tidak membunuh satu pun pasukan Scepter 4-mu ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan pergi dengan membawa teman-temanku, dan aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan keributan lainnya… bagaimana?"

"Tidak jika aku bisa menghentikanmu di sini, Hishiki Yuna."

Satu senyum yang lain mengambang di wajah wanita itu. Membuat bulu kuduk Seri meremang. Aura tak kasatmata di sekelilingnya yang mendadak menguar, begitu menekan. Persis seperti kaptennya apabila tengah memanggil _sanctum_ kekuatannya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mencobanya, Awashima Seri- _san_."

Sebuah letupan energi, transparan dan tak kasatmata, membias menyelubungi tubuh Hishiki Yuna. Seri tetap bertahan di posisinya, hingga ketika puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan tersapu ke arahnya, Seri—beserta Zenjou Goki dan personil lain di belakangnya—membentuk formasi kubah pelindung mereka. Hantaman benda-benda material padat yang semakin menjadi, Seri hanya mampu berfokus pada pertahanannya.

Hingga sebuah ledakan lain menyusul. Tanah di kaki Seri berguncang keras, dan sapuan aura tak dikenalnya yang meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan birunya begitu saja. Seri terpelanting, begitu pun Zenjou Goki di sampingnya, menabrak personil-personil lainnya.

Hanya dalam satu serangan, lebih mengerikan dari apa yang pernah Suoh Mikoto lakukan pada markas Scepter 4. Dan ketika Awashima Seri membuka matanya, menahan sakit di kakinya, sebuah pedang berwarna putih transparan menggantung di langit. Sekian detik lamanya, hingga pedang tersebut lenyap, namun juga melenyapkan tiga belas pria tahanan Scepter 4 dan seorang wanita yang berhasil meloloskan para tahanan tersebut.

  


________________________________________

  


_Mansion_ raksasa Tuan di pedalaman pegunungan hutan pada perbatasan Barat Daya Kota Shizume. Tidak banyak terjamah dan terhuni… atau mungkin lebih tepatnya karena Tuan berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaan _mansion_ maupun organisasi miliknya itu rapat-rapat.

Atau begitulah pemikiran Yuna selama ini.

Warna biru langit malam telah menggantung selama satu jam lamanya. Dan pada sebuah kamar berdebu dalam _mansion_ Tuan dengan interior ruangan yang manis, penuh warna ungu polos dan biru muda, Yuna mengeratkan ikatan _obi_ berwarna emas pada _furisode_ -nya. Lagi-lagi sebuah pakaian tradisional dengan warna dasar hitam—ya, Yuna ingat betapa Tuan begitu mengindentikkan dirinya dengan warna hitam sementara Yuki dengan warna putih. Namun corak yang kali ini menemani bukan lagi bunga berwarna _indigo_ dan putih, melainkan motif bunga es berwarna putih kebiruan.

Bagaikan butiran-butiran salju.

_"Kak… salju."_

Yuna mendongak. Benar saja. Melalui jendela yang sudah dipenuhi lilitan debu, manik ungunya menangkap titik-titik putih turun meluncur dari langit. Malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam paling dingin baginya.

_"Kakak… kau sungguh-sungguh… sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi?"_

Yuna terdiam. Berusaha keras untuk tidak mengacuhkan suara tipis serak Yuki jauh dari kedalaman. Kakinya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamar tersebut… kamar yang selama tiga belas tahun dihuninya dengan segala memori mengisi setiap sudutnya.

_"Kau… benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semua ini? Bahkan dirimu sendiri…."_

Langkah Yuna yang kemudian menggaung di sepanjang koridor gelap yang hanya berhiaskan cahaya temaram bulan menyelusup dari jendela-jendela kaca. Ingin mengakhiri? Benarkah seperti itu kata-katanya?

_"Tentang Tuan… kau sungguh-sungguh tidak peduli tentangnya? Kau kini mewarisi kekuatannya… dan kau akan membuang segala mimpi dan keinginan yang selama ini Tuan bagi pada kita berdua, Kak?"_

Tidak peduli? Mimpi yang dibagi? Yuna mempercepat langkahnya. Getir merayap di pangkal lidahnya. Tiga belas tahun hidupnya bukanlah sama sekali semu tanpa arti. Namun apabila bagi Yuki, Tuan-lah yang mengajari Yuki tentang mimpi, keinginan, dan obsesi, maka tidak demikian adanya bagi Yuna.

Yang Yuna ingat dari eksistensi Tuan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia mampu _bertahan hidup._

> _"Sampai bertemu lagi, Hishiki-_ san _."_

Sedangkan suara tenor tipis yang manis menggema di ujung telinganya. Meski sedikit, mengingatkan Yuna tentang apa… _siapa_ yang mengajarinya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa.

Membisik lembut padanya bahwa… hidup memang tidak sehampa seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Kaki Yuna kemudian membawanya pada aula besar _mansion_ tersebut, di mana tiga belas laki-laki tengah menunggunya di bawah undakan tangga. Yuna mengerling satu per satu, mengamati wajah-wajah yang akrab di ingatannya selama ia hidup bersama Tuan. Tiga belas pria yang merupakan anak buah Tuan yang tersisa, yang bergerak atas loyalitas namun juga ketakutan akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki Tuan… yang kini diwariskan pada dirinya.

"Nona Yuna," ujar salah satunya, membungkuk hormat dan memperlihatkan setengah bagian kepala yang surainya mulai memutih, "terima kasih karena telah membawa kami keluar dari kurungan Scepter 4. Tanpa Tuan, Nona adalah pemimpin kami sekarang. Tuan mempersiapkan kami untuk menjadi pengikut Nona apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan. Sekarang, katakan pada kami, Nona… apa yang akan Nona lakukan setelah ini?"

Satu pria lagi, dengan setelan tubuh kekar dan berotot, melangkah maju dan turut membungkuk, "Nona telah menjadi Raja Tanpa Warna, dan biarkan kami tetap menjadi anggota klan untuk membantu Nona."

"Tidak perlu," ujar Yuna seraya menggelengkan kepala. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya berpenerangan lentera seadanya, dan Yuna tidak yakin bahwa pria-pria itu akan menangkap lengkung kecil di bibirnya. "Aku membebaskan kalian bukan untuk menjadikan kalian sebagai pengikutku. Aku… memberikan kebebasan bagi kalian untuk pergi dari _mansion_ ini dan menjalani kehidupan kalian masing-masing. Tuan telah tiada, dan aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk meneruskan apa yang Tuan wariskan padaku kini. Bergabunglah dengan organisasi lain, atau bekerjalah seperti laki-laki biasa pada umumnya… asalkan jangan pernah lagi mencampuri urusanku sebagai Raja Tanpa Warna yang baru."

"Nona Yuna! Nona tidak bisa begitu saja membubarkan kami—"

"—bagaimana dengan organisasi ini? Bagaimana dengan mimpi dan cita-cita Tuan?!"

"Nona Yuna, kami telah disumpah setia untuk terus mengikuti Tuan dan siapapun penerusnya! Kami tidak bisa pergi begitu saja! Dan untuk menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia normal, kami—"

Lelah dengan basa-basi yang merepet di daun telinganya, Yuna mengayunkan lengannya, menyapu dengan hentakan aura layaknya sapuan angin tajam yang sanggup menyilet tubuh. Hingga tidak ada lagi suara.

"Tiga belas tahun," ucap Yuna pada akhirnya, "aku berada di _mansion_ ini tanpa tahu siapa aku. Tuan mengajariku berbagai hal, namun tidak pernah sekalipun Tuan memberitahuku darimana asalku. Yang kutahu sekarang adalah… aku tidak lagi membutuhkan organisasi ini atau apapun yang sejalan dengan kehendak masa lalu Tuan, dan karena itulah aku tidak ingin mengikat kalian di tempat ini. Aku berterima kasih atas tiga belas tahun yang telah kalian berikan dalam kesetiaan padaku. Dan apabila kalian masih menghormatiku, kuminta kalian untuk melepaskan diri dari organisasi ini… dan kuharap kalian bisa menjalani kehidupan kalian masing-masing."

Mantap, Yuna melangkah menuruni undakan tangga, melewati satu per satu dari mantan bawahan Tuan yang hanya mampu menatapnya nanar. Ya, Yuna tidak butuh semua itu.

_"Kau meninggalkan mereka, Kak? Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini padamu… pada kita? Dan setelah kau membebaskan mereka dari penjara? Kakak… apabila kau terus membisu dan bertingkah seperti ini, aku tidak segan untuk mengambil alih tubuh ini, Kak."_

Yuna masih tidak menjawab.

Mendadak, sebuah pedang raksasa berwarna merah menyala, menari-nari di langit, tepat dari arah Timur. Yuna mengerjap. Pedang tersebut seolah membias, seperti kobar api meletup, hanya untuk sepersekian detik dan kembali hilang ditelan langit malam.

Sebuah undangan.

_"Kakak… yang tadi itu…. Kau akan pergi ke sana?"_

Tidak menjawab. Yuna melangkahkan kaki, keluar dari _mansion_ besar itu. Dan sebuah senyum melengkung di bibirnya. Dingin dan sinis. Sebelum kakinya kemudian menjejak tanah kuat-kuat, membawa tubuhnya melompat dan melayang ringan dengan segala kuasa baru yang tidak pernah diimpikannya sebelumnya.

"Aku pergi, Yuki. Dan silakan coba hentikan aku kalau kau bisa."

  


________________________________________

  


_**Tiga setengah jam sebelumnya….** _

  


  


_Misaki masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang mampu dilakukan oleh Hishiki Yuna dan Hishiki Yuki terhadap Scepter 4._

_Bangunan sayap selatan yang semula menjadi sel tahanan kini tinggal reruntuhan puing-puingnya saja. Sirine ambulans tidak berhenti berbunyi bahkan dari sebelum Misaki menjejak masuk ke dalam gerbang gedung pemerintahan tersebut. Korban luka bakar di kanan-kirinya, dan derap-derap langkah tergesa dari para pria berseragam biru yang tersisa, yang turut membantu korban luka-luka lainnya. Belum lagi ketika ia menemukan delapan personil khusus Munakata Reishi, ditandu dengan kondisi patah tulang dan darah mengalir tidak hanya dari satu tempat saja._

_Misaki bergidik ngeri. Bahkan ketika mantan rajanya membobol markas Scepter 4 dahulu, rajanya itu tidak meninggalkan tanda mata separah ini._

_Satu tepukan mampir di bahunya. Misaki menoleh, memandang pada Izumo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tanpa perlu berkata apa-apa, Misaki tahu bahwa Izumo tengah berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya, membantu Misaki agar tidak terlarut pada sejuta persepsi mengenai Hishiki Yuna dan Hishiki Yuki yang menyebabkan pemandangan tidak menyenangkan di hadapannya ini, meski Izumo sama sekali tidak melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Raut wajah di balik kacamata berlensa ungu itu pun tidak bisa Misaki baca dengan mudah. Sementara Anna di sisi satunya, sebelah tangan menggamit telapak Misaki dan sebelah lagi mengedar pandang, menyapu sekeliling menggunakan kelereng merah milik gadis itu._

_"Hishiki… yang melakukan semua ini."_

_Misaki mengangguk ragu dan menelan ludah gugup. Sebelum menjadi raja saja kekuatan Hishiki nyaris mengunggulinya—entah mengapa Misaki yakin ia akan kalah apabila saat itu Raja Biru tidak membantunya. Dan ketika kini Hishiki telah menjadi salah satu raja… apakah Misaki sanggup melawannya?_

_"Yata-_ chan _… jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan fokuslah pada tujuanmu."_

_Ada getir sangsi yang tersembunyi dari nada bicara Izumo, Misaki menyadarinya. Namun ia pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya sekedar menggerakkan kepala, mengangguk sekali lagi._

_Hingga dari kejauhan, tampak Munakata Reishi—yang ketika tiba di markas lantas meninggalkannya, Izumo, dan Anna di aula besar Scepter 4 dalam langkah tergesa untuk menyelesaikan chaos yang terjadi di markas sang Raja Biru—menuruni undakan tangga dan menghampirinya._

_"Mari ikut aku ke ruanganku, Yata-_ kun _. Kita bicarakan langkah selanjutnya di sana."_

 _Menurut, Misaki melangkahkan kaki, mengikuti ke mana pun punggung tegap Munakata Reishi membawanya, menyusuri lorong-lorong, anak-anak tangga, koridor-koridor, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah ruangan besar yang terbagi atas dua sisi; sisi kanan dengan meja kerja sang kapten Scepter 4 dan sisi kirinya merupakan ruang minum teh ber-_ tatami _dan hiasan bambu mempartisi kedua bagian ruangan tersebut._

 _"Silakan duduk di mana pun kau merasa nyaman, Yata-_ kun _… juga Kusanagi dan Anna."_

_Misaki, diikuti Izumo dan Anna, akhirnya mengambil tempat pada satu set sofa berlengan di dekat pintu masuk. Sementara sang Raja Biru telah kembali pada kursi kebesarannya, jemari mengetuk layar hologram yang tersambung pada PDA._

_"Maafkan atas situasi markas kami yang mungkin sangat tidak membuatmu berkenan, Yata-_ kun _," ucap Reishi memulai. "Aku sudah menduga bahwa anak buahku pastinya akan pulang dalam keadaan cedera dan tidak akan berhasil menangkap Hishiki bersaudara, tetapi penyerangan yang kemudian dilakukan Hishiki pada sel tahanan markas kami ini… kuakui merupakan sebuah tindakan yang di luar dugaan dan perhitunganku."_

_Mendengar kalimat seperti itu terluncur dari mulut seorang Munakata Reishi, rasanya Misaki tidak bisa menghentikan hasratnya untuk tertawa miris. Sementara dari sampingnya Misaki mendengar dengus geli Izumo._

_"Bahkan memperhitungkan bahwa Hishiki adalah Raja Tanpa Warna pun luput dari perkiraanmu ya, Raja Biru?"_

_"Sayangnya aku sempat terpikirkan akan hal itu, Kusanagi. Sejauh aku mempelajari sejarah mengenai_ strain _, tidak pernah terekam dalam arsipku mengenai keberadaan_ strain _kelas_ alpha _… kecuali tuan putri yang duduk di sebelahmu itu, Raja Merah," ujar Munakata Reishi, mengedikkan kepala ke arah Anna di sisi kanan Misaki._

 _"Memangnya… apa bedanya_ strain _kelas_ alpha _dan kelas-kelas lainnya?"_

_Mengambil jeda singkat, Munakata Reishi membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Misaki itu._

_"Kami mempercayai bahwa… kekuatan para_ strain _sesungguhnya tercipta melalui kehendak Pelat Dresden. Dresden memilih setiap kandidat para tujuh raja, sementara mereka yang pada akhirnya tidak terpilih sebagai raja, akan terlahir dan tumbuh sebagai seorang_ strain _."_

 _"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Munakata," tanggap Izumo cepat, "Pada kasus Anna terdahulu, Anna dipaksa untuk menyabotase kursi sebagai Raja Biru oleh salah satu anggota eksekutif Klan Emas. Dan karena Dresden tidak menghendaki, hingga akhir pun Anna tetap tidak terpilih menjadi raja meski kekuatannya sebagai_ strain _sebetulnya juga tidak ada tandingannya dengan_ strain-strain _lainnya yang pernah kutemui selama ini."_

 _Munakata Reishi mengangguk, kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja dan menopang dagu. "Klan Emas… sepertinya segala seluk-beluk mengenai_ strain _memang dikendalikan oleh Yang Mulia Raja Emas sendiri. Aku tidak heran apabila selama ini ia benar-benar menyembunyikan rapat-rapat mengenai cucunya yang terlahir sebagai_ strain _kelas_ alpha _. Dan menjadi Raja Tanpa Warna alih-alih kembali pada takdir sang pemilik tubuh sebagai calon Raja Emas yang baru… betapa hal ini membuat pekerjaanku bertambah dua kali lipat… dan Raja Tanpa Warna bukanlah entitas raja yang akan menyenangkan untuk kita hadapi sama sekali, Yata-_ kun _."_

 _Misaki_ cengo _. Asap-asap imajiner seolah menginvasi ubun-ubun kepalanya. Kembali dengan pembicaraan yang Misaki tidak mengerti arahnya, tidak mengerti artinya. Dan salahkan semua itu pada otak serba pas-pasannya. Ataukah memang sesulit ini untuk menjadi seorang raja, untuk mengetahui dan memahami segala hal dan seluk-beluk yang berkaitan dengan kekuatan yang sangat tidak manusiawi itu?_

 _"Tunggu…! Tunggu sebentar, Munakata-_ san _!" seru Misaki pada akhirnya, sebelum baik Munakata Reishi maupun Kusanagi Izumo melanjutkan topik pembicaraan membingungkan lainnya. "Apa maksudmu? Tentang Raja Tanpa Warna yang tidak akan menyenangkan untuk dihadapi… memang seperti apa kekuatannya? Dia tidak lain hanyalah satu dari tujuh raja, bukan? Dan yang paling terakhir dari urutan seluruh tujuh raja… dia bukan ancaman dibanding raja ketiga maupun raja keempat,_ 'kan _?"_

 _"Justru disebabkan oleh Raja Tanpa Warna adalah raja yang terakhir, Yata-_ kun _… Raja Tanpa Warna tidak pernah memiliki karakteristik kekuatan yang sama pada setiap generasinya. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menebak dan mengkalkulasi. Pada kasus Hishiki Yuna sebagai Raja Tanpa Warna kali ini, kekuatannya adalah dengan menyerap untuk kemudian memanipulasi kemampuan supranatural milik_ strain _lain… bahkan hingga pada level raja sekalipun. Kita baru mengetahui bahwa Hishiki kini mampu mengendalikan api seperti Klan Merah, ditambah kekuatan untuk meregenerasi luka dan aura transparan untuk menghilangkan jejak keberadaannya. Kita tidak tahu kejutan apa lagi yang dimilikinya, baik sebagai_ strain _maupun sebagai seorang raja."_

_"Jadi, apa yang bisa kau usulkan untuk melawannya, Munakata? Pasukanmu sudah hampir disapu bersih oleh Hishiki… apakah setelah ini kau berencana untuk mengejarnya seorang diri?"_

_"Tidak. Justru karena itulah aku membutuhkan bantuan Yata-_ kun _."_

 _Misaki mengerjap._ Hazel _-nya yang bergantian menatap sang Raja Biru dan Izumo. Apa katanya tadi? Munakata Reishi membutuhkan bantuannya? Ia tidak salah dengar,_ 'kan _?_

_"… dan bantuan itu, adalah…?"_

_Diikuti sebuah senyum tipis dan raut lelah dari wajah Munakata Reishi, kata demi kata kemudian meluncur dan tertangkap oleh daun telinga Misaki. Memasakan otaknya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dalam menyerap dan mengolah informasi serta rencana-rencana yang disampaikan oleh Reishi. Rencana yang tidak mudah. Rencana yang tidak sederhana. Rencana yang bahkan menaruh Misaki di ujung jurang kematiannya sendiri—dan jelas-jelas membuat Izumo menggebrak meja tanda tidak setuju sembari menampilkan raut murkanya—meski Misaki sendiri diam dan bergeming._

_Tidak yakin apakah ia harus menyetujui, atau tidak._

_"Bagaimana, Raja Merah? Kau mau ikut dalam taruhanku?"_

_Menelan ludah, Misaki tahu tenggorokannya terasa kering hanya untuk sekedar menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'._

_"Aku… butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang, izinkan aku untuk mengunjungi letnanku di ruang perawatan sejenak, ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan padanya. Kupersilakan kalian untuk mendiskusikan hal ini atau melakukan hal-hal lainnya, dan kutunggu kalian satu jam lagi di ruangan ini."_

_"… aku… hanya menginginkan satu hal, Munakata-_ san _."_

 _"Ya? Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu, Yata-_ kun _?"_

_"… boleh aku bertemu dengan Saruhiko?"_

  


________________________________________

  


_Ruang perawatan markas Scepter 4. Ruang medis selayaknya unit gawat darurat rumah sakit elit yang kini penuh oleh pasien luka bakar, memar-memar, dan patah tulang. Izumo, menuntun Kushina Anna, melangkah mengikuti sang Raja Biru menuju satu bilik di sudut ruangan yang tertutup oleh tirai hijau muda._

_"Selamat sore, Awashima-_ kun _. Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?"_

 _"Yo, Seri-_ chan _... ararara, aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan tiba saatnya aku melihatmu babak belur seperti ini."_

_Awashima Seri hanya melempar pandangan sengit pada Izumo, sebelum beralih kembali pada sang kapten Scepter 4 lalu membungkuk. Perban di kepala dan kaki kanan wanita itu menjadi suatu hal tersendiri bagi Izumo yang tidak bisa luput dari perhatiannya._

_"Mohon maaf, Kapten. Saya… telah gagal dalam menjalankan perintah Anda. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk saya di sini. Kondisi saya baik-baik saja, hanya memar benturan di kepala dan cedera pada pergelangan kaki. Setelah dokter mengizinkan, saya akan segera bergabung dengan Anda."_

_"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Letnan. Justru kedatanganku kemari karena aku bermaksud untuk membebastugaskanmu dari kasus kali ini."_

_Tidak hanya Awashima Seri… bahkan Izumo sekalipun cukup tersentak oleh perkataan sang ketua Scepter 4 baru saja._

_"Te—tetapi, Kapten—"_

_"—aku tidak menerima bantahan dalam bentuk apapun, Awashima-_ kun _. Aku telah mengajukan proporal kerja sama pada Klan Merah. Apabila Yata Misaki menyetujuinya, aku akan menghadapi Hishiki bersaudara dengan bantuan Klan Merah. Dan tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja."_

_"… baik, Kapten. Terima kasih atas keringanan yang Anda berikan. Saya berharap semoga misi ini berjalan lancar dan Anda kembali dengan selamat. Kami, Scepter 4, masih membutuhkan arahan Anda sebagai pemimpin dan raja bagi kami."_

_"Terima kasih, Awashima-_ kun _. Aku permisi sebentar, aku harus mencari Zenjou-_ san _. Dan kau boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu, Kusanagi. Tapi jika kau memperbolehkan, aku sepertinya akan membutuhkan bantuan Kushina Anna setelah ini."_

_Izumo melempar pandang pada Anna, yang hanya dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan dari gadis kecil itu. Tanpa melempar sepatah kata pun, sang Raja Biru tersenyum singkat dan memutar tumitnya, menggamit tangan kecil Anna, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Izumo dan Seri dalam bilik tersebut._

_Izumo menghela napas, "Kaptenmu itu… di antara semua orang, justru ia yang paling memaksakan dirinya dalam kasus kali ini, eh?"_

_"Sama seperti ketika Kapten harus menghadapi Suoh Mikoto dua bulan lalu… atau mungkin tidak. Mungkin Kapten memanglah seorang pria berpunggung besar di mana berjuta harapan selalu ditanggungkan di punggungnya."_

_"Atau mungkin karena hal ini juga menyangkut entitas seorang bodoh berkepala batu bernama Suoh Mikoto, hingga rajamu itu tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja."_

_"… apa hubungannya orang mati dengan kejadian kali ini, Kusanagi?"_

_Sekilas, Izumo mengangkat bahu meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah senyum di bibirnya._

_"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kusanagi?"_

_"Menurutmu sendiri apa, Seri-_ chan _?"_

 _"Kusanagi, aku sedang tidak_ mood _untuk bermain tebak-tebakan."_

_Izumo terkekeh. Lengannya yang kemudian terjulur, membelai lembut helai-helai pirang Seri yang telah tergerai jatuh di bahu wanita itu_

_"Kalau kau bersedia menghabiskan satu gelas_ cocktail _tanpa-pasta-kacang racikanku, maka aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah gila dan tak masuk akal yang selama satu bulan lebih ini menghantuiku klanku, bagaimana?"_

_Satu senyum mencemooh yang kemudian membalas lengkung bibir Izumo, namun diikuti gerak kepala yang kemudian bersandar pada telapak tangannya._

"Deal _, dengan tambahan satu gelas gratis dengan tujuh_ scoop _pasta buah plum jika aku berhasil mempercayai cerita gilamu itu, Kusanagi."_

  


________________________________________

  


_Rumah sakit pusat Kota Shizume, di sebuah ruang rawat inap, Misaki menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut._

_"Ah, kau pasti Yata Misaki-_ kun _. Selamat sore. Munakata-_ san _sudah menyampaikan padaku perihal kedatanganmu. Aku Inoue Hirumi, dokter yang menangani Fushimi-_ kun _."_

_Misaki mengangguk gugup seraya berjalan mendekati ranjang Saruhiko. Tampak olehnya sang pemuda berkulit pucat itu tengah tertidur lelap. Wajah damai Saruhiko yang kemudian membuat Misaki refleks menghela napas lega._

_"Bagaimana Saruhiko? Aku… tadi sempat berbicara dengannya melalui telepon, dan…."_

_"Ah ya, kondisi Fushimi-_ kun _saat ini cukup stabil. Luka bekas tembakan pada tiga tempat di tubuhnya sudah nyaris menutup sempurna. Hanya perlu beberapa kali latihan fisik ringan hingga fungsi ototnya yang kaku selama masa koma akan kembali seperti semula."_

_"Tapi sekarang ia tertidur… apakah ia baik-baik saja?"_

_"Tidak perlu cemas, Yata-_ kun _. Fushimi-_ kun _hanya… terlalu bersemangat setelah berbicara di telepon denganmu. Mungkin jika perawat kami tidak bertindak cepat, Fushimi-_ kun _saat ini pastinya sudah kembali ke markas Scepter 4. Ia sudah turun dari ranjang dan nyaris melepas jarum infusnya ketika kami menemukannya tiga puluh menit setelah ia memutus sambungan teleponnya denganmu. Fushimi-_ kun _… benar-benar pemuda yang penuh dedikasi, eh?"_

_Atau lebih tepatnya bodoh dan senang menyiksa diri, batin Misaki, mengulum senyum geli. Ada hangat yang menyelusup manja di benaknya. Misaki sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah yang tertidur pulas itu._

_"Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini, dan kupercayakan kau tidak akan membuat ulah apapun kali ini, Yata-_ kun _?"_

 _Cepat-cepat Misaki menggeleng, "Ti—tidak usah,_ Sensei _. Saruhiko sedang beristirahat… aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Aku… akan kembali lain waktu."_

 _"Baiklah. Tapi pastikan kau menepati janjimu, Yata-_ kun _. Bahwa lain waktu, kau akan datang lagi kemari dan menjenguknya."_

**… bahwa kau akan kembali ke sisinya, Misaki.**

_Mengangguk seraya membungkuk, Misaki kemudian menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihnya pada sang dokter. Setelah sempat melempar pandang singkat pada Saruhiko, Misaki lantas melangkah pergi._

_Tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang._

_Tanpa menemukan sepasang_ cobalt _yang kemudian terbuka, mengatup lemah, menatap sendu pada daun pintu yang baru saja ditutup Misaki._

  


________________________________________

  


_"Bagaimana, Anna? Ada yang kau dapatkan?"_

_Empat butir kelereng merah, bergulir menyusuri peta Kota Shizume yang terbentang di lantai tatami ruang minum teh milik sang Raja Biru. Sementara sang raja mengamati dari balik meja kerjanya._

_Anna menggeleng. "Belum. Hishiki… tidak terlihat di mana pun. Hishiki transparan."_

_"Begitu? Berarti aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu Yata-_ kun _menyetujui proposalku dan—"_

_"—Misaki akan melakukannya."_

_"… aku akan berterima kasih sekali pada klan kalian kalau begitu, Anna."_

_Lalu hening. Sunyi. Hanya suara derak kelereng yang bergulir menemani._

_"Reishi…."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Tentang Mikoto… Reishi masih berharap? Reishi masih menunggu?"_

_"… yang kuharapkan adalah pengampunan, Anna. Dan yang kutunggu adalah penebusan dari dosaku sendiri."_

_"Tapi Mikoto tidak pernah menyalahkan Reishi. Mikoto memaafkan Reishi. Dan membunuh Mikoto… adalah apa yang Mikoto inginkan dari Reishi, dan untuk Reishi sendiri."_

_"Tanpa mau memikirkan apa yang ada dalam kepalaku? Tanpa mau mendengarkan pendapatku ataupun mempedulikan perasaanku? Aku sungguh bersyukur Raja Merah kali ini tidak searogan Raja Merah yang lalu."_

_"… Reishi."_

_"… ya?"_

_"Mikoto… tidak pernah menginginkan Reishi menyiksa diri sampai sejauh ini. Dan Reishi tahu akan hal itu,_ 'kan _?"_

 _"… ya, aku tahu, Anna. Aku mengerti. Dan ironisnya, alasan itulah yang membuatku menggantungkan harapan pada Yata-_ kun _… hingga sejauh ini."_

__

_"Masuk. Ah, Yata-_ kun _dan Kusanagi. Sudah selesai menjenguk Fushimi-_ kun _, Yata-_ kun _?"_

 _"Sudah. Terima kasih banyak, Munakata-_ san _."_

 _"Aku kebetulan bertemu Yata-_ chan _di koridor depan ketika ia kembali dari rumah sakit. Dan Raja Biru, sepertinya letnanmu itu masih sangat keras kepala untuk tetap turun ke lokasi dan menemanimu menjalankan misi ini."_

 _"Oh? Benar-benar Awashima-_ kun _yang kukenal selama ini. Kupikir pastinya aku akan mendapat tenaga tambahan untuk menjaga Awashima-_ kun _, bukan begitu, Kusanagi Izumo?"_

_"Ahhahahahaha…. Selera humormu itu tetap saja mengerikan, Kapten Munakata."_

_"Jadi bagaimana, Yata-_ kun _? Boleh kutahu keputusan akhirmu?"_

 _"… ya, Munakata-_ san _. Aku menerima tawaranmu. Aku akan memancing Hishiki Yuna dan memintanya untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku, sementara kau akan membantuku untuk menghentikan Hishiki Yuki apabila ia muncul dan membuat masalah lainnya."_

  


________________________________________

  


Kota Shizume di bagian timur, berbatasan dengan laut. Pada tepi karang terjal yang sama, Misaki menjulangkan pedang merah jingganya di langit. Hanya untuk sekian detik lamanya, hingga ia memadamkan _sanctum_ dan auranya. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Munakata Reishi, para pemegang gelar dan entitas raja akan saling menyadari keberadaan raja lainnya yang sedang mengaktifkan aura dan kekuatan mereka. Misaki tahu Yuna, entah di mana, akan menyadari panggilannya. Wanita itu akan datang untuknya dan menyelesaikan utang di antara keduanya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan… ketika wanita itu datang nanti, siapakah tepatnya yang akan Misaki hadapi? Apakah memang Yuna, atau malah Hishiki Yuki?

Meski sudah terlambat bagi Misaki untuk mundur dari permainan itu. Misaki tidak bisa berlari dan membalikkan punggung begitu saja, berhenti untuk peduli begitu saja. Tidak ketika dua nyawa yang begitu berharga baginya kini terletak di pundaknya, ditentukan oleh ke mana Misaki akan menentukan tali nasibnya sendiri.

"Hishiki datang."

Suara Anna di sampingnya mendegupkan jantung Misaki dua kali lebih keras. Menelan ludah, Misaki mengangguk. Tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Anna.

"Terima kasih, Anna. Kembalilah ke tempat Kusanagi- _san_ dan yang lainnya. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Misaki bisa melakukannya."

Tersenyum getir, bola mata Misaki mengikuti gerak tubuh Anna yang lantas berlari kecil meninggalkannya, hingga Anna hilang dari pandangannya, menyusup masuk ke dalam semak dan hutan kota tidak jauh dari sana. Misaki kemudian menarik napas panjang. Berusaha berdamai dengan gemuruh dalam jiwanya. Berusaha mengusir ketegangan yang merayapi bahu dan lehernya.

****

**_'Tenang, Misaki… tenang…. Kau dulunya adalah_ yatagarasu _—sang_ vanguard _, penjaga HOMRA, dan sekarang kau adalah raja. Kau dapat mengatasinya. Kau dapat melaluinya…._**

"Kau memanggilku, Raja Merah?"

Bulu tengkuk Misaki meremang. Misaki membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan Hishiki Yuna, dengan lambaian lengan _furisode_ hitam bermotif bunga salju yang cantik, mengikuti gerai surai hitam mengkilat, serta sepasang manik ungu yang menandang jatuh tepat di kedua _hazel_ Misaki.

Raut wajah datar dan dingin yang sama sekali tidak bisa Misaki baca.

"Ya, aku… aku ingin mencoba apakah aku bisa mengambil kembali kekuatanku atau tidak," jawab Misaki, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan gentar dari nada bicaranya. "Obrolan kita tadi pagi belum selesai, kurasa… dan kuharap kita bisa menuntaskannya di sini, Hishiki- _san_."

"Sebelum itu, Misaki- _kun_ …."

Hishiki Yuna di hadapannya mendadak terdiam. Misaki lantas mengamati wanita itu mengedar pandang ke sekeliling. Pandangan yang menyapu, meski tidak tertuju pada Misaki, namun tetap saja membuat Misaki gusar. Disergap sebuah sensasi tidak nyaman.

"… ya?"

"Kau tidak datang bersama Raja Biru, bukan?"

Misaki nyaris merasakan satu bulir keringat seolah akan menetes lalu meninggalkan jejak di pelipisnya.

"Ke—kenapa kau bertanya demikian, Hishiki- _san_?"

"… karena aku tidak yakin bisa menahan Yuki dalam diriku jika kami bertemu dengan Raja Biru di tempat ini."

Mengernyit bingung, Misaki masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Hishiki Yuna.

Seolah mengerti isi kepala Misaki, Hishiki Yuna mendesah dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak, namun singkatnya… Yuki saat ini mengincar kekuatanku sebagai Raja Tanpa Warna untuk menghabisi Raja Biru… dan mungkin juga kau sebagai Raja Merah. Jika aku lengah sedikit saja, terutama jika saat ini kau juga melibatkan Raja Biru dan Yuki mengetahuinya, aku tidak yakin apakah aku sanggup menahannya lebih lama di alam bawah sadarku sementara aku pun harus memusatkan konsentrasiku agar kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali. Jadi kutanya kau sekali lagi, Yata Misaki- _kun_ … apakah kau datang ke tempat ini, bersama Raja Biru?"

Mengeratkan kepalan pada telapak tangannya, Misaki berusaha menggelengkan kepala. Membatin keras agar Yuna ataupun Yuki sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan lain untuk mendeteksi kebohongan atau apalah itu namanya.

"Tidak. Tapi… aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku seorang datang sendiri. Tiga dari anggota HOMRA mengawasi dari sekitar sini… meski aku sudah meminta mereka untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Kau… bisa mentolerir hal itu, _'kan_ , Hishiki- _san_?"

Satu dengusan kemudian ditangkap telinga Misaki, meluncur sontak dari bibir wanita di depannya. "Akan kuanggap sebagai bentuk kekhawatiran anggota klan terhadap rajanya, Misaki- _kun_. Atau mungkin hal ini akan lebih memudahkanku. Kuharap anggotamu tidak segan untuk segera membakar dan memutilasi tubuhku apabila Yuki berani melukaimu terlebih dahulu."

"Sayangnya kami sudah tidak lagi memiliki anggota yang jago memutilasi, Hishiki- _san_ ," ujar Misaki, tertawa gugup. "Jadi…? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

Misaki mengerjap. Bingung. Namun belum sempat Misaki bereaksi apapun, Hishiki Yuna membuka telapak tangan dan membentuk kobaran api merah-jingga yang menjilat-jilat dari tangan wanita itu.

"Pada pertarungan kita yang lalu, kuingat kau sebetulnya mampu memanipulasi kobaran dinding api yang semula dilontarkan Yuki. Jika perkiraanku benar, selama aku mengeluarkan apimu dari tubuhku, kau seharusnya akan bisa menyerapnya kembali."

"Be—begitu? Baiklah… akan kucoba."

Tangan Misaki lantas terjulur, berusaha menangkap kobar api dari tangan Hishiki Yuna. Meski detik berikutnya, kobaran api di tangan kanan wanita itu mendadak padam—

—tergantikan oleh tarikan kasar di pergelangan tangannya, diikuti nyeri menusuk di perutnya. Misaki terbelalak. Satu belati tipis telah menghujam tubuhnya telak, tanpa sempat Misaki menghindarinya maupun menyadarinya….

… bahwa Misaki tidak lagi menghadapi helai hitam dan sepasang ungu, yang dalam hitungan detik telah bertukar tempat dengan sang pemilik surai platina dan sepasang emas berpupil kucing, yang balas memandang raut ngeri di wajah Misaki dengan tatapan keji dan derai tawa melengking tipis, menggaung hingga langit.


	20. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini disertai terjemahan lirik ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lagu yang berjudul Dear You -Kind-, oleh Yukimiya Hinaki.

##### 

_'Aku akan selalu bersamamu… selamanya.'_

  


  


Lambang _insignia_ para anggota HOMRA terbakar. Simbol yang lantas menyala kemerahan, menusuk di atas kulit mereka yang mengukir lambang itu di atas tubuhnya.

_Yata…!_

_Yata-_ san _…!_

 _Yata-_ chan _!_

_Misaki!_

Sementara manik rubi Anna memandang nanar ketika Kusanagi Izumo menyeruak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tangan kiri laki-laki itu yang menjentik pemantik hanya untuk memanggil bola-bola api yang lantas menerjang cepat ke arah Hishiki Yuki. Sang target mengelak cepat, berputar seraya menarik belati di tangan dari tubuh sang Raja Merah untuk kemudian dihunuskan ke arah Izumo.

Satu tebasan aura biru, dilancarkan sang Raja Biru, berhasil menyelamatkan sang tangan kanan Klan Merah dari segala bentuk torehan benda tajam, lantas telak mengenai Hishiki Yuki. Melontarkan wanita itu dan membuka jalan bagi Anna untuk menghampiri raja kecilnya.

"Awashima- _kun_ , Kamamoto- _kun_ , bawa Raja Merah pergi dari tempat ini…! Cepat!"

"Anna, ikutlah dengan Seri- _chan_ dan Kamamoto. Bantu Misaki."

Anna mengangguk. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke arah Misaki. Meski Anna tahu, ada yang janggal dengan kondisi sang raja kecil.

Rajanya yang jatuh meringkuk di atas tanah. Sebelah tangan mencengkeram lukanya. Sekujur tubuh yang menggigil dan gemetar hebat.

"Misaki… Misaki…."

Rajanya tidak menjawab. Mulutnya mengatup meski tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Bola mata _hazel_ sang raja cilik yang terbuka lebar.

"Yata- _san_ , bertahanlah…! Bagaimana ini—"

"—kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum terlambat—"

"—jangan…!"

Baik Awashima Seri maupun Kamamoto Rikio sama-sama melayangkan tatapan terkejut atas kilahan Anna barusan. Misaki tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu. Misaki belum kalah. Misaki belum bisa meninggalkan pertarungannya begitu.

Tidak ketika Anna, tanpa bantuan dari kelerengnya sekalipun, sanggup melihat aura lain yang membungkus tubuh Misaki tanpa celah.

"Misaki… transparan…."

"… apa? Tapi… bagaimana bisa…."

Tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata wanita di sampingnya, Anna menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh sisi wajah Misaki. Memusatkan konsentrasinya, memusatkan tenaganya, hingga aura merah marun miliknya menguar, membalut di sekelilingnya, mengalir turun dari tangannya pada tubuh rajanya.

"A—Anna…."

Mata kirinya terasa begitu panas. Membakar. Meski Anna tidak berhenti. Anna tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Misaki… jangan mati. Misaki…."

  


________________________________________

  


Tawa melengking tinggi milik Hishiki Yuki memecah. Dan di atas kepala Reishi, sebuah pedang berwarna gelap namun membiaskan aura tanpa warna yang seolah membengkokkan ruang itu menjulang tinggi, mengalihkan perhatiannya lebih dari apapun.

"Sudah kuduga kau juga datang ke tempat ini, Raja Biru! Aaaaah~ kini kau akan merasakan manisnya yang namanya pembalasan dendam."

Reishi hanya mendengus mencemooh sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Bibirnya sontak melengkung sebuah senyum sinis. "Untuk membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap markas dan anak buahmu, begitu maksudmu, Hishiki Yuki? _Yare yare_ , seharusnya aku tidak berbohong sejak awal dan menumbalkan Yata Misaki- _kun_ apabila kau sebegitunya ingin bertemu denganku dan memenggal kepalaku."

"Kau terlalu memandang rendah aku dan kakakku, eh, Munakata Reishi?"

"Tidak juga. Sejujurnya, aku kagum dengan kemampuan kalian bertukar tempat hanya dalam waktu hitungan sepersekian detik sampai-sampai Yata- _kun_ tidak sempat melindungi dirinya sendiri dari serangan mendadakmu."

Di sampingnya, daun telinga Reishi kentara menangkap pekik terkejut dari Kusanagi Izumo.

"Apakah ini waktumu untuk memuji kemampuan lawanmu, Munakata?!"

"Tentu saja, Kusanagi. Aku bahkan ingin tahu mengapa Hishiki Yuna secepat itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh Hishiki Yuki. Apakah sebagai sebuah taktik cerdas untuk menghabisi kedua raja sekaligus? Atau…."

"Kali ini kau terlalu menilai tinggi kakakku, Raja Biru. Aku dan Kakak saling bertukar tempat semudah emosi yang menggelegak, sesederhana api yang meletup. Apapun yang Kakak lakukan, Kakak tidak akan selamanya bisa mengurungku di bawah kesadarannya. Aku memiliki emosi yang lebih kuat dari miliknya."

"Dan emosi siapa yang lebih menonjol, dialah yang keluar, begitu?" ucap Reishi, menghela napas seraya menarik mundur tubuhnya. Kakinya menjejak kuat, memasang kuda-kuda. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku, Hishiki Yuki. Sekarang, atas nama Scepter 4… Hishiki Yuki dan Hishiki Yuna, kalian kutangkap atas tuduhan penyerangan terhadap markas Scepter 4 dan konspirasi atas pelarian tiga belas tahanan hukuman kurungan Scepter 4, penyerangan terhadap tujuh belas anggota Scepter 4… serta percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Raja Merah, Yata Misaki."

"Hmph. Kau yang akan mati di sini lebih dahulu, Munakata Reishi!"

Tanpa aba-aba, sama seperti pertarungan sebelumnya, Hishiki Yuki menghempaskan aura transparannya, dan di atas tanah yang terhempas sapuan aura itu perlahan dipenuhi derak api merah-jingga. Kobarannya yang membumbung tinggi, kembali membentuk dinding api, meski kali ini tidak mengepung Reishi maupun Izumo dalam satu area pertempuran. Dinding-dinding api yang menyebar tidak tentu arah, dengan embusan angin maupun sapuan aura Yuki untuk mengendalikan api merah-jingga itu… hal ini tidak mempermudah pertarungan bagi Reishi dan Izumo sama sekali.

Dan yang kemudian nyaris membuat Reishi terkejut adalah ketika belati yang semula berayun dan menari di jemari Hishiki Yuki, dalam satu kilau aura memburam lantas berubah menjadi sebuah tombak sepanjang dua meter.

Membuang napas. Benar saja. Raja Tanpa Warna di hadapannya ini ternyata masih memiliki trik lain untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Kemampuan transformasi…?"

Mengangguk, Reishi menjawab ketidakpercayaan Izumo yang tampak masih begitu terperangah, "Persis seperti yang dimiliki oleh Klan Hijau, meski tidak tampak aura hijau ketika ia mengubah bentuk senjatanya. Perkiraanku, Hishiki Yuna pernah mengambil kemampuan dari salah seorang anggota Klan Hijau."

"… dan hal ini sepertinya akan semakin menyudutkan kita, Munakata."

Reishi menarik pedangnya. Sejenak, ia melempar pandang pada Izumo.

"Pertarungan ini milik para raja, Kusanagi. Kuharap kau tidak perlu turun tangan dan ikut campur."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, setelah apa yang dilakukan wanita ini pada Yata- _chan_. Aku tidak akan mundur. Atau kau bisa membiarkan aku menjaga punggungmu, bagaimana?"

Tersenyum kecil, Reishi menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Mohon bantuannya kalau begitu, Kusanagi Izumo."

Detik berikutnya, kedua kaki Reishi yang menjejak keras-keras. Menyambut setiap dentang dua bilah besi tipis yang saling mengadu. Disambut tarian kobar api yang mengarah padanya, hanya untuk dibalas lontaran bola-bola api dari Kusanagi Izumo. Ditemani Damocles biru tua yang bertengger gagah di atas kepalanya, mengguruh ganas dengan sanctum aura biru yang kerap bertumbukan dengan bias aura tanpa warna.

  


________________________________________

  


_I believe, but in the corner of my mind_  
 _Just a little, the shadow shed by my uneasiness_  


  


_Misaki merasa tubuhnya melayang. Begitu ringan. Seolah kakinya tidak menjejak tanah, meski ia yakin ia tengah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri._

_Mengedar pandang ke sekeliling, hanya hamparan putih mahaluas yang menyambut arah tatap_ hazel _-nya. Misaki tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berada di sana. Misaki tidak tahu pula di mana dirinya berada. Yang terakhir kali Misaki ingat adalah rasa sakit di perutnya, menyesakkan napasnya, hingga tubuhnya limbung dan…._

_… Misaki benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa setelah itu. Bahkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang menguap. Seolah sejak awal ia tidak pernah terluka sama sekali._

_Kalau begitu… apakah dirinya… sudah mati? Apakah ini surga? Atau neraka? Toh dirinya baru saja diserang oleh entitas seorang raja, dan raja hanya bisa dibunuh oleh raja lainnya, ingat?_

_Jadi dirinya… memang sudah benar-benar mati?_

_Mati…?_

_Meninggalkan dunia…? Meninggalkan ibu dan kedua adiknya…? Meninggalkan HOMRA, klan kebanggaannya…?_

_Tidak bisa kembali lagi melihat wajah manis Anna, tidak bia lagi bertengkar dengan Kamamoto, dan tidak bisa lagi dijitak tepat di ubun-ubun oleh Izumo?_

_Lalu… meninggalkan Saruhiko…?_

_Matanya yang mendadak terasa panas. Entah mengapa hal terakhir yang diingatnya itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya serasa diperas. Begitu perih._

_Benarkah? Benarkah dirinya memang sudah mati dan tidak ada jalan kembali—_

_"Yata."_

_—sebuah panggilan lembut dari balik punggungnya. Misaki nyaris berhenti bernapas. Dan ketika Misaki berbalik, dua wajah yang begitu dirindunya, menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat. Menggiring lega untuk bermain dalam benaknya._

_"To—tsuka-_ san _… Mikoto—_ san _…."_

_Misaki memburu langkahnya, kemudian menubrukkan tubuh pada badan kurus Totsuka Tatara. Misaki memeluk seniornya itu erat. Tetes-tetes air mata yang tidak lagi bisa terbendung di sudut matanya. Terisak keras. Peduli setan dengan harga diri sebagai laki-laki. Misaki menangis. Mulutnya yang tidak berhenti memanggil nama kedua laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Sementara sepasang tangan balas mendekapnya. Begitu hangat. Membelai punggung lelahnya penuh rasa sayang._

_"Yata… sudah…."_

_Sepasang tangan yang seolah mendorong tubuhnya, meski Misaki masih belum rela melepaskan dekapan menenangkan yang menyelimutinya itu._

_"Maaf… Totsuka-_ san _, aku… aku vanguard HOMRA, tapi aku… aku membiarkanmu mati… aku tidak bisa membantu Mikoto-_ san _, aku…."_

_"Kami mengerti, Yata…. Kami sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu."_

_Masih terisak keras, Misaki melangkah mundur. Punggung tangannya yang kemudian menggisik matanya, berusaha menghilangkan jejak tangis dari wajah. Baru saja ia hendak mengangkat kepala, sebelum satu tepuk dari telapak tangan yang seakan begitu besar baginya, mampir di puncak kepalanya._

_"Kau sudah berusaha, Yata. Terima kasih, kau sudah berusaha hingga sejauh ini untuk kami."_

_Mendongak, Misaki tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan raut begitu damai dan teduh dari mantan rajanya. Senyum yang selama ini tidak pernah diberikan Suoh Mikoto pada Misaki. Dadanya sesak. Telapak tangannya mengepal erat. Mantan rajanya itu berterima kasih padanya. Mantan rajanya itu mengawasi setiap jejak langkahnya._

_Kata-kata Izumo benar adanya. Selama ini… tidak ada yang pernah membiarkan dirinya melangkah seorang diri._

  


_The warmth would always stay by me_  
 _I was a child who didn't suspect a thing_  


  


_Misaki menggeleng pelan. Satu senyum terbit di wajahnya._

_"Belum, Mikoto-_ san _. Aku belum melakukan apapun. Aku belum berhasil mendapatkan kekuatanku. Aku belum berhasil menolong kalian. Aku pun… belum menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Saruhiko. Aku… aku belum bisa berhenti di sini, Mikoto-_ san _, Totsuka-_ san _. Aku harus kembali, masih begitu banyak yang harus kulakukan."_

  


_I swallow my tears and bite my lip_  
 _So I can laugh that I've gotten stronger_  


  


_"Kau hebat, Yata. Bahkan melihatmu seperti ini, kau terdengar jauh lebih hebat dan lebih bertanggung jawab dari raja kita yang sebelumnya. Bukan begitu, King?"_

_Gelak tawa Totsuka yang menggaung, sementara mantan Raja Merah hanya mendengus pelan. Misaki ikut terkekeh._

_"Sayang sekali, Totsuka-_ san _. Jadi raja atau tidak, rajaku tetap Mikoto-_ san _."_

 _"Hng. Kau cocok dengan gelar itu,_ Yatagarasu _. Kau akan menjadi raja yang lebih hebat dariku."_

_Genggaman Suoh Mikoto di kepalanya mengendur. Misaki mengerjap. Kedua tubuh di depannya yang berangsur memudar dalam balutan cahaya keperakan._

_"Totsuka-_ san _…! Mikoto-_ san _…!"_

"Jangan cemas, Yata. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi. Dan hingga saat itu tiba, kami harap kau juga mampu menolongnya dan membebaskannya dari sini."

_"Menolong…? Siapa—"_

_Belum sempat Misaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pancaran cahaya perak menyilaukan lantas menyergapnya. Nyaris membutakan matanya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Misaki terpejam, berusaha menghindar dari kilauan cahaya tersebut. Dan ketika Misaki membuka mata, satu sosok lain berganti menyapanya._

_Hishiki Yuna._

_"Hi—Hishiki-_ san _…! Sedang apa kau di sini?! Jangan bilang…."_

_Wanita itu tersenyum pada Misaki. Bukan senyum sinis dan dingin yang selama ini ditemui Misaki. Melainkan sebuah lengkung lembut yang begitu unik di wajah yang seringkali menatapnya garang itu. Senyum yang bahkan sanggup membuat rona merah mengembang di kedua tulang pipi Misaki._

_"Maaf atas kelancanganku dengan membawamu ke tempat ini, Misaki-_ kun _kun. Aku tidak terpikirkan cara lain lagi. Saat ini… mudahnya aku membagi aura transparanku denganmu. Aku memanipulasi rohmu, mengajakmu berkelana pada dunia yang memang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh mereka yang menunggu jemputan menuju dunia orang mati."_

_"Ja—jadi… aku memang sudah…."_

_"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Misaki-_ kun _. Menaruhmu dalam keadaan hampir mati. Membiarkan Yuki mengambil alih tubuhku dan menusukmu. Kau bisa bertemu dengan Suoh Mikoto-_ san _dan Totsuka Tatara-_ san _karena memang mereka menunggu nasibnya yang bergulir di telapak tanganmu. Dan untuk menyerahkan kekuatanmu, aku harus melakukannya di tempat ini. Ah tidak, tepatnya…_ ada hal yang harus kau ambil dengan tanganmu sendiri, di tempat ini _."_

_Misaki membisu. Terpaku. Seolah mengerti akan kebimbangan yang mungkin tergambar jelas di wajah Misaki, Hishiki Yuna tersenyum lagi seraya mengayunkan tangannya. Jemari lentik wanita itu yang kemudian mengetuk di atas dadanya._

_"Kekuatanmu yang berhasil kuserap saat itu adalah sebagian dari ingatan masa lalumu, hati dan perasaanmu… hal paling krusial yang menyangkut seseorang yang paling berarti bagimu. Kau yang pada hari itu tengah membuang segalanya, kau yang memutuskan untuk berhenti menerima dan memahami, kau yang berhenti mencari dan mempercayai, kau yang merasa bahwa pengkhianatan yang terjadi padamu tidak akan pernah usai… itulah yang mengalir masuk ke dalam diriku. Ironisnya, tanpa kekuatan itu, kau tetap tidak bisa menjadi dirimu seutuhnya. Tanpanya, kau tidak akan sanggup menjadi Raja Merah seutuhnya."_

_Penjelasan panjang dari Hishiki Yuna yang sontak mengingatkan Misaki ada satu nama. Pada satu siluet membayang di dalam otaknya. Pada satu wajah datar yang di mata Misaki… entah mengapa, selalu tampak begitu kesepian._

_Fushimi Saruhiko._

  


_I've shouted out my wish and prayers_  
 _But my voices never reach_  


  


_"Kulihat kau sudah mengerti, Misaki-_ kun _. Sekarang, di tempat ini… aku sudah melepaskan kekuatanmu itu dari tubuhku. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, apakah kau mau menerimanya kembali, atau meninggalkannya di sini."_

_Wanita itu menggeser langkahnya, membuka sebuah sudut pandang baru bagi Misaki. Pada titik yang semula tertutup tubuh Hishiki Yuna, Misaki menemukan sesosok bocah kecil, pada posisi meringkuk dengan kepala terbenam di antara kedua lutut. Pakaian serba gelap. Surai rambut berwarna gelap. Rasa yang begitu akrab yang kemudian menjalar, memenjarakan logikanya._

_"Sa—Saru… hiko…?"_

_Tanpa berpikir panjang, Misaki menyeret kakinya. Jarak yang terasa menyempit begitu perlahan. Begitu memakan waktu. Betapa Misaki ingin memacu langkah dan membiarkan kakinya berlari, meski ia tidak bisa. Misaki hanya mampu berjalan perlahan, seakan membawa sebongkah borgol berat di kedua kakinya, hingga akhirnya Misaki tiba di hadapan bocah kecil itu._

_Dan si bocah kecil tengah menangis._

  


_There are so many things I didn't notice_  
 _and only realized when it was gone_  


  


_Misaki menjatuhkan diri di atas lututnya. Duduk bersimpuh di depan bocah itu._

_"Saru…? Kau… Saruhiko…?"_

_Si bocah bersurai gelap mengangkat wajah yang sembab oleh air mata. Sepasang_ cobalt _membulat besar tersembunyi di bawah kacamata bingkai tebal, menatap jatuh ke dalam_ hazel _Misaki. Si bocah kecil terus terisak, terus menggulirkan bulir-bulir dari sudut mata, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Misaki maupun mengucap sepatah katapun. Dari tatapan polos si bocah, Saruhiko kecil di hadapannya ini seolah tidak mengenal siapa dirinya, tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Misaki meringis. Dadanya terasa semakin perih._

_"Saruhiko… ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis…?"_

_"Uuuh… Misaki… Misaki…."_

_Batin Misaki mencelos. Namanya yang terucap lirih dari bibir Saruhiko kecil. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering._

  


_With your gentle voice_  
 _Please call my name_  


  


_"A—ada apa dengan Misaki, Saruhiko…?"_

_Sebelum Saruhiko kecil menjawab pertanyaannya, bocah itu menjatuhkan sebuah perangkat_ portable game console _berwarna putih metalik yang tampak sudah rusak dari pangkuannya. Misaki terperangah. Misaki tahu persis perangkat keras itu. Sebuah_ game console _yang diberikan Saruhiko padanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Misaki mengangkat perangkat tersebut, berusaha menekan tombol-tombolnya meski tahu bahwa_ console _tersebut tidak akan menyala._

 _"Apa Misaki… merusakkan alat ini, Saruhiko…?"_

_Saruhiko kecil menggeleng keras. Bahu kecil yang masih berguncang. Misaki sendiri ingat bahwa ia pernah suatu hari tidak sengaja menjatuhkan_ portable console _tersebut dari lipatan selimut saat ia membereskan tempat tidurnya. Apakah ingatannya hari itu masih ada lanjutannya dengan masa lalu yang ia alami bertahun-tahun lalu itu? Namun mengapa Saruhiko harus muncul di hadapannya dengan sosok bocah kecil…? Misaki baru bertemu Saruhiko ketika duduk di bangku SMP. Misaki tidak mengenal Saruhiko dari sekecil itu._

_"Misaki… ini milik Misaki. Tapi ayahku merusaknya…. Ayahku merusaknya karena Misaki…."_

_Misaki semakin tidak mengerti. Namun Misaki tetap sabar dan menunggu kata-kata lainnya yang mungkin terucap dari mulut Saruhiko kecil._

_"Ayah… ia selalu merusak apapun yang kumiliki… apapun yang berharga bagiku… ia merusaknya…."_

_Tertegun. Misaki ingat cerita itu. Sosok dingin yang selalu mencemooh Saruhiko. Sosok tanpa empati yang sangat tidak pantas disebut dengan panggilan 'ayah'. Sosok yang selalu membuat Saruhiko menarik diri darinya, hingga berkali-kali Misaki harus mengejar bayang Saruhiko agar pemuda itu tidak tertelan kegelapan semunya sendiri._

  


_Please tell me_  
 _that the warmth of your hand isn't a lie_  


  


_"Misaki… benda ini milik Misaki. Ayah tahu… karena itu Ayah menghancurkannya…. Ia benci padaku. Ia benci apa yang kumiliki…. Jika aku memperbaikinya, Ayah hanya akan kembali menghancurkannya…. Tapi jika kubiarkan, Misaki… Misaki akan pergi dariku…. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk Misaki… makanya aku… Misaki…._

_"Misaki… jangan pergi…."_

  


_Please_  
 _don't leave me anymore_  


  


_Hentikan, Misaki membatin. Sudah cukup. Misaki tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Misaki tidak ingin sesuatu dalam dadanya membuncah keluar dan meledak di hadapan bocah kecil ini._

_"Saru… Saruhiko, dengarkan aku," ujar Misaki, kedua tangannya lantas menangkap pipi pucat itu, suaranya terdengar begitu parau, "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ayahmu pikirkan tentangmu. Bahkan persetan dengan dirinya… tapi aku menganggapmu hebat, Saru. Ya… benda ini," sebelah tangan Misaki yang kemudian menjejalkan_ portable console _itu ke dalam kedua tangan Saruhiko, "serusak apapun benda ini, aku tahu kau bisa memperbaikinya lagi dengan mudah untukku, Saru. Kau selalu melakukannya, aku tahu itu."_

_Si bocah tidak berkata apa-apa. Misaki lantas menarik jarak di antara dirinya dan Saruhiko kecil, mengadu keningnya dan puncak kepala Saruhiko._

_"Saru, selama ini… aku tidak pernah sadar… aku lupa bahwa begitu banyak hal menakjubkan yang selalu kau perlihatkan padaku. Kau pintar, kau jenius, kau mengerti segala hal berbau elektronik, kau mahir dalam setiap permainan…. Aku mengerti sekarang, Saru. Kau melakukan hal-hal ini… agar kau bisa tetap bersamaku. Ya, kau adalah monyet canggung paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui, Saru. Kau dan aku, kita sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak pernah bisa menyampaikan isi kepala dengan kata-kata yang benar. Aku akan selalu marah sebelum kau menyelesaikan kata-katamu, dan kau akan selalu menarik diri setiap kali aku marah tanpa mencoba membuatku mengerti. Bertahun-tahun, hingga akhirnya kau meninggalkanku…. Kau bahkan pergi dari HOMRA… karena kebodohanku sendiri, bukan begitu, Saru?"_

_Misaki menarik napas. Dadanya terasa berat. Sakit dan perih. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya. Tangannya yang semakin terentang, merengkuh tubuh mungil yang gemetar itu dalam pelukannya._

_"Aku tidak peduli jika ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi kau bilang… aku berarti bagimu, Saru? Aku… aku ingin sekali lagi mempercayai hal itu. Karena, kau tahu? Kau adalah sahabat pertamaku… teman yang paling berarti bagiku. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi. Aku tidak butuh kau melakukan hal-hal hebat untukku lagi, Saru. Aku hanya ingin… kita berjalan bersama-sama lagi, berdampingan, pada satu jalan yang sama…."_

_"Benarkah…?" Suara kecil di dekapannya itu menyahut. "Misaki… tidak marah? Misaki… tidak akan pergi lagi…?"_

_"… tidak akan, Saru. Aku janji. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi."_

**'Aku akan selalu bersamamu… selamanya.'**

  


_Now even though I can not see you_  
 _You're always there for me_  


  


_Hawa panas di sekujur tubuhnya, Misaki membuka mata. Mendadak sosok Saruhiko di tangannya lenyap, tergantikan oleh letupan api yang dengan cepat menjilati sekujur tubuhnya, merayap dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Panas yang… sejuk. Sensasi yang persis ketika pertama kali Misaki menerima kekuatannya sebagai seorang raja di bawah naung Pedang Damocles._

  


_Your kindness melts into sunshine_  


  


'Terima kasih, Misaki. Sampai jumpa.'

  


_Never ending happiness_  
 _Let it stays with me_  


  


_Misaki tersenyum lebar. Menyambut segala rasa dalam benaknya. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam jutaan emosi yang menyesakkan, silih berganti untuk membuatnya mengerti akan dirinya. Akan kekuatannya. Akan takdirnya. Membukakan matanya akan hal-hal yang bergitu berharga baginya, yang kini harus ia lindungi dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya sendiri._

_Menoleh, sosok Hishiki Yuna terlihat di balik jilat derak si kuda merah. Mengangguk ke arahnya._

_"Terima kasih, Hishiki-_ san _…!"_

  


________________________________________

  


Yang pertama kali menyambut Misaki ketika kesadarannya kembali pada tubuhnya adalah rasa sakit yang menyengat di perut. Misaki mual. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Telinganya berdenging keras. Namun Misaki menggeram. Aura merah membalut, memanggil percik-percik api menguar dari tubuh.

Misaki bangkit. Berusaha keras mengabaikan rasa sakit. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Misaki…!"

"… jangan khawatir, Anna," ucap Misaki, membelai lembut sisi wajah gadis kecil yang kelelahan itu. "Terima kasih… aura merahmu membantuku untuk pulih."

"Yata- _san_ …."

"Kamamoto, tolong jaga Anna."

Misaki tertarih, menyeret kakinya, merasakan sakit yang menusuk setiap kali ia melangkah. Sebelah tangannya kemudian berfokus pada lukanya, menekan lubang di perutnya dan membakarnya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Tidak jauh di depannya, aura biru bercampur dengan aura transparan tanpa warna. Dua pedang Damocles yang saling beradu. Dentang dua benda tajam yang berkejaran satu sama lain. Dinding api yang meledak-ledak. Misaki tidak tahu berapa lama ia kehilangan kesadarannya, namun yang ia tahu kini bahwa Raja Biru dan Izumo tengah menggantikan pertarungannya.

Menyeringai sembari menarik napas berat, Misaki memanggil auranya, menampakkan pedang merah menggantung di atas kepala. Sel-sel dalam tubuhnya seolah terbuka lebar, mengindentifikasi dinding api yang menyebar sebagai bagian dari miliknya. Kekuatannya yang dicuri. Terengah, Misaki mengerang. Memusatkan konsentrasi, Misaki menyerap dinding-dinding api itu ke arahnya, untuk kembali pada tubuhnya.

Tepat ketika Hishiki Yuki menyadari keberadaannya. Wanita itu berbalik, bermaksud menyerangnya dengan sebuah tombak panjang—

—hanya untuk telak dihentikan oleh tebasan perisai biru milik Munakata Reishi, diiringi bola-bola api khas milik Kusanagi Izumo.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Raja Merah?" tukas Reishi, setengah berteriak seraya memasang pelindung birunya dari terjangan serangan Hishiki Yuki yang datang memburu setelahnya. Sementara Izumo dengan cepat mengalungkan lengan Misaki pada bahu laki-laki itu. Misaki lantas menyergahnya, mendorong Izumo pelan meski batinnya membisik kata terima kasih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Munakata- _san_. Tapi aku… sepertinya betul-betul membutuhkan bantuan kalian…."

"Katakan saja, Yata- _chan_. Apa yang harus kami lakukan untukmu?"

"Api ini…," ucap Misaki, mengedar pandang pada sejauh apapun dinding merah-jingga itu membentang, "adalah bagian dari kekuatanku. Aku butuh waktu… aku butuh pengalih perhatian."

"Kami mengerti," potong Reishi cepat. Sang Raja Biru melontarkan bola perisainya, memelantingkan sang Raja Tanpa Warna, lalu menjejak gesit mengejar Hishiki Yuki dan melancarkan serangan balik bertubi-tubi. Di sisinya, Misaki merasakan tangannya yang meluncur turun dari bahu Izumo. Izumo yang lantas melempar senyum dan mengangguk padanya, sebelum kembali berlari dan menghempas bola-bola api dari jentikan jemari.

Misaki menarik napas. Sekali lagi mengaktifkan perisai aura merah di sekelilingnya. Dalam tarikan dan embusan napasnya, Misaki tahu rasa sakitnya berkurang. Sementara dinding-dinding api di hadapannya mulai bertiup ke arahnya, berkobar riuh seolah menerima panggilannya. Percik bunga api hingga titik-titik terkecilnya yang mengapung, membentuk sebuah pusaran, berputar di sekeliling aura merahnya. Menyerap dinding api yang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kemudian menjadi dinding bola api sendiri yang mengurungnya.

**_No blood. No bone. No ash._ **

Satu raut wajah, antara murka dan ngeri, dilayangkan Hishiki Yuki padanya.

"Raja Merah… kau…!"

"Sudah selesai, Hishiki Yuki," bisik Misaki, menyeringai. Bola api raksasa yang membungkusnya kemudian bertransformasi menjadi sebentuk tornado, menghempas cepat dan berganti mengurung wanita itu. Satu jeritan yang kemudian menggaung hingga langit.

**_No blood! No bone! No ash!_ **

"Yata Misaki- _kun_ , hentikan! Kau akan membunuh seorang raja dan konsekuensinya—"

"—Hishiki Yuki bukanlah Raja Tanpa Warna, Munakata- _san_! Percayalah padaku! Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan…!"

Tepat ketika Misaki menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Damocles gelap beraura transparan itu mengguruh keras. Mengguncangkan tanah. Bias aura yang menyebar dan menekan, bahkan Misaki sendiri merasa terintimidasi kekuatan itu. Detik berikutnya, kepulan aura berwarna emas, seperti asap, melayang di sela-sela aura transparan Damocles Raja Tanpa Warna. Misaki tersenyum tipis.

**_NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!_ **

Usahanya untuk membangunkan Hishiki Sayo rupanya tidak berakhir sia-sia.

  


________________________________________

  


"Kakak… di luar begitu panas… terbakar… tolong aku—"

"—sudah selesai. Sudah cukup. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi."

"—Kakak…!"

"Hentikan permainan ini. Aku tahu… sejak awal aku menduganya. Kalian adalah satu entitas yang sama, topeng yang digunakan dan emosi palsu yang tercipta untuk melindungi kita dari Tuan. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau tidak perlu lari lagi… Sayo."

Dengan sisa kekuatan terakhir yang dipinjamnya dari Raja Merah, Yuna menggapai tubuh Yuki di hadapannya. Api yang melesat keluar dari tangannya, menjalar cepat dan membakar entitas bersurai platina di hadapannya—

—untuk kemudian meluruh, memunculkan satu sosok lain dari balik figur Yuki. Sosok yang selama ini dicarinya. Sosok yang ternyata selama delapan tahun lamanya bersembunyi di balik topeng seorang Hishiki Yuki.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sayo."

  


________________________________________

  


Ketika tornado api Yata Misaki diledakkan oleh bola aura transparan bercampur genangan emas, Reishi tahu pengejaran melelahkannya terhadap cucu sang Raja Emas telah berakhir di tempat itu.

Dengan segera, setelah sosok bersurai hitam itu jatuh tersungkur dengan asap masih membungkus tubuh, Reishi menghampiri Hishiki Yuna. Tangannya bergerak sigap memasangkan dua pasang gelang besi, mirip borgol tanpa rantai penghubung, pada kedua pergelangan tangan Yuna.

"Kau tidak bisa melawan, Hishiki Yuna. Borgol ini berfungsi untuk menahan kekuatanmu."

"Heh, sejak awal tujuanku memang ini, Munakata Reishi- _san_ ," tanggap Hishiki Yuna, terbatuk keras disela tarikan napas. "Aku tidak akan lari, tapi sebaiknya… kau perhatikan sekelilingmu, Raja Biru. Pertarungan Yata Misaki- _kun_ dengan sesuatu dalam dirinya… belum selesai sampai di sini. Dan kau, sebagai satu-satunya raja yang masih sanggup berdiri… hanya kau yang bisa menghentikannya."

Reishi mendongak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Api merah-jingga yang membungkus Yata Misaki belum padam. Justru semakin meliar. Mengganas. Tampak olehnya sang Raja Merah jatuh terduduk, memeluk tubuh mungilnya sendiri. Sang raja yang terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Yata- _kun_ …!"

  


________________________________________

  


"Sudah waktunya, Suoh- _san_ … Totsuka- _san_."

"Kau tidak ikut dengan kami, Shiro- _kun_?"

Gelengan kepala. "Aku harus membuka jalan kalian dari sini. Dan sepertinya… pangeran berkudaku belum datang untuk menyelamatkanku, jadi untuk sementara aku akan tinggal lebih lama di sini."

"Hng. Terima kasih, Bocah."

"Selamat melanjutkan kehidupan kalau begitu, Suoh Mikoto- _san_ dan Totsuka Tatara- _san_. Sampai bertemu lagi."

  


________________________________________

  


"Jangan mendekat…! Jangan… lakukan apapun, Munakata- _san_ …!"

Misaki mengerang. Sakit yang kini menjalar di setiap sendi tubuhnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seolah memberontak, ingin keluar, ingin dibebaskan. Sensasi yang belum pernah Misaki rasakan sebelumnya. Dan entah mengapa, Misaki yakin mengeluarkan monsternya akan sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Sebuah siluet yang kemudian membayang di kepalanya. Pandangannya mengenai anggota klannya dan Raja Biru yang memudar, digantikan sebuah dimensi gelap dan Misaki bersimpuh di atas sebuah benda yang berpijar, mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang. Eksistensi yang memanggil dirinya. Sebentuk pola yang tergambar di kakinya.

Pelat Dresden.

"Aku… tidak akan kalah di sini…," bisik Misaki. Sorot di matanya yang penuh determinasi, mengalahkan segala bentuk perih di tubuhnya. "Kau… memberiku kekuatan, kesempatan… untuk mengembalikan Totsuka- _san_ dan Mikoto- _san_. Aku tahu aku bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku… tidak akan menyerah untukmu."

Pola di bawah kakinya yang kemudian berganti warna. Merah-jingga menyala terang. Menjadi sebuah jawaban bagi Misaki.

Tersenyum lega. Misaki menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Terima kasih."

Diiringi satu gemuruh kencang, api dari dalam tubuhnya mengambang. Awalnya menampakkan sepasang sayap besar dari punggungnya, hingga Misaki merasakan api itu terangkat seutuhnya. Monster dalam dirinya yang menggeliat bangkit dan keluar, mengepak sayap tinggi di angkasa dalam sebentuk gagak merah raksasa, terbang melayang mengitari Damocles merahnya di langit.

Berpaling pada Hishiki Yuna yang terbaring tidak jauh darinya, Misaki memaksakan pita suaranya berteriak.

"Hishiki- _san_ …! Sekarang!"

Wanita itu melambaikan tangan, mengirim sebentuk bola aura transparan, namun kali ini bercampur putih perak, melejit mengejar si burung api raksasa yang tengah menukik ke arahnya. Bola aura dari Hishiki Yuna yang kemudian mengurung si burung api. Merah yang bercampur dengan perak dan tanpa warna, sosok megah si gagak raksasa yang meluruh dalam putih dan bias transparan. Seolah menjadi ruang vacuum. Membengkokkan ruang dan waktu.

Misaki menoleh, menatap Anna di belakangnya. Gadis kecil itu yang kemudian mengangguk, membuka telapak tangan mungilnya. Dua buah benda peninggalan Mikoto dan Totsuka yang sontak terbakar di atas tangan Anna. Api yang menari-nari, menjalar menjadi butiran percik bunga api dan menyatu ke dalam ruang bengkok di dalam kepung aura dari Hishiki Yuna.

Hingga dari dalam dimensi tersebut, api Misaki yang masih menderak berubah bentuk. Membelah dua sempurna. Menciptakan dua siluet manusia, awalnya terbungkus api yang lambat-laun pudar dari kedua sosok tersebut.

Hangat sarat kelegaan dari dalam dada Misaki membuncah. Misaki tertawa parau. Matanya kembali digenangi titik-titik haru.

Dan ketika kedua sosok itu berhasil keluar dari ruang bengkok—dengan mantan rajanya yang lantas ditangkap Raja Biru dan senior satunya dipapah Kusanagi Izumo—pandangan Misaki mengabur. Membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh dalam pelukan bumi dalam kelegaan yang bahkan menghapuskan segala rasa lelah dan nyeri yang membelenggunya.

  


________________________________________

  


  
_When the time comes for me to see you again_   
_Please say, "I'm home", smile for me and pat my head_   
_And I'm still dreaming, somewhere in this place_   
_I'm waiting for the day you'll draw me closer to you_   


  


________________________________________

  


Misaki merasakan semilir angin menyapu lembut keningnya. Dingin yang malu-malu menyelusup di kulitnya. Misaki membuka mata. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Matanya hanya menangkap warna hijau muda, membelai seolah tertiup angin. Suaranya menangkap bunyi ritmik timbul tenggelam, beriringan dengan degup jantung yang terasa menggema di gendang telinganya. Tangan kirinya kebas. Dua buah jarum menancap melubangi kulitnya.

"Sudah sadar, Misaki?"

Misaki menoleh perlahan, tengkuknya terasa begitu pegal. Seorang pemuda duduk di ranjang yang sama, di tepi jendela. Si pemuda mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tebalnya, tersenyum samar ke arah Misaki.

"… Saru…."

"Selamat pagi, Misaki. Kau sungguh-sungguh memanfaatkan waktu tidurmu, eh? Tiga hari dan kau tidak bangun sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah bolong di perutmu itu sebegitu parahnya atau memang kau saja yang pemalas kelas kakap."

Kalimat menusuk. Namun senyum di bibir Saruhiko hanya mampu membuat Misaki membalas sebuah lengkung yang sama. Benaknya yang lantas dibalur kehangatan. Perih yang begitu hangat.

"Dan siapa yang mendaftarkanku untuk dirawat di kamar yang sama denganmu, Monyet Bodoh?"

"Tch. Kau pikir masih ada orang lain yang punya kuasa seenak jidat dan senang ikut campur jika bukan Kapten?"

"Saru… aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata juga bisa berkata pedas pada atasanmu itu. Lalu… Mikoto- _san_ dan Totsuka- _san_ , mereka…."

"… tch. Mereka baik-baik saja. Kau… berhasil melakukannya. Kau berhasil menghidupkan keduanya kembali."

"Begitu…? Syukurlah…."

Lalu sepi. Hening yang meraja. Sesekali angin berhembus. Sesekali suara burung berkicau dari kejauhan. Nada ritmik dari alat yang menempel pada tubuh Misaki menjadi latar belakang statis yang dramatis. Misaki tahu, begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan, yang harus ia katakan pada Saruhiko. Tapi dari mana memulainya? Misaki tidak tahu. Lidahnya kelu.

Dan sampai kapan ia harus membisu dalam kecanggungan seperti ini?

"Aku… tiga hari lalu aku bermimpi."

Misaki mengangkat kepala, mencari-cari sesuatu di wajah Saruhiko. Namun _cobalt_ pemuda itu tidak lagi bersamanya. Tatapan Saruhiko yang beralih ke luar jendela. Meski Misaki masih tidak bersuara. Misaki menunggu. Misaki ingin mempercayai.

Bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, Saruhiko mau menjebol tembok pertahanan diri pemuda itu untuknya.

" _Insignia_ -ku terbakar. Kupikir sesuatu terjadi padamu. Tapi setelah itu, aku seolah berada dalam dunia mimpi. Dunia yang penuh hamparan warna putih. Dan aku melihatmu. Kau… dan aku di masa kecilku. Kau…."

Misaki menemukan getir yang menggenang pada nada bicara Saruhiko. Ah, rupanya Saruhiko juga melihat hal yang serupa. Entah mimpi atau bukan. Entah kekuatan mana lagi yang campur tangan dalam masalah kecil namun krusial mereka berdua. Dan entah Misaki harus bersyukur atau menghajar si biang kerok yang nyatanya telah membukakan jalannya untuk berdamai….

… baik dengan dirinya maupun dengan Saruhiko.

"Saru, aku…," Misaki berusaha memulai, lalu berdeham keras mengatasi serak di pangkal tenggorokannya. Suaranya yang nyaris tidak mau keluar. "Tentang HOMRA… kau bukannya membenci HOMRA yang membawaku pergi darimu, tapi… kau membenci aku yang pergi meninggalkanmu demi HOMRA, _'kan_?"

Saruhiko tidak menjawab. Tidak pula memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada Misaki. Namun dari bahasa tubuhnya, Misaki tahu kata-katanya tidak meleset satupun.

"Aku tahu aku memang egois, Saru. Aku… tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, tidak pernah peduli seperti apa kau melihat dunia dengan kedua matamu, tidak pernah peduli… tentang siapa aku dalam hidupmu. Heh… tidak heran kalau kau begitu muak, Saru. Yang selalu kukatakan adalah Mikoto- _san_ , Totsuka- _san_ , Kusanagi- _san_ , dan HOMRA di hadapanku. Kau berhak marah, Saru. Kau pantas sakit hati. Tapi kau tahu, Saru? Seberapapun kau mengusirku, menyakitiku, kau tahu… aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Ironisnya… aku selalu memikirkanmu, Saru."

Mengetahui Saruhiko tidak akan membalas kata-katanya, tidak akan menatap ke dalam _hazel_ miliknya, Misaki menengadah. Menerawang pada langit-langit putih kelabu di atasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melepas kekuatan ini, Saru. Ada takdir yang harus kugenggam. Ada orang-orang yang harus kujaga dan kulindungi. Tapi persetan dengan julukan sebagai raja… aku tetaplah aku. Dan aku tidak memintamu kembali karena aku adalah rajamu dan simbol klanku masih terukir jelas di kulitmu. Aku menginginkanmu kembali… sesederhana seorang bocah egois bernama Yata Misaki yang ingin sahabat bodohnya yang bernama Fushimi Saruhiko untuk ada di sampingnya, menemaninya, menghajarnya setiap kali ia melakukan kebodohan, dan untuk tertawa bersamanya.

"Hanya itu yang selama ini kuinginkan darimu, Saruhiko. Hanya itu. Dan jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya, aku—"

Kata-kata Misaki terputus. Dalam hitungan detik dan sebuah tubuh mendarat menindihnya telak. Kepala dan surai hitam yang terbenam di pundaknya, dengan tarikan napas berat yang ikut membuat dadanya tercekat. Dan Misaki terpaku. Tubuh Saruhiko gemetar di atas tubuhnya.

"… kalau aku menolak, maka kau akan pergi, begitu, Misaki…?"

"Saru… aku tidak—"

"—kau akan menyerah untuk mengejarku, Misaki? Kau akan berhenti melihat ke arahku…?"

Misaki membisu. Degup jantungnya berlari semakin kencang.

"… katamu kau tidak akan meninggalkan lagi, Misaki…?"

Satu kalimat, cukup untuk membuat sesak yang membelenggu Misaki menjelma menjadi sebentuk gerakan tangan yang merengkuh Saruhiko dalam pelukannya. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang membebani bekas lukanya. Misaki tertawa, namun sudut matanya tidak sanggup menghentikan genangan yang lantas menetes membasahi sisi wajahnya.

"Bodoh…. Kau bodoh, Saru…. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Fushimi Saruhiko…."

Dua gelegak ego. Dua letupan emosi. Dua hati. Dua logika. Dua jalan liku berbatu yang kini bertemu pada satu persimpangan yang sama. Dan dua pasang kaki yang memutuskan untuk berjalan dalam satu jalur baru yang sama.

Saatnya mengucap selamat tinggal pada kesendirian yang mengungkung.

Saatnya mengucap 'aku pulang' pada dunia kecil mereka berdua yang telah begitu lama terlupakan.

  


________________________________________

  


Onbashira, gedung pencakar langit tertinggi di Kota Shizume. Yang menemani Munakata Reishi minum teh pada ruangan ber- _tatami_ luas di puncaknya bukanlah seorang pria tua berumur nyaris satu abad yang seluruh kepalanya tertutup surai putih….

… melainkan seorang wanita muda cantik dengan bola mata emas berkilau, tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Sudah satu minggu, Yang Mulia. Apakah Anda sudah bisa kembali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan masa kecil Anda ini?"

Dentang tawa Hishiki Sayo menyambut, tidak rendah seperti milik Hishiki Yuna ataupun melengking mengerikan seperti Hishiki Yuki. Dentang lembut unik yang mengingatkan Reishi akan kecantikan asing wanita-wanita berdarah biru yang terbalut dalam nuansa kecintaan terhadap budaya tradisional Jepang.

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku, Munakata- _san_. Aku belum mewarisi kekuatan Kakek sebagai Raja Emas. Satu minggu bukanlah waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk mempelajari apa yang tertinggal selama tiga belas tahun."

" _Oya_? Kupikir dengan menjamuku seperti ini, Yang Mulia Kokujouji Daikaku sudah memutuskan untuk meresmikan cucunya sebagai penerus sah dari kekuasaan yang dimilikinya. Lalu jika boleh kutahu, ke mana perginya Yang Mulia Raja Emas sendiri?"

"Ada beberapa hal terakhir yang harus Kakek urus dalam posisinya sebagai Raja Emas, Munakata- _san_. Karena itu, secara tidak langsung, tampuk pemerintahan Klan Emas untuk sementara akan dipegang oleh beberapa petinggi klannya, hingga waktu menentukan apakah aku sanggup untuk meneruskan jejaknya atau tidak."

"Begitu? Kurasa memang bukan keputusan mudah, mengingat di dalam tubuhmu sendiri masih tersimpan roh pemilik Damocles Tanpa Warna, benar demikian?"

Hishiki Sayo tidak menjawab. Reishi hanya tersenyum simpul dan sekali lagi mengangkat cawan tehnya, menyesap hingga tetes terakhir di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas jamuannya, Hishiki Sayo- _san_. Kuharap kerja sama di antara Klan Biru dan Klan Emas akan semakin baik untuk ke depannya."

"Ya. Kuharap juga demikian. Mohon bantuannya kalau begitu, Munakata Reishi- _san_."

  


________________________________________

  


"Sudah selesai?"

Reishi mengangguk. Tangannya meraih sebuah syal biru tua yang disorongkan padanya. Kali ini, yang menunggunya di undakan terakhir anak tangga di luar gedung kediaman Raja Emas itu bukanlah anak buahnya.

Melainkan Suoh Mikoto.

Melilitkan syal hangat itu pada lehernya, Reishi berkata, "Terima kasih sudah bersedia jauh-jauh menemaniku untuk berkunjung kemari, Suoh."

"Hng. Kantormu kosong melompong dan hampir seluruh anak buahmu cuti kerja. Lalu siapa yang akan menemanimu?"

"… kau menganggapku sebagai bangsawan lemah yang harus diantar ke mana pun aku pergi, begitu, Suoh Mikoto?"

"Tidak. Bukankah hidupmu selama ini hanya sebatas formalitas? Anak buahmu, kolegamu, peraturan menyebalkanmu itu…."

"Kasar sekali, Suoh. Atau kau juga ingin kuanggap sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak, yang menurutmu, formalitas bagiku?"

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau menganggapku lebih dari itu, Munakata Reishi. Aku tersanjung."

"Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata bisa bercanda, Suoh."

Reishi melangkah cepat, mendahului sang mantan Raja Merah. Setengah berharap bahwa Mikoto memutuskan untuk menutup mulut dan mengikutinya. Meski setengahnya lagi menunggu waktunya untuk memanjakan diri bersama kata-kata culas dan seringai liar yang kerap kali membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya, serta bisik serak yang teramat dirindunya.

Dan sepertinya Reishi tidak perlu menunggu momennya untuk tiba. Tidak ketika sebelah tangan Mikoto menyelusup, bertengger manis melingkari pinggangnya.

Jantungnya yang mendegup berkali-kali lebih cepat.

"… Suoh?"

"… ayo pulang, Reishi. Aku lapar."

Sungguh. Reishi sering lupa apakah ia berhadapan dengan seorang mantan raja penguasa Kota Shizume, atau malah dirinya tengah memelihara seekor singa jantan manja yang kelewat rakus dan pemalas.

  


________________________________________

  


_BECAUSE THIS IS A STORY_  
 _WHICH IS FULL OF HAPPINESS_  


  


  


  


**_Fin_**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... does anyone care for another round of epilogue? Well then, see you on the very final chapter of Kings~ ;)


	21. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kali ini disertai terjemahan lirik ke dalam Bahasa Inggris dari lagu yang berjudul Sayonara Solitaire, oleh Saeko Chiba.

##### 

_'Merah-jingga nyata itu selalu ada. Menemani langkahnya. Dalam keabadian.'_

  


  


Penghujung bulan Maret. Suhu udara yang mulai menghangat. Angin dingin yang tidak lagi bersemilir dingin di tengkuk. Putih plum musim dingin yang sesaat lagi berganti menjadi merah jambu pucat.

Musim semi. Musim yang disambut dengan mekarnya bunga Sakura.

  


_I always want to see this very moment_  


  


Pukul empat dini hari. Yata Misaki membuka matanya. Mengusir kantuk yang mendadak sirna begitu saja.

Beringsut turun dari ranjangnya, Misaki menggapai jaket tipis merahnya. Di luar masih gelap. Cuaca pasti sedang bagus apabila ia merasa kulitnya yang hanya terbalut kaos tipis saja itu nyaris membeku.

Satu desah napas kecil dari sampingnya. Satu gunduk yang tertutup selimut tanpa mampu menyembunyikan surai gelap berantakan yang menyembul keluar, terlelap di atas bantal. Misaki tersenyum kecil. Menyesap dalam-dalam hangat yang tiba-tiba saja menguasai benaknya.

  


_Because I'm tiny_  
 _even all of me is insufficient_  
 _Don't hide a thing from me_  
 _I want to raise myself up to you_  


  


Tangannya terjulur. Menggasak pelan surai gelap tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari apartemen barunya menuju dapur. Ya, apartemen berkapasitas dua orang yang sudah selama satu bulan ini ditinggalinya, bersama dengan seorang pemuda monyet paling bodoh yang pernah dikenalnya. Fushimi Saruhiko.

  


________________________________________

  


_Because I think I love you_  
 _I'm hurting and hesitating_  
 _press your cold cheek to mine_  
 _my heart has been born thanks to this_  


  


Wangi masakan menggoda yang hilir-mudik di indera penciumannya, tak lupa bunyi berkelontang dari arah dapur, membuat Fushimi Saruhiko mengeluh kesal. Pasalnya, tidak peduli seberapa keras usahanya untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam peluk hangat bantal dan selimut, telinganya tetap tidak berhenti menangkap bunyi menyebalkan ditambah wangi aroma yang membuat cacing di perutnya membunyikan orkestra musik _rock_. Atau tidak. Lupakan metafora yang barusan.

Singkatnya, Saruhiko tengah mengutuki _partner_ satu apartemennya ini yang selalu senang menyibukkan diri di pagi hari bahkan dari sebelum matahari bersinar. Terlebih lagi, Saruhiko tahu mengapa Misaki sampai harus bangun di pagi hari buta. Khusus hari ini, Klan Merah dan Klan Biru, dalam perjanjian damai antara Raja Biru—kaptennya, dengan Raja Merah yang baru alias _partner_ apartemennya ini, memutuskan untuk menggelar satu acara _gathering_ antar klan yang disamarkan menjadi sebentuk kegiatan _hanami_. Ya. Menonton bunga Sakura.

Sinting. Apa menariknya menonton warna merah jambu pucat monoton yang hanya membuat _ngantuk_ begitu? Buang-buang waktu. Tidak ada kerjaan.

Saruhiko ingat pada acara _hanami_ tahun lalu, di mana ia terancam dikirim satu pake pasta kacang segala rasa oleh sang letnan ayunya jika dirinya mangkir dari undangan _hanami_ dari sang kapten yang diselenggarakan di halaman markas besar Scepter 4. Saruhiko, yang pada acara tahun lalu, dengan keras kepala tidak mau melepas seragamnya—sebagai salah satu tanda bahwa _ia sangat tidak ingin menikmati acara tersebut, titik_ —dan malah kena getah harus membersihkan kotoran anjing milik Gotou Ren dari baju seragamnya sendiri setelah anjing itu memporak-porandakan bekal makanan yang sudah susah-payah dimasak Kamo Ryuuhou.

(Oh, dan jangan tanyakan apa yang Kapten Munakata Reishi lakukan pada Gotou Ren beserta anjing malangnya. Nyatanya toh sang kapten berkelakuan _nyentrik_ itu memang tidak melayangkan tangannya seujung kuku pun pada anjing kecil namun bringas milik Gotou. Yang jadi masalah adalah Kamo Ryuuhou sendiri yang lantas menguber si anjing dengan pisau daging dan talenan… Saruhiko sendiri sampai curiga bahwa menu yang dihidangkan Kamo pada malam harinya tidak lain merupakan daging anjing panggang saus _barbecue_.)

Berguling pada ranjangnya, Saruhiko mengeratkan selimut pada telinganya. Masih tidak paham dengan kelakuan bersosial Misaki. Masih tidak paham mengapa _partner_ -nya itu mau-mau saja diminta tolong memasak makanan bekal untuk seluruh anggota HOMRA… padahal masih ada Totsuka Tatara yang lebih handal dan dapat diandalkan dalam situasi seperti ini?

Oh. Saruhiko tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Hengkang dari HOMRA selama dua tahun ternyata berhasil menumpulkan ingatannya terhadap sebuah fakta miris dan fatal milik seorang Totsuka Tatara….

… bahwa orang yang gemar memasak dan bereksperimen dengan bumbu (semacam Totsuka Tatara) itu belum tentu hasil masakannya dapat diterima oleh lidah manusia pada umumnya.

  


________________________________________

  


_I love you to the point of silence_  
 _so how can you see my affection?_  
 _Hold me tight, more strongly than this_  
 _I believe in your warm heart_  
 _So goodbye, solitaire_  
 _towards tomorrow…_  


  


"Ayo bangun, Monyet malas! Atau kita akan terlambat dan kau pastinya tidak ingin mendengar ceramah dari atasanmu itu, _'kan_?"

Misaki menarik selimut yang masih menyelubungi tubuh Saruhiko, tidak mempedulikan kekuatannya sendiri, sampai Saruhiko nyaris terbanting dari atas ranjangnya jika pemuda itu tidak refleks memutar tubuh ke sisi ranjang satunya.

"Apa, Mi—sa—kiiii~~? Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan lebih halus sedikit?!"

"Karena kau _'kan_ hanya bisa bangun kalau ku… ku…."

" _'Ku'_ apa, Misaki? Astaga… sudah berapa malam kita lalui dan kau masih tetap _virgin_ , eh? Misaki-ku memang manis sekali, ya~."

Rona merah matang sematang kepiting rebus Misaki melonjak sempurna dari tengkuk hingga puncak ubun-ubun. Kepalang kesal, Misaki melemparkan selimut tebal itu kembali, telak menghajar kepala Saruhiko yang sedang memakai kacamatanya.

"D—dasar kau… Monyet Mesum…! Cepat mandi atau kutinggal kau!"

  


________________________________________

  


Pukul sepuluh. Taman kota Kota Shizume. Kali ini Misaki bersyukur bahwa markas besar Scepter 4 belum selesai dipugar dan Munakata Reishi tidak punya alasan untuk memaksa Misaki datang ke bangunan mewah yang lebih seperti istana ketimbang kantor pemerintah itu. Selain sang letnan, Awashima Seri, delapan orang personil khusus Raja Biru pun ikut bergabung dalam kegiatan itu—dengan Hidaka Akira yang masih menggendong tangan kanannya dan Fuse Daiki yang sebelah kakinya masih memakai _gips_ —ditambah pria sangar yang kemudian Misaki kenal sebagai anggota senior Scepter 4, Zenjou Goki, ditambah seorang perempuan muda berkacamata dan bertampang kikuk yang Misaki ingat sudah menjadi salah satu pelanggan tetap bar HOMRA, Yoshino Yayoi.

Tidak lupa anggota klannya sendiri; Chitose, Dewa, Bandou, Akagi, Fujishima, Eric, Kamamoto, Anna, Totsuka, dan Izumo. Izumo tampak sedang meracik _cocktail_ berwarna cerah untuk Akiyama dan Zenjou Goki, sementara Totsuka memetik gitarnya, ditemani Anna dan Doumyouji yang duduk manis di kanan-kiri. Anggota klannya yang lain saling bertukar cerita dan sesekali sumpah-serapah dengan personil Scepter 4 lainnya.

Meski Misaki belum menemukan batang hidung mantan rajanya dan sang Raja Biru sendiri.

"King... maksudku, Mikoto- _san_ titip pesan, ia akan datang menyusul bersama Munakata- _san_. Katanya, kita boleh makan dan memulai acara kita tanpa mereka."

"Kedua orang itu," dengus Izumo, tatapan pada gelas _cocktail_ -nya yang seolah ingin meremukkan tulang-tulang objek pembicaraannya, "sampai mereka menghancurkan lantai dua barku lagi… akan kusumpal mulut mereka dengan pasta kacangnya Seri- _chan_ —"

"—kau bilang apa, Kusanagi?"

"E— _no_ … tentu saja, _Mademoiselle_."

Gelak tawa Misaki meledak. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan arti yang namanya hidup. Segalanya yang terasa lengkap. Misaki tidak butuh apa-apa lagi.

  


_I ask myself, "how did I manage_  
 _to meet my love in this way?"_  
 _To the point of pain, with connected fingers_  
 _we dream of our loneliness vanishing_  
 _Goodbye, solitaire_  


  


"Kau senang, Misaki?"

Suara Saruhiko menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Misaki menyeringai polos, sebuah lengkung yang tidak pernah Misaki sadari bahwa senyum itu sudah terasa layaknya sinar matahari tersendiri bagi pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Hanya karena kau ada di sini, Saruhiko."

Misaki menemukan pemuda bersurai gelap itu mengerjapkan _cobalt_ -nya. Kentara menahan rona merah agar tidak mewarnai pipi pucat itu. Belum sempat Misaki memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk balas menjahili Saruhiko, dan sebuah kepala mendarat di bahunya. Embus napas panas menggelitik yang meremang tengkuknya. Begitu memabukkan.

"Hmm~ kau sekarang sudah tahu caranya untuk membangkitkan _mood_ -ku, Misaki~."

"Sa—Saru… OI…! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG ATAU—"

"Uwaaaahh… Fushimi- _san_ , Anda—"

"—Fushimi Saruhiko! Berhenti bertindak tidak senonoh di tempat umum!"

"Letnan…! Hati-hati menginjak botol _sake_ …!"

"Merahnya Misaki… meliar…."

"A—Anna, ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang."

"HOOIII KALIAN BERDUAAAAA TENANG SEDIKIT ATAU KUTENGGELAMKAN KALIAN KE DASAR DANAU!"

  


________________________________________

  


"Jadi _chaos_ , eh?"

" _Yare yare_. Tidak yang dulu, tidak yang sekarang, Raja Merah memang biangnya masalah."

"Tapi kau sudah tidak punya kewajiban akan Raja Merah yang sekarang ini, _'kan_ , Munakata Reishi?"

"Karena kini aku kedapatan memelihara seekor singa jantan yang tidak bisa diatur, Suoh Mikoto. Sekarang, bagaimana? Mau bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Terserah. Aku hanya ingin minum apapun yang dibawa Izumo."

"Ah, dan kau sepertinya harus mencoba resep minuman _anko_ kesukaan letnanku, Suoh. Kau akan mengerti mengapa aku sangat berusaha menghindari ajakan minum dari para bawahanku."

"Oh… baiklah…."

  


________________________________________

  


_Because I'm no longer alone_  
 _I waken to tomorrow_  
 _with you_  


  


Langit biru menggantung di atas kepalanya. Meski warna yang mengisi dunianya tetaplah satu. Merah-jingga yang menari-nari riang. Mengajarinya arti kebahagiaan.

Saruhiko tengadah. Dadanya terasa lapang. Lega. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tikar. Di sampingnya, Misaki memandangnya. Manik _hazel_ yang berkilat indah. Tawa polos yang begitu manis. Satu gerak tangan dari Misaki yang menyisir rambutnya.

Saruhiko bergelung, merapatkan dirinya pada Misaki. Saruhiko memejamkan mata, dibelai angin hangat awal musim semi, tenggelam dalam wangi tubuh Misaki.

_Misaki…._

_Because you are my dearest one_  
 _I'm protecting you, by your side_  
 _It was a beautiful thing to be born_  
 _on the earth that ties me to you_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca setia yang masih sabar mengikuti fanfiksi ini hingga chapter terakhir. Maaf atas segala kekurangan author dalam proses penulisan, dan sampai jumpa di lapak fanfiksi author yang lainnya~!
> 
> Night Antares/ashAksara, over and out!


End file.
